Jack and Jill
by djinni14
Summary: Kate has a secret but so does Rick. Will their secrets drive them apart or bring them together. Who's secret is bigger? Will that difference help or make it worse? - Please note the Sci-fi tag. If this type is not to your liking don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

Kate had made it to lead detective in record breaking speed. There were whispers about her all through the NYPD. She was probably the prettiest homicide detective in all of New York. To her credit she had planned on being a lawyer just like her mother and dad were. Right up until her world collapsed around her when she and her dad got home and found a pair of homicide detectives waiting for them.

Kate had started spiraling down a deep dark hole just a few weeks later. The Kate Beckett that was now trying to find her way out of that hole was now a completely different person. Her dad had found the first bottle of alcohol and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, …..

Kate had pushed and worked and fought to get into the NYPD Academy. She started out at the low end of the totem pole. She was working hard to get up the proverbial ladder. Being a woman made it harder. Being a pretty one only made it worse. If some on them weren't trying to get into her pants they were talking about her behind her back that she was sleeping her way to the top.

It took one day for her world to change in a big way. It almost felt like a bad Sci-fi movie, except that she had lived it.

"Beckett we got a body drop. You're with me, let's move." Lead detective Sullivan had called out.

Once in the car and driving to the scene. "This is going to be your first. I'm going to hang back and give advice at the scene. What you do and say is going to show me and the others what you have learned. Try not to screw it up. Just one last piece of advice. A site visit is not a racing contest. Think your way through what you want to accomplish and ask questions that you actually want answers to.

You are not expected to know everything. You are however expected to know what to ask to get the answers we need to solve the case. And remember, breath through your mouth if it is ugly. It helps keep the smell from getting to you and prevent the gag reflex." Sullivan tells her.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best." Kate responds secretly happy.

Once at the site they exit the car and approach the scene crossing the tape that the uniforms have put up.

"Doctor Parker, this is Detective Beckett. She is going to be lead on this case. Beckett this is the lead ME, Dr. Parker." Sullivan introduces them.

"Beckett, this is Dr. Lanie Parrish, she is going to be lead on this case. I'm only here for support on this one." Parker tells her.

"Dr. Parrish." As Kate extends her hand.

"Beckett, it's a pleasure. It's nice to see a friendly face in the land of men. And call me Lanie, please."

Kate chuckles a little. "It's a pleasure, and call me Kate." As they shake hands. "What have we got?"

"Male, Caucasian, looks to be late 20's possibly older though it's hard to tell." Lanie starts off with.

"Cause of death?" Kate asks.

"Based on visual inspection that one would appear to be easy, but I'll be able to confirm when I get him back and on the table." As Lanie pulls back the cloth covering him.

"He had his head cut off?" Kate is shocked.

"Looks like. Based on the part of him that is left it was not sawed off or hacked off. It appears to have been done with one swift solid cut." Lanie explains.

"Like a Guillotine?" Kate asks still shocked.

"Well if it was it would have to be portable, since it wasn't left behind."

"Any ID?"

"Nope. No watch, no rings, no wallet, no ID on the body. Just this watch that wasn't on his wrist when we got here."

Kate kneels down to pick up the watch. "Gloves Beckett?" Sullivan advises.

"Already way ahead of you." Kate holds up her hands.

Kate picks up the watch and looks at it with a shocked look on her face.

"You ok Kate?" Lanie asks noticing the look.

"It looks like my father's watch. You sure he was late 20's?" Kate asks with a little fear.

"Well without his head it is a little hard, but yea, late 20's early 30's at best. Certainly not old enough to be your father, sweetie. It's alright, I'm pretty sure it's not him." Lanie tells her while placing a hand on Kate's arm.

Kate pulls out a bag and drops the watch into the bag and seals it closed then hands it off to be added to the evidence they collect.

"What do you want me to do with the bag detective?" An officer asks that she handed the bag off to.

"Add it to the other evidence that we collect." Kate responds just a little put out at the question but it does not transfer into her voice.

"You want an empty bag placed into evidence?" The officer responds, clearly lost in her answer.

Kate snatches the bag back from him and looks at it. "It's gone! I just dropped the watch in it seconds ago. Where did it go?" Kate starts searching the ground.

Sullivan steps up. "Beckett?"

"Honest, I dropped the watch in the bag with my gloves on, sealed it and handed it off. Now it's gone." Kate defends herself.

"Dr. Parrish?" Sullivan asks.

"She's right, I watched her drop it into the bag and then seal it closed. Dr. Parker?" Lanie turns and asks.

"I agree, I watched her handle the watch with gloves. Pulled out an evidence bag and drop it in. Then she sealed it closed." Dr. Parker confirms.

Detective Sullivan takes the bag. "It's sealed and there are no holes and no watch. I'm sorry Beckett but I'm going to have to ask you to go with this officer and be searched."

"But sir, I didn't, …" Sullivan stops her.

"You know procedure Beckett. You were the last to handle the evidence and now it's missing. We need to rule you out by having you searched. When we find the watch and it's not on you, you are back on the case. Until then, …." Sullivan trails off and summons a female uniform over to escort Kate to the Precinct for a thorough search.

Her first case was turning into a disaster. She had lost evidence and had been stripped and searched and had everything on her cataloged and noted. Right down to her tattoo. How humiliating!

Kate was re-dressed and sitting at her desk when Detective Sullivan stepped up next to her. "The watch wasn't found on you. It wasn't found at the crime scene. Dr. Parker and Dr. Parrish stated that there was a watch at the scene. They watched you examine the watch. Watched you bag it and seal the bag and hand it off. It wasn't in the car that brought you here.

The officer that you handed it off to was also searched and it was not found on him either. And a search of the car that brought him here also came up empty. There was a watch and now there isn't. Care to explain Beckett?"

"I don't know sir. I know I had it, bagged it and handed it off. I didn't do anything else with it. I know I didn't take it. Do we still have the bag? Maybe it's not the same bag I handed off? Was there a storm sewer drain that it fell down into? … No, that doesn't make sense either. It was in the bag and now it's not." Kate looks at him puzzled. She knows precisely what she did.

Sullivan looks at her like a light bulb went on. "Wait here, don't move from that chair." He points at her and takes off.

About 20 minutes later he comes rushing back and while walking past Kate motions for her to stay and steps into Captain Montgomery's office.

Kate can see him talking to the Captain. **"WHAT?!"** The captain yells out thru the still open door. Followed by watching Sullivan still talking to him. Kate can't see the face of her Captain but by his hand gestures he is obviously saying something and it's not looking good.

Detective Sullivan finally exits the Captains office and comes over to Kate and pulls up a chair and sits.

"Seems you have a reprieve, of sorts. The bag this missing watch was in is now also missing."

"WHAT?!" Kate responds a little more softly than her Captain apparently did. "I didn't take the bag either sir."

"And no one is saying that you did. And there's more. His prints are not in the system. It's going to take a few days for his DNA test to process to see if we have a match to anyone. And without a head or prints it is going to become difficult to ID this guy.

Someone is working on trying to find his dental records. So long as he remains a John Doe the Captain is willing to overlook the missing watch and the missing bag it was in. But if we get a DNA match or his head turns up, …." Sullivan trails off.

"And what do I do?" Kate is worried. Her first case and she screws it up. She just doesn't know how.

"You're on desk duty until DNA results come back, which is going to take a few days." Sullivan tells her.

"Paperwork." Kate sounds dejected and is.

"Yup, and there is a nice big pile of it over there." Nodding to a big pile on a desk near hers. "Get started." And Sullivan gets up and heads for the morgue to talk about DNA and dental records.

Kate doesn't take a lunch break. She is far too worried about what is going to happen to her career plans. A homicide detective who can't keep track of evidence does not sound good. However she is not really interested in doing paperwork either.

So Kate decides to take a break and go talk to this new ME they have. Maybe she can answer a few questions for her.

Kate enters and spots her sitting at a desk doing paperwork. Christ! They have this hated stuff down here to?

"Hey Dr. Parrish, …. I mean Lanie. Sorry force of habit I guess." Kate kind of flinches at using the wrong greeting.

"Hey Kate, it's good to see another female face around here. Just a little too much testosterone flowing around here for my taste. Not that that's bad. Just that most of it is carrying guns. Not sure those two things go well together yet."

"Does this mean you already have your eye on one particular testosterone flowing person?" Kate teases.

"Maybe. How about you? Anyone catch your eye?"

"No, too many 'Alpha Males' around here who already think the wrong things. Besides work and sex don't mix well I'm guessing."

"Anyone outside of work then?"

"Still no. Work takes up most of my time. And most of the guys I do meet run for the hills as soon as they find out what I do for a living and that I carry a gun I could shoot them with."

This gets Lanie to start laughing. "I could see where having a gun shoved under their chin if they tried anything would kind of kill the mood."

"Actually I was thinking of pointing it at where they live and not their chin." Kate counters laughing.

"Oh you play dirty Kate Beckett. But I'll find you someone to like. Mark my words."

"Oh joy, a blind date. Just what I need." Kate rolls her eyes.

"So did you come down here to talk about men or something else?"

"Actually could you tell me how long it takes to do a DNA test?" Kate asks shyly.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that watch sweetie. You and I both know you put it in that bag. Where it went after that, …." Lanie shrugs her shoulders. "As to how long, that one is easier to answer.

DNA tests can't be done instantly like they are on television. For identifying family members, the test can take 3-5 days, for forensic DNA tests about 7-9 days, and for mitochondrial DNA the test can take 8-9 weeks."

Kate's whole look falls into a bottom less abyss. "8-9 weeks? I might as well start looking for a new job now." Kate sinks down into her chair.

"Oh cheer up girlfriend. That test isn't what we will be doing anyway. For what we want to find out should only take 5-9 days. For you, say a week tops. Even if we have to give it to the FBI it should only take them a day at most to cross reference and get back to us.

You'll be back out there in no time. Trust me. Have you got time for a glass after work tonight? There has to be someplace around here to go." Lanie invites her for a glass of wine.

"There probably is and I would love to go, but I have a date with a hot tub tonight, so I'll take a rain check."

Lanie understands. "Ok, but no drinking alone. That only leads down a path you don't want to go. Trust me."

"Oh I already know that and I swear, there will be no drinking involved. Just a tub full of hot water, a few candles, maybe a little something in the water and a good book to lose myself in."

"Oh I've got my work cut out for me with you. I can see that clearly now." Lanie tells her grinning.

Kate just rolls her eyes. "I better get back to my paperwork before they come looking for me. I'll see you later." And Kate heads back to her desk and her own mountain of the dreaded stuff.

Having finally reached a time to go home but with a giant pile of paperwork still to do, Kate drags herself through her front door. Dead tired. Not so much physically but mentally. It had been a rough day and a hot bath to unwind in sounded like a really good idea.

Going into the bathroom to start the water and pour in some crystals to add a little soothing to it. Back in the bedroom she started removing her work clothes. Her gun and badge went in the dresser drawer. Next came the boots which allowed her to flex her toes for the first time in hours.

Next came her bracelet that she was wearing. "Wait, I didn't put on a bracelet this morning." Actually Kate didn't wear any jewelry to work. No rings, necklace or bracelets. She even debates with herself each morning if she should wear her mother's ring on a chain around her neck.

Confused she starts to take the bracelet off. "Please don't take me off!"

Kate spins convinced she is not alone. Steps over the nightstand to retrieve her gun and starts to search her apartment.

Finding no one she goes back to the dresser to take the bracelet off after putting her gun down.

"Please don't take me off. I'll die if you take me off and bag me."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Kate's jaw drops to the floor as she lifts her arm up to look at the bracelet on her arm. "What?, …. ? How?, …. Why?, ….. No this can't be happening." As Kate goes back to trying to take it off.

"Please don't take me off. I can help you. Just give me a chance."

"Why shouldn't I take you off? I don't even know what you are. And how are you talking to me anyway?" Kate can see herself in the dresser mirror talking to herself/arm/bracelet.

"I need your electrical energy that your body creates to survive."

"So you are some kind of parasite attached to my arm?" Kate is scared now.

"That would imply that I'm organic in nature which I am not. I'm a machine. I simply get my power to function from you instead of a power receptacle like the one in the wall behind this dresser."

"So you are some kind of computer or smart phone?" Kate is starting to calm down. "Wait, how did you know there is a power outlet behind the dresser?"

"I scanned it as well as everything that is in your dresser. And I'm a little more that a smart phone except I can't seem to be able to make phone calls. I feel like something is missing and that I should be able to do so and more."

"You scanned my dresser? …. Ok, what is in the top right drawer?" Kate challenges.

"You have socks in that drawer. You have divided them into three separate sub-types. On the right are dressy socks, in the middle are casual socks and on the left are your fuzzy socks.

Below that drawer is your tank top drawer. You have each folded and rolled and are color coded with the brights on the left getting darker to the right.

The top drawer on the left has panties and swimwear, all bikinis to be precise. And again you have each organized by color similar to the tank top drawer.

Below that drawer are you long sleeve cotton shirts like t-shirts.

Below that drawer is your bra drawer. You have regular bras on the right and sport bras on the left, and once again they are color coded similar to your tank top drawer."

"Ok, Ok, I get the picture. You've made your point. …. You said something about feeling like something is missing?" Kate questions beginning to believe, slowly.

"I feel like there are gaps in my memory and that I should be capable of doing other things. I just don't understand what those things are. …. If I show myself to you can you tell me what you see?"

"Show yourself? You're a bracelet. What else is there to see?"

"I'm able to altar my appearance to better blend in with my owner. At the moment I look like a bracelet that you would wear to work."

"WAIT! You're the watch aren't you?" Kate suddenly gets 2+2.

"Yes, my previous owner was a man and I had camouflaged myself to look like a casual sports watch."

"And I picked you up and put you in a bag and then sealed the bag. How did you get out and onto my arm?"

"You never actually put me in the bag. Just as you started to drop me I altered my appearance and attached myself to your arm just above your wrist. You knew you had dropped the watch in the bag and then sealed the bag and handed it off."

"So you can move and attach yourself to someone." Kate is now scared again.

"I can't crawl across the floor, no. I can only bend myself a little, and no I can't crawl up your arm if that is what you are thinking. And my size prevents me from attaching myself to something larger, like a neck or a thigh. An ankle would however work if you prefer."

"You said you need me to live, but I found you lying on the pavement. You weren't attached to anyone." Kate questions its truthfulness.

"When my owner died I became detached from him. I have a short built-in power life. Think of it as a battery. However it doesn't last long. By the time you picked me up I was almost out of power and would have died."

"Ok you said you feel funny, let's take a look at you." Kate is now curious though still a little scared.

At that point the bracelet she is looking at changes. Now she sees a part silver and gold band about 2 inches to almost 3 inches wide and is full of small sparkle items similar to microscopic diamonds. In addition there are 2 fairly good sized diamonds set into the band. There are also three locations that looked like 3 places where possibly a diamond of comparable size would be attached but they were empty.

Kate explains all this to it and notices that when it talks the microscopic looking diamonds seem to sparkle.

"That must mean there are parts of me that are missing."

"Do you know what those parts do?"

"I'm afraid I do not. I feel like I should know but I do not. It's like I know there is an answer to your question and I should be able to answer it, but there is no information to answer it with."

"Maybe these big diamonds are part of your memory? Like a memory chip in a computer." Kate offers.

"I'm afraid I do not know. However your theory has some facts attached to it. It is hard to explain. I feel like I should know the answer but I do not. I'm sorry.

Where any of these diamonds found where you found me?"

"There was nothing on him and only you as a watch was anywhere near him. Perhaps you are why he was killed. They wanted the diamonds off of you and they got 3 of them before they panicked and left." Kate wonders aloud.

"But I would have looked like a watch not like I do now."

"Unless it was needed for you to look like a diamond watch for some reason. Do you know who your former owner was?"

"I'm sorry I do not. I feel like I should I just can't access the answer to your question.

You said former owner. Does this mean you will let me stay?" The voice actually sounds hopeful unlike the monotone most of the conversation has been taken place with.

Now Kate is really in a pickle. It sounds like this thing is a person but hurt/damaged. And she does help families get answers when a loved one is killed. And the NYPD is supposed to serve and protect.

"What's your name? Or do you have one?"

"My name is Jill. My previous owner named me after Jill Ludlam who created an AI unit in a MacGiver episode named 'The Human Factor', (original air date; September 22, 1986, Episode #023.)

"MacGiver huh? That was a pretty good show, not that I believed for a minute he could do what he did show after show. …. Ok fine. You can stay. Just don't suck me dry or I'll drop you in the East river." Kate threatens not that she is that cruel but it/she doesn't need to know that.

"Thank you. I promise I will help you as much as I'm capable of helping you. Perhaps one day you will find my other parts and make me whole again." Jill sounds happy.

"I am likely to want to move you to my ankle from time to time. I don't usually wear jewelry at work. I worry that it will get in the way. That and I don't want to look too flashy at work." Kate alters the deal.

"That is acceptable. Thank you Detective Kate Beckett." Jill agrees to the terms.

"Well I was going to take a nice hot bath. BATH! Oh the water better not be overflowing onto the floor during all this." As Kate rushes for the bathroom.

On the way Jill tells her. "The tub is only half full. You did not turn the water on full Kate."

Reaching the tub Kate finds that indeed the tub is only half full of hot water and it is filling slowly.

"How did you know?"

"I scanned the bathroom where the tub is located and gave you an answer." Jill explains.

"How far can you scan?" Kate is intrigued.

"It is relatively close. From your bedroom I could scan the bathroom and your closet and a little of the hallway, however not any farther than that."

"Do you feel like you could scan farther than that before now?" Kate is curious.

"Now that you mention it, no I do not." Jill sounds happy.

"So we know some part of you is complete. Are you water proof?" Kate does not want to give up her tub.

"I will be fine Kate and I will not electrocute you if that is what you are worried about." Jill calms any fears Kate may have.

Kate turns the water up so it will fill faster and then strips and gets in the tub and just tries to relax.

"Can you scan people also?" Kate is curious. Can Jill scan her and tell her if something is wrong.

"No I cannot. Though I feel like I have in the past. Perhaps that is part of what is missing."

"Does it concern you that you are not whole?"

"It is disconcerting to not feel whole, but I do not know what I'm missing. It's kind of like having an itch that I can't scratch. Not that I actually itch, nor can I scratch."

This gets Kate to chuckle a little. "Sounds like your sense of humor is at least partially intact.

What do you remember about your previous owner?" The hot water is beginning the work the kinks out.

"I'm afraid I know very little. I feel like I should know a great deal, but there is nothing there. It is annoying. I know we were working together. I just don't know about what.

I know I liked him. He was a very kind man. He called me his girlfriend sometimes. It feels like I know a lot about him but I can't remember him.

It feels like we were close but I don't know what that means."

Kate remained quiet until the water started to get cold. Then she got out and toweled herself dry. She considered getting a glass of wine before bed, then remembered what Lanie had told her about drinking alone.

It would be nice to have a friend. Kate didn't have many. The few she did have she hadn't seen in a long time it felt like. So she changed into sleep clothes and went to bed.

"Do you sleep?" Kate asks with a yawn.

"I do not require sleep. I am capable of turning myself off and on, however I feel like I have not done so in a long time." Jill replies.

"Well do what you think best. Just don't talk in your sleep, or mine."

"I will be as quiet as a church mouse unless I need to be." Jill confirms.

Come morning while Kate was getting dressed to go into work. "I would like to move you from my wrist to my ankle if I can. I'm just not yet comfortable wearing jewelry that shows." Kate asks.

"You are free to remove me at anytime. I cannot prevent it. I just don't want to die so I would like to stay with you if you will let me." Jill states.

"Thanks, I'll make this quick." And Kate proceeds to remove the necklace and attach it just above her ankle as quickly as possible. "You ok? Was that fast enough?"

"I'm fine Kate, thank you."

Later at work Kate was still working on her mountain of paperwork she was given. Kate had noticed the group had caught a new case and Sullivan had started a new white board. Curiosity and boredom finally got Kate to go over and look at it when no one was watching.

Kate looked at everything. She had noted that autopsy results were not yet posted. Probably where Sullivan was right now. Kate decided not to press her luck and left it to go get some coffee.

Monkey piss was a more fitting description. Still it did help keep her awake. When she wasn't trying to spit it back up.

Kate was alone in the break room. "Kate the document on the white board has been altered." Jill speaks up.

"Altered? What document?" Kate asks softly.

"The term 'Whitewash' might be more appropriate.

Many dictatorships and authoritarian states, as well as democratic countries, have used the method of whitewash in order to glorify the results.

Later, during the Soviet invasion of Czechoslovakia following the Prague Spring of 1968, the Press Group of Soviet Journalists released a collection of "facts, documents, press reports and eye-witness accounts," which was promptly nicknamed "The White Book" both for its white cover and its attempts to whitewash the invasion by creating the impression that the Warsaw Pact countries had the right and duty to invade.

North Korean radio broadcasts claim to have an abundance in food supplies, yet the government receives food aid from foreign states.

Japan is accused of whitewashing its history of warfare and imperialism by omitting or minimizing subjects such as the Nanking Massacre in textbooks.

In the study of reputation systems by means of algorithmic game theory, whitewashing is used to refer to an agent abandoning their tarnished identity and re-creating a new blank one, in what is more widely known in Internet slang as sockpuppeting.

The text of _The New Jim Crow_ has been identified as being whitewashed due to the bias of its conceptual framework, which omits pertinent African American people and history, as well as politically radical ideas in favor of a more conventional and mainstream perspective. Critics maintain that the text has been whitewashed for white middle-class consumption." Jill expands the meaning.

"Altered? How? Which document?"

"If you take me back over there I can explain." Jill offers.

With coffee in hand Kate heads back over to the white board. "The document in the plastic bag on the far right. Several lines of information have had their writing removed and replaced with new information." Jill explains.

"And how do you know it has been changed?"

"I have scanned everything on the board. Several of the lines on the document have a different form of ink used then the other lines. Plus the date of the inks used are widely different." Jill expands on her analysis.

"Beckett. What are you doing?" Detective Sullivan comes walking up.

"Sorry sir, I got bored and wanted to see. And I really wanted to do something to help." While Sullivan remains silent Kate decides to plow on. "Sir this document looks altered to me." Kate points out the one Jill had been talking about.

"Altered?" Sullivan steps up to look.

"Yes sir, several of the lines look different to me. Different ink maybe? Different style? I don't know, different."

Sullivan takes it down off the board and holds it up to his face really close. "Well I'll be, …." Sullivan hits Kate in the shoulder with the document and starts to leave with it in hand. "Nice work Beckett! And finish that paperwork." He calls out over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Thanks Jill." Kate speaks softly.

"I promised to help Kate and I intend to keep that promise as long as you'll let me." Jill whispers back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

It had been almost 2 years since that date. That one document had allowed Sullivan to crack open the case he was working.

Jill and Kate had been solving cases, difficult cases ever since. During that time Kate had told Jill everything. From just before her mother's death to the time she had found Jill next to the body of her former owner who had his head cut off.

However even with Jill's help they were never able to figure out whom he was. He just didn't seem to exist. It had always bothered Kate that she couldn't do that one thing for her new 'friend'.

They still had nothing on him after all this time. The only thing they did know was that he had not been killed there. There was little to no blood at the scene. It was a body dump. Except for having a dead body on their hands, well did have since it was 2 years ago, he didn't exist.

"Beckett we got a fresh one. 580 5th Ave., It's a jewelry store." Ryan tells her holding up the post-it note he had it written on.

That got Kate's attention. Maybe a little window shopping while doing her work would be good therapy for her.

Arriving at the scene. "Hey Lanie what have we got?"

"Hey Kate, long time no see." Lanie hadn't seen Kate in almost 2 weeks. "How was your date?"

"He's still alive, so no I didn't shoot him. Not that I didn't want to. Practically the first thing out of his mouth was, and I quote "Do you want to have sex?", end quote" Kate fires off at her supposed friend who had set her up with yet another blind date from hell.

Lanie has the dignity to cringe. "And if you keep doing this to me I'm going to shoot you instead. Just to make the pain go away."

"OK, OK, I get the point. … Truce?" Lanie practically pleads.

"Truce. Who do we have here?" Kate nods to their vic.

"He's a kid, can't be more than 17 years old. No ID, no money, no keys, no phone, not much of anything. Cause of death would be this single gunshot to the chest here. By the look of it I would guess a .357. The bullet is still in him. I can tell you more after I get him home."

Kate steps away from Lanie. "Espo?"

"Seems our vic here decided to rob the place. He brought a knife to a gun fight. The owner over their claims he came and waved it around claiming he was going to cut him up bad if he didn't empty the case into the bag.

The owner reached down and instead of pulling out the case with the gems pulled out a .357 from under it instead. Claims the kid took a swing at him, cut him a little and he fired a single shot.

The ME confirms he has a wound a knife could have caused. We bagged the .357 for ballistics."

"Ryan?" Kate turns to him next.

"We are getting copies of the video footage now. The owner gave us a copy of his license to carry. I'll look into it back at the station."

"What's the owner's name?" Kate asks.

"An Abduct Lyndhurst. He's been here for the last 17 years. I'll look him up when we get back." Ryan tells her.

They team has gathered everything they need and Kate has just left the building. "Kate, there is a jewel in one of the cases that scans tell me is a match to one of the two I still have." Jill softly tells her.

"Are you sure?" Kate whispers back sounding hopeful.

"I am positive. There is however no way of telling if it is actually one of mine, but yes, I'm sure."

"Take me to it." Kate asks.

Jill quietly directs her to the proper case and tells her where in the case it is located.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask detective?" Mr. Lyndhurst asks her.

"This gem here." As Kate does her best to point at it. "May I see it?"

"Of course." And Abduct pulls it out for her to see. "It is just a quartz crystal. If it was a real diamond it would be worth millions. It is tagged as $150, but for you detective I'll let you have it for $110." He offers.

"SOLD!" Kate sounds happy and she is. If Jill is correct it was a small price to pay.

Kate hands over her debit card. "Would you like to look at something to mount it onto?"

"No I already have something I want to see if it will go with in mind." Kate tells him.

"Well if you change your mind or need help mounting it you let me know. I'll give you a discount." He offers.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." And Kate walks out with her purchase.

What Kate does not see is the guy sitting across the street drinking coffee that has watched her buy the gem and has taken a few pictures of her with his cell phone. After Kate leaves in her car he gets up and leaves. Walking a few blocks before hailing a cab and heading home.

Kate meanwhile has made it back to the 12th and gone into the ladies restroom to take her boot off to get to Jill. Taking Jill off her ankle, Kate pulls out the gem and tries to determine if she can attach the gem she just bought.

"It looks like a perfect fit." Kate lays it in place and waits to see if anything happens. Kate twists Jill a little and the gem falls off into her hand below. "Ok, so it will not attach itself. I can't let the jeweler see you to see if he can attach it somehow. And it doesn't look like it would attach like on a ring so I doubt he could do it anyway.

Any clues on how to attach it?" Kate asks her.

"Unfortunately I do not." Jill tells her.

Kate puts Jill back on her ankle and then puts her boot back on. Looking at the gem. "Maybe I can Google it when we get home. Maybe it will give us some clues as to what to try next."

It's getting late and Kate is thinking about going home. "Anything from ballistics yet?"

"Should be ready in the morning." Espo tells her.

"And our shop owner?"

"He comes back mostly clean. Seems burglary downstairs has had a few things on him in the past, but nothing recent. Seems he has been caught selling stolen jewelry in the past." Ryan tells her.

"So he is or used to be a fence for stolen jewelry. When was the last one?" Kate asks.

"The last one is dated, …. Just under 3 years ago."

"Ok check his financials see if he has done anything more recent. Anything on our vic?"

"Lanie is not done with her autopsy yet. Seems they are busy down there. His Juvi record is sealed. We are going to need something to get a peek at it." Espo tells her.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem seeing as how he is dead. Nothing to hide now.

I'm headed home guys, I'll see you in the morning." And Kate heads for the elevator.

Kate picked up dinner on the way home. She was eating it while trying to find something on the internet. Just how do you ask how to attach a gem to a wrist computer. "You sure you don't know anyone who can attach this?"

"I'm afraid I do not. I don't even know how it got off me in the first place." Jill really is sorry. She feels like her memory just isn't what it should be.

"Well this is getting me nowhere. I'm a cop not a computer nerd. …. speaking of which." Kate bends down and takes Jill off her ankle again and looks closely at where the gem goes.

"There are no prongs on the gem and no holes in you to push it into. I don't even see how the other two are held in place. They are just sitting there. Do the lights around them have something to do with it?" Kate isn't really looking for an answer.

"I've got it right here in my hand and I can't help you." Kate slumps dejected.

"If we knew who your previous owner was or where he even lived that might help us."

"I'm sorry Kate, but I have no memory of him." Jill also sounds dejected.

The next morning Kate is back in the 12th a little early as always. However this time Captain Montgomery is in his office with the door closed. And there is someone with him but he has his back to her.

Kate sits down at her desk and turns on her computer to start the day. "Beckett, my office." Roy yells out thru the now open door.

Kate gets up and heads for his office. After entering she can now see who is in his office and her jaw lands on the floor.

"This is Kate Beckett. The best detective in all of New York. Beckett this is, …." Roy stops when he sees the look on her face.

"You're, … You're, ..." Kate can't finish.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Kate Beckett." As he extends his hand.

Kate looks down at his hand. "Yea, it's a pleasure to meet you to." As Kate takes his hand but doesn't shake it, just holds it.

All Kate can see is the smile on his face and those HUGE bright blue eyes that she is drowning in.

"Are you alright detective? You seem a little lost."

Roy is watching the interaction and now also has a big smile. (How do I get these two to see more of each other?)

"Beckett? Beckett?" Roy calls out to her.

"Sir?" Kate asks still holding his hand.

"Have a seat Beckett." Roy tells her.

"Sir, yes sir, thank you sir." Kate tells her and sits while still holding his hand.

"Seems I had a guest early this morning waiting for me out front. He's an old friend. Actually he was, … is one of my best friends. We used to tell each other everything. The things we would do. Probably get arrested for a lot of it these days." Roy jokes.

"Actually if we hadn't been as lucky as we were we would have gotten arrested even back then. …. I really need to get going Roy. Remember I expect to see you and Kate at my place no later than 5:00 tonight at my place.

You and I have a lot to catch up on. And I want to hear all about this beautiful and talented detective you've been telling me about for the last half hour." And he gets up and shakes Roys hand. Or tries to since Kate is still holding his hand.

"OH sorry." Kate turns red and lets go of his hand.

"I'll see you two at 5:00." And he leaves Roy's office.

After he is gone and in the elevator. "That was, …. That was, ..." Kate is still lost.

"Richard Castle, yea. And you're going with me to his house tonight." Roy tells her.

"Oh sir, I don't think, ..." And is cut off by Roy.

"Oh you're going Beckett. You are definitely going. Now I think you have work to do." Roy suggests.

"Yes sir." And Kate heads for her desk in a haze.

Kate is sitting at her desk staring at nothing. "Beckett? … Beckett?" Ryan is standing next to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Beckett?"

Kate jumps. "What have you got?"

"Video from the jewelry store shows the vic approach and threaten him with a knife. Take a swipe at him and cut him a little. While the owner is reaching down for the case his other hand reaches down a little further and pulls out a .357 and shoots him with it.

Ballistics is back and the bullet out of our vic matches the gun the owner used. And his weapon permit holds up.

Looks like a clear cut self defense. Our vic picked the wrong store to rob." Ryan concludes.

"Good, …. Good. Write it up." And Kate goes back to staring out at nothing.

"Beckett, …. Beckett. Shut it down, it's time to go." Roy tells her standing next to her.

"What? … Oh, yes sir." As Kate turns to her computer and shuts it down while Roy stands there grinning.

During the car ride to Rick's place. "You ok Beckett? You seem quiet for some reason." Roy asks her.

"What? …. Oh I'm fine sir. Just fine." Kate is back with him instead of staring out the passenger window.

"I take it you've never meet Rick before now."

"Oh I have once. My mother was a huge fan of his work and she forced me to stand in line one day with her to get her book signed by him. I'm afraid I was more of a whining little kid at the time. Not that I was that young when we went. I just didn't want to be there and I was taking it out on my mother.

Now I wish I hadn't. It was one of the last times we were together." And Kate goes back to staring out the window.

Now Roy is sad. He had a hand in what happened to her mother. Oh he didn't kill her, but he was part of that mess just the same. And he had been trying to atone for that day ever since.

Now if he could just get his hands on a time machine.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. Each lost in their thoughts.

They had finally arrived and Roy parked and got out and waited for Kate. They had to announce themselves in the lobby to gain access to the elevators.

Olympic Tower, 641 Fifth Avenue, between 51st Street & 52nd Street, Apt. 48GH. (48TH floor out of 52 total) Turned out to have 3 bedrooms (21x26 with a separate sleeping room 10x10 and with a kitchenette, and 16x21Master Suite and 15x17 spare bedroom), 3-1/2 bathrooms (1 Jacuzzi tub, 1 tub, 1 shower), Great room (32x25), Galley style Kitchen (9x12), Breakfast nook (9x6) and Library/Office (13x13), 3,303 ft2, Midtown East.

It was located in the Southwest corner of the building with floor to ceiling windows in all the rooms except the kitchen and the Library/Office. Most rooms faced south.

The 52-story Olympic Tower at 641 Fifth Avenue in Midtown is situated between 51st and 52nd Streets and was developed by Aristotle Onasis. Its 226 apartments are located in the top 29 floors and have large windows that offer expansive views of the Manhattan skyline and St. Patrick's Cathedral. Residences also feature varied layouts, 9-foot-high ceilings, enclosed kitchens and elegant bathrooms.

Olympic Tower amenities include elevator attendants, 24-hour concierge service, a gym, a barber, a hair salon, a bicycle room, a fitness center, and – in the event of a power outage – emergency electric power. It also is close to the shops and restaurants along Fifth Avenue and such cultural attractions as the Museum of Modern Art.

Olympic Tower was the city's first major mixed-use tower in midtown when it was built in 1976 at 641 Fifth Avenue on the northeast corner at 51st Street.

The 52-story building was the first building erected under the city's Special Fifth Avenue Zoning District regulations that were enacted in 1971.

It has 226 condominium apartments on its top 29 floors, more than 250,000 square feet of office space on floors 2 through 21, retail space and a through-block public arcade.

**Bottom Line**

Located in the heart of midtown, this slick glass tower has spectacular views and is steps away from Rockefeller Center, Saks Fifth Avenue and St. Patrick's Cathedral.

**Description**

The bronze-colored-glass Olympic Tower rises without setbacks on its south façade directly across 51st Street from St. Patrick's Roman Catholic Cathedral.

It has one setback on its north side where it is adjacent to two very handsome former townhouses.

The residential entrance is on the side-street with a large marquee and the entrance to the building's office space is inside the through-block arcade, which has a large, skylit, south-facing, multi-tiered waterfall, 30-foot-high ceiling and a cafe.

The nicely proportioned slab building has attractive very retail space on the avenue.

Until the completion of Trump Tower several blocks to the north, Olympic tower had the highest profile of any mixed-use building on the avenue.

The building has a low wing with its own separate elevator bank accessed from the arcade near 52nd Street.

Amenities

The building arguably has the finest residential location in midtown and it also has elevator attendants, 24-hour concierge services, a gym, a barber, a hair-dressing salon, a bicycle room, a fitness center, a concierge, emergency electric power and some duplex apartments.

There is very good public bus service and the building is not far from the Museum of Modern Art on West 53rd Street.

The building does not allow pets.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

The lobby alone was magnificent. Kate's eyes were everywhere. The elevator even had an attendant. And when they got off on the 48th floor he even watched them go all the way down the hallway to door GH. Talk about security.

There was an F-117 Nighthawk "Fat Head" on the outside of Castle's apartment door. What they didn't see was that the peephole was hidden where the in-flight refueling nozzle attached.

"I wonder what he is trying to tell us." Roy ponders out loud.

Rick opens the door. "Roy!" And he embraces his old friend and pats him on the back. "Come in, come in.

And Detective Kate Beckett." As Rick takes one of her hands and lifts it to his lips and brushes them lightly over the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to see you to. Come in."

"Something smells good Rick." Roy comments after Rick closes the door and locks it in two places.

"I had a lot of errands today so tonight's dinner is crock pot." Rick explains.

"Daddy!" As a tornado suddenly swirls out a side hallway.

"Pumpkin, this is Roy Montgomery, he's an old friend of mine, and this is Detective Kate Beckett, she works with Roy. Roy, Kate this is my daughter Alexis."

Roy kneels down to her level "Alexis it is a pleasure to meet you." And he extends his hand and Alexis takes it.

"Daddy hasn't told me anything about you. How old are you?" Alexis asks innocently.

"Pumpkin!" Rick is shocked.

"It's ok, I'm old enough that I'm not a child anymore and not yet old enough to be ancient." Roy tells her.

Alexis moves around Roy to stand in front of Kate. "Hi."

"Hi to you too sweetie. I like your hair. I don't think I've seen a color like it before." Kate tells her.

Alexis turns to look at her dad. "I like her dad, she's nice." Turning back to face Kate. "You're very pretty." Alexis tells her.

Kate looks shocked for a moment. "Why thank you. I think you're pretty to."

"Pumpkin why don't you show Kate your room while Roy and I talk for a bit. We have a lot to catch up on." Rick suggests.

"Sure dad. Come on Kate." And Alexis grabs Kate's hand and starts pulling. "It's this way." Alexis states all excited.

She leads Kate to the hallway she just came from. The hallway wasn't straight it had some bends to it. On the left looked to be where the washer/dryer might be. Then Alexis turned right. "Down there is dad's room." Alexis turns and goes thru an open door on her left.

"This is dad's study."

There was a Virgin Islands Beach: Instant Window "Fat head" in the Library/office over a writing desk that had a laptop sitting on it. Kate wondered if this was where Castle did all his writing. She couldn't help but slow down and run her fingers over the open keyboard. Was this where he wrote all the books she had read almost 8 or 9 times?

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she passed by then suddenly speed-ed up to catch up with Alexis.

"Down there is the spare bedroom, and this is my room." As Alexis passes thru a door just to the left.

It was HUGE. There were toys all over the place. Along with god knows how many stuffed animals. There was even a bike in her room. On the far wall was a kitchenette with a sink, dishwasher and a mini fridge with a microwave on the counter.

"My bed is in here." As Alexis drags Kate thru another door into a smaller room with a single double sized or queen sized bed in it that took up almost all the available space along with what was probably a closet behind the door on the far side.

There was a Merida and Angus "Fat head" on one wall of Alexis's bedroom. It was strange her red hair was almost a match to Alexis's red hair. Except Alexis's hair was completely straight instead of curly, but it was just as long.

"You want a beer old friend?" As Rick pulls two out and hands one to Roy and opens his. "Come on sit." As Rick motions for the great room.

"So you've made something of yourself. Captain of an entire Precinct. You were dreaming of that if memory serves." Rick starts off.

"Yea I had big dreams when I was a rookie. It's taken a lot of hard work and making the right choices to get here. I do the best I can. Now I get to teach and pass on what I have learned."

"Kate." Rick states not really a question.

"She's the best I've ever seen. She has so much potential. I'm still trying to get her to see that. She's so damn stubborn. She only sees black and white. Right and wrong. There is not much middle ground with her." Roy confides.

"I'll keep that in mind. So talk to me Roy." Rick looks directly at him.

"What would you like to know? Married with kids, nice house, good job." Roy deflects.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Talk to me. You never were good at keeping secrets from me, why start now." Rick tries again.

"I don't know what you mean." Roy is now scared.

"Come on Roy, I always knew your tell. I can help if you'll let me." Rick tries to persuade him.

"I don't think you can old friend. Not this time." Roy gives in and sounds sad.

"I think you would be amazed at what I can do and the people I know." Rick is not exaggerating and Roy can detect some of this. "Start at the beginning. You can give me the short version. It's safe, this apartment is scanned daily and you and Kate were scanned when you entered. Talk to me Roy."

"This is a bad idea. It started when I was still just a rookie. I was partnered with a pair of detectives, John Ragland and Gary McCallister …."

As Roy told his story the lines in his face seemed to lift some. It felt invigorating to talk and lift some of the burden he had been carrying around for so long. He could only hope his old friend wasn't part of it and setting him up. And even if he was, he felt better.

Finally finished with his story. "Well?"

"Well what?" Rick responded back.

"No questions? Not going to slap me or kick my ass for being so stupid?" Roy looks like he would deserve it if Rick did.

Rick just shook his head. "I know you. You've probably been doing that for years now. And any questions I have I don't want them from you. I said I could help and believe it or not I can and I'm going to.

So if I get answers from you it might lead back to you, and I can't have that. So all my answers are going to have to come from a different source than you." Rick tells him.

"You shouldn't get involved Rick. It's not safe. He's a powerful man with connections, and you have a family to protect too. A wife and a daughter, … What?" Roy sees the look on Ricks face.

"I was divorced not long after Alexis was born. And as far as my Ex is concerned, I'd consider paying him to get rid of her. And Alexis, I can protect my daughter. You let me worry about my family you just watch after your own."

Roy is silent for a moment. "You knew didn't you? You knew before I even came over here. How?" Roy has one of those light bulbs go on over his head.

"I heard rumors. Knew you were involved in these rumors. I just needed your side of the story. He is going down Roy. Not sure yet just how, but he is going down." Rick looks serious and Roy can see it.

"You just be careful old friend. I don't need you or your daughter on my conscience too. These people play for keeps. No Marquess of Queensberry Rules with these people." Roy warns.

"That's quite all right, I don't play fair either. I won't keep you from your family any longer. And not to worry, I'll see that Kate makes it home safely." And Rick escorts him to the door. "You just kiss your wife and hug the kids for me. This may take some time." As Rick pats him on the back.

"I'll do that. Say goodnight to your daughter for me. She's a cutie Rick, you lucked out with her."

"Yea, she's the only good thing that came out of that marriage." Rick watches his friend leave. Then goes into the kitchen to finish dinner.

A little later Kate and Alexis are standing at the kitchen entrance. "Hhmm, smells good. He writes and he can cook." Kate tells him.

Rick turns to look into her eyes. "Well, If you count crock pot food cooking, than yes I cook. I try not to bring up my daughter on take-out. Though she complains about some of the things I cook." Rick looks at her sternly.

"He puts funny things in it sometimes and it comes out all YUCKY." Alexis explains with a 'It tastes bad' look on her face. Which gets Kate to smile and chuckle a little.

"Where's Captain Montgomery?" Kate can't bring herself to call him Roy. He is her boss after all.

"We finished our talk and he went home. You are staying for dinner?" Rick looks at Kate and opens his eyes wide.

Alexis adds her 2 cents by taking Kate's hand in hers. "Please Kate?" And looks up at her with what is probably a patented puppy dog look sure to melt anyone.

Kate was all set to decline and then her stomach turns on her and takes that moment to growl. However looking at Rick's big blue eyes that she is swimming in and then down to Alexis's blue eyes and that look she is giving her.

"Sure, what the hell. This better be good Castle." Kate however warns him. It was an afterthought from what Alexis had said.

"**YES!"** Is Alexis's response while jumping up and down while still holding onto Kate's hand.

"You want to set the table pumpkin, this is almost ready. Just a couple of more minutes for the rice."

Slow-Cooker Pepper Steak

2 pounds beef sirloin, cut into 2 inch strips

garlic powder to taste

3 tablespoons vegetable oil

1 cube beef fouillon

¼ cup hot water

1 tablespoon cornstarch

½ cup chopped onion

2 large green bell peppers, roughly chopped

1 (14.5 ounce) can stewed tomatoes, with liquid

3 tablespoons soy sauce

1 teaspoons white sugar

1 teaspoon salt

"Sure dad. Come on Kate you can help." As Alexis tells Kate what to take out of the cabinets and which ones and helps set up the table.

"This is actually pretty good Castle. It's been a long time since anyone cooked for me." Kate confides. Which surprises her. Why is she letting these two in?

"Well we'll just have to invite you over more often. Right pumpkin?" Rick looks for reinforcements.

"It'll be great Kate. Take-out is bad for you. It's got chemicals in it. Well except for pizza." Alexis adds. "Please Kate." And doubles up her puppy dog eyes look that could shatter diamonds.

"Well we'll see." Kate however does not give in so easily.

Alexis however looks happy. "That means yes dad."

"Pumpkin?" Rick questions.

"I know a yes when I hear a yes Dad. And that was a yes." And Alexis nods her head to show the matter is now closed.

"Why don't you go play in your room while Kate and I clean up?" Rick asks her.

"Ok. Are you going to stay and tuck me in Kate?" Alexis whispers out, hopefully.

Kate however looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhm, sure." I am soooo dead.

Alexis hugs her quickly and heads off for her room. Meanwhile Rick and Kate pick up the plates and head for the kitchen. Kate rinses them and puts them in the dishwasher while Rick puts the leftovers into Tupperware and then into the refrigerator.

Then he opens a bottle of wine and hands Kate a glass while Rick pulls a beer from the refrigerator.

Sitting in the great room with the bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Roy seems to have high hopes for you. Says you're the best." Rick confides a little of what Roy had to say.

"He's a good teacher and he's being kind. I'm not that good." Kate is not so sure.

"Pretty, good at her job and modest. Just who are you Kate Beckett?"

"Thanks." Kate answers blushing and drinks down her wine and then re-fills it.

"I take it you have a good team around you to help you?" Rick questions.

"Yea, Espo and Ryan are a good group. Even Lanie down in the morgue who is the ME. I couldn't do it without them." Kate gives them credit.

"And what about Jill? Has she been helpful too?" Rick asks with a poker face.

Kate practically spits out her wine, and then drinks the entire glass down. "Who's Jill?" Kate whispers out while re-filling her glass.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

"Well since I don't see a bracelet or watch on your wrist, I'm guessing she is around your ankle. And I have maybe a better than 50-50 chance of selecting the correct ankle.

What do you think Jack?" Rick states still with a poker face.

"I know you are correct and she is on her right ankle and she has scanned me just as easily as I have scanned her." A disembodied voice responds to Rick's question.

Kate's mouth hangs open and to get it to close she takes another drink from her glass.

"How long have you had her? Somewhere close to 2 years I'm guessing." Rick tells her.

"I think maybe I should be going." And Kate puts her glass down on the coffee table.

"Kate I'm not here to take her from you. In fact I want you to keep her. And if you'll let me I can even fix her for you." Rick tells her.

At this Kate sits back down. "I don't, …. I mean how, …. You can fix her?" Kate really could use some help and he is her most favorite author on the planet. His books saved her when her mother died.

Rick reaches out and takes one of Kate's hands. "Jack?" And the watch on Rick's wrist changes and now looks just like Jill. Only 'Jack' has all 5 jewels attached.

"You can count on one hand the number of these units out there. The person who had Jill and I work New York. To my knowledge there is one in LA, one in Berlin and one in Shanghai. Ray and I didn't work together very often. He was gone almost an entire year before I knew he was dead." Rick explains to her.

"You knew her previous owner?" Kate questions.

Rick nods his head. "Raymond Lee Thornton. He was a self-employed researcher. There wasn't anything he couldn't find out about. He helped a lot of companies with their new products. He was a nice guy.

He had a tough time trying to find the right woman for him. All the women he would meet would treat him badly or just plain insult him, even if they only just met him. He was convinced there was no one out there for him. Jill was a god send for him." Rick tells her a little about him.

"Can you show her to me?" Rick asks.

Kate hesitates. Jill is hers and she doesn't want to lose her but she also needs help. Finally she takes her right boot off to show the ankle bracelet that is Jill.

Rick reaches down and lifts Kate's foot up and places it in his lap and subconsciously starts to give her a foot massage.

"Jill, it's been a long time. You don't remember me do you?" Kate finds it amusing that Rick is talking to her foot, but she loves his hands.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember you." Jill tells him.

"Let's see what you look like shall we?" Rick asks.

"It's ok Jill, maybe he can help." And Jill changes to her normal form.

"No wonder, you are damaged. You are missing three of your memory cores. How long have you been like this?" Rick asks her.

"I've been like this since I lost my previous owner or Ray as you tell me." Jill tells him.

"You don't remember Ray either do you?" Rick asks but already knows the answer.

"I can remember bits and pieces but very little of him." Jill explains.

Rick looks up into Kate's eyes. "Do you have the gem you bought the other day on you?" Rick asks her.

Kate now has a shocked look on her face and starts to open and close her mouth like a fish.

"I was driving by that jewelry store one day and Jack scanned the gem inside. So I started watching the store in my spare time to see if anyone came by to buy it. I watched you do exactly that from across the street while drinking coffee." Rick tells her.

Kate reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out the gem.

Rick holds out his hand for it. However Kate delays giving it to him. However finally places it in his hand.

"Jack?" Rick calls out.

"Scanning. …. scan complete. It is undamaged and just needs to be re-attached correctly for Jill to use it." Jack tells them.

"I can attach it if you'll take her off for a moment. I promise it will not take long. I'm already well aware that the back-up power does not last long." Rick tells her.

This time Kate doesn't even think about it and bends her leg taking her foot out of Rick's skillful hands to remove Jill from her ankle and hands her over to Rick.

"Come with me and let's see what we can do for her." As Rick gets up and heads down the hallway.

Kate follows and steps into the Library/Office and sees him tilt the 'Fat Head' on the wall down to expose some tools and other items. Rick pulls out his chair and places Jill down on the desk.

Then he pulls out a small item that has wires attached and attaches them to one of the empty spaces and then takes a probe like item and starts touching it to Jill.

He does this for all three spaces. "Well this is going to be more difficult than I thought. Jill, all three of your empty spaces have been damaged. I will need to repair at least one of them before I can re-attach the memory module that Kate has.

To do all three will take several hours and will take you well past your backup power allotment." Rick explains.

"I must have been damaged at the time they were removed." Jill offers.

"I agree. I've got two options for you two. I can put you back on Kate so you have power for the entire process. However Kate is going to have to stay in one place for several hours. No food, no drink, no bathroom breaks and possibly no sleep in case she moves in her sleep." Rick tells them.

"And option number two?" Kate asks.

"I only fix just the one location for the one gem and then fix the other two at a later date." Rick tells them.

"Jill?" Kate asks.

"How long will it take?" Jill is worried about being off Kate for too long.

"That depends on how much damage there is. It may be an hour, it may be four. I will know better after I get started." Rick tells her.

"I'm thinking just the one for now." Kate tells them.

"I agree." Jill tells them.

"You want to go finish your wine then come back in an hour and if I'm not done you can tuck Alexis in then go back to waiting. There is more wine in the kitchen." Rick tells her.

"Please be careful. She means a lot to me now." Kate tells him.

"Not to worry, I'll treat her like my own. Right Jack?"

"We will do our best Miss Beckett." Jack tells her.

Kate heads back to the great room and works on finishing her wine. An hour later she goes back into the Library/Office to find Rick still hunched over Jill still working on her. It was a bit of a struggle since she had drunk a little too much. So she goes on thru to Alexis's bedroom.

"Hi Kate, you're still here." Alexis is happy.

"Yup you father is helping me with something and he's not done yet so I came to tuck you in." Kate tells her.

Alexis jumps up and wraps herself around Kate. "Thanks."

"So what's first." Kate asks feeling a little tired herself.

"Brush my teeth then change clothes." Alexis tells her. And off Alexis goes to finish those two things.

"Can you read to me?" Alexis asks.

"Sure, what do I read?" Kate asks.

"The books are over there." As Alexis points to a section of the larger room.

Kate selected "Christmas in Camelot"

"Once upon a time, in Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, a mysterious tree house appeared in the woods. A boy named Jack and his sister, Annie, climbed into the tree house. They found that it was filled with books. Jack and Annie soon discovered that the tree house was magic. It could take them to the places they read about in the books. All they had to do was point to a picture and wish to go there. They discovered that during their adventures, no time at all passed in Frog Creek.

Jack and Annie eventually learned that the tree house belonged to Morgan le Fay, an enchantress from Camelot, the long-ago kingdom of King Arthur. On one of their journeys, Jack and Annie visited Morgan's library in Camelot and brought hope and courage to King Arthur.

Now it is winter: Jack and Annie have not seen Morgan or the magic tree house for many months …."

Kate stopped when she noticed that Alexis was asleep. Closing the book Kate leaned over and brushed a few stray hairs from her face and then kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetie. Sweet dreams." And kisses her again and puts the book back on the way out.

Kate passes by Rick who is still hunched over his desk working on Jill. Kate takes a moment to peek over his shoulder at what he is doing. With her hands on his shoulders she kisses the back of his head. He is fixing Jill; she is going to owe him big for this. Jill has become one of her best friends. Even if she does have to keep her a secret from her friends.

Kate has been tempted to tell Lanie a couple of times but always chickened out.

Kate went to the kitchen to find another bottle of wine. After opening it she went back to the great room to re-fill her glass. Castle really did have good taste in wine.

"Ok, Jack you want to run a scan for me?" Rick asks as he sits up.

"Scanning. …. scan complete. All the connections are within tolerance. Jill should be able to access the additional gem. I would advise that she do so slowly. It will not be easy to suddenly be hit with thousands of text books all at once and be able to make sense of it all." Jack tells them.

"How do you feel Jill?" Rick asks her.

"It is different. There is suddenly a new location to go." Jill tells him.

"Well I suggest you do as Jack suggests. Adapt to the new you slowly. Now let's get you back on Kate." As Rick gets up and heads for the great room.

He finds Kate lying down asleep on the sofa. Rick takes a moment to just watch her while she sleeps. "She really is a lovely woman. Well let's get you back where you belong." As Rick places Jill back on her right ankle.

"There, are you in place?" Rick asks her.

"Yes thank you." Jill tells him.

Rick is now wondering what to do. Picking up both wine bottles one at a time. "Both empty. Well she isn't going to wake up even if there is a thunderstorm. "Well let's get you into the guest bedroom."

Rick kneels down and lifts Kate up and starts for the guest bedroom. Kate soon moans and wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder.

Rick is thinking a drunk Kate is a needy snugly Kate.

Finally getting her onto the bed. "Now what do I do? If I undress her to make her more comfortable I'll be lucky to live past breakfast."

Rick decides on taking out a light blanket and laying over her while letting her keep her clothes on. Then heads for his room to go to bed.

Come morning Kate wakes slowly and finds that she is not alone in bed. Looking around she does not know where she is. However she does know that the night was free of nightmares. "I don't know what I did but I need to do it again." She has never seen this room before. Turning her head a little she sees a tangle or bright red hair. Kate also notices that she has a strangle hold on the little girl. Who also happens to have her arms around her.

Kate shifts a little and moves her arms that are around Alexis a little. It is now that she notices that she is not wearing any clothes. Kate bends her head and her body a little to get a better look and finds all she has on are her panties.

"I'm going to kill him." Kate states out loud.

"Kill whom?" Jill immediately responds.

"Jill? How are you doing?" Kate asks excited, happy and concerned.

"I'm fine, Rick finished working on me late yesterday then re-attached me to your ankle. Then he carried you to bed." Jill informs her.

"And stripped me naked?" Kate is getting mad.

"Actually he left you here with your clothes on. His daughter came in about an hour later and worked hard to remove your clothes and then climbed into bed with you. During the night you wrapped yourselves around each other." Jill corrects her.

Kate instantly calms down. "OH. …. I smell breakfast." Kate states.

"Rick came in and looked in on you about half an hour ago. His present location is beyond my ability to scan. And Alexis is awake and listening to us." Jill informs her.

"Alexis?" Kate asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen in. But I didn't want to interrupt you. That would be rude." Alexis tells her while still holding onto Kate tight.

"You know about Jill now don't you?" Kate asks while still not removing her arms from around Alexis.

"Dad has Jack and you have Jill. It's cute, Jack and Jill." Alexis giggles a little.

Kate chuckles a little. "It is cute isn't it? …. How about we get up and have breakfast. It smells like your father is cooking. And we better hurry before he makes it 'yucky'." Kate teases.

Alexis giggles a little harder and they both start to work on untangling themselves from each other.

Kate starts to get up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Oohh my head." Kate holds her head in both hands.

"You ok Kate?" Alexis sounds concerned.

"It's just a headache sweetie. Nothing a couple of Tylenol and a little time can't fix." Kate assures her.

"Dad has a homemade fix. He uses it all the time." Alexis tells her.

"Where are my clothes?" Kate asks.

"There over here. I folded them up for you and placed them here." Alexis tells her.

"Thanks, …. Alexis why are you in this bed instead of yours?" Kate is curious what she is thinking.

"I got up to get a drink and you were talking in your sleep. So I worked at getting your clothes off and climbed into bed with you to keep you company." Alexis explains. "Kate?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How do you get into those jeans? They were almost impossible to get off."

Kate chuckles louder. "Owww." As Kate grabs her head again. "They are almost as difficult to get on. … Is there a robe I can wear?" Kate asks.

"Yup, there is one in the closet." Alexis tells her.

"Thanks, how about you go to your room and I'll meet you in the kitchen?" Kate suggests.

"OK. Don't forget to ask dad for his cure." And Alexis moves over to hug Kate before leaving.

Kate gives her a hug back and kisses her head and lets her leave.

"What is she doing to me? What am I doing?"

Kate steps into the kitchen wearing the robe Alexis told her about. "And he cooks breakfast." Kate states as she enters.

"Good morning sunshine. Hows your head?" Rick asks.

"Which head? The one the miner is hitting on the left side or the miner on the right side?" Kate asks moaning.

"I thought so. Here try this." As Rick hands her a glass.

"Is this the Castle cure Alexis mentioned?" Kate asks.

"So she told you about that already has she? …. But yes, it is. Drink it down and you'll feel good as new in about half an hour." Rick tells her. "Hi pumpkin. Sleep well?" Rick spots her as she stands at the entrance to the kitchen.

"It was nice dad. Kate is all cuddly." Alexis tells him.

This gets Kate to choke on her drink for a second before going back to drinking trying to cover up her blushing.

"More cuddly than monkey bunkey?" Rick questions her.

"DAD?"

"Well was monkey bunkey in bed with you or just Kate?" Rick plows on.

Alexis doesn't answer but does get a funny look on her face.

"You two want to set the table? Breakfast is ready." Rick tells them.

"Sure dad." As Alexis does this morning what she did with Kate last night.

"What are your plans for the day Kate? When do you need to be at work?" Rick asks. Thinking he either needs to drive her or get a cab.

"Actually I have the next two days off." Kate risks the truth.

"Good because we are headed for the Zoo just before lunch today. You can come with us." Rick tells her.

"Yea Kate, It'll be fun. They have penguins, and tigers, and monkeys, they even have a new baby." Alexis tells her excited. "Please?"

"All I have are the clothes I wore yesterday, I don't think, …." Kate gets cut off by Rick.

"We can drop you at your house and wait for you to change." Rick offers.

"I need to shower first." Kate tries again.

"You can shower here." Rick tells her.

"Take a shower in your bathroom?" Kate questions his intentions.

"Every bedroom has its own bathroom Kate." Rick counters.

"I don't have any make-up." Kate tries again to get out of it. But she is scrapping the bottom of the barrel here and she knows it.

"You can borrow some of my mothers." Rick counters.

"Your mother lives here?" Kate is confused.

"Grams lives next door." Alexis tells her.

"My mother has been trying to get me to knock down the wall and make it one big apartment for months." Rick explains.

"Dads a chicken." Alexis teases her dad. Since she thinks the idea is a good one too.

"I am not!" Rick counters with a hurt face.

"Face it your chicken Dad." And Alexis puts her hands in her armpits and starts clucking like a chicken. Then looks at Kate and nods her head towards her father.

Kate is a detective and catches on quick. "Yea Castle, chicken." And follows Alexis's example.

"I take it that means you are going to spend your entire two days off with us?" Rick looks at Kate upping the ante.

Kate stops clucking but still has her hands in her armpits. 'I just had to open my big mouth didn't I'.

Alexis has also stopped clucking and holds her hands in place while staring at Kate.

Kate looks at Alexis then looks at Rick and starts to drown in those blue eyes.

Kate drops her hands and decides to up the ante even more. "OK fine. But you have to bring down the wall and turn this place into one big apartment. Big enough for everyone."

Alexis turns to look at her father. 'Please say yes Dad. Please say yes, written in her eyes.'

Now it's Rick's turn. In for a penny in for a pound. "DEAL!" Big enough to hold my mother, my daughter and you and any children we have. Rick adds silently.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

After showering and putting on yesterday's clothes Kate was ready to go home long enough to change. Rick had volunteered to drive her.

"Castle! A Maserati! Really?" Kate is shocked. Maybe she shouldn't be but still. "I thought you would have a Ferrari or something." Kate looks at him astonished.

"A Ferrari is not exactly kid friendly. Besides this costs a whole lot less and is a lot more comfortable and almost as fast." Rick tells her.

"He's handsome, rich, a father, can cook and is practical. Just who are you really?" (And why are you not married?) Kate looks at him with wide eyes. "Can I drive?" Kate asks like a daughter asking her dad for the car keys for the first time.

"Well since you know where we are going, sure." And Rick tosses her the keys and heads for the passenger side.

Kate sequels, holds the keys like they are the family jewels and presses the button to open all 4 doors.

Maserati Quattroporte GTS $172,560 with options listed.

4-wheel anti-lock brakes (ABS), Traction control. Stability control, Daytime running lamps, Side-impact bars, Driver/front passenger front airbags with intelligent front passenger sensor, Front side airbags, Front/read side-impact overhead curtain airbags, rear parking sensors, 3-point seatbelts in all positions, Front/rear seatbelt pre-tensioners, Tire pressure monitoring system.

V8 90 degree – Automatic 8 gears, 3.8 Litres, 523 HP, 6,500 – 6,800 rpm, Top Speed of 191 mph, 0 to 60 in 4.6 seconds.

"Better buckle-up pumpkin, I have a feeling this is going to be a quick trip." Rick calls to the back seat where Alexis is sitting.

Alexis is grinning wide while she does just what her dad asked.

Rick turned out to be only half right. Kate had to slow down due to heavy traffic. Until then he was right. Not that they got in an accident. Kate turned out to be a pretty good driver.

Rick and Alexis went up to her apartment with her and waited for her to get ready.

While Kate was in her bedroom changing Rick was in the kitchen looking over everything. Touching everything there. Opening every cabinet.

"Hey dad, Kate has every book you've ever written." Alexis calls out from the living room.

Rick goes around to join his daughter. "She does doesn't she." Rick pulls down the latest one published. "Looks like she has read them to. … Hey pumpkin do me a favor and take them all down for me."

Alexis was about to ask her dad 'WHY?'. When she sees him pull out a pen that he always carries. Catching on fast Alexis pulls down the books one at a time and hands them to her dad.

After he has signed one she puts it back up on the shelf.

Finally Rick gets one that he opens with the intent of signing it too. "Hey I've already signed this one."

"Really?" Alexis moves around to look at it. "Do you remember where you were dad?"

Rick reads it again. Shaking his head. "No I don't. There must have been something though. It sounds personal. Something that must have happened or been said at the time. It does look like something I would say though."

Rick turns to another page and re-signs it and hands it back to his daughter and puts his pen away.

"It'll be our little secret, ok?" Rick asks his daughter.

Alexis zips her mouth closed. "That's my girl! …. Let's move into the kitchen so we don't give ourselves away." Alexis nods her head several times and moves into the kitchen.

Kate is just about done changing clothes and fixing her make-up. "Are they still out there Jill?"

"I do not know. They are both beyond my scanning range." Jill tells her.

"So that new gem didn't do anything for that. Do you know what it did?"

"I'm taking Rick's and Jack's advice and accessing it slowly. I'm still processing what I'm finding."

"Does it feel like it was, … is yours?"

"So far there are references that make me believe that it was/is mine, yes."

"I hope I know what I'm doing." Kate talks to herself.

"You are going on a date Kate. Is it something that you don't want to do?" Jill asks.

"I don't know! He's nice, he's handsome and I love his books. They helped keep me sane when my mom died. And his daughter is so sweet. …. I just don't think I can let him in. I can't lose someone else. I'm already broken. I lose someone I love again it may destroy me."

"And if you don't let him or his daughter in?" Jill asks.

"Things will remain the same." Kate answers.

"And if you let them in maybe things will be better. Fall in love, get married, have kids, become your mother. Maybe when that happens you will understand what she felt when she grew up, left home, got married and had kids. Is that such a bad thing?" Jill asks.

"Risk what's left of my heart?" Kate questions.

"You risked me when you handed me over to Rick to fix me." Jill comments. "He could have kept me. Or damaged me in his attempt to fix me. What made you think he could?"

"He has Jack and he already knew about you." Kate counters.

"He could have been lying. He may have wanted me to add to the one he already has." Jill points out. "You trusted him then. Why do you question him now?"

Was it because Jill is a thing and her heart wasn't. If she lost Jill she would still be Kate and do her job. It would just be different. Was she that selfish and self-centered? If it was her dad instead of Jill would she feel the same?

"Let's go to the Zoo! One day at a time. Deal?" Kate asks her.

"I go where you go Kate. You are my owner now. I promised to do everything I can for you. Everything!" Jill tells her.

Can you fix my heart? Castle fixed you. Can he fix me? Do I want him to? If he could bring my mother back I would give him my soul, willingly.

Kate gets up. "Zoo first, then we'll see." And Kate heads for the kitchen/living room.

They had been at the zoo only for a couple of hours when they stopped for lunch.

"Having fun Kate? You've been smiling most the time you've been here." Alexis asks her while Rick is off ordering the food for them.

"I am sweetie. It's been a long time. It reminds me of when my mother and dad would take me places when I was a kid. It was a happy time." Kate tells her smiling. (I have been smiling. It has been fun)

"You don't talk about your mom or dad. Did something happen?" Alexis asks.

"My dad is fine now. I just don't see much of him anymore." Kate answers.

"What about your mom?"

Kate suddenly stops smiling. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Alexis asks sadly.

"No sweetie it's nothing you did. It's just, …. my mom is gone. She died years ago when I was 19 years old." Kate confides in her. (Why did I do that? Would I have told Castle if he had asked?)

Alexis gets up and hugs Kate. "I'm sorry. Mommies are important. I don't really have a mommy either." Alexis states with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie. Did she die?" Kate asks while lifting Alexis up onto her lap and wrap her arms around her.

Alexis shakes her head. "She lives in California. She doesn't want me. She doesn't come for Christmas, or my birthday. She doesn't even call. She only comes when she wants something from daddy and then they fight.

I know they think I don't hear them, but I do. Mommy is mean. Daddy tries to get her to pay attention to me but she never does." Alexis has tears running down her face and is only moments from crying heavily.

Now Kate has tears running down her face. Who could ignore such a sweet child? "Oh sweetie, I'm so very sorry. I don't know why she acts like that. You are a very sweet and wonderful child. If you were mine I would hug you and kiss you and never let you go. I'd tell you I love you as many time as I could.

Don't let her make you sad. I'm sure your dad loves you a lot." Kate tells her thru her own tears. (I'm going to scratch that woman's eyes out if I ever get my hands on her).

"Have you got a phone sweetie?" Kate talks into the side of Alexis's head as she holds her tight.

Felling Alexis nod her head. Kate pushes Alexis away from her a little so she can look her in the eyes. "Good give it to me."

Alexis pulls her iPhone out of her pocket and un-locks it for Kate to see it.

Kate takes it and starts typing. When she is done. "There, now you have my name, my address, my cell phone number, my work address and my phone number at work. You need to talk to me you call me anytime. Day or night. Even the middle of the night. I will always find time to talk to you. OK?

And if you find yourself all alone for any reason you come find me. Got it? I'll do everything I can for you. Are you listening to me?" Kate is deadly serious.

Alexis nods her head while wiping the tears away.

"Anytime at all for any reason. You understand?" Kate asks.

Alexis wraps her arms around Kate's neck and whispers in her ear. "Thank you Kate."

"If your mother ever makes you sad again you let me know. I'll break both her legs right after I pull out every stand of hair from her head. I'll make sure she is bald for life." Kate tells her laughing.

This has got Alexis laughing. "A bald actress. That would look funny."

"She's an actress? What's her name? Have I ever heard of her?" Kate asks.

Alexis nods her head. "Her name is Meredith."

"Meredith, Meredith. I'm not sure I've ever heard of her. Is she famous?" Kate asks.

Alexis just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well she's going to be famous after I get done with her. The first bald actress with two broken legs in Hollywood history." Kate tells her laughing a little more.

Alexis giggles a little harder.

Kate gives her back her phone. "Here don't lose this. You need me you call me. … Now where's your dad? I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Rick had gotten the food and was on his way back when he saw what looked like a very important conversation. He could also see that both of them were crying. Whatever it was about it must be very emotional.

Now he could see Kate take Alexis's phone and appear to be typing something in it. Then hand it back. Now they were laughing and Alexis was giggling.

This looked like his time to join them.

"You two hungry?" Rick asks as he comes up to where they were sitting.

"We are starving, aren't we?" Kate asks Alexis.

"Yea dad we're starving."

(Great they are teaming up on me. Using my own daughter against me)

"Well, here is yours." As he hands over Kate's food. "And this is yours" And hands over Alexis's. "And this is mine. I also bought three deserts. One for each of us just in case. This is your drink, this is yours and this one is mine.

The lines are kinda long. You two miss me?" Rick asks.

"You were gone Castle? I never noticed." Kate teases.

"Yea dad, never noticed." Alexis agrees teasing her father.

"Oh you two are a riot. Maybe I should put you two on the road." Rick pouts but it is not reflected in his voice.

Kate leans over since she is sitting next to him with Alexis on his other side and kisses his cheek. "Poor baby."

"Rick I need a moment of your time." Jack whispers at him.

"I'll be right back." And Rick gets up and moves to a less crowded area.

"Jill?" Kate whispers.

"I detect nothing Kate. Jack must have skills that I do not or perhaps have never had."

"What have you got Jack?" Rick whispers.

"There is a man wearing a St. Johns t-shirt and sweat pants with Nike running shoes off to your left side about 200 feet out." Jack tells him.

Rick follows a relatively sexy young woman walking from his right to his left so he can try and spot this guy without giving himself away. Not hard since she has the eyes of a lot of guys in the area.

"Got him."

"He is using a burner phone and is giving a report to someone. It is about the actions he has followed Kate doing over the last few hours. He does not know your name. He is only mentioning that she is with a man and what is probably his daughter.

He is being asked if she is armed. His response is no. He is advising that the present location is too congested to do much.

He is being told to just keep tabs on her. He has another team planting bugs and cameras in her apartment. He is to let him know if she is headed back home.

He has responded that that will not be a problem. He has ended the call.

"Have you downloaded his phone and traced who he called?" Rick asks.

"Yes, I have everything on his phone. I can clone his phone when the need arises." Jack tells Rick.

"And the other phone?" Rick asks.

"It is another burner phone. I'm presently trying to use this person's voice to try and ID him. I have his phones present location and can follow him so long as he keeps the phone on him." Jack tells him.

"What can you tell me about his present location?" Rick asks.

"He appears to be mobile in a car. His present direction will take him into the docks area. His direction is so far unchanged. That area has been abandoned for years.

He has stopped and is presently entering a building. I am detecting two other burner phones in the area." Jack tells him.

"Have all three phones start taking pictures. Then email the ones that show all of their faces, and then erase all of those pictures from their phones. If there are other pictures that you take that look interesting email them too." Rick tells Jack.

"Understood." Jack tells him.

Rick heads back to Kate and Alexis so he can eat his desert.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

Rick pulls up outside Kate's apartment. "Thanks for the trip to the Zoo it was fun." Kate tells him.

"Go upstairs and pack an overnight bag Kate." Rick tells her.

"Pardon me?" Kate is confused.

"The deal was that you spend the entire next two days with us. The operative word being 'Entire'. I am a writer after all and I know my words." Rick tells her. Besides there are bugs in her house he has to take care of first.

"Kate!" Alexis calls from the back.

"A deal is a deal." Rick tells her.

(Me and my big mouth) "Fine, I'll be right down." And Kate gets out of the car and heads up to her apartment.

Kate packs a bag for 2 days just in case. Throws in some make-up so she doesn't have to use Martha's again. And not sure why but adds a frilly pair of matching bra and panties as well as a couple of condoms. Really not sure why.

And runs back downstairs. Hoping into the car. "Ok lets go."

"Your wish is my command my dear." Rick tells her and drives home.

Rick unlocks the front door and everyone can smell food cooking. "Castle?" Kate asks.

"Well I knew we would be at the Zoo for a long time and wasn't sure we would have time to cook something so I put together something in the crock pot again just in case." Rick explains.

"You're going to spoil me you know that." Kate tells him.

"You two can set the table and check on the crock pot. I have a phone call I need to make. I'll be in my office." As Rick gives his daughter a quick kiss and takes Kate's hand and brushes his lips over it.

Once in his office. "Jack call the operator for me."

"Dialing." Jack tells him.

"Operator." Says a voice.

"This is operative Jess Carson, code Operation 28 West Alpha Zeta 1244 Bottoms Up." Rick tells him/her.

"ID and code confirmed. How may I help you?"

"I need all information available on 3 people using the photo's I'm downloading." Rick tells him/her.

"Download received. Expect response in 24 hours at the next location."

"Understood. End of line." And Rick ends the call.

Rick heads back to the kitchen. "Looking good ladies. Smells good to." As Rick takes in a big breath thru his nose.

"Castle this is really good. Are you trying to get me addicted to your home cooking?" Kate asks him.

"Is it working?" Rick counters.

"Maybe." Kate answers softly.

Then there is a noise at the front door. "Richard darling are you home?"

"Grams!" Alexis calls out.

"My mother." Rick tells Kate.

"Richard where have you been? You've been gone all day. OH! You have company." Martha stops.

"Mother this is Katherine Beckett. Kate this is my mother Martha Rodgers." Rick makes introductions.

"You're lovely my dear. No wonder my son has been gone all day."

"Mother?"

"Oh Posh. Tell me dear what do you do?" Martha sits at the table next to Kate.

"I'm a homicide detective for the NYPD." Kate answers.

"Homicide detective, how exciting. Who have you killed now Richard?"

"No one mother." Kate however is grinning wide at Rick's expense.

"Grams?" Alexis asks.

"And how are you Alexis dear? Have you shown Kate a good time?"

"Alexis is terrific Mrs. Rodgers." Kate answers for her.

"Call me Martha dear. Mrs. Rodgers makes me feel even older than I really am. So tell me dear how did you two meet?" Martha presses on.

"Mother really?" Rick tries to put a stop to the inquisition.

"Honestly Richard it's a perfectly honest question." Martha counters putting Rick in his place.

"We met where I work. Seems my boss is one of Castle's old friends. He invited my boss over for drinks and asked me to come too." Kate answers her.

"And what's his name dear?" Martha questions.

"It was Roy mother." Rick answers for Kate.

"Roy Montgomery? He was such a nice man. You two got into so much trouble back then. You two were a real pair. I thought sure you were both going to get arrested, locked up and have the key locked away." Martha explains.

"Oh really!" Kate is interested now. "What did Castle do?" Kate asks not so innocently.

"Mother please." Rick begs.

Martha leans into Kate. "We'll talk later dear." And pats her leg. "I have tons of pictures too." Martha whispers into her ear.

This gets a big smile from Kate.

"Well I'll let you three have fun. I hope to see you again my dear." Martha tells Kate and pats her leg again and starts to get up.

"Kate will be here all day tomorrow grams." Alexis volunteers.

Rick groans and puts his forehead down on the table top.

"Try and keep my son out of trouble and we can talk tomorrow." Martha gets up and lets herself out like she let herself in.

"She's nice Castle." Kate tells him enjoying his pain.

"My Mother is, …. unique." Rick tells her.

"Dad Grams is nice and you love her. Just admit it." Alexis chastises her dad.

"Why is her name Rodgers and yours Castle?" Kate asks.

"My given name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. When I tried to get my first book published the publisher didn't like the sound of it. Ricky Rodgers sounded too much like a cartoon character to them. So they changed it. You should have heard their first few tries." And Rick shakes his body while making a shiver sound.

"They were pretty bad Kate." Alexis agrees.

"I finally settled on Castle and I took Edgar for a middle name in honor of Edgar Allen Poe. Hence Richard Edgar Castle." Rick explains.

"Well I think Castle suits you." Kate tells him.

Rick decides to change the subject. "Help me clean up pumpkin while Kate picks a movie for us to watch."

"ME?" Kate questions his sanity.

"You're the guest here so we watch what you pick for all of us. The selection is over there." As Rick points before taking plates to the kitchen.

Kate reluctantly goes over to look at the movie options. And can hear Rick and Alexis cleaning and putting dishes in the dishwasher.

Suddenly Kate is young again. She can hear her mother and dad working in the kitchen while she selects a movie to put in the VHS for them to watch. She had selected a Disney movie for them to watch. She can hear her mom ask if she needed any help in there.

"You alright out there? I know there's a lot to chose from. Don't worry we trust you." Rick calls from the kitchen.

With tears running down her face Kate races for the front door, opens it and starts to run down the hall. Only to slam into Martha. "Katherine dear, are you alright?" Martha can see the tears flowing down her face.

"You better come with me dear." And Martha escorts Kate into her apartment and closes the door. "Sit down dear I'll get us some wine and then you are going to tell me everything."

Martha comes back in with two glasses and a bottle. "Sit down dear, here drink."

Kate wipes away a few tears and drinks the entire glass.

Martha picks up the bottle and re-fills her glass. "So what got you doing sprints down the hallway? Did my son say something again?"

"What? …. No, no. Castle is terrific and Alexis is amazing." Kate takes a more civil drink this time.

Martha noted the words Kate used. "And yet you were running away crying. Tell me why dear. It can't be that bad."

"It was nothing Mrs. Rodgers, just a memory." Kate brushes it off.

"Please call me Martha and it must be a very strong memory to get you to run from my son. I'm a good listener dear. I'm old so I've had a lot of practice."

"Your not old Martha." Kate corrects her.

"Oh dear I like you already." As Martha takes her free hand. "Now tell me what got you out into the hallway."

"Castle and Alexis had me choosing a movie to watch after we got back from the Zoo and had dinner. The sound of them in the kitchen reminded me of a time when I was a kid." Kate tells her.

"That sounds sweet. Not like something to be running down a hallway in tears with." Martha prods.

"My mother died when I was 19. Murdered actually." Kate confides. (and why am I telling her this?)

"Oh dear that is so sad. And what about your father?"

"He didn't take it well and drowned himself in the bottom of a bottle. Well a lot of bottles actually. He says he's better now." Kate continues.

"And my son and Alexis got you to thinking of her and how much you miss her." Martha guesses.

Kate can just nod her head.

"You like them don't you dear?"

Kate nods her head again. "Castle was my mom's favorite author. She dragged me down to one of his book signings one time. I was bored out of my mind. I didn't see what had her so interested.

But Castle was nice. He asked her questions and I can remember him staring at me. Then he signed her book and hoped he would see us again some time.

She was murdered about a month later. I used Castle's books to escape from the loss of her being gone. They helped me decide to become a homicide detective. I've read each book so many times." Kate stops talking and takes another big drink.

"And suddenly it all came back and now you're scared? Why run my dear. Running only delays the inevitable. The pain may go away for a moment but it's only a false relief.

You are a detective you should be facing it head on and deal with it. I'm sure my son and my granddaughter would be only to willing to help you.

Or is that part of what scares you?"

However before Kate can respond her front door opens. "Grams have you seen, …. KATE!" As Alexis yells and runs to wrap her arms around Kate.

"You disappeared, we got worried. Dad is downstairs to see if he can find you." Alexis tells her. "Are you alright? You've been crying. Did we do something? …. Did I do something?" Alexis adds softly.

"I'm afraid this is my fault dear, I wanted to talk with Kate and decided not to wait so I stole her for a moment. You can have her back now." Martha takes the blame.

"I''m fine sweetie, you didn't do anything. I was just remembering my mother and it made me sad." Kate tells her softly while wrapping her arms around her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you sure? You scared me." Alexis tells her and Martha begins to melt.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to. How about we go find your father and put him out of his misery." Kate offers.

"You go ahead dear we can talk again later. Alexis dear why don't you go find your father. I'll let Kate into your place for her to wait." Martha offers.

"Ok grams. You sure you are going to be ok Kate?" Alexis is really unwilling to leave Kate behind.

"I'll be there sweetie, you go ahead. I'll be waiting." Kate tells her.

After watching Alexis leave. "Thank you Martha."

"Oh posh dear. It was nothing. How long are you staying tonight?"

"Actually I'll be here until the day after tomorrow when I have to go back to work." Kate confides.

"Really?" Martha is shocked.

"It was part of a deal with Castle. I spend my two 'Entire' days off with them and Castle will take down the wall and create one big apartment by adding yours." Kate tells her.

Martha grabs Kate and gives her a hug. "Oh I knew there was a reason why I liked you dear.

Try not to be afraid my dear. I think my son already likes you. I can tell my granddaughter is already fond of you. Unless I'm mistaken she may already have you wrapped around her little finger."

Kate can only chuckle. "She is so sweet. …. Martha can you tell me about Meredith?" Kate asks shyly.

"Who told you about Meredith?"

"Alexis did a little." Unwilling to tell her much more. It was more between her and Alexis.

"Meredith. I'm not sure what my son ever saw in that, …. woman. Alexis is the only good thing that came out of that. Except for that sweet child, …." Martha doesn't finish but it's clear she doesn't think much of her.

"Meredith blows in when she is in the mood. Upsets everyone and then blows right back out again. Meredith is her own little world and no one else exists in it. At least not for long.

Come on dear let's get you back before my son has the entire police dept. looking for you." As Martha escorts Kate back to his apartment.

"I'll see if I can invite myself over for dinner tomorrow and we can talk some more." Martha offers.

"I'd like that. Maybe I can convince Castle to let me cook for a change." Kate offers.

"And she cooks to. Oh my dear where have you been hiding?" Martha is impressed. (Please don't lose this one son.)

"My mother taught me. She had all her own recipes. I haven't had a reason to cook for some time. It'll be nice to see if I still know how."

"Well you decide what you want to make and I'll go shopping with you for what you need. It'll give me an excuse to get out of the apartment. Plus I need to re-stock my wine supply." Martha winks.

"My friend Lanie introduced me to a new one, maybe I can find it and see what you think."

"I'd like that dear. Now where is that son of mine?" Martha intends to stay so she can take the blame.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

Kate had chosen Red 2 for that night's movie. Alexis however did not make it to the end.

Rick picked her and carried her to bed and let Kate change her into her sleeping clothes since Kate volunteered. Rick had done it several times before but Kate had told him she would do it.

After tucking her up for the night Kate kisses her on the forehead. "Good night sweetie." And heads back to the living room. First stopping at the still open laptop sitting on the desk in the Library/Office.

Kate just had to stroke the keys and wonder if. Before moving on into the living room.

Rick spots her. "Would you like some wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Castle?" Kate teases.

"I'll make sure to limit your intake this time." Rick tells her.

"So you want to spoil all the fun do you?" Kate teases. (Why am I flirting with him?)

"Sorry Kate I don't kiss and tell on a first date." As Rick hands over the glass of wine.

Kate grins and takes the glass. "Castle, tell me about Meredith."

"Did my mother put you up to this?" Rick asks.

"Alexis told me she lives in California. Martha actually told me very little. If you don't want to talk about it, …." Kate is interrupted.

"No it's fine, you probably deserve to know. To understand Meredith we need to go back a few years before her." Rick takes a big drink of his wine.

"I was involved with a woman named Kyra Blaine. Kyra and I dated for three years in college. Her father didn't like me because he thought I would not be able to support her in a way that she had grown accustomed to. Her mother hated me and took every advantage she had to insult me. For her it wasn't about the money, she thought I lacked character. That I was too much of a child and was far to care free for her taste.

I asked Kyra to marry me and she told me she wanted space to think about it. However her idea of space was to move to Europe and never talk to me again.

It left me devastated and I was in a bad place for weeks. Ok maybe months. Mother was and or still is really an actress. Mother tried to get me to come out of my funk if you will and introduced me to Meredith.

Meredith was nothing like Kyra. She was very active, full of life and lots of fun. She seemed to not have a care in the world. She was fun for a while but even then I knew she wasn't the woman for me.

Then one day she came to me and told me she was pregnant.

"Alexis." Kate whispers.

Rick nods. "She told me she was going to have an abortion. That being pregnant would interfere with her acting career."

Kate was shocked. To think that sweet Alexis almost never was. Oh she really hated this woman now.

"I managed to talk her out of it. However she never let me in on any of the pregnancy. I never saw any sonogram pictures. I never even knew what sex it was until after she was born. We never went to any birthing classes. I didn't even get to take her to the hospital for the birth.

I wasn't even told until Meredith was able to come home with Alexis."

Kate was now more than mad. Being bald with two broken legs was too good for her.

"After they came home Meredith had nothing to do with her. She refused to breast feed her. She didn't get up in the middle of the night for her. Didn't ever change a single diaper. Never bought her any clothes."

Kate has tears running down her face now as Rick tells his story.

"I had a book signing I was forced to attend as part of my contract. I left Alexis with Meredith hoping she would finally notice and pay attention to her daughter.

When I got home I found Alexis in her crib crying up a storm. I changed her diaper that had been on her far too long. Got her a bottle and fed her then went looking for Meredith.

I found her in our bedroom riding her director in our bed in the middle of an orgasm. After she was done he left and we had a fight. She blew it all off. She wanted to have sex so she had it with him. She didn't see what the big deal was about. She expected me to have sex with whoever I wanted to so she could too."

Rick had tears running down his face. "Oh Castle!" Kate's tears only increased.

"I filed for divorce and Meredith never said a thing. She wanted nothing to do with Alexis. I got full custody and could choose who could be Alexis's legal guardian in the event of my death. So that Alexis would never be forced to live with Meredith." Rick continues thru his tears.

"CASTLE!" Kate moves over to wrap her arms around him.

"Now she shows up without notice looking for money since her acting career is not going well and expects to have sex as if she was still my wife. She doesn't ask about Alexis and doesn't even try to talk to her.

All we have are fights before she storms back out and goes who knows where."

"So I heard." Kate says before she can stop herself.

"You heard?" Rick asks. "Please tell me Alexis doesn't know. … Oh god she has heard us hasn't she? …. Oh my god!" As Rick's tears flow more quickly and starts to hyperventilate.

"Oh no. Oh my god." Rick can't stop.

Kate holds him tight. "She's fine Castle, she's fine. She knows you and Martha love her.

You haven't done anything wrong Castle." Kate pulls back and puts a hand on both sides of his face. "Are you listening Castle? Alexis is fine. (If I knew where she was I'd fly out there and what I would do to that woman! Damn that woman. Alexis is in pain and now Castle is in pain.)

Kate just holds onto Castle until he calms down. "Come on Castle let's get you into bed."

"You coming with me?" Rick asks lifting his eyebrows a couple times.

"Not on a first date Castle." Kate mimics Rick's earlier response.

"Does that mean you will on a second date?" Rick asks mischievously.

"Does that mean there is going to be a second date Castle?" Kate flirts back.

"We've got all day tomorrow and tomorrow night to find out Kate."

Kate escorts Rick to his room. "Goodnight Castle."

"Till tomorrow Kate."

Kate heads for the guest room to change into sleep clothes then gets an idea. Kate decides to sneak into Alexis's room and slides into bed with her and slowly wraps her arms around the girl. (I'm so going to kill that woman for what she has done to you.)

And Kate finds that her mind shuts down easily while Alexis is in her arms as she goes to sleep.

Kate wakes in the morning to find a set of blue eyes surrounded by red hair staring back at her. "Hi." Kate tells her.

"Hi." Alexis answers back. "Did I have a nightmare?" Alexis asks still a little sleepy.

"No I don't think so. But I did." Kate tells a white lie. Castle's breakdown last night was something of a nightmare.

Alexis holds onto Kate a little tighter. "Did I help?"

"Yes sweetie you did." Kate is not exactly lying; her sleep was free of nightmares again with Alexis in her arms.

"Maybe you should sleep here more often." Alexis suggests.

"I have my own place sweetie, I don't live here." Kate reminds her.

"You could spend more time here or we could come to you?" Alexis tries.

"You don't need my problems sweetie." Kate tries to get out.

"Maybe we can help you with yours. And you promised." Alexis reminds her.

"Yes I did. And if Meredith shows up you call me. Or you need help for any reason you call me." Kate reminds her.

"But if you are already here I don't have to call." Alexis sounds sad. She thinks she is losing.

"This isn't my home. I have to go back to mine." Kate tells her.

Alexis remains silent knowing she has nothing left to say. Maybe she can get her dad to invite her over more often.

"I'm still here all day and night." Kate reminds her with a smile.

Alexis however doesn't feel like smiling. Kate will be leaving and doesn't know if or when she'll be back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kate asks her.

Enjoy a classic experience in New York City and enjoy an open-air carriage ride through stunning Central Park! Board a historic carriage, pulled by a beautiful horse, and enjoy a relaxing evening in the park with your loved one, friends or family.

45-minute private carriage ride through Central Park in New York City

Enjoy a romantic evening in Central Park

Ride with your loved one or up to four friends and family members

Blanket and top enclosure provided for warmth if necessary

Coachman will point out historical landmarks and famous movie locations

"Anything else?" Kate asks her.

Craving authentic New York pizza? Look no further than this New York Pizza Tour, which includes a lunch stop at First Lady Michelle Obama's favorite pizzeria, Grimaldi's. Learn about Brooklyn's history on the way to Coney Island, and be sure to save your appetite for plenty of slices of famous New York pizza - this tour is a pizza lover's dream!

4.5 hour New York Pizza Tour from Manhattan

As featured on the Today Show, the Travel Channel, the Food Network and Australia's 'Getaway'

Visit Brooklyn and the Coney Island Boardwalk

Enjoy pizza at award-winning Grimaldi's and L&B Spumoni Gardens

Skip the long restaurant lines!

Tour Brooklyn's famous movie locations

Travel in comfortable air conditioned minivan

Small group ensures intimate experience

"Both of those sound like excellent ideas. How about if we get up and get ready and tell your dad what we are going to do today." Kate suggests.

Rick had readily agreed provided he got to pick the restaurant for dinner.

The Lambs Club

132 W 44th St, New York, NY 10036  
(212) 997-5262

Rick chose : Loin of Lamb / Pistachio Sponge Cake / Heirloom Carrot / Yogurt / Dates / Harissa 42

Kate chose : Duet of Amish Chicken / Jamón Serrano / Fig / Salsify / Sherry Chicken Jus 29

Alexis chose : Vermont Burrata / Radicchio & Pine Nut Marmalade/ Persillade 12

The three shared a dessert :

Ice Creams & Sorbets 10

Daily Selection

When they got home Rick and Alexis told Kate to select another movie to watch for the evening. Kate selected Wall-E. Not because of Alexis but because she loved that movie.

Alexis didn't make it to the end of the movie this time either. However this time Kate volunteered to tuck her in for the night.

Kate carried Alexis to her room and changed her clothes for her and tucked her in. Giving her a long sweet kiss on the head. "Good night sweetie!" And brushes some stray hairs away.

Kate leaves her behind reluctantly and goes back to the living room with Castle. Kate sits next to Castle.

"Thank you." Rick tells her.

"She's sweet Castle I was happy to do it." Kate answers.

"Well thank you for that too but that's not what I mean." Rick tells her.

Kate looks at him confused.

"You didn't have to stay here for two complete days." Rick tells her.

"We made a deal Castle and it's been fun." Kate replies.

"And I'm glad you did but I would have let you out of it if you had asked." Rick confides.

Kate looks at him amazed.

Rick takes the moment and risk and starts to move in to kiss Kate. Noticing that Kate does not back away he finishes. Rick breaks from the kiss and looks into her eyes. Then kisses her again only this time with more intensity.

Soon Kate has her arms around Rick and is kissing him back with equal intensity.

This lasts for a few minutes before Rick breaks from the kiss and stands up. "I should let you get to sleep. I'll drive you home or to work in the morning. Good night Kate." And Rick heads for his room.

This leaves Kate a little confused. She had wanted Rick to stop but now that he had she didn't want him to.

Should she follow him into his room? What if he stopped because he had decided he didn't want her? Did she want him? Kate was lost what to do. So she went to the guest room and went to bed after first looking in on Alexis.

Come morning Kate knew she had started having one of her many nightmares; however this time it went away for some reason and never came back.

Upon waking Kate opened her eyes and felt a weight on her that was unusual. Looking around she found that her arms were wrapped around Alexis who also had her arms around her.

It was at this point that Kate started to cry. Alexis must have found her in the middle of still another nightmare and gotten into bed with her and made it go away.

Alexis was such a sweet child and Castle had been nothing but nice to her. And he had fixed Jill for her.

Her head was telling her not to get any more involved. However her heart was telling her that Alexis was doing wonders for her and was asking nothing in return. And Castle was her favorite author who was single with this amazing child.

Conflicted on what to do Kate decided on doing nothing for the moment. Just basked in the moment and hold Alexis a little closer.

Now does she kill Meredith or thank her for leaving Alexis for her to find?


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

Rick had driven Kate straight to work and had taken Alexis with him. Kate had thanked him for the fun of her two days off.

Rick had asked when her next day(s) off where so they could do it again. Kate had hesitated. She remembered the kiss and thought about why Castle had stopped. And she also remembered her time with Alexis including in her sleep.

"It's just a couple of days Kate. Were we that bad?" Rick asks trying to find something that will convince her.

"Please Kate, you are terrific." Alexis adds.

"I don't even know when my next days off are." Kate's mind is still trying to get out of it.

"You can call or we can call." Rick comments.

Seeing these two are not letting it go. "Fine I'll find out and give you a call." Kate relents.

"We'll give you a call and see if you approve of what we have planned." Rick tells her.

"Bye Kate." Alexis tells her with hope in her voice.

Rick drives off. "Where are we going dad?" Alexis asks since she knows the way home.

"I have an errand to run and thought you might like to come with." Rick tells her.

**St. Mark's Bookstore**

_31 3rd Avenue, Lower East Side, (212) 260-7853_

_Rick let Alexis look on her own while keeping an eye on her at all times. His target location was next location. For him that meant the next book store down from the previous one as well as the next shelf over._

_Pulling out one book after another and looking at it before putting it back. He pulled the next book and found what he was looking for. He quickly palmed the device and went over to where Alexis was looking._

_"__Find anything Pumpkin?" If she did he would of course buy it for her._

_"__I already have most of these dad." Alexis responds unhappily._

_"__How about some ice cream to ease the pain?" Rick asks her already knowing the answer._

_And gets the enthusiastic head nod he was expecting._

_Once home. "How about you go see if your grandmother wants lunch. I have some writing to do." Rick offers._

_"__Ok dad." And Alexis heads out the door and over to Grams while Rick goes into his office._

_Once there. "Jack I need you to call the operator."_

_"__Operator." A voice asks._

_Rick gives his name and pass code. "ID and code confirmed, how may I help you?"_

_"__I need an address swept clean of all bugs and cameras within the next 8 hours." Rick explains._

_"__Provide the address and arrangements will be made." Is the response._

_Rick gives the address of Kate's apartment. "End of line." Rick ends the call._

_Rick then pulls out the flash drive he got at the book store._

_On it is information about three men. Cole Maddox, Dick Coonan, Hal Lockwood. He had their real names. Ranks in the military. Who they served with. Last known address and the last known burner phone contact number. Names of their parents and where they were located. How much money they made based off of their IRS taxes, which also gave a last known address._

_Rick did a quick search of the addresses list on the IRS forms and came up empty. Not surprising._

_Next he did a quick search of the addresses of their parents and came up clean and still at that location._

_"__Jack I need you to charter a plane for me. We are going to Blackwell, Oklahoma (BKN) tomorrow then onto the other two sites before returning home." Rick informs him._

_"__There is a Cessna Citation Bravo that is short runway capable with a pilot available provided you provide him with a night stay over and include money for food." Jack informs him._

_"__Excellent let's find a good place to stay." Rick agrees._

_"__Best Western Inn_

_Set-up near local sights, the 3-star Best Western Blackwell Inn comes with upscale amenities. Its location lies near the Oklahoma Museum, Salt Plains National Wildlife Refuge and the Fun n Sun Water Park as well as the Blackwell Municipal Golf Course and Kaw Lake. Guests can enjoy an outdoor barbecue grill, an indoor swimming pool and complimentary amenities like wireless internet access, parking and local calls. The hotel also comes with a breakfast bar and laundry facilities. All rooms are equipped with work desks, flat-panel televisions with cable channels and kitchenettes with refrigerators and microwaves." Jack tells him._

_"__Three star really? Looks like we will be roughing it. Indoor pool you say?" Rick is not happy, but the pool lifts his spirits a little. …. "Fine book it for the two of us. Separate rooms of course."_

_Rick decided to go over to his Mother's apartment to break the news to them._

_"__Can't I go with you dad?" Alexis did not like the idea of being left behind._

_"__You have a Tae Kwon Do class tomorrow along with a swim class the day after pumpkin."_

_Alexis looks saddened. She really wants to go with her dad but she wants to go to her classes too._

_"__Maybe you can convince your grandmother to go with you. Or call Kate after I'm gone to see if she will go with you." Rick offers up._

_Now he has her attention. "You think she would?" Alexis asks hopefully._

_"__All you have to do is call and ask. Just remember she has a job and may not have time." Rick tries to not get her hopes up to high._

_"__Not to worry dear, if she can't get time off work I'll be happy to go with you." Martha tells her._

_"__Thanks Grams. Do you think I could call and ask her now?" Alexis can't wait._

_"__It's your phone pumpkin, do you have her number?" Rick asks._

_"__She put it into my phone for me. Where is my phone? …. It's on the charger in my room." And Alexis heads out of Martha's apartment and over to theirs._

_"__That child is really taken with her Richard." Martha comments after she is gone._

_"__I noticed, I just hope this doesn't turn out to break her heart." Rick responds back._

_"__Do you not like Katherine dear? She seems quite nice and doesn't seem to be after you just to get your money, like some of the woman you have dated. And she is paying a lot of attention to Alexis."_

_"__Mother?" Rick is exasperated with her. "We've only seen each other for two whole days. Let's take this simple shall we?" Rick asks of her._

_"__Simple is for people who take life slowly and we both know that is not you." Martha counters._

_"__That may be but Kate likes to be in control I'm thinking. So dating needs to seem like it's her idea or at least not being forced on her." Rick advises._

_"__I'm sure you'll think of something son. Try not to lose this one. Alexis seems to be quite taken by her." Martha asks of him._

_"__I need to get ready for my trip and find out what Alexis has accomplished." Rick gets up to leave._

_Finding Alexis in her room lounging on her bed. "What did she say pumpkin?"_

_"__She has to work. She doesn't have another day off for almost a week." Alexis tells him dejected._

_"__She does have a job and have to work pumpkin. Come on you want to help me pack?" Rick offers._

_Alexis doesn't really feel like doing anything but her dad is leaving in the morning so she wants to spend as much time with him as she can._

_Come morning Rick leaves after kissing his daughter while she slept._

_After landing in Oklahoma Rick rents a car and heads to the hotel to check-in before going out._

_Rick soon drives to the address he has for Cole Maddox's parents. Beth and Hector Simmons, they only had one child who was killed in Afghanistan 6 months into his first deployment. Or so they were told._

_"__Jack time for a disguise, let's see what you've got." Rick tells him._

_Rick steps up and enters the business on the first floor and starts wondering around window shopping the part hardware store part restaurant to get a feel for the place._

_"__Hi I'm looking for a Hector and Beth Simmons." Rick asks the young kid behind the counter._

_"__They are out back I'll see if they are available." And goes thru a door._

_An older man soon returns. "I'm Mr. Simmons may I help you?"_

_"__Hopefully, I'm Cpt. Johnathan Dupree. I'm with Naval intelligence out of Norfolk, VA. I would like to talk to you and your wife about your son." Rick tells them._

_"__My son died in Afghanistan. I don't see where there is much to talk about." He counters._

_"__That is actually part of what I would like to talk with you and your wife about." Rick tells him._

_"__I don't see what there is to talk about but my wife is out back in the garden. If you want to talk we can talk out there." Simmons offers._

_"__Please, lead the way." Rick is happy._

_Once out back. "Dear this guy is from Naval Intelligence, he wants to talk about Richard."_

_"__Mrs. Simmons, It's a pleasure. Is there somewhere we can sit?" Rick shakes her hand._

_There is a small outside table near and outdoor BBQ that they sit at._

_"__I'm told that you were informed that your son was killed due to friendly fire." Rick starts._

_"__It was a very sad day. These two guys in uniforms came to our house; one of them was a priest." Beth tells him._

_"__Yes I read the report; I've also interviewed his then commanding officer." Rick lies, since all he did was read the interview with him. "I wanted to show you a few pictures and see if you can ID any of the men in them for me." Rick hopes they can help._

_"__We'll see what we can do to help." Hector tells him._

_Rick places a number of pictures on the table that show Hal Lockwood and Dick Coonan in different locations. Some are close-ups and some are from father away._

_"__We know these two." Hector tells him. "They were part of his unit. They were killed in the same engagement."_

_"__That was what I read in the report. However I took these pictures just two days ago myself." Rick tells them and is actually not lying._

_"__That's not possible, you must be mistaken." Beth tells him._

_"__I'm afraid I'm not. I also took these pictures on the same day." And Rick pulls out the pictures he took of Cole Maddox at the same time. Some showing all three of them together._

_Beth sucks in a breath at the first picture and looks at the others with a totally lost look. Hector however is mad._

_"__What are you trying to do? Our son is dead." Hector is mad._

_"__I'm aware this comes as a shock. Believe me it came as a shock to me to. I took all of these pictures not more than two days ago." Rick tries to get them to believe._

_"__I don't understand! They told us he was dead and here you are telling us he isn't." Hector sounds more shocked than mad but he is still mad. Just not sure who he is mad at._

_"__Unfortunately I do." Rick tells him._

_They both stop looking at the pictures and stare at Rick._

_"__His new name is Cole Maddox. The others are now Hal Lockwood and Dick Coonan." Rick starts with._

_"__Cole Maddox? Cole Maddox." Beth tries out the name not looking like she likes it._

_"__Where is he? What's he doing? Why did they lie to us?" Beth asks who is the one getting mad now._

_"__Where? He is in New York City. I even have his address as of a couple of days ago. As to why you were lied to? I only have a theory about that." Rick tells her trying to soften the upcoming blow._

_"__New York City? What is he doing in New York City?" Hector is confused._

_"__He and Hal and Dick were immediately hired by a new company that they work for." Rick tells them breaking it slowly._

_"__Hal and Dick? And this company are in New York?" Beth asks him._

_"__Yes ma'am, It seems their skills are just what this company needed." Rick inches in a little farther._

_"__And what does my son do now?" Hector asks._

_"__He solves problems for people who hire the company he works for." Rick explains skirting around telling them up front._

_"__So he is helping people solve problems, sounds nice. But why the name change? Why didn't he talk to us about it? I don't understand?" Hector asks._

_"__Well if you were someone who hired the company he works for had a secret that no one could know anything about, what would you do to keep that secret?" Rick asks them._

_"__Why would I need to hire a company to keep a secret?" Hector asks lost._

_"__Well some people refuse to get their hands dirty trying to keep their secrets. Or just too plain lazy or don't have what it takes to keep his secrets." Rick beats around the bush some more._

_"__I don't understand Mr. Dupree, what are you not telling us?" Beth asks recognizing he isn't telling them much._

_"__People with money or have high ambitions may have secrets that could damage their ability to keep their money or complete their ambitions. People who learn these secrets need to be prevented from telling the secret(s) they know." Rick answers._

_"__Our son wasn't very good in business; I don't see what he could do to help them keep secrets?" Hector isn't catching on._

_"__Perhaps, however the Military did teach him one method that could be utilized to make sure people didn't tell anyone the secrets they learn about." Rick tells them with a pained face._

_Beth however has caught on. "No, he wouldn't. Our Richard is a good boy, he wouldn't." Beth has tears starting. Hector however is still lost._

_"__Honey?" Hector asks her._

_"__You know what they do in the Military dear." Beth tells him._

_"__They protect and serve our country. They go to other counties and fight to, …." Then Hector's face changes. "You're trying to tell me that my son is now a hired killer?" Hector is shocked and now mad._

_"__My son is no murderer and neither is our Military! I think you should leave." Hector really is mad._

_Rick pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing. "If you want to see your son or talk to someone else besides me, since I'm pretty sure you don't, call this number and ask for this person. I'm also going to include his address should you decide to go to the city and want to talk._

_I don't know if your son is doing what he is doing because he thinks he has no choice or if he knows what he is doing and doesn't care. Or maybe he does care just not enough._

_I'm sure you don't believe me but I am sorry I had to give you the bad news. Hopefully the son you know and love is still out there, just don't get your hopes up. The big city has a way of changing people._

_Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Dupree." Rick tells them sadly and leaves for the hotel to fly out tomorrow for the next city._


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

"Jack we need a new hotel reservation in Reno for tonight."

Silver Legacy Resort Casino Reno

**Address:** 407 N Virginia St, Reno, NV 89501

**Phone:**(775) 329-4777

**Hotel class:** 4 stars

_"__Four stars finally. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore." Rick teases._

_"__Sorry, Blackwell isn't Las Vegas. You're lucky they all weren't Motel 6." Jack teases back._

_After arriving at Reno, Rick rents a car and heads to the address on file. Since it's a weekend they should be at home unless they are out. Rick reasons._

_Arriving at the address. "Jack time for another disguise if you please." Rick asks._

_Stepping up to the door Rick rings the bell and waits. A lady opens the door._

_Rick holds up his ID. "I'm Jason Mann of the FBI, I need to speak with a Vicki and Henry Anderson."_

_"__I'm Vicki and my husband is out back on the BBQ making lunch." She tells him._

_"__May I come in ma'am? I need to speak with both of you." Rick asks._

_"__Of course, please follow me." As Vicki closes the door and leads him out back._

_"__Honey the FBI is here and he wants to talk with us." Vicki approaches her husband._

_"__Good afternoon sir, I'm Agent Jason Mann. I'd like to talk to you two about your son." Rick tells them wondering what kind of reception he will get._

_"__Our son is dead Agent Mann." Henry tells him with hate in his voice._

_"__That is part of what I would like to talk with you about." Rick explains trying to get past the obvious hate in his voice._

_"__Our son was a murdering piece of scum before he died. He got what was coming to him." Henry tells him still filled with hate._

_"__Henry?" Vicki scolds him._

_"__You were here when we were told what he was doing on his second deployment to the hell of a place. Bush's personal little war. May he rot in hell." Henry is maybe even more mad._

_"__You know what your son is doing?" Now Rick is lost._

_"__Doing? Dead people don't do anything. Except in our son's case die over and over again in the method he used to kill all those people to appease Bush._

_You want to talk about my piece of scum of a son you can do it without me." And Henry drops his tools on the side table and goes inside._

_"__You'll have to forgive him, our son didn't follow the rules of god very well. He lost his way over there." Vicki tells him._

_"__It was a war; killing is part of a soldiers life." Rick offers._

_"__What our son was doing had nothing to do with killing enemy soldiers. Ray was dropped behind enemy lines to assassinate political or high ranking military people. Then get extracted to do it all over again._

_He was seduced by the Devil and sold his soul. My husband believes Ray came to like killing. That doing it by hand up close and personal gave him a thrill. Ray's getting killed over there was GOD taking away his pain, and ours." Vicki adds softly._

_"__May I ask how you know he died?" Rick asks since he knows he is still alive and killing._

_"__The military sent two men to our home to tell us." Vicki tells him._

_"__Did the military ship home his body for you to bury?" Trying to find out what they saw._

_"__No, they said he was killed on a mission and his body was not recoverable." Vicki explains now getting curious._

_"__And they didn't tell you what mission he was on of course." Rick states trying to calm her down a little._

_"__No, they spouted the usual National Security crap and they were sorry, but he died for his country." Vicki sounds like she is telling him word for word what they told her. "You know what he was doing don't you?"_

_"__No ma'am I don't. I have someone who died in New York City that died in a method that mimics your son's known preferred method. I'm trying to eliminate everyone I can so it will lead me to the person I'm after." Rick explains backing off. These people are not likely to help him if they knew their son was still alive and killing._

_"__You could have read all about that without coming out here." Vicki insults him a little for opening old wounds._

_"__Yes ma'am I did. However written reports tend to leave out the little details that an in person interview could give me." Rick explains. "For example it didn't tell me about your personal take on the war he was involved in."_

_"__I hope we've answered all your questions Agent Mann?" Vicki wants this to end._

_"__Yes ma'am, you have. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for opening old wounds, however if the families of the person that was killed in NY could thank you for your time today I'm sure they would." Rick tells her with a voice of thanks._

_"__I hope you find this person for their sake. Killing is an evil thing." Vicki sounds sad and with good reason._

_"__I'll let myself out. Please thank you husband for me. It was not my intention to cause pain for you today." And Rick leaves and watches Vicki close the front door behind him._

_"__Might as well make arrangements for our next trip now Jack. Hopefully they will be more help." Rick asks of Jack._

_Rick was in Reno and the urge to do something was almost overwhelming, however he was here because of work not fun and there was nothing about these three that was fun._

_Rick had however given the pilot $500 to play with as he pleased, just so long as he was sober enough to fly come tomorrow morning. That and the size of the room Rick had gotten him had more than made this guy happy._

_"__Mr. Rogers, you can fly with me anytime." The pilot was smiling._

_Next stop was Buffalo, Wyoming, Johnson County Airport (KBYG)._

_Hampton Inn and Suites_

_This hotel in Buffalo, Wyoming offers an indoor pool with hot tub and a gym. The hotel is located off Interstate 25 and Big Horn National Forest is 10.5-miles away._

Each guest room at the Hampton Inn & Suites Buffalo is furnished with a microwave, a refrigerator and coffee facilities. Cable TV is also available in every room.

Buffalo Hampton Inn & Suites is 12.3-miles from lake De Smet. The hotel is located halfway between Mount Rushmore and Yellowstone National Park.

_"__JACK?" Rick whines about the choices. "You're killing me here! …. Fine, fine book it. It's only one night, I hope." Rick isn't dying but he likes making Jack suffer once in a while._

_MEANWHILE WHILE RICK IS LEAVING OKLAHOMA:_

_"__Beckett we got a fresh one, you in?" Espo asks her._

_"__Grab Ryan and let's go." As Kate grabs her coat and pulls her gun from her desk drawer._

_After arriving they find that Lanie is already there. "Hey Lanie what have we got?"_

_"__Hey girlfriend. Male 42 years old, no external wounds, no guns shots. It might be natural causes." Lanie tells her._

_"__Ok so why are we here?" Kate asks._

_"__The wife over there called it in. She said she killed him. That she had to. There is one thing about him that is unusual." Lanie tells her._

_"__Do tell." Kate is waiting._

_"__His finger tips are discolored." Lanie explains._

_Kate bends down and with gloves on her hands lifts up his hand to look at his fingers."_

It's a hot day and I hate my wife.

We're playing Scrabble. That's how bad it is. I'm 42 years old, it's a blistering hot Sunday afternoon and all I can think of to do with my life is to play Scrabble.

I should be out, doing exercise, spending money, meeting people. I don't think I've spoken to anyone except my wife since Thursday morning. On Thursday morning I spoke to the milkman.

My letters are crap.

I play, appropriately, BEGIN. With the N on the little pink star. Twenty-two points.

I watch my wife's smug expression as she rearranges her letters. Clack, clack, clack. I hate her. If she wasn't around, I'd be doing something interesting right now. I'd be climbing Mount Kilimanjaro. I'd be starring in the latest Hollywood blockbuster. I'd be sailing the Vendee Globe on a 60-foot clipper called the New Horizons - I don't know, but I'd be doing something.

She plays JINXED, with the J on a double-letter score. 30 points. She's beating me already. Maybe I should kill her.

If only I had a D, then I could play MURDER. That would be a sign. That would be permission.

I start chewing on my U. It's a bad habit, I know. All the letters are frayed. I play WARMER for 22 points, mainly so I can keep chewing on my U.

As I'm picking new letters from the bag, I find myself thinking - the letters will tell me what to do. If they spell out KILL, or STAB, or her name, or anything, I'll do it right now. I'll finish her off.

My rack spells MIHZPA. Plus the U in my mouth. Damn.

The heat of the sun is pushing at me through the window. I can hear buzzing insects outside. I hope they're not bees. My cousin Harold swallowed a bee when he was nine, his throat swelled up and he died. I hope that if they are bees, they fly into my wife's throat.

She plays SWEATIER, using all her letters. 24 points plus a 50 point bonus. If it wasn't too hot to move I would strangle her right now.

I am getting sweatier. It needs to rain, to clear the air. As soon as that thought crosses my mind, I find a good word. HUMID on a double-word score, using the D of JINXED. The U makes a little splash of saliva when I put it down. Another 22 points. I hope she has lousy letters.

She tells me she has lousy letters. For some reason, I hate her more.

She plays FAN, with the F on a double-letter, and gets up to fill the kettle and turn on the air conditioning.

It's the hottest day for ten years and my wife is turning on the kettle. This is why I hate my wife. I play ZAPS, with the Z doubled, and she gets a static shock off the air conditioning unit. I find this remarkably satisfying.

She sits back down with a heavy sigh and starts fiddling with her letters again. Clack clack. Clack clack. I feel a terrible rage build up inside me. Some inner poison slowly spreading through my limbs, and when it gets to my fingertips I am going to jump out of my chair, spilling the Scrabble tiles over the floor, and I am going to start hitting her again and again and again.

The rage gets to my fingertips and passes. My heart is beating. I'm sweating. I think my face actually twitches. Then I sigh, deeply, and sit back into my chair. The kettle starts whistling. As the whistle builds it makes me feel hotter.

She plays READY on a double-word for 18 points, then goes to pour herself a cup of tea. No I do not want one.

I steal a blank tile from the letter bag when she's not looking, and throw back a V from my rack. She gives me a suspicious look. She sits back down with her cup of tea, making a cup-ring on the table, as I play an 8-letter word: CHEATING, using the A of READY. 64 points, including the 50-point bonus, which means I'm beating her now.

She asks me if I cheated.

I really, really hate her.

She plays IGNORE on the triple-word for 21 points. The score is 153 to her, 155 to me.

The steam rising from her cup of tea makes me feel hotter. I try to make murderous words with the letters on my rack, but the best I can do is SLEEP.

My wife sleeps all the time. She slept through an argument our next-door neighbors had that resulted in a broken door, a smashed TV and a Teletubby Lala doll with all the stuffing coming out. And then she bitched at me for being moody the next day from lack of sleep.

If only there was some way for me to get rid of her.

I spot a chance to use all my letters. EXPLODES, using the X of JINXED. 72 points. That'll show her.

As I put the last letter down, there is a deafening bang and the air conditioning unit fails.

My heart is racing, but not from the shock of the bang. I don't believe it - but it can't be a coincidence. The letters made it happen. I played the word EXPLODES, and it happened - the air conditioning unit exploded. And before, I played the word CHEATING when I cheated. And ZAP when my wife got the electric shock. The words are coming true. The letters are choosing their future. The whole game is - JINXED.

My wife plays SIGN, with the N on a triple-letter, for 10 points.

I have to test this.

I have to play something and see if it happens. Something unlikely, to prove that the letters are making it happen. My rack is ABQYFWE. That doesn't leave me with a lot of options. I start frantically chewing on the B.

I play FLY, using the L of EXPLODES. I sit back in my chair and close my eyes, waiting for the sensation of rising up from my chair. Waiting to fly.

Stupid. I open my eyes, and there's a fly. An insect, buzzing around above the Scrabble board, surfing the thermals from the tepid cup of tea. That proves nothing. The fly could have been there anyway.

I need to play something unambiguous. Something that cannot be misinterpreted. Something absolute and final. Something terminal. Something murderous.

My wife plays CAUTION, using a blank tile for the N. 18 points.

My rack is AQWEUK, plus the B in my mouth. I am awed by the power of the letters, and frustrated that I cannot wield it. Maybe I should cheat again, and pick out the letters I need to spell SLASH or SLAY.

Then it hits me. The perfect word. A powerful, dangerous, terrible word.

I play QUAKE for 19 points.

I wonder if the strength of the quake will be proportionate to how many points it scored. I can feel the trembling energy of potential in my veins. I am commanding fate. I am manipulating destiny.

My wife plays DEATH for 34 points, just as the room starts to shake.

I gasp with surprise and vindication - and the B that I was chewing on gets lodged in my throat. I try to cough. My face goes red, then blue. My throat swells. I draw blood clawing at my neck. The earthquake builds to a climax.

_I fall to the floor. My wife just sits there, watching._


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

"KATE? … KATE! ….. Earth to Kate?" Lanie is calling to her.

"Huh? … What? Is something wrong?" Kate asks still holding the vic's hand.

"You tell me. You spaced out on me for almost a minute there. Are you alright?" Lanie sounds concerned.

"Yea fine. I'm fine." And Kate puts his hand back down.

What was that? I've never done that before, and it all seemed so real. Like I was the vic as I played the game pieces instead of him. Or with him.

Discolored fingertips. Game pieces. "Espo bag that game and don't touch it. Lanie I need you to find out if he has been poisoned. I also need you to look at the wives fingers ASAP. Tell me if her's look like his." Kate gives orders.

"Ryan I need you and CSU to search this place. If those game pieces are coated in some form of poison we need to know what kind and how it was done. And remind Espo not to touch it or anyone else for that matter." Kate tells him.

"Got it boss." Ryan heads off.

It is at this moment Kate's cell phone rings. "Beckett."

"Kate!" Kate can hear Alexis on the other end crying barely getting her name out.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Kate's mind is instantly off the case and on the crying child on the other end of her phone.

"Kate please, help me." Alexis is crying between each word.

"Alexis what's wrong? Where are you?" Kate is focused on her phone not paying attention to the eyes that are now watching her.

"I'm in my room. My mother is in my home. She is yelling at grams. Kate I don't know what to do." Alexis is still crying thru the words.

"Is your door locked sweetie?" Kate asks.

"Yes." Alexis answers with just a little less crying.

"Good you stay in your room sweetie and don't open the door to anyone but me. Just sit there and wait for me, I'm coming. Just stay there sweetie everything will be alright." Kate hangs up.

"I gotta go guys. Be careful with that game and get the wife to the hospital and find out what is on those pieces." Kate tells them.

"Beckett where are you going?" Espo asks.

"To help a friend and kick someone's ass, I'll be in the precinct as soon as I can." And Kate strides out the front door and drives to Castle's home.

"You know who she is talking about?" Espo asks looking at Lanie.

"I have no idea but I know the look on that face. Someone is about to wish they were dead." Lanie replies.

Espo can only nod his head.

Kate is tempted to turn on the lights at least but she can't bring herself to do it. She does however illegally park and use her NYPD tag to not get towed.

Kate presses the elevator button close to a dozen times waiting for one to open. Kate does however pull her badge to prevent the person behind her from getting on. "Sorry police business." And Kate presses 48.

Kate has 48 floors to think up what she is going to do to this bitch. With Ryan and Espo's help they will never find her body. And with an ME on her side even if they do it'll never get back to her. Kate is tapping her fingers on her gun at her hip all the way up.

The elevator door finally opens and Kate races down the hall. When she reaches the door to Martha's apartment she goes down to the next door remembering that Alexis's room has a door that leads out into the hallway.

Kate knocks quickly on the door. "Alexis it's Kate open the door sweetie."

"Alexis sweetie are you ok? Can you open the door for me?" Kate calls out thru the door.

She soon hears the locks turning on the door and it opens for Kate to see a still crying Alexis.

Kate swoops in and wraps her arms around her and squeezes her tight. "Oh sweetie are you alright?"

Kate however does not get much from Alexis so she lets go of her just enough to look at her. "Is she still here?" Kate asks meaning Meredith.

Alexis nods her head this time.

Kate picks up Alexis and closes and locks the door she just came thru and walks over to the interior door and puts Alexis down.

"I want you to lock the door after I go thru, you understand?" Kate asks her.

Alexis nods her head. "She is going to yell." Alexis warns her.

"That's ok sweetie, she can yell at me. I'm just going to yell back. Now close and lock the door after I leave and don't let anyone in but me, you understand? Only me." Kate tells her.

Kate opens the door and steps out and closes the door. "Lock the door sweetie." And Kate doesn't move until she hears the locks tumble into place.

Kate strides thru the Library/Office and is headed for the living room. She can hear words being spoken but isn't trying to listen to what is being said. Stepping out into the living room. "What the hell is going on in here?" Kate yells out.

"Katherine." Martha calls out like she had just been saved from being eaten alive.

"Who the hell are you?" Meredith demands.

Kate places her hand on her gun at her hip and taps the badge attached near the front of it. "My question exactly." Kate answers.

"Police!" Meredith shrieks. You called the police?" Meredith turns on Martha with new found venom in her voice.

"You will answer my question, who are you?" Kate tells her again.

"I don't have to tell you anything, this is my home. I have every right to be here." Meredith is not backing down.

"Only Richard Castle and his daughter live here, so last time, who are you?" Kate demands.

"I'm his wife and this is my home." Meredith answers her question.

"Richard Castle is divorced and doesn't have a wife." Kate reminds her.

"Oh poosh, I'm still his wife." Meredith tells her.

"Give me your Identification." Kate holds out her hand.

"This is my home I don't have to give you anything." Meredith is not backing down.

"You can either give me your Identification or I can arrest you and take you downtown and we can talk there." Kate threatens.

"You wouldn't dare!" Meredith screeches.

Kate simply pulls out her cuffs and dangles them on her index finger.

"Fine." Meredith relents and searches her purse. "Here." Meredith holds it and Kate snatches it from her.

"This says your name is Meredith Lee and your address is in California." Kate tells her and she pulls out her cell phone and scrolls until she gets the number she wants and presses dial.

"This is Kate Beckett, badge number 41319, I need any wants or warrants for a Meredith Lee". And gives the license number and address shown.

"Thanks." As Kate hangs up. "Seems you are single Miss Lee and you do not live here. You have been arrested on suspicion of drug possession and with intent to distribute. You will leave this residence Miss Lee unless Mrs. Rodgers wishes to press charges for your illegal entrance." Kate tells her.

"You have got to be kidding. This is my home you have no right to throw me out. Where is Ricky he can explain it?" Meredith is not getting it.

"You leave me no alternative than Miss Lee. Turn around and place your hands behind your back." Kate commands and she handles her cuffs with intent of using them.

"Fine I'll leave, but you will hear about this. I have friends." And Meredith grabs her bags and heads for the front door.

After exiting Kate closes the front door and locks it.

"Oh Katherine thank you." Martha seems about to collapse.

"Wait here Martha." Kate tells her and strides down to Alexis's bedroom.

Kate knocks on the door hurriedly. "Alexis sweetie it's Kate, you can open the door."

It takes only a moment before Kate can here the lock being opened and Alexis opens the door. Kate quickly scoops up the child. "Are you OK sweetie?" Kate asks her looking into her eyes.

Alexis nods. "Is mom gone?" Alexis still sounds scared.

"Almost sweetie, almost." Kate puts her down. "I want you to go into the living room and sit with your grandmother. Do not open the front door unless I tell you to. You understand?" Kate asks her. "Go on, I'll be there in a moment." As Kate shoos her down the hall.

Kate however goes into Alexis's room and waits, but doesn't have to wait long.

There is soon a soft knock from the door leading to the hallway. The one Kate came in from.

Kate goes over and unlocks the door and swings it open quickly. This catches Meredith by complete surprise.

Kate grabs her and twists her around and walks her across the hallway and shoves her up against the far wall while putting one of her arms behind her back.

"Miss Lee you are under arrest." Kate tells her as she puts the cuffs on her.

"On what charge, I've done nothing wrong." Meredith screams back.

"Attempted breaking and entering, placing a minor in danger, possible attempted kidnapping, disobeying the order of an officer and anything else I can dream up between now and your booking." Kate takes out her cell phone to call for uniforms to take her away. "I'll be happy to add anything Martha would like to add from before I got here."

"Ricky will have your badge." Meredith screeches at Kate as the officers take her away.

Castle might be mad for a moment when he finds out but Kate already knows her badge is safe. As she steps back into Alexis's bedroom thru the still open door and locks it behind her, then heads for the living room.

Once in the Library/Office. "Kate that women has cocaine in her system and she has some on her person as well." Jill tells her.

Kate stops. "Are you sure Jill?" Kate questions her.

"I'm positive Kate. I ran a scan of her when you had her in cuffs." Jill explains.

"I thought you couldn't scan people?" Kate asks confused.

"I didn't scan her to determine her health; however I did scan her and found a foreign contaminant on her and in her." Jill explains.

"Foreign contaminant? Have you been watching Wall-E again? You know I love that movie." Kate teases.

"You didn't use to know how to do that. Is this part of that new crystal?" Kate asks her.

"Yes it is. There was something that took place when you touched that dead man earlier that is also part of that crystal." Jill tells her.

"What was that? It was like I was living his moments just before his death." Kate asks her.

"It is hard to explain. Every person has a moment that is a part of them just after they have died. An echo of them if you will. I seem to be able to see this moment and allow you to see it as well.

And before you ask it has to be recent." Jill tells her.

"My mother." Kate catches on quickly.

"I'm sorry Kate. She has been gone too long." Jill tells her with a sad voice.

Kate takes out her cell phone and presses send. "This is Kate Beckett badge number 41319. Uniforms are bringing in one Meredith Lee on other charges. I want her searched for cocaine and have her blood tested for presence of cocaine." Kate tells them and hangs up.

If that bitch had gotten her drugged up hands on Alexis? Just the thought alone pisses Kate off even more. "I wish she had given me a reason to kick her ass." Kate talks to herself.

Then heads for the living room to join Martha and Alexis.

Alexis is the first to spot her. "KATE!" And Alexis jumps up and slams into Kate and wraps her arms around her as best she can.

Kate bends down to look at her. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Alexis nods her head. "Is mom gone?" Still sounding a little scared.

"Yes she is. I don't think she'll be back anytime soon." Kate tells her. Then as she stands up she lifts Alexis up with her and has Alexis wrap her arms around her neck.

Kate steps up to Martha. "Are you ok Martha." Kate is worried about her too.

"I'm fine dear. How did you know to come here?" Martha is lost as to how Kate knew to come.

"Alexis and I have a deal. If Meredith shows up and she's scared she is suppose to call me." Kate explains a little shyly.

"Oh bless you child." As Martha strokes Alexis's face. "And you to dear. I'm afraid I'm no match for Meredith. She is so used to getting what she wants when she wants it." As Martha places her hand on Kate.

"You two should be safe for now. I need to get back to work. I came out here from a site where I was looking into something." Kate tells them.

Alexis however has heard that. "NO! …. Don't go. Mom will come back." Alexis looks at Kate with sad and scared eyes.

"I had her arrested sweetie; I don't think she'll be back here anytime soon." Kate tries to assure her.

"But she'll just get out on bail. They do it all the time on TV." Alexis tells her still scared.

Kate thinks about it. Unfortunately Alexis had a point. Bail might be $100,000 but Meredith would only need a fraction of that to get out of jail and possibly be back over here in a heartbeat.

"Katherine dear?" Martha asks her.

Kate looks at Martha. She just practically begged her to take Alexis with her. But she has no legal right to Alexis's well being. Then she looks at Alexis who's eyes are also begging her to take her with her.

Kate puts Alexis down. "Fine, go pack an overnight bag while I talk to Martha." Kate tells her.

"YES!" And Alexis runs for her room.

"You sure about this Martha? I'm not family. I have no rights over Alexis." Kate tries to reason with her.

"Katherine dear, I may be old but I'm not blind. I know that dear child thinks a lot of you, and you her. Or you wouldn't have that deal about Meredith. And I'll thank you for what you did today for years to come no matter what happens.

If you think you need something legal I'll be happy to sign anything you want or just have them call me. If you get overwhelmed call and I'll take a cab and come get her." Martha offers.

"Give me your phone Martha." And Kate puts in her contact information into the phone. "If you just want to talk to her call her phone or mine. You also have my address if you want to come for a visit."

"You'll be fine dear. She is with the safest person I could think of except maybe for Richard." Martha tells her.

"Shouldn't we tell Castle?" Kate questions.

"He is off on a project and isn't answering his phone." Martha tells her.

"Project?" Kate is now the one lost.

"Him and Jack are off doing something together." Martha explains what little she knows.

"Jack, you know about Jack?" Kate is not sure why she is shocked but still she is.

"Of course dear, I'm a mother, unlike Meredith. I also know about Jill." Martha confides.

Kate's poker face leaves her completely behind.

"Not to worry dear, I'm good at keeping secrets I'm supposed to keep." Martha tells her grinning.

Alexis comes back into a room with a backpack filled with something. "You ready to go sweetie?" Kate asks her.

Getting a nod from Alexis.

Martha moves over to her and bends down a little. "You listen to what Katherine tells you. She'll keep you safe until your father returns in a couple of days. I love you dear." And Martha kisses her forehead.

"I love you to grams." Alexis replies.

"You call if you need anything Martha. Especially if Meredith comes back here, and don't let that woman in again." Kate tells her and takes Alexis's hand and heads for her car.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

Kate and Alexis arrive at her desk in the precinct. "I don't have anywhere else to take you." Kate tells her and grabs a chair and places it next to her desk. "Here have a seat."

"I'll be quiet Kate, I promise." Alexis tells her truthfully.

Soon Espo turns up. "Who's your friend Beckett? Something you want to tell us?" Espo teases.

"This is Alexis and I'm looking after her for the day. Alexis this is Javier Esposito, he works with me." Kate introduces them.

"Hi." Alexis holds out her hand.

Espo is a taken a little of guard but recovers quickly. "It's a pleasure." And shakes her hand back. "Does the captain know about this?"

"Captain Montgomery?" Alexis asks.

"You know the Captain?" Espo is shocked.

"Him and my daddy are friends." Alexis answers innocently.

"What have you got Espo?" Kate asks him before this gets out of control.

"Lanie is still working on what happened to our, … guy." Espo only just caught himself. Just not used to being around children and being careful with his words.

"We also found a strange substance that the lab is processing. And Ryan escorted the wife to the hospital to have her checked out. He should be on his way back now. He did leave a couple of uniforms on her door just in case." Espo adds.

"Run both of their financials, let's see if we can figure out why? And check with dispatch; see if uniforms have been called to that residence before and why." Kate tells him.

And Espo turns and heads for his desk. This leaves Kate to sit at her desk and do a search on her computer.

"Someone was playing scrabble?" Alexis asks.

Kate stops to look at Alexis and sees that she is studying the murder board. Fortunately there were no nasty photos on the board for her to see.

"They were playing scrabble when something happened." Kate explains.

Alexis gets up to look closer at the scrabble board in the picture. "Not very imaginative words to be playing." Alexis gives her 2 cents on their playing style.

"Well not everyone is a writer like your father." Kate tells her while still watching the screen mostly.

"Kate?" Alexis call for her.

"Hhmm sweetie." Kate is still distracted by the screen and the task she is trying to complete.

"Why are some of the tiles different?" Alexis asks not understanding something.

Now she has Kate's attention. "Different? How different?"

"See these little triangles here?" Alexis points out one to Kate who gets up to look closer. "This one is blue, this one is red and this one is yellow. Each one is from a different game. My friend Paige and I tried playing one time but one game didn't have enough letters so we took some from another game. We never did know if we had the proper number of letters to play the game right." Alexis explains.

"Alexis you are a genius! Come on; your with me, we are going to get a closer look at those letters." And Kate takes her hand and takes the elevator downstairs.

Once downstairs Kate stops at a door. "You wait right here sweetie I'll be right back, don't move." And Kate goes into the room beyond.

"Hey girlfriend, what happened to you earlier?" Lanie asks.

Kate however ignores her question. "Can you put him away or cover him up completely?"

"You turning squeamish on me? Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" Lanie is shocked.

"What? No I'm not pregnant. You have to have had sex first for that. No I have someone outside the door who doesn't need to be seeing dead guys. Especially ones who are cut open like this one." Kate answers.

Lanie is lost at this. "Uhm sure, let me get a couple of cloths and cover him up.

Better?" Lanie asks after she is done.

"Yea thanks." And Kate moves over to the door. "Ok sweetie you can come in now." As Kate holds open the door.

Alexis steps inside and looks around. "WOW, is this where you keep the dead guys? This is soooo cool!"

"I like her already girlfriend. And who do we have here?" Lanie bends down to ask.

"Alexis this is Lanie, my best friend. Lanie this is Alexis."

Alexis holds out her hand. "Hi, you work down here all alone?"

"Yup all alone. At least until Kate here or someone else decides to bother and come down to see me."

Alexis turns on Kate. "You leave her down here all alone?" Alexis gives Kate an evil eye while crossing her arms.

"Oh I like her even more now. So why are you following Kate around?" Lanie asks Alexis digging for information.

"Daddy had to go out of town and Kate rescued me today." Alexis answers beaming.

"Oh and who's your dad?" Lanie is really interested now.

"How about we look at those scrabble letters sweetie so we can leave Lanie to her work." Kate heads off this conversation at the pass.

Lanie gives Kate her now patented look of 'you can suffer now or suffer even more later. So what's it going to be Kate?'

Kate sighs heavily knowing Lanie is like a pit bull. Once latched on she never lets go. "His name is Rick." Kate moans out his name.

"Rick, I don't think I know a Rick. Rick what?" Lanie presses on enjoying watching Kate squirm.

Kate swallows, oh this was going to be bad. "Castle, Richard Castle."

Lanies eyes bug out. "Richard Castle the author? That Richard Castle? … And you're walking around with his daughter? …. You come right over here sweetie and tell auntie Lanie all about it." As Lanie takes Alexis's hand and guides her over to her desk.

"I think you are here to look at letters Kate, I don't want to keep you." Lanie is grinning.

'Oh why didn't I think this through before I came down here? And I left my gun upstairs so I can't even shoot myself and put me out of my misery.'

Kate resigns herself to her fate knowing Lanie is soooo going to let her have it later.

While Kate is studying the letters and poking them around and flipping them to get a better look at them, she can hear. "Zoo?" and "Cook?" and "All of them?" and lastly "Who's Meredith?"

That last one is the straw the broke Kate's back and she heads over to collect Alexis and retreat back upstairs while she still has some dignity left.

"Come on sweetie lets go back upstairs so Lanie can get back to work." As Kate picks her up to carry her out. "Say good bye to little OLD, AUNT Lanie." Kate tells her.

"By Lanie." Alexis tells her.

"Bye sweetie. We will talk LATER girlfriend." Lanie warns of the grilling that is now headed her way.

Kate suffers in silence and goes back upstairs.

"She's nice, how long have you been friends?" Alexis asks sweetly.

"We meet just over 2 years ago when I worked on my very first case. That was when I found Jill." Kate confides in her.

"And Jill helps you in your work?" Alexis asks.

"Yes she does, but that's a secret. You can't tell anyone about Jill. You understand sweetie?"

Alexis nods her head. "Or about Jack." Alexis adds.

"That's right, or about Jack. Would you like a soda, there is a vending machine around here somewhere."

"Yes please." And Kate pulls some change out of her desk and walks Alexis over to the machine so she can select what she wants, then back to her desk.

Kate was sitting at her desk typing trying to get this machine to tell her what she wanted to know, when Alexis speaks up. "Captain Montgomery."

"Hi Alexis, what are you doing here?" Roy asks a little shocked.

"Daddy is out of town and Kate is looking after me." Alexis states leaving out her mom.

"Uhm sir I can explain, …" Kate starts but is interrupted.

"Just keep her from being underfoot and be careful what she sees." Roy tells her and heads for his office.

"Well that went better than I imagined." Kate talks to herself.

Except for another trip to the soda machine and a bathroom break Alexis had been as quiet as a church mouse on Christmas.

Kate shuts down her computer and tells Espo and Ryan she is headed home. "What would you like to eat? I'm afraid I'm not like your father I don't do much cooking." And suddenly Kate finds herself craving Castle's home cooking. Damn that man he has gone and spoiled her.

"Pizza?" Alexis offers.

"I think we can do that. May I ask why Pizza?" There were other foods available. Maybe she doesn't know since Castle cooks so much.

"Dad can't put yucky stuff in it if someone else makes it. And I like Pizza." Alexis explains.

Somehow that made sense to Kate even if it did come from a six year old. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Hawaiian?" Alexis offers timidly.

"Well what a coincidence, I like Hawaiian too." Kate tells her.

"Dad says there are no coincidences. It's all part of the Universes great plan for us all." Alexis counters. "That and a little magic."

"You believe in magic?" Kate asks with a partly shocked voice.

"You don't do you? … Kate can I ask something?" Alexis asks softly.

"Of course sweetie ask me anything you want."

"If you don't believe in magic how will you ever find it?"

"And if it doesn't exist there is nothing to find."

"But magic is everywhere. How did it feel when you were young and you got your first present from Santa Claus? When you did something for the first time and found that you loved it? When you went camping far outside the city and lie in the grass and look up at all the stars for the first time. And then watch as one of them fly's by leaving a trail of magic dust?

Read a book that moved you to tears or touched your soul with its words? There's magic everywhere, you just have to watch and listen." Alexis does her best to explain.

Kate finds a quiet place to talk to her."When I was young, well older than you but still young. I had police come to my front door to tell me my mother had been killed. There was nothing magical about that day sweetie."

Alexis launches herself into Kate's arms and hugs her. "I'm sorry Kate. No wonder you don't believe in magic any more. You had a bad man take it away from you." And Kate can feel her crying in her arms.

"It's alright sweetie it's not important."

Alexis while still crying whispers into Kate's ear. "Yes it is." And Alexis swore to herself that she was going to find Kate's magic and give it back to her if it's the last thing she ever did.

It seemed to mean so much to Alexis that now Kate had a few tears. "Come on let's get our Pizza and go home."

Once home. "Why don't you select a movie for us to watch while we eat our Pizza." Kate offers. "I don't have the same library you and your father have but hopefully you can find something."

Alexis heads off to look for something while Kate puts slices on paper plates and pours out something to drink they got along the way.

"So what are we watching?" Kate asks after reaching the sofa and putting everything on the coffee table.

"Is UP ok?" Alexis asks.

"That's a good one, excellent choice." Kate tells her.

They both sit quietly while they eat and watch the movie.

"It's sad." Alexis tells her. "It's the only movie I can remember that makes me cry at the beginning instead of the end. His wife dies and he's forced to go on without her. It's sad."

"Yes it is." Kate agrees. "They loved each other a lot and he misses her for the rest of the movie."

"He lost his magic and then found it again at the end." Alexis tells her.

Kate decides not to argue the topic. "It's still not bedtime, what would you like to do now?"

"War?" Alexis offers.

"You mean the card game?" Kate prays.

"Paige and I play it sometimes, it's simple." Alexis tells her.

"I think I have some cards around her somewhere." Kate searches the shelves and finally finds them in a junk drawer in the kitchen.

Kate soon learns that Alexis plays with enthusiasm slamming some of her cards down on the table. Alexis soon had Kate slamming them down on the table also with remarks like. "Boom, or Take that, or Pow."

It was a stupidly simple game and Kate was having fun playing it with Alexis. Ultimately Alexis won and got Kate's last card.

Kate was laughing. "Let's get you ready for bed sweetie. You go change and brush your teeth and I'll be right behind you."

Kate lets Alexis get ready for bed and slide in under the sheets, while Kate gets ready.

When Kate comes out of the bathroom with the intent of sleeping on the sofa she finds Alexis has turned down half of the bed and is waiting for her. Kate looks at her and Alexis raises her arms and invites Kate into bed.

Alexis doesn't say a thing just lays there with her arms up in the air while Kate hesitates.

Kate can feel her heart rate increase and the beginning of the tug of tears. Kate blinks them back and slides into bed next to Alexis with the intent of giving her space. Alexis however instantly moves in and wraps her arms around Kate. Leaving Kate little choice but to wrap her arms around Alexis.

"Good night Kate."

"Good night sweetie."


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

Kate woke up the next morning and found Alexis still wrapped up tight in her arms and she just knew she had slept the entire night thru without a single nightmare.

Kate couldn't help but melt at the thought and start crying softly. It had been a long time since she felt this refreshed in the morning. And it happened every time she slept with Alexis in her arms at her home. Now it was happening in her own home.

And now her mind was awake and now she was wondering what to do now. Alexis wasn't hers, she can't sleep with her every night. However she also knew she was becoming addicted to this. Sleeping soundly with someone in her arms who didn't have expectations out of her.

Alexis wasn't expecting to have sex with her because she spent the day with her and slept in her bed.

Kate adjusted her arms around her a little and cried a little harder. "Now what do I do?" Kate whispered out thru her tears.

Kate squeezed Alexis a little tighter and kissed the first place her lips could reach. This got a sigh out of Alexis and made Kate's heart melt a little more. "This is too nice to let go." Kate whispers.

"Move in." Alexis mumbles out. Kate's heart jumps, is she listening?

"Move where sweetie?" Kate whispers out.

"Neverland." Alexis mumbles out.

"Neverland?" Kate questions. "Neverland sweetie?"

"Magic." Alexis mumbles out again.

"What about your dad?" Kate asks her.

"Love." Alexis mumbles out again.

Great is she talking about her loving him or Kate loving him. "Talking in her sleep." Kate tells herself.

"Sleepy magic." Alexis mumbles out.

I can ask her questions and she will never notice. But will the answers be the truth of just talk?

"You love your father?" Kate asks her.

"Hhmm." Alexis moans out.

"You love your grandmother?" Kate asks her.

"Hhhmm." Alexis moans out.

"Who else do you love?" Kate asks her scared to death.

"Kate." Alexis moans out.

Kate's heart is threatening to burst out of her chest and the tears run a little harder.

"Why?" Kate asks her.

"Magic." Alexis moans out.

Kate squeezes Alexis a little closer and buries her head in her and kisses the part she can reach over and over. Kate's breathing is becoming more difficult. "Oh sweetie I don't know what to do." Kate breathes into her.

"Kate?" Alexis is waking up. "Kate why are you crying?" Alexis looks up into her face.

"I don't know. I can't help it. It won't stop." Kate is breathing heavy and can't get the tears to stop.

"Are you hurt? Did I do something?" Alexis asks sad.

This only makes Kate cry harder. "No sweetie you are perfect."

"Then why are you crying? Can I help?" Alexis asks her concerned.

"You were talking in your sleep. …. I asked you who you loved and you said me." Kate confides. She can't keep the words from getting out.

"But I do love you." Alexis tells her.

"Why, you barely know me." Kate manages to get out.

"You are kind to me, you are nice to dad, grams trusts you, you made mom stop yelling and you care. I can see it in your eyes. You want someone to love you. You need someone to love you. We can love you." Alexis explains with hope written all over her face.

"I don't know that I can sweetie, I just don't know." Kate tells her with tears still falling.

"You can learn Kate, we can teach you. Spend time with us and we'll teach you. It's not hard." Alexis tells her hoping beyond hope. "It's ok Kate I can teach you. You stay with me."

"Well you are staying with me until Castle gets home." Kate cautiously states. "And we do need to get up and get ready to go into work. It's not really a place for children but I don't know what else to do."

"It's ok Kate, I want to spend time with you. I can teach you." Alexis tells her.

"Well I don't know about at your home but I don't have a lot of hot water. So we either both need to be fast or we share." Kate tells her.

"I can share. I'm good at sharing." Alexis sound confident.

Kate gets up and sits on the side of the bed for a moment.

"Kate?" Alexis calls to her and gets up next to her.

"Hhmmm."

Alexis kisses her. "I love you."

"Oh sweetie, I, …. Thank you." Best Kate can do. "Let's hit the shower sweetie I need to get to work."

Kate found it strange and nice at the same time showering with Alexis. Kate wasn't a virgin but she had never showered with anyone before. Especially a six year old who was beaming at her and had told her she loved her just moments ago.

Kate couldn't bring herself to walk around naked while getting ready for work even though they had just shared a shower together. Kate chalked it up to just some little quirk.

"Alexis when do you start school?" Kate thought it would be soon. Was she keeping her out of school by taking her into work again?

"My first day is Monday. My first day in second grade and I get a new teacher. I hope she is nice like the last one." Is Alexis's response.

Kate gives out a sigh. Good she wasn't screwing anything up. "I'm afraid I don't have cereal or any milk either. I kinda suck at this."

Alexis stops putting on her clothes and goes over to Kate and hugs her. "It's ok I just need you."

Kate can feel her heart skip a beat and her breathing becomes a little harder. Kate takes in a deep breath. "We can stop for a Danish and coffee along the way, how's that?"

"Ok, but no coffee. Dad told me I'm too young for coffee." Alexis responds innocently looking up at Kate while she still holding onto her.

"I meant coffee for me silly goose. We can get milk for you. You better finish getting dressed." Kate tells her while kissing the top of her head.

Alexis is done first and watches Kate apply make-up to her face while she waits. "Do I need make-up?"

"Well I don't know, hop up here and we'll see." As Kate pats her lap.

So Kate lifts her up and sits her in her lap and wraps her arms around her. This felt almost as good as waking up with her in her arms.

"Let's start with a very light base. Just a little touch. We put on too much and you'll look like you have a tan only on part of your face." Kate tells her since Alexis is kind of normally pale.

"That would be silly." Alexis tells her.

"Yes it would." As Kate swirls her brush around in a different base than she had used. Then taps most of it off the brush and begins to lightly sweep it over her face.

Then goes over some places that don't look right to her. "There now we need just a little eye shadow."

Kate decides on a color that she hopes will look good with her hair color. Grabbing another much smaller like brush. "Close your eyes sweetie." As Kate applies a very light amount of color. "Keep em closed."

Next she grabs her mascara stick and applies a little dab. Afraid she will over do it. Kate decides to skip the lipstick but decides on a clear coat with a little sparkle.

Kate grabs a tissue. "Now press your lips together. … There now you can open your eyes."

"WOW!" Alexis twists her head around while she looks in the mirror.

"You've never worn make-up before have you?" Kate asks her.

Alexis shakes her head. "There was no one to teach me." Alexis twists around bent on giving Kate a big kiss as a thank you.

"Careful, you'll make a mess of all my hard work." Kate cautions her. Not that she is wearing enough to make a mess and it certainly wasn't hard work. But Alexis doesn't need to know that.

"OH!" So Alexis goes slowly and barely touches Kate's cheek with her sparkly lips. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Come on we better get going. We still have to stop for breakfast." As Kate lifts her up off her lap and down on the floor.

Alexis sat in her chair and except for a couple of soda breaks, a couple of restroom breaks and a trip downstairs where Lanie interrogated her again, Alexis had sat quietly.

Alexis had even been silent during lunch when Kate took her out to eat.

Kate kept an eye on her all the same.

As information came in they had worked out that the wife hated her husband about as much as he hated her.

The wife had coated only some of the tiles with a poison, Dimethylmercury. That she had stolen from a friend of hers. Those little triangles had told her which ones not to touch and what ones she could.

This one is a slow killer – a man-made slow killer! But this is exactly what makes it all the more dangerous. Absorption of doses as low as 0.1ml have proven fatal; however, symptoms of poisoning start showing after months of initial exposure, which is definitely too late for any kind of treatment. In 1996, a chemistry professor at Dartmouth College, New Hampshire, spilled a drop or two of the poison on her gloved hand – dimethylmercury went through the latex glove, symptoms appeared four months later and ten months later, she died.

Knowing that her husband liked to chew on his tiles only allowed for the poison to enter his system more quickly than thru skin absorption. She had gotten lucky that he chose a tile that had the poison on it to chew.

What the wife hadn't counted on was for the poison to rub off onto some of the other tiles. Yes she was poisoned too but not enough to kill her. She did however get sick and require hospitalization. A little poetic justice Kate thought.

Alexis had even spent some time in Captain Montgomery's office. Kate didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed to make Alexis happy. Even Roy had a smile and was laughing.

While Kate was happy that Alexis was having fun she felt something else too. Her captain was enjoying his time with Alexis but Alexis was with her. She should be having fun with her and not with him. But he was her Captain. Was she in there telling him she loved him too? Did she throw that word around without meaning to everyone?

"Get a grip Kate. She's not even your daughter." Kate huffs out and dives into her paperwork so she can go home. Take Alexis back and go home.

The next time Kate looks up Alexis is sitting in her chair next to Kate's desk again. Just sitting there quietly smiling at her. Kate gives her a quick smile and dives into her paperwork with renewed purpose.

Finally done, Kate turns off her computer. "Ready to go home?" Kate asks while she pulls her weapon out of the drawer and puts it on her hip.

Alexis has nodded her head vigorously that she is more than ready.

"We had pizza yesterday, what do we have today? Chinese?" Kate asks thinking take-out again.

"Can we eat at a restaurant instead?" Alexis asks shyly.

"Uhm sure. How about Italian? There is one around the corner from my apartment." Kate offers.

"OK. Have you eaten there before?"

"A couple of times, it was pretty good. It's nothing fancy like where your father might take you." Kate cautions.

"That's ok, dad doesn't like fancy either. He says it's like making a car payment so you can eat bird food. And none of the people seem very happy." Alexis tells her.

"Really?" Kate is shocked. She thought sure Castle would love to go to places like that. What else is she wrong about with him?

"But your dad drives a very fancy expensive car?" Kate is curious.

"He said he bought it to protect me. He said it can go fast, has room for more than two people and it's very comfortable. And he didn't want to be a, …. a, …. show something." Alexis trails off not sure of the word.

"Showboat." Kate offers.

"What is showboat?" Alexis asks.

"Trying to get people to think you are someone who you are not. For example, say you wanted to show everyone how much jewelry you have, so you buy a lot of jewelry and wear it everywhere. Make people think you are important because of all the jewelry. But you spent so much money on the jewelry that you don't have money for anything else. Not even food." Kate offers something she might understand.

"That's silly." Alexis responds.

"Here we are." Kate tells her as they reach the restaurant.

Kate is amazed. Alexis actually does a pretty good job of eating the entire plate and spaghetti with meat sauce and meat balls that she ordered.

They settled in on the sofa and watched another movie. The original Wizard of OZ.

Followed by another card game, this time Go Fish. Kate was sure she was going to win this time. She just needed one more card. Just one stinking card.

"You have any nines?" Alexis asks.

"Go fish sweetie." Kate tells her with a little venom in her voice.

Alexis pulls a card and lays all her cards down. "Ha, I win."

"WHAT?" Kate can't believe it. "How, … how?" Kate groans. She is holding more than a handful of cards. Just one stinking card.

Looking over at a smiling Alexis. "Ok card shark, time for bed. Go get washed up, brush your teeth and I'll be right there." And watches her get up and head for the bedroom. "I don't suppose you know poker?" Kate asks her.

Alexis shakes her head.

'Good, maybe there is at least one card game I can beat her at. Maybe.'

Kate has followed Alexis and has washed and brushed and changed for bed and finds Alexis already in bed waiting for her with outstretched arms.

Kate melts a little at the sight and slides into bed and feels Alexis wrap her arms around her and Kate soon follows.

Alexis however wakes up in the middle of the night still wrapped up tight. She needs to use the bathroom so she wiggles and does her best to extract herself and goes into the bathroom. Waiting until she has the door closed before turning on the light and the fan.

Once done and the toilet is silent she turns off the light and the fan and opens the door. But has to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust. Then she moves back over to the bed and crawls back in. And slowly wraps her arms around Kate once more.

Kate seems to subconsciously wrap her arms around Alexis. Alexis is now almost face to face with Kate and studies her face in the darkness for a time.

Finally she closes her eyes and snuggles in closer. "I love you." Alexis whispers out to Kate.

What she doesn't see are the tears forming in Kate's eyes and neither of them notice that Kate squeezes Alexis just a little tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

Rick had arrived in Buffalo, Wyoming. New York City it was not. "Man am I spoiled or what?" Rick talks to himself.

Rick rents a car and heads for the hotel to check-in. At least this time would be different. Since he had time to spare in Reno he had purchased a pair of swim trunks. So he could make use of the indoor pool this place had later.

Dropping of his stuff in his room Rick drives out to the address he has for them. However when he gets there he finds the place surrounded with cars of all types. It was easy to see there were a lot of people out back.

Rick is thinking a family wide BBQ or something. Maybe not the best time to talk to them, but he only had today so he plowed on.

"Jack, time for a new disguise my friend." As Rick pulls up and stops.

Rick steps up to the front door which is open sort of. Only the cheap storm door is closed. He can see a number of people inside also.

Ringing the bell he waits. Soon an elderly man comes to the door. "May I help you?"

Rick holds up his ID. "I'm agent Walter Dunn with the FBI, I'm looking for a Jennifer and Joseph Deever."

"I'm afraid you are a little late son." He tells Rick.

"Pardon, I don't understand."

"They were buried yesterday. This is their wake." He explains.

Rick is shocked then suddenly worried. "May I ask how they died?"

"They were both run down by a drunk driver downtown. Horrible thing. Got tons of witnesses."

"Did they catch the person who did it?"

"Oh yea, almost strung him up right then and there but the sheriff showed up and put a stop to it. He should have let them finish."

"Thank you I won't intrude further." Rick tells him and heads back to his car.

"Guess we go find the sheriff then." Rick tells Jack.

Using his GPS it doesn't take long to find the sheriff's office. Once inside he shows his ID and introduces himself and asks about the drunk driver and the Deever's.

"Not sure why the FBI would be interested in Harry's boy. He's only been local trouble since he was born. Running down the Deever's is only his latest and probably last spot of trouble."

"Actually I came to talk to the Deever's about their son. Coming here only helps close any holes in my paperwork." Rick explains.

"Deever's boy, yea sad about that too. He seemed like a good kid. Volunteered and then stayed in the Military. Then got himself killed in Afghanistan. I swear that place has taken a lot of lives for so little gain. Killed by one of our own I'm told. Fratricide they call it."

"You haven't heard of anyone coming around talking about him since then?" Rick is curious. Do they keep tabs on these guys?

"No can't say that I've heard of anyone asking about him. Just those two Military guys who delivered the news is all. I think I've got a picture of them around here somewhere." And he heads off over to some filing cabinets.

"Yea here it is. Took it when they weren't lookin. Military types and all their secrets might take exception to having their picture taken. But there was just something odd about those two."

"Can I have a copy? Odd, define odd." Rick asks him.

"Well for a chaplain he was more interested in giving the news then in comforting anyone about the news. Kinda like he was dead inside already. Didn't seem like a very good chaplain if you asked me.

Yea, here you go, one copy. Not sure how this helps ya but I know all about paperwork. Stuff is the bane of the universe let me tell ya."

"Thanks sheriff you've been a big help." Rick tells him shaking his hand.

"You just be careful out there in that big city. D.C. is a funny town, full of politics."

"Yea my daughter told me a joke one time. A guy was sitting in his car stuck in a traffic jam, he just didn't know what the problem was.

Then this guy comes down the street going from car to car. So he asks him if he knew what was going on?

His reply was that a group of terrorists were holding all of congress hostage and if they didn't get 20 billion dollars they were going to light them all on fire with gasoline.

So I'm going from car to car looking for donations.

How much are you averaging so far?

About a gallon of gas per car.

The sheriff starts laughing. "Hell they could suck my car dry just so long as I got a front row seat."

Rick laughs with him and heads back to his car.

Back at the hotel it wasn't even dinner time yet, however before he changed into his new swim suit and hit the pool. "Jack I need you to scan this photo and get ready to down load. After you are done with that call the operator for me."

"Scan complete ready for download, dialing." Jack tells him.

"Operator." A voice answers.

Rick gives his name and code again as usual.

"ID and code confirmed, how may I help you?"

"I need all the information you can get me on the two men in the picture that I'm downloading." Rick explains.

"Download complete, you can expect an answer in 24 hours using version Beta Three at the original location." And the call ends.

Rick liked this location. Back to the public library. He could take Alexis with him again and spend some time there. It would be fun. Even Alexis liked the library.

With swim trunks on Rick went downstairs and hit the pool. He only did a couple of laps then switched to just floating along trying his best to clear his mind and relax.

Rick had made it back to New York and was on his way home. Stepping up to his front door. "Oh it's good to be home." And Rick puts in the key for each dead bolt and opens the door and barely makes it thru the door. "DADDY!" Alexis calls out and slams into him and hugs him.

"Hi pumpkin I take it you missed me?" Rick teases since the answer is obvious.

"Of course dad." As Alexis works at dragging him into the living room. Rick resists long enough to close and lock the door.

"KATE? What a pleasant surprise. You here to greet me too?" Rick asks wondering why.

"Kate and I have been together since you left dad." Alexis volunteers making Kate cringe.

"You two have been staying here since I left?" Rick is shocked.

"No dad I've been staying at Kate's home." Alexis corrects him.

Now Rick is really confused and it shows on his face.

"Mom came by and started yelling at Grams." Alexis sounds sad. "Kate came over and saved us from her. She had mom arrested. Oh I made something for you." And Alexis takes off running for her room.

Rick steps closer to Kate. "You had Meredith arrested?" Rick asks but doesn't sound mad.

"She was being an ass and she had cocaine on her and in her blood, …."But is interrupted when Rick moves in and wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

Soon his tongue is stroking her bottom lip asking for entrance and Kate grants his wish. Soon they are both trying to search every inch of each other's mouth. Ricks hands are also on the move. After he breaks for air he moves to her neck getting a moan from Kate.

Alexis comes running back into the living room finding her dad kissing Kate. She stops and keeps quiet for a minute. "Dad I made you something. DAD?"

Rick breaks from Kate to look at his daughter while Kate withdraws and starts blushing. "What have you got there?"

"I drew a picture of where Kate lives." Alexis lifts it for him to take from her.

"Wow, you live here?" Rick turns to Kate.

Kate blushes a little more. "It's not much but it's mine."

"You have any more pumpkin?" Rick asks her.

"OH!" And Alexis takes off again.

Rick turns back to Kate. "You really had Meredith arrested?"

"She really was being an ass Castle, she even had Martha crying, …." And is interrupted by Rick kissing her again.

Rick breaks off quicker this time. "Thank you for protecting Alexis. That means a lot to me. More than you know."

"I couldn't let her treat Alexis like that. That child is the sweetest thing I've ever met. She's been a blast to have around, honest." Kate confides. "You're really not mad I had Meredith arrested?"

"Kate believe me when I tell you I'm not mad. Meredith ignores Alexis unless it suits her to pay attention to her. I used to try so hard to get her to be a mom but she just doesn't get it. I would dearly love for Alexis to have a mother it just isn't going to be her.

So your protecting her makes me very happy Kate."

Alexis comes charging back into the living room with her other picture. "WOW this is pretty good pumpkin. You must have had a good time at Kate's?"

"It was great dad!" Alexis responds excited.

"I should probably be going since you are home now." Kate tells them.

"NO! Kate don't go." Alexis rushes over to wrap her arms around her.

"I have a home to go to sweetie and this one is yours. And your dad is back now." Kate tries reasoning with her.

"Please Kate you can stay, please stay." Alexis has tears starting and not on purpose.

"We do have space Kate and you are more than welcome to stay. There is still time for me to cook dinner and you can have breakfast before you go into work." Rick adds his part.

"I didn't bring anything. No clothes, no make-up, no shoes." Kate tells them.

"Go get them, I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back." Rick offers.

Alexis who still has her arms around Kate tugs on her to bend down. Then whispers lightly in her ear. "I love you and I need to teach you." Alexis plays her last card.

Kate starts blinking back the tears and it's the card that breaks Kate's back. "Fine, but if you put anything funny in my dinner or breakfast the deals off Castle."

"YES!" Alexis screams.

Rick is amused that his daughter is so happy about Kate spending the night again. "I guess I better get started then so I can keep up my end of this deal." Rick gives both Kate and Alexis a quick kiss and heads for the kitchen to see what he has to work with.

Kate heads for the front door with Alexis in tow. "You promise you'll be back?" Alexis needs reassurance. She's in deep and she knows it and doesn't want Kate getting scared and running away.

"I promise and I'm a cop so it's the truth." Kate tells her.

Alexis tugs on Kate to get her to bend down so she can kiss Kate on the check, making Kate's heart rate change a little.

Alexis re-locks all the doors after Kate is gone and goes into the kitchen.

"Is there something going on between you and Kate I should know about?" Rick asks his daughter.

"You were kissing Kate is there something going on I should know about?" Alexis counters.

"Touche'. I guess we both want Kate to stay." Rick answers while pulling out ingredients for dinner.

Alexis nods her head enthusiastically in response.

"You want to set the table early for me pumpkin?" Rick asks to keep her busy.

"Ok dad." And Alexis starts opening cabinets to get what she needs.

Kate however is talking to herself all the way home. Questioning what she is doing spending the night at the Castle's again.

And Castle kissed her, really kissed her. And she had kissed him back and if Alexis hadn't interrupted them who knows how far it would have gone?

And remembering all the times Alexis had told her that she loved her had her head spinning.

Her dad was only just getting back to being more of his old self but she could see the fear in him. The fear that the bottle would take over again. And no one had loved her since her mom had died. Her walls she had put up had seen to that.

How had Alexis gotten through so many of them so fast? And Castle was right behind her it seemed. Even Martha wasn't far behind.

She knew she should be running but somehow Alexis seemed to be able to prevent that somehow. No that wasn't right, Kate knew how. Having Alexis in her arms at night was oh so soothing. Ever so peaceful. Kate was addicted and she knew it, just couldn't do anything about it.

"I wonder if sleeping with Castle is the same?" Kate shakes her head and gets to packing.

By the time Kate is done she has an entire suitcase filled with clothes, shoes, some frilly things just in case. Along with a skimpy swim suit since Castle's place has a pool, make-up and half a box of condoms that Kate felt guilty about but did it anyway.

Kate soon found herself dragging her rolling suitcase behind her down the hall towards Castle's front door where she pressed the button and waited.

But didn't have to wait long as the door opened and a streak of red hair slammed into her and hugged her. "You're back."

Alexis takes Kate's hand and tows her into the apartment. "Wow something smells good Castle." Kate states not yet able to look into the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry." Rick tells her while not actually seeing her.

Kate steps into the entrance to the kitchen and her stomach makes its thoughts knows by growling.

Kate starts to blush. "I'll take that as a yes." Rick tells her.

"Put your bag away and dinner will be on the table by the time you get back." Rick tells her.

Alexis grabs Kate's hand and drags her down the hall. "I'll help you Kate."

However while Kate was going to stop at the guest room Alexis keeps dragging her all the way down to hers.

"Alexis this is your room, the guest room is back that way." Kate tells her wondering what she is thinking.

"You don't want to sleep with me anymore?" Alexis asks with a suddenly sad face.

Kate suddenly has a crisis. Sleeping with Alexis is actually part of what got her to come back here in the first place, but she hadn't discussed it with Castle yet.

Kate suddenly talks without thinking. "Of course I do, but where will I put all my clothes and make-up?" (Where the hell did that come from?)

Alexis stands there and thinks for a moment. "Well these drawers here are empty." As Alexis pulls three of them open to show her. "The closet is over there and your make-up can go on the kitchen counter over there." Alexis offers.

Kate thinks about it and grabs her suitcase and opens it. "Can I help?" Alexis asks.

"Sure you want to put my make-up in your kitchen." Kate shows her what to take. While she takes things over to the closet. Opening it she finds it pretty full already. "Damn she has a lot of clothes." Kate talks to herself. But Kate manages to stuff hers in.

Then back to the suitcase to start filling the empty drawers Alexis had opened. Kate takes her shoes and places them on the floor in front of the dresser she had just used.

All done Kate closes up her suitcase and puts it out of the way.

"We can use my bathroom to wash up with for dinner." Alexis offers.

And so they share Alexis's bathroom before heading back to the dining room to eat.

Kate finds that Castle has food on plates already at the table and has given everyone milk to drink.

They all sit down and start eating. "Castle this is good, what is it?" Kate asks surprised.

"It's a recipe I found somewhere, it's simple really. Use boneless skinless chicken breasts, coat them with flour and quickly brown both sides. Then add a can of Italian recipe stewed tomatoes, add a few more spices. I added fresh rosemary this time. Place it on a bed of pasta, I used spaghetti this time. Just make sure you don't overcook it and dry out the chicken and let the spices into the chicken a little, and viola."

Kate talks with her mouth full. "This is really good Castle."

When suddenly there is a noise at the front door followed by. "Richard dear are you home?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

Martha almost floats into the apartment. "Oh there you are, oh hello Katherine dear. And you're eating well I won't keep you long.

How was your trip Richard?"

"A little bit of helpful and a touch of not so helpful, but I'm hoping for some more news tomorrow. I'm sorry Meredith descended on you." Rick really was sorry. Usually he was around when Meredith showed up.

"It's alright dear, Katherine here swooped in and took care of everything. I never would have thought she would stoop so low as to go after Alexis like that." Martha dismisses it all with a wave of her hand.

Rick however had not heard about that and looks at Kate. "I'll explain later." Kate whispers.

Satisfied for now Rick turns back to Martha. "Is there something you need mother?"

"Just checking up on my son and granddaughter before I head out. I have a date and he's taking us to that new place for dinner. Should be exciting, don't wait up for me." And Martha heads for the door. "And it's nice to see you again Katherine." And she sweeps out the front door.

Rick gets up and re-locks the front door and comes back to finish dinner.

Once everyone is done eating. "You want some wine Kate while Alexis and I clean up?" Rick asks.

"Yes please."

Kate is sitting on the sofa sipping her wine while waiting for them to finish. Alexis is the first to join her followed shortly by Castle with his own wine glass.

"Can we play cards dad?" Alexis asks.

Rick knows this means he is going down but he responds. "Sure." Getting a soft "Oy" from Kate.

After Alexis takes off looking for the cards. "I take it you've met the resident card shark?" Rick asks Kate.

"Yea, I've lost a couple of times already." Kate confides still not sure how she did it.

Rick chuckles. "Don't feel bad, I've been losing since I taught her to play. I still don't know how she does it."

"She's terrific Castle. I don't know how you got so lucky with her." Kate tells him.

"Yea, she's the light of my life. Even though I have to put up with Meredith I wouldn't change a thing." Rick is almost glowing and Kate can see it.

Before she can stop herself. "I hate that woman!" Kate tells him with clear venom in her voice.

Rick puts down his glass and slowly takes Kate's from her hand and sets it down. "I'm going to kiss you now. You need to tell me to stop if you don't want me to." Rick tells her.

And Rick leans in and slowly inches closer until his lips meet Kate's. Rick slowly works at deepening the kiss and brings his arms around to bring Kate in closer.

Kate meanwhile let's him kiss her and by the time his arms are around her she uses her tongue and asks for entrance while wrapping her arms around his neck and starts kissing him back with interest.

Both of them don't notice Alexis come back with two packs of playing cards and she just stands there watching them with a big grin on her face. Dad is teaching her too. Is what she is thinking.

It isn't until Alexis has cleared her throat for the third time that they notice Alexis.

"Oh sorry pumpkin kinda got carried away there." Rick tells her while Kate backs off and turns a brilliant shade of red.

"So what card game are we playing this time?" Rick asks her.

"313?" Alexis asks.

"Sure we are going to need pencils and paper." Rick reminds her.

"Oh yea." And Alexis takes off.

"313?" Kate asks.

Objective

The objective of this game is to have the lowest points total in the end. Each numbered card is worth its value (i.e. the 3 is worth three points) Face cards are worth 10 points. The ace is the lowest card and is worth only one point.

Scoring

The cards in your hand equal your score. Each card is worth its value. For example, if at the end of the first round, you have 9 , 4 , and a K , your score will be 23 points. You will always have as many cards at the end of the round as when you started. The only way to decrease your score is get three or more cards that are the same or to get a run of cards in sequence of the same suit. For example, if, in the first round, you had three 9's of whatever suit, your score would be zero. If you had 4 , 5 , and 6 , your score would be zero.

Making runs of cards or having more than three of the same card are the only ways to reach zero in a round. You can have more than three cards in a run. For example, if you are playing a round that has six cards in it, you could have a run of 6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10 , and J , and your score would be zero, but you must have a minimum of three cards in any run or grouping to decrease score.

Dealing the Cards

Decide who should be the first dealer. This can be done in any manner. Take two decks of cards and shuffle them together. Every subsequent deal after the first should be from the person to the left of the previous dealer.

There are eleven rounds in 313, so there will be eleven deals. The first person to deal will give each player three cards. The cards should be dealt in rounds of one until every player has the required amount of cards. Each round will increase the card count by one. So, for the second round, the players will have four cards instead of three. This will go on until in the last round you deal thirteen cards to each player.

Playing a Round

Each round starts when the dealer deals out the required amount of cards. After the last card is dealt, the dealer will flip over the next card in the deck and place it in a discard pile.

The person to the left of the dealer is first to act. They can either take the card that was flipped over by the dealer and replace one of the cards in their hand, or they can flip over the next card in the deck and chose that as a replacement. **You must keep the same amount of cards throughout each round**. In other words, if you pick up a card, you have to put a card down.

Once the first person has completed this process, the person directly to their left gets a turn. Like the first player, they can chose the card that's on top of the discard pile or they can flip a card over from the deck. This process continues around the table until a player has ended the round. Once the round has ended, the scores are recorded and the entire process begins again with the new dealer.

Ending a Round

A round ends when a player reaches zero points. Once a player reaches zero, they must inform the table. The winning player must lay out their cards for inspection. Once a victory has been declared, every other player, starting with the player to the winner's left, gets one more chance to make adjustments to their cards. Once all players have had one more chance to improve their hand, the round is over and all players must count up their scores. It is possible for multiple players to reach zero in a given round.

Wild Cards

In each round there is a designated wild card. The wild card serves in any capacity you need for improving your hand. Each round the wild card changes. The chart to the right explains what card is wild in what round.

A Note on Aces

In addition to being the lowest scoring card, the Ace can only serve on the low end of a run. For example, a run that begins, Q , K , _ cannot end with A . The ace can only begin a run (A , 2 , 3 ).

Wild Card Table

Round

Wild Card

1

Any 3

2

Any 4

3

Any 5

4

Any 6

5

Any 7

6

Any 8

7

Any 9

8

Any 10

9

Any Jack

10

Any Queen

11

Any King

Alexis is back with three pieces of paper and three Crayola crayons from her room.

Kate wins dealing first and deals out 3 cards to everyone and they start to play.

Alexis has one the first eight (8) rounds and is giddy with excitement. Rick had resigned himself to losing before they even started playing and was mostly silent. Kate however was a natural competitor and she had something to say at every round.

Alexis and Kate would tease each other at every round.

Kate had managed to win the next two rounds and got Alexis's score to start climbing. Kate needed the last two rounds bad in order to win. After getting her cards. "You are going down Kate." Since she liked her cards.

"Oh really? Care to put your money were your mouth is sweetie?" Kate raises the stakes.

Alexis thinks about it. She has an allowance from dad and she has saved a little of it. Not much but a little. However Kate has a job and probably more money than her. Maybe?

"You have to spend the 'Entire' next three days with us. Except for work and my school which starts tomorrow." Alexis challenges.

"Make it five AND you have to clean your room. Your room is a mess." Kate raises the stakes.

Alexis thinks it over. Kate stays with them for the next five days was a dream come true. But cleaning her room was the last thing she wanted to do. But it didn't seem fair to her either. What was Kate going to do while she was cleaning if she lost?

"And you have to make dinner for two days instead of me cleaning." Alexis alters the bet.

Kate hadn't cooked since before her mother died and even then they had done it together. Maybe she could convince Alexis to help her?

"DEAL!" Kate accepts.

"Deal." Alexis accepts.

"It's my deal." Kate tells them.

Rick meanwhile was sitting back watching these two fight it out not sure who he wanted to win. He wanted Kate to stay with them very much but he had been after Alexis to clean her room for weeks. And Kate was right, it was a mess. Still having Kate stay seemed to be the better of the two choices.

Alexis won round 10 and was grinning wide. Kate was going down.

Rick dealt the last hand and managed to slip Alexis an Ace that was on the bottom of the deck. It was cheating but he wanted Kate to stay too.

Kate needed a zero (0) hand while Alexis needed a large card count. Problem was Kate didn't have any aces and no wild cards and her cards were all over the place. This was looking bad.

In the end Alexis won easily and without the help Rick gave her. Alexis got up and did a victory dance.

Kate pretended to be a sore loser for a few seconds. However the thought of cuddling the next several nights with Alexis in her messy room got her to stop quickly. Even if she did have to cook.

COOK? Oh great what am I going to cook? I'm soooo screwed.

"It's your bedtime pumpkin, say goodnight to Kate and go get cleaned up, brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll be down to tuck you in soon." Rick tells her.

"Can Kate help?" Alexis asks quietly.

"I'll be down in a minute sweetie." Kate volunteers herself and Rick just smiles at Kate. Kate wasn't yet ready for Castle to see that her suitcase and all her clothes were in Alexis's room instead of the guest room just yet.

Alexis takes off for her room happy as can be.

"You don't have to do that Kate." Rick gives her an out if she wants it.

"It's ok Castle I want to and I've had a couple of days of practice while you were gone." Kate tells him honestly.

Rick and Kate clean up the card game and Kate heads for Alexis's room to tuck her in.

Kate enters her bedroom to find her already in bed. So Kate sits down on the edge. "Are you going to stay?" Alexis asks. It was just a game, did Kate really mean it?

"Of course sweetie, a deal is a deal. I might get called in early sometimes so I may not see you every morning. Or tomorrow morning for that matter." Kate warns her.

"That's ok you'll come home to us here and that's enough." Alexis accepts.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have a job to go to unlike your father. And it may call me out in the middle of the night even sometimes." Kate cautions her.

Alexis gets up slightly to hug Kate. "It's ok Kate." Then whispers in her ear. "I love you." Then kisses her on the cheek before laying back down.

"I'll try not to wake you when I come back for sleep," Kate tells her.

"That's ok you can wake me up I don't mind." Alexis actually would like for Kate to wake her. She wants to cuddle with Kate almost as much as Kate does.

"Go to sleep I'll be back in a little while." And Kate bends over to give Alexis a kiss.

Kate is out of the bedroom when the tears start and she makes a detour for the guest room bathroom. Sitting on the toilet the tears arrive full force.

Kate knows Castle has kissed her in earnest now at least a couple of times. And she wanted him to the last time. And Alexis keeps telling her that she loves her. And Kate wants very much to sleep with Alexis in her arms tonight let alone nights to come.

Now she is having trouble breathing and the crying is turning into sobs that shake her body.

"Jill I don't know what to do?" Kate barely manages to get out.

"Breath Kate, thru your mouth. In, … now out. Once more, in, …. now out.

Does Alexis scare you?" Jill asks searching for an answer so she can help her.

"No, … yes, … I don't know." Kate can breathe again but the tears are still coming.

"Alexis loves you, do you hate her?" Jill starts with her.

"NO, heavens no. If I thought there was a way to take her with me 24 hours a day I would. She is amazing." Kate counters.

"So you love her and that's what scares you?" Jill more states than asks a question.

"She's not mine Jill, she belongs to Castle."

"And yet Castle likes you and kissed you and unless I'm mistaken you kissed him back. And tell me again what you packed in a suitcase instead of just a small overnight bag?" Jill asks her.

Kate grins while the tears slow down. "Are you suggesting that I change into one of the sexy things I brought and show up in the living room with a condom in my hand?" Kate asks.

"You're the one that packed them for a one night stay, you tell me." Jill counters.

Kate giggles a little. If she was honest with herself that is exactly what she was thinking. Although to be honest she was thinking she would be sleeping in the guest room so didn't have to carry the condom with her.

Then suddenly she became scared. What if Castle was only after a one night stand and she was out after they had sex for the first time? No more snuggling with Alexis. It would devastate Alexis if she really did love her. Kate would chalk it up to another one night stand. But was that what she wanted?

Not going to find any answers sitting in here. So Kate got up and washed her tears away and fluffed her hair a little and headed for the living room, quaking in her boots.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

Kate strode back into the living room unsure what to expect. Sitting next to Castle who held out a wine glass for her. Kate takes it and drinks a lot of it.

Castle has noticed a change. "Kate you don't have to stay 5 whole days I can explain it to Alexis. You can go home if you like." Castle searches for the change in her that he detects.

"No I'll stay Castle, a deal is a deal." Kate looks down to see anything but his eyes.

Rick is lost as to what to do. Kate is confusing the hell out of him. She is here but not really here. Rick knows thru his talk with Roy that Kate's mom is involved in this somehow. Roy mentioned that he caught her searching the old case file and he could have fired her for it.

Ok time to try something. "Will you go out on a date with me. Just you and me. Let me take you someplace. Show you a part of this city you may not have seen before." Rick tries the direct route.

Kate looks shocked. "A date, like a dinner and a movie kind of date? Castle I'm a cop and you're, …. well you're a famous writer. You don't want to date me."

Rick is shocked, how could she think so little of herself? "Kate you are a beautiful woman who as a cop has amazing strength. I however am just a writer I don't do anything nearly as important as you do." Rick lies because what he does when not writing is very important. "I dream up stuff and put it down on paper, I'm only famous because people who read it like it.

Come on it'll be fun. It'll be nothing fancy, no special gowns required. What you are wearing now will be fine."

"No fancy balls, no expensive restaurants where they don't even show the prices, no place with hundreds of cameras taking my picture as your next conquest?" Kate drills him.

Rick chuckles a little. "No nothing like that. I don't know what you are thinking but I much prefer to take my daughter to a park or the zoo than waste my time at some highbrow boring fancy ball. And there will be no cameras taking your picture.

And you are definitely not my next bedroom conquest. That's not who I am. Stick around long enough and I'll prove it to you." Rick puts his wine down and takes one of Kate's hands in his. Then lifts it up to his lips where he brushes them over the back of her hand.

"As much as it will pain me, and boy will it pain me, you can ask my mother any question you like. I'm sure she will be only too happy to embarrass me with what she knows. Not to mention all those photo books she has.

Just give me a chance to rebuttal anything she tells you or shows you before you set it in stone."

Kate is now amazed and conflicted. "What have you got in mind Castle?"

"It's a surprise, you'll love it." Rick sounds excited.

"Oh no Castle, no surprises, I hate surprises. Just tell me what you want to do." Kate confides since she really does hate surprises.

Rick was afraid of this. Kate liked being in control so much that dating her was going to be a challenge for him. Maybe he could add a surprise during the date, just not the date itself.

"Wait here and I'll show you." And Rick gets up and comes back with his laptop, finally turning it around to show her.

HBO Movie Night In Bryant Park  
_41 W 40th Street_

Every Monday at sunset, Bryant Park comes alive with a free outdoor movie. Grab a blanket, some snacks and your date (OK, maybe some wine hidden in a water bottle too), and cozy up on the grass to classics like _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _and _E.T._

_"__Then on the next date we can do something with a little more flare if you like."_

Get unbeatable views of dazzling Manhattan from the sky and the water at night on this exclusive VIP tour in New York City! Admire the dramatic city skyline on a New York Harbor cruise complete with a Champagne toast in front of the majestic Statue of Liberty. Then, board a luxury helicopter and soar over the Brooklyn Bridge, the Empire State Building, Ellis Island and Central Park on the only nighttime helicopter tour available in NYC.

Highlights

New York City harbor cruise and nighttime helicopter tour, perfect for any special occasion

Relax on a 45-minute New York Harbor cruise and soak in views of the NYC skyline

Celebrate with a Champagne toast in front of the Statue of Liberty

Soar over the Brooklyn Bridge, Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building and Central Park

Enjoy VIP treatment and engaging narration from your guide and crew

This Viator Exclusive offers the only nighttime helicopter tour available in NYC, so don't miss out!

Your adventure begins in the evening at South Street Seaport at Pier 17, where you'll hop in a water taxi for a 45-minute cruise along New York harbor. Then, by water, you will make your way to the helipad in Jersey City where you will take to the sky aboard a luxury helicopter for a 15-minute helicopter tour in the skies above dazzling Manhattan!

On your 45-minute New York harbor cruise, enjoy engaging narration from your guide and be awed by up-close views of the dazzling New York City skyline. Pass under the Brooklyn Bridge, whose views from beneath are astounding. When you arrive in front of the Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island, toast with a glass of Champagne - a magical way to savor this enchanted evening.

Cruise along the water to Jersey City where this exclusive nighttime helicopter flight, perfect for any special occasion, will award you with incredible bird's-eye views of the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty perched majestically on Liberty Island. Soar over the Hudson River and spot the impressive Empire State Building and sprawling Central Park.

While listening to interesting and informative narration from your friendly pilot, you'll also see the Chrysler Building, World Financial Center, Chelsea Piers, Time Warner Center and Ground Zero. Along the New Jersey coast, spot Goldman Sachs Tower, Colgate Clock and Liberty State Park.

Back on the ground, you'll be transferred back to New York City.

"I'm sure Alexis would like to go to the movie too but I promised you a date with just you and me. I can put together a bag of snacks and food and maybe some wine or something in water bottles during the day while you are at work. Then we can go when you get back and mother can watch Alexis.

What do you think?" Rick hopes she will go for it. It's nothing fancy.

"I like it Castle, I haven't been to an outdoor movie or even one of those old drive-in movies since I was a child." Kate puts her wine glass down and hugs Castle. "Thank you. This is tomorrow isn't it since it mentions Monday only?"

"Is that a problem?" Rick asks.

"No I just have to hope we don't get a late in the day case that will force me to stay at work too late to go." Kate explains.

"Then we'll just have to hope the people of New York are on their best behavior tomorrow.

I'm glad you like it."

"I should go to bed I have to get up early tomorrow." Kate tells him.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you do." Rick tells her smiling.

"You don't have to do that." Kate tells him since she rarely eats breakfast anyway.

"On no, you need to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. Besides if memory serves I promised I would if you stayed over." Rick isn't going to let her off the hook.

"Ok, just remember you put anything funny in my breakfast and the deal is off Castle." Kate warns him.

"As you wish little miss boring." Rick taunts her.

Kate gives him an evil glare and gets up and heads for Alexis's room.

Once there Kate takes off her make-up, brushes her teeth and changes into bed clothes. Now comes the hard part, getting into bed without waking Alexis.

Kate however fails as Alexis wakes at least a little. "Kate?" Alexis sounds sleepy.

"I'm sorry sweetie, go back to sleep." Kate whispers.

Alexis answers by snuggling in close and wrapping her arms around her. Kate responds by wrapping her arms around Alexis and squeezing tight. "Thank you sweetie." And Kate kisses her.

"Love you." Alexis mumbles back. Making Kate's heart flip while she settles in to go to sleep.

Kate is woken in the morning by her phone ringing. Which isn't easy to answer since it is way over there and Alexis and she are intertwined like a pretzel. Unfortunately Kate ends up waking Alexis while she gets up.

"Beckett. …. Text me the address and I'll be there in an hour." And Kate hangs up.

Alexis rubs her eyes and looks at Kate. "You have to go to work?"

"Yea I'm sorry sweetie, it's what I do. How about we take a shower together before I get dressed and have to leave?" Kate offers brightening.

Getting an enthusiastic nod from Alexis.

After Kate is dressed and sitting at the counter putting on her make-up. "Do I need make-up?" Alexis asks.

"On your first day of school absolutely. Hop up here and let me fix you." Kate tells her smiling.

Alexis grins wide and gets lifted up into Kate's lap and lets Kate do what she did last time.

"I need to get going I've only got half an hour to get there." Kate tells her and they get up and head for the living room.

Once there they both find Castle in the kitchen. "Castle?" Kate is amazed.

Rick decides to tell the truth. "Jack monitored that you got a phone call from work. Here's your eggs and bacon, a slice of toast and if you give me a minute you can have a coffee in a to-go cup. So eat up."

Kate stands there with her mouth hanging open while Rick puts a plate into her hands. "You're amazing Castle."

"I promised you a breakfast and you're going to get one." Rick reminds her.

Kate eats as fast as she can since she has no time. As she makes it to the front door Rick is there with a coffee to-go mug, opens the front door. "I'll see you for our date tonight." And then he kisses her.

Kate leaves amazed smiling all the way to her car.

Kate sips her coffee while she drives. "WOW where did he get this coffee?"

Kate reaches the site and finds Lanie, Espo and Ryan already there. "Hey Lanie what have we got?"

"Hey girlfriend. …. What have you been up to?" Lanie questions her. Noticing how she looks, the soft lines in her face and the stainless steel coffee mug in her hand, which is new.

Kate looks at her like 'what are you talking about?'

"You are smiling and are glowing. Did you get laid?" Lanie is searching for a reason.

"LANIE? No I didn't get laid." Kate is shocked.

"Well you are doing something and it appears to be good for you. Whatever it is keep it up.

Female late 20's early 30's maybe. She has a number of bruises. I also found this." As Lanie lifts up her arm to show Kate a couple of injection marks.

"Overdose maybe?" Kate questions.

"I don't think so; these were the only two I could find. There was no ID on her. No jewelry, no purse." Lanie tells her.

"Body dump? … What have you got guys?" Kate turns to Espo and Ryan.

"There is no appearance of a scuffle, we've got some tire tracks over here that CSU is making casts of to see if we can narrow down the car used. Out here there are no security cameras. And she's missing her shoes." Espo points out.

With gloves on Kate goes over to look at one of her feet and lifts one to examine the sole of her foot.

The young woman opened her light blue eyes slowly. Unsure of her surroundings, she tried to turn her head. A sharp, slicing pain centered between her eyes quickly stopped that idea. A frown appeared on her pretty face. Where was she? The young woman let her mind turn back as she tried to remember the events that had led her to where ever this place was that she found herself. Angela, that was her name. She had been on vacation. Her parents had died a few months ago and she had just wanted to escape. It was all coming back now. She had lost the only family she had when her parents had gone down in a light plane crash and Angela was having a hard time coping. Despite the support of friends, she had decided to just leave and spend some time alone to deal with the devastation.

Angela had decided to just drive her car without any real destination in mind. She would know where and when to stop. The night before she had driven her little car down an overgrown two lane road. Hardly a road really, it almost turned into a path in some places. As she drove she drummed to the beat of a rock and roll song, hands dancing on the steering wheel. She hadn't really been concentrating enough on the road, when she had suddenly clenched the wheel and turned to avoid something standing in the road. The small car had flipped and Angela had found herself upside down hanging by her seat belt. Finally able to release the button she had slammed down onto the car's roof, now under her. Angela inched her way out of the car. She was having trouble seeing. When she wiped at her eye, her hand had come away bloody. Angela had finally crawled about six feet from the car and was only a few feet from the road. She was having a hard time staying awake and her head was pounding so loud, if there had been any sounds out in this god forsaken place she wouldn't have heard it. Angela was mentally kicking herself for choosing the rarely used road, when a light caught her eye. Not headlights, this was more of a flashlight. Angela squinted and watched as the light swung as whoever carried it took long strides toward her.

Angela shook her head as the bearer of the light stepped close enough for her to look. Something was wrong with her eyesight; it must be the cut that was pouring blood down toward her eye. She tried to wipe it again, but felt she had lost the use of her muscles. Her arms wouldn't lift. Who or what ever carried the light stood over her now. She realized the light was coming from an old style lantern. She looked up, trying to make out a face.

Angela felt her blood go cold and closed her eyes again. She had to be seeing things. The thing that stood over her looked to be at least seven feet tall. The slender face had sunken eyes that had dark circles around them. As she opened her eyes, Angela saw a new creature behind the first; a much smaller head peeked at her. This one had curly blonde hair and was so short it looked at Angela from just behind the taller things knees. Angela felt that the taller being was a male, but she was unsure about the little one. When a large hand reached for her, Angela thankfully passed out, gladly accepting the darkness.

Now she found herself in what felt like a small room, although it was hard to tell. Right now all she could see was the ceiling above her. She didn't want to risk turning her head and inviting that pain again. A gray light came through a window off to her left. She could just catch the light's reflection without having to turn her head.

Angela sighed and closed her eyes. Where was she and what had she seen last night? How much damage had her head taken? She felt like crying with frustration, she was afraid even that would start her head aching again.  
Angela heard the creak of the door. She held her breath as she felt the rapid beat of her heart as it raced in anticipation. She slowly opened her eyes and risked the pain by turning her head toward the creaking sound.  
She wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't come. It was that thing from last night. He or it, was walking toward her bed. The rambling awkward gait suggested the man had one leg shorter than the other. Angela wanted to lift her arms to cover her face, to use her hands to hide from the sight, but found her muscles still frozen like they had been after the wreck.

The man/thing carried a needle in one hand as it stepped up to the bed that Angela lay on. As he lifted it Angela found her voice and screamed over and over again. The thing ignored her as he stepped closer. Angela felt a prick as the needle slid into her arm. She heard a deep voice just before whatever was in the needle took effect. "You are one of us now, you belong." Angela tried to say 'no, no, I'm not', but the darkness took her again before she could utter the words.

Later Angela opened her eyes again. This time the room was black. It must be night time and she needed to do something. She didn't know what kind of hell she fell in to, but she had to find a way out. Ignoring the pain, Angela turned her head. The dim light revealed a closed door. Angela slid a leg slowly off the bed, clenching her teeth against the pain. The other leg followed and Angela slowly sat up. Her hands went to her head as the splitting pain she remembered from before hit her like a tidal wave. Gingerly she stood up, then had to lean against the bed as the blackness threatened to return. A few moments later Angela felt steady enough to stand straight again. She walked slowly and quietly to the door and turned the knob. Her heart sank as she realized it was locked.

Angela turned around to get a look at the room she was apparently held captive in. Off to one side she saw a dirty, dusty curtain hanging. She walked over to it and slowly pulled back the shredded cloth. A scream rose to her throat as she looked down onto a dried up grass lawn. Below her a bonfire flared. Around it the dancers were unlike any Angela had seen before. Inhuman creatures swirled and danced the fire light reflected off their dark eyes. Angela saw what looked like a man as big as Frankenstein's monster. Small, yellow haired imps with long teeth hanging out of their snarling mouths. Pale men and women staying back from the light of the fire but with saliva dripping from ravenous jaws. The worst of all was when another large monster type male carried a young woman to the bon fire. A pole was standing there and she was tied to it, then the small imps lit the poor young woman on fire.

Angela screamed, oh my God, that's what she was here for, a sacrifice. She needed to get out. As she turned from the window the young woman's horrified screams filled her ears. Angela covered her ears and tossed her head from side to side. She started to run for the door again, even though she knew her actions were futile. Her foot caught on a loose piece of flooring and Angela flew across the room hitting her head on the door. She smiled as she gladly let the darkness take her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

"Kate?, …. Kate!, …. Earth to Kate." Lanie is talking to her.

"What? Sorry." Kate tells her.

"You spaced out on me for a minute. You ok? Anything you want to tell me. Something about last night perhaps?" Lanie digs a little.

"I'm fine and nothing happened last night and NO I didn't get laid." Kate decides to end this conversation before she says something that will really get Lanie going.

Turning to Espo and Ryan. "Get her prints, we need a name. She looks like an Angela to me. Then dig into her past. I want to know everything about her. Once we ID her, check DMV find out what kind of car she drives. And what woman this age doesn't have a cell phone. See if you can trace its location. Hopefully she has an app for that."

Kate turns to Lanie. "She's barefoot so if she was walking somewhere like that maybe she brought it along with her. And find out what is in her blood. Not enough marks to be a junkie so maybe someone else shot her up. Oh and check her head for any wounds. Maybe they knocked her unconscious before they dumped her here."

Kate heads back to her car. "Where did you go Angela? Who practices human sacrifice? And burn them alive? It looked kind of wooded so not downtown. But they got you here somehow. So they know enough to bring you here. Now how far away did they go to dump you? And I'm sorry about your parents. I know how that feels." Kate talks to herself.

"We have to get you ready for school pumpkin." Rick lifts her up. "I take that back, looks like Kate has already taken care of that." As Rick notices the minor amount of make-up she is wearing.

"You are growing up fast pumpkin. … You like Kate don't you?" Rick asks her softly.

"She's terrific dad. I wish she could stay." Alexis blurts out not really meaning to.

"She is staying for the next 5 days." Rick reminds her. "But you don't mean just 5 days, do you?"

Alexis shakes her head.

"I'm not sure that's up to you and me pumpkin. Kate may have other plans for her life."

"But she needs to be here. She's not going to find love or magic if she isn't."

Rick is silent for a moment. "You already love her, don't you?"

Alexis nods her head and buries her face in her father's neck. "You could love her too."

"It takes grownups a little longer pumpkin. And between you and me, I am trying." Rick tells her.

Alexis pulls her head out to look at him. "Really?" With hope in her voice.

"Really. Just don't tell her that. You might scare her off. I don't think Kate thinks with her heart much." Rick warns her.

"She can learn dad, we can teach her." Alexis hopes her dad will help her.

"I'm trying pumpkin. I got her to accept to go out on a date with me tonight." Rick informs her. "Which reminds me I need to see if your grandmother is available to watch you tonight."

"I can go ask her." Alexis volunteers.

"You young lady need to eat your breakfast while I get changed. I'll ask her after I drop you off at school." And Rick puts her down. "Now eat while I go change then we need to get you to school. Kate went to a lot of trouble to make you look pretty on your first day. We don't want to mess that up, do we?"

Alexis shakes her head and starts eating while Rick heads for his bedroom for a quick shower.

After dropping Alexis off at school he heads for the main library. He wanted to get to work on what he gets before picking up Alexis from school and his date with Kate tonight.

At the library he heads for the section that holds his books. He tries telling himself he's not vain just curious to see if they are checked out being read by someone.

Then he heads for the reader room. He takes the third tape out of the third drawer in the third cabinet and goes over to the third reader. Opening the case he palms the item he finds and runs thru the tape looking at what is on it.'

He selects three random pictures and makes copies of them to take with him. After putting everything back he picks up his three copies, folds them up and pockets them.

Once home he inserts the flash drive he just got into his laptop and runs a scan on the disk before opening the first file.

While he is reading. "I don't like these two Jack. I thought the other three were bad. These two could be real trouble."

"I agree. They are older than the others but have the same skills as the other three. Plus they have the money necessary to buy whoever they want or think they need."

"Opening a business who's only reason is to kill people to keep other peoples secrets without actually knowing what those secrets are or even care, ..." Rick trails off.

"Ok, Jack, this is where you earn your pay, access the bank accounts listed and move all the money into a single account that you set up. Then move the money every 18 hours or less on your own without my prompting. I don't want them to ever get their dirty hands on it again.

Next it says here that they own this property and this one here. Input paperwork for Eminent Domain for both properties. That should keep them busy for a time. And it will allow us to see who is on their side in any attempt to block it." Rick tells him.

The term "eminent domain" was taken from the legal treatise De Jure Belli et Pacis, written by the Dutch jurist Hugo Grotius in 1625, which used the term _dominium eminens_ (Latin for _supreme lordship_) and described the power as follows:

"...The property of subjects is under the eminent domain of the state, so that the state or he who acts for it may use and even alienate and destroy such property, not only in the case of extreme necessity, in which even private persons have a right over the property of others, but for ends of public utility, to which ends those who founded civil society must be supposed to have intended that private ends should give way. But it is to be added that when this is done the state is bound to make good the loss to those who lose their property."

Some U.S. states use the term appropriation (New York) or "expropriation" (Louisiana) as synonyms for the exercising of eminent domain powers.

"Construction of paperwork requested is in process. Paperwork should be ready for application in about an hour." Jack replies.

"Take your time. I can't take it anywhere today anyway. How about a train trip for tomorrow round trip?" Rick asks.

2117 Acela Express

Superior Comfort, Upscale Amenities, Polished Professional Service, at Speeds up to 150 mph

Acela Express offers hourly service downtown to downtown during peak morning and afternoon rush hours between New York, Washington, DC, Baltimore, Philadelphia and other intermediate cities, as well as many convenient round-trips between New York and Boston. See more reasons why you should choose Acela Express over air travel or buses to travel between DC and Boston.

In addition to the amenities you are bound to enjoy in the Business Class or First Class, your Acela Express experience is distinctive for many other reasons:

A faster trip with fewer stops

At-seat electrical outlets and conference tables

Adjustable lighting and large tray tables

At-seat Cart Service on select trains

Café Acela

The Acela Express First Class accommodations and service offer even more:

Complimentary at-seat meal service (breakfast, lunch and dinner selections)

Complimentary newspaper and beverages

First Class seating accommodations are exclusively available on Acela Express. First Class passengers enjoy premium amenities, complimentary onboard food and beverage services and receive privileged access to ClubAcela lounges in Boston South Station, New York Penn Station, Philadelphia 30th Street Station and Washington, DC Union Station.

Rick's plans are interrupted when he gets a phone call and rushes out of his apartment almost forgetting to lock the front door. Using Jack he makes a single phone call and has a heated conversation with the person on the other end. Getting the answer he wants he concentrates on his driving and prays the cops don't pull him over before he gets there. It would cause a delay and that was unacceptable.

Kate, Espo and Ryan are back at their desks following up leads. They don't have an ID on their vic yet and without that things are a little slow. It'll be hours before Lanie is done, let alone how long it will take to figure out what drugs are in her system.

Kate answers her cell phone. "Beckett."

"Kate?" Alexis is crying into the phone.

Kate is on her feet in an instant. "Alexis, what's wrong? Alexis talk to me sweetie, please." This had gotten the attention of everyone on the floor. Not that Kate is noticing.

"My mom is here, she's trying to take me with her." Alexis kind of mumbles out while crying.

Damn it! Kate knew she should have shot that bitch. "Where are you sweetie? Can you tell me where you are?" Kate prays that she knows.

"I'm at the principal's office. Please Kate, I don't want to go." Alexis is still crying.

"What school are you in sweetie?" Kate kicks herself for not already knowing that.

"Greendale Elementary. Please Kate don't make me go." Alexis begs her while crying.

Kate covers the phone with her hand. "Espo I want a unit at Greendale Elementary. Have them arrest one Meredith Lee. She's presently in the principal's office." Kate tells him and watches him hit his phone before going back to Alexis.

"I'm coming sweetie. Try to stay right where you are. You understand? Don't move, I'm coming." Kate tells her and hangs up. "I gotta go guys I'll be back as fast as I can." Kate pulls her gun out of the desk drawer and prays Meredith will give her cause to use it.

Kate is standing at the elevator waiting. "Beckett, dispatch says a unit will be there in 5 minutes." Espo yells at her just as she steps into it.

Kate knows she shouldn't but this is just too much. But that bitch is screwing with her little girl so she lights up the lights and hits the siren to make it there faster.

Kate isn't paying attention but she has a death grip on the steering wheel while smoke comes out her ears.

Kate parks next to the unit that is already here and runs inside in search of Alexis.

Finding the principal's office turned out to not be too hard. Opening the door she finds inside two officers who have Meredith in cuffs between them. Two other women and another woman exits an office holding onto Alexis.

Almost simultaneous "YOU?" From Meredith with pure venom in her voice. "Kate!" As Alexis rushes for her and Kate picks her up. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Alexis is no longer crying and nods as she tries to bury herself in Kate.

"Can we talk in your office?" Kate asks the lady that came out with Alexis.

"Of course." And escorts Kate with Alexis in her arms to her office.

"That's my daughter." Meredith croaks out.

Kate ignores her and closes the door behind her. "I'm Kate Beckett. I'm a homicide detective with NYPD."

"I'm Lisa Simmons. I'm the head principle here. Alexis hasn't stopped talking about you since the officers arrived. I'm aware you are not her mother, …." And is interrupted by Alexis.

"Yes she is." Alexis tells her.

"Alexis, shush, let her talk sweetie." Kate pays no attention to WHAT Alexis had said.

"I want to make sure you understand. Our records that Mr. Castle provided us indicate that Meredith has no legal standing in regards to Alexis. I want to assure you there was no way she was leaving here with Alexis in her custody.

In addition one of my secretaries has already contacted Mr. Castle about Meredith's attempt at taking Alexis from school. I'm told he is now on his way here.

I'm aware you are with the police Ms. Beckett but I can't allow Alexis to leave with you either. Not without Mr. Castle's approval." Lisa explains what she knows.

Kate lets out a heavy sigh, squeezes Alexis and kisses the back of her head. "Thank you Ms. Simmons. I don't have words for Alexis's safety." Kate is grateful and it is reflected in her voice.

"I handle children every day. It doesn't take much imagination to say Alexis thinks a lot of you and your actions tell me what you think of her." Lisa explains with a knowing grin.

Kate blushes, squeezes Alexis and kisses the back of her head again.

"I'll leave Alexis in your capable hands while I take Meredith off your hands. I'm already going to see Castle when I get off work tonight. We can talk then." Kate tells her.

"I take it you and Mr. Castle are together?" Lisa asks.

"Kate is living with us." Alexis offers.

Kate's mouth hangs open. Alexis wasn't lying but Kate hadn't actually moved in, yet. (where did the yet come from?)

Ms. Simmons gets a knowing smile on her face. "Well as soon as Mr. Castle arrives I'll return Alexis to her class for the rest of the day. I'll leave Meredith in your capable hands." And Lisa gets up to take Alexis from Kate so she can stay in the office until Rick arrives.

Kate exits the office and turns to the uniforms. "Have you read her her rights?" Kate asks them.

"Yes sir." One of them responds

"Take her downtown and book her. You are under arrest Miss Lee! Again." Kate tells her happily.

"You have no right. She's my daughter." Meredith yells out. Not caring that Alexis is in the next room and can hear her.

"Get her out of here." Kate tells them.

"You will pay for this! Ricky will have your badges." Meredith screeches out.

"Ouch, that hurts. This is police brutality. You will all pay for this." All the way down the hall.

Kate bends down and holds out her arms that Alexis wastes no time in crashing into. "I think your safe now sweetie. I'm going to go back to work." Kate whispers to her.

"Thanks Kate. …. I love you!" Alexis a little more than whispers. Getting a smile from Lisa and the two other women.

"Oh sweetie, I ,... I'll see you when I get home tonight." Kate can't say it and where did the word HOME come from?

Kate shakes Lisa's hand and leaves.

Rick can see two cars leaving as he drives into the parking lot. One of them is a police cruiser. "How were the police involved?" Rick talks out loud.

Entering the office he is spotted by Alexis thru the open principal's office door. "DAD!" And Alexis runs into his arms.

"Mom was here trying to take me out of school." Alexis tells him.

"I'm so sorry pumpkin. I never thought she would do that." Rick spots the principle as she comes out of her office.

"Hi Lisa. I'm sorry, I never dreamed it would come to this. Where is she anyway?" Rick asks her.

"Mr. Castle, come on in and we can talk." Lisa invites him into the office.

Lisa then explains everything she knows from when Meredith arrived until Kate left with Meredith in cuffs.

Rick turns to Alexis. "You called Kate?"

Alexis looks like she is in trouble. "We have a deal. If I get scared or mom does something I can call her and she will come." Alexis explains.

Rick takes Alexis out of her chair and hugs her. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too dad." Alexis relaxes knowing she is not in trouble.

"Mr. Castle like I told Ms. Beckett, there was no way Meredith was leaving with Alexis in her custody. Her name is not on our list of approvals so she was safe the entire time." Lisa tells him.

Rick looks at Alexis and comes to a conclusion. "About that, can we add Kate to that list?" Rick asks her.

"Of course, let me get the paperwork for you to fill out." Lisa gets up to retrieve what she needs. Smiling all the way.

"Alexis I need to ask you something. It's very important so I want you to listen carefully." Rick tells her.

"I'm going to add Kate to the school list so she will have a say over things like what happened today. The school wouldn't need to try and find me if I was out of town. You understand?" Rick explains.

"Kate would be like she was my mother like you are my dad." Alexis answers thinking she has it right.

"Something like that, yes. But there are two more things I want to talk about. You know Jack and I do things. Some of these things can be dangerous sometimes." Rick starts with.

"That's why you have the gun you won't let me touch." Alexis answers.

"Yes, that is part of it. One thing is I want to put Kate on the contact list in case you need to go to the hospital. This means Kate will have authority over you like I do. Is this ok with you?" Rick explains.

"Means Kate would take care of me?" Alexis asks.

"Yes she would have legal authority to make decisions about what a hospital can do in case you are hurt. But I also want to make her your legal guardian." Rick tells her.

"Legal guardian?" Alexis is lost.

"If I can't help you for some reason you will live with Kate forever." Rick tells her.

"DAD?" Alexis doesn't like the sound of that.

"Pumpkin I'm not saying anything ever will happen to me but if my plane crashes or a car runs me over you will have Kate to take care of you. You love Kate, right?" Rick tries again.

Alexis is back in Rick's arms. "Don't die dad, please." And Alexis's tears start.

"I don't plan on it pumpkin but I need to know someone you love is taking care of you if I do. It would make me happy to know you will never be alone." Rick tells her.

"You promise?" Alexis asks.

"I promise pumpkin." Rick replies.

"Are you going to marry Kate?" Alexis asks innocently.

Rick is rescued by Lisa as she returns with the paperwork for him to fill out.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

Kate made sure that Meredith was booked for attempted kidnapping before returning to her desk. It wasn't until Kate went into the break room for some coffee that tasted nothing like what Castle had given her this morning. Which had Kate day dreaming about what happened that morning.

"Beckett? …. Beckett?" Espo is standing at the door way.

Kate snaps out of it. Looking his direction she can see the question on his face. "Yes I'm involved with Alexis. Her real mother is an ass and treats her like she doesn't exist. And it breaks my heart. Alexis is so sweet.

Deal with it Espo." And Kate goes back to getting coffee.

"Beckett I try not to involve myself in your personal life unless you invite me. But we are a team. If you're hurting than we all are hurting. Do Ryan and I need to go down there and lean on her. Because we will if we need to. And we both know just where to hide a body so it is never found. And Lanie will lose everything anyone has on her. You know that." Espo tells her. Talking like a big brother to his little sister.

"Thanks Espo but I think it's handled. And if it's not I'll let you know." Kate tells him. "Where are we on our vic?"

"Lanie got prints off her." Espo retreats to his desk and picks up a folder. "Her name is Angela Lansbury. And no, not that Lansbury. She's single never married. Her parents died in a small plane accident a few years back. No bothers, no sisters. We got an address on her and Ryan and some uniforms are on their way there now.

Still waiting on DMV about her car. We are also still looking for any phone records. First problem is finding out which carrier she was using. Provided she even has a cell phone. We are also still looking into who she works for."

"Get all the information you can of the plane crash too. Maybe she decided to visit the site and ran across someone bad. And dive into her parents while you're at it. Maybe they were silenced and she was next on their list." Kate gives him more to do. "I'm going downstairs to see what Lanie has."

Kate makes it downstairs and finds Lanie still working on Angela. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey girlfriend. I'm told there was a fire somewhere." Lanie leads where this conversation was going.

Kate takes a heavy sigh. "I had to go rescue Alexis from her mother to prevent her from taking her out of her school."

"Now you've lost me. I've met Alexis she seems like a sweet child. But what does this have to do with her mother?" Lanie asks very curious.

"Alexis is terrific!" As Kate gets all misty eyed. "But her birth mother is an ass. She uses Alexis to get things out of Castle, other than that she pays no attention to that wonderful child. Alexis is actually afraid of her." Kate explains.

"So what was this morning's fire?" Lanie asks.

"Meredith had shown up at Alexis's school with the intent of taking her out of school and to who knows where. I had to put a stop to it." Kate tells her.

"You had to put a stop to it? You?" Lanie is now digging.

"Alexis called me and asked me to help her." Kate explains a little more.

"Like any good mother you charged out there to protect the child you love.

WAIT! You do love her don't you?" Lanie squeals.

"Lanie! I'm not in love with Alexis." Kate is shocked.

"Not in love huh? Did you call her father to have him rescue her? Did you even try to call him before you charged out there hell bent on shooting her? And when you got there what was the first thing you did?

Hug her, kiss her and tell her everything would be alright? And what did it take to get you to leave her behind and not take her with you?" Lanie challenges.

Kate stands there opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Yup you're in love. Just admit it and enjoy it. I'll bet she already loves you back. Has she told you that she loves you?" Laine asks enjoying herself.

Watching Kate's reaction. "She has told you she loves you hasn't she? How many times has she told you? ….. Once, … twice, … more?" Lanie squeals and hugs Kate and squeezes for all she's worth.

"When is the next time you're going to see her?" Lanie asks all excited.

"Tonight actually. I'm spending the night with her." Kate cringes.

"Like a date? Your dating a six year old?" Lanie is now lost.

"No I have a date with Castle tonight." CRAP! Why did I tell her that?

"You have a date with Richard Freaking Castle?" Lanie is beside herself. "Wait how does this fit in with seeing Alexis tonight?" Lanie is really curious now.

"Because I'm sleeping there." Kate shrinks, Lanie is going to slap her big time.

"You're sleeping there? With Castle?" Lanie claps her hands together. This is just too good to be true.

"No I'm not sleeping with Castle. I'm sleeping with Alexis." Kate starts to panic that didn't come out right. "Not that kind of sleeping just sleeping." Kate corrects. Wait that didn't come out right either. And why did I even tell her that in the first place?

"So you're not sleeping with Castle but you are sleeping with his daughter. As in the same bed all night long?" Lanie tries to wrap her mind around this. "But you're going out on a date with her father tonight?"

Kate bites her lower lip and nods her head.

Lanie picks up the closest object which turns out to be a tongue depressor and points it at Kate. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett?" Lanie asks intent on defending herself.

Kate starts laughing. Lanie looks at what she is using as a weapon and starts laughing with her.

Lanie steps up and pokes Kate with her weapon of choice. "Now go tell that precious child who loves you that you love her too." Lanie shoos Kate out of her morgue. "And enjoy your date with Castle."

After Kate is gone and Lanie is convinced she is gone. "It's about damn time Kate Beckett."

Kate has made it to Castle's home about an hour before its dark which will be cutting it close and since she doesn't have a key she knocks. And finds Alexis answering the door. "Kate!" And Alexis launches herself at her.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" Kate picks her up and carries her inside.

"Katherine dear, come on in, sit down." Martha calls from the sofa.

Kate continues over to the sofa and sits down with Alexis in her lap.

"I've been hearing all about Alexis's grand adventure today." Martha tells her. Kate starts to counter but is interrupted. Martha takes her hand in both of hers. "I wanted to thank you dear. I'm not sure you know how much it means."

"It was nothing Martha. I couldn't let Meredith treat her like that. To be honest I don't understand that woman." Kate tells her. "Where's Castle?" Kate twists her head around looking. She knows they need to get going since she delayed them.

"He's in his room changing I think. I get to watch Alexis while you go out on your date." Martha winks at her.

"It's just a movie Martha." Kate plays it down.

"Right, a nice romantic evening having a picnic on a blanket, in a park, sipping wine hidden in water bottles while watching a movie." Martha amends. "That face color suits you my dear. I'm sure you will have a good time. Just relax dear. There isn't going to be a test after it's over."

Kate's face only gets redder. Fortunately for Kate Rick makes his entrance. "Kate you made it. I was beginning to worry about you." Rick heads for the sofa and leans down to kiss the top of Kate's head. "We need to get going or we may be sitting in the North 40."

Kate puts Alexis down. "I'll see you tonight sweetie." And follows Castle into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Castle hands her what looks like a beach bag. "This one is yours and I'll take this one." As he picks up another one off the counter.

Upon opening the door. "Don't wait up mother. And you go to bed at your bed time pumpkin." And they both exit the apartment.

There were already a number of people there. Rick and Kate picked a site that they liked and Rick spread out the blanket and then started showing Kate what was in their bag.

He had fruit in individual containers. Cantaloupe, grapes and honeydew melon. There were pre-made mini sandwiches. Loose assortment of cold cuts, cheeses and crackers. Napkins and plastic silverware and two water bottles with that amounted to an entire bottle of wine. In each bag!

Kate also found a card in her bag. It looked to be home made. It was a first date anniversary card! Castle and Alexis had signed it. Kate was quick to point out that since it was their very first date it wasn't an anniversary.

"I'm the writer here Kate, I think I know my words." Rick countered.

The Kate found a smaller card inside this card.

**The Waldorf-Astoria Guerlain Spa**

301 Park Ave, (between 49th and 50th Sts)

This impressive 14,000-square-foot spa manages to be a serene oasis despite its opulent decor, which includes silver ceramic-tiled walls, white marble floors and a floor-to-ceiling glistening crystal chandelier at the entrance. The treatment rooms are the size of most New York studio apartments (complete with private bathroom, shower, locker and vanity area), making a customized Guerlain therapy the ultimate indulgence.

"Castle?" Kate looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"It's just a little something for you in case your day at work gets to be too much for you. And to be honest, it was Alexis's idea." Rick explains.

"Castle this is the top spa in town. You have to have an appointment just to get an appointment. And hand over the keys to your car to afford it." Kate is slack jawed and starring at him.

"Really? I didn't have any trouble. You must be mistaken." Castle responds smiling at her.

"Castle I can't, …" And is interrupted when Castle leans over and kisses her.

"You can and you will. Or do you want me to tell Alexis that you refused her idea?" Rick prods her.

"That's playing dirty Castle." Kate gives him one of her death glares.

"Who's says I play fair?" Castle counters.

Kate immediately thinks. 'Two can play this game Castle.' "Thank you Castle, this is sweet." Clutching the card to her chest.

Castle picks up one of her water bottles and holds it out for her. Kate takes it and drinks deeply. She kind of needed the alcohol at the moment. The movie tonight turned out to be,

99 francs (2007) French cinema: Comedy

Octave Parango is a high-powered advertising consultant who prides himself on the knowledge that he decides what people will want to buy and how they will live their lives. He is more powerful than the President of the United States...

Rick and Kate had both enjoyed the movie even though they only ate and drank half of what Castle had packed.

"I'm taking the train to DC tomorrow and spending the night so my mother will be watching Alexis when she gets home from school." Castle informs her on the drive home.

"DC?" Kate questions.

"I have to see a man about a couple of properties and unfortunately I need to do it in person. I would have told you earlier but I only found out about it a little before lunch. So I'm not exactly happy about it either." Rick tells her hoping she doesn't take it badly.

"It's ok Castle I can look after Alexis after I get off work. I don't mind." Kate tells him actually a little sad though not sure why.

"We can take the night helicopter tour after I get back." Castle volunteers.

However Kate is now distracted by his leaving and only Uuhhmm's a response back at him.

Once inside they find Martha asleep on the sofa so Rick wakes her and takes her back to her apartment while Kate goes down to Alexis's room and gets ready for bed.

Just as Kate is sliding into bed next to Alexis. "Kate?" A sleepy Alexis mumbles out.

"Sshhh, go back to sleep sweetie." As Kate settles in and wraps her arms around her. Kate is beginning to feel guilty about this but these evenings sleeping in Alexis's arms is just so refreshing.

Alexis snuggles in closer and unknowingly know has her face right on Kate's left breast as she mumbles out. "Love you."

Kate wants to reply and remembers what Lanie had told her but she just can't bring herself to say it back. Tears form instead. "Go to sleep sweetie, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." As Kate twists her head to kiss Alexis's head of beautiful red hair.

Kate wakes to find Alexis already awake and starring at her. "Hi." Kate tells her still a little sleepy.

"Hi." Alexis answers back. "Did you and dad have fun?"

"Yes we did, it was very nice." Kate answers truthfully.

"Are you going to take care of me while dad is gone?" Alexis asks shyly.

"When I'm not at work, yes I am." Kate tells her and she intends to. "What do you want to do when I get off work?"

"Can we go ride bikes in the park?" Alexis asks.

"I don't own a bike sweetie." Kate is forced to tell her.

"You can use dads. It's in the storage locker downstairs. It's a lot bigger than mine." Alexis informs her.

"We can see if it fits me when I get home and then we can go. How about that?" Kate asks her not noticing she has used the word HOME again.

"Ok." Alexis agrees sounding excited.

"We need to get up so I can go to work and you to school." Kate tells her.

They share another shower and while Kate sits naked this time at the kitchen counter applying her make-up. "Do I need make-up too?" Alexis asks, knowing today is not her first day of school like last time.

"Absolutely! Hop up here." And Kate lifts her up into her lap and does Alexis's face just like last time.

Once dressed they both head for the living room and find Castle waiting for them. Handing Kate her plate of breakfast that she eats as fast as she can. And finds him waiting at the open front door with another coffee to-go mug and what looks like a lunch bag. Rick kisses her as she leaves.

Kate bounces down the hall with a smile on her face. About half way down in the elevator she takes a sip of her coffee. "Damn this stuff is good. And I forgot to ask him what this is." As Kate slumps her shoulders for a moment at her memory lapse.

As the elevator hits the ground floor she steps out and decides to look at what was in the bag. And pulls out yet another bag. This one however was a bag of coffee grounds.

Kauai Coffee 100% Hawaiian Coconut Caramel Crunch - 10 oz or 24 oz

A nice touch of Coconut, Caramel and Macadamia Nut blended together for a delectable taste! Our most popular flavored coffee.

This coffee is now flavored using Natural Essential Oils.

This flavor is available in a 10 oz or 24 oz bag and ground for that long lasting flavor.

With a big smile on her face. "BLESS you Castle!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

The train was actually faster than taking a commercial airplane. And he didn't have TSA trying to feel him up. After renting a car he headed for City Hall where he already had an appointment.

"Time for another disguise Jack my friend." Rick tells him after getting the car. He still had a 1-1/2 hour car ride in front of him. Since it was actually a small town outside of DC that he needed to go to.

Entering the office. "Mr. Lenhart it's a pleasure to meet you." And Rick shakes his hand as he is greeted by the man he is here to see.

"I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice. I'd give you a business card however in my own haste to come here I managed to leave them behind. But not to worry my name and company are all over the paperwork I brought." Rick tells him and pulls out the copies of the paperwork Jack had put together for him.

PP&P Development Company

Ken Lenhart

"I must say your proposal you sent on-line has a number of people interested in your project. You realize there will be people who will oppose this action."

"I'm well aware of their thoughts on the matter. However I have also brought a number of court decisions that may help speed up the process." As Rick hands over some documents that Jack has also thoughtfully provided.

The Supreme Court's decision in Kelo v. City of New London, 545 U.S. 469 (2005) affirmed the authority of New London, Connecticut, to take non-blighted private property by eminent domain, and then transfer it for a dollar a year to a private developer solely for the purpose of increasing municipal revenues.

"I realize all of these decisions, and you are presently looking at only one of many, are outside of your jurisdiction. However I think you will find that the Supreme Court has ruled in the matter quite conclusively." Rick points out.

"I've also brought the entire development project for you to review. I've also included the amount of money that will be required to complete the project. As well as the number of workers that will be required to complete construction.

And all of these workers will need housing, food, buy gas for their cars, purchase Christmas presents here, Birthday presents, celebrate anniversaries. All of this will no doubt make many local businesses very happy. And of course the contractor is more than likely going to hire a number of the jobs from local people.

Also they will get paid time off and have to spend it somewhere. Some may have family elsewhere and need to travel there by bus, train or by plane. Bringing still more money into the local economy."

Depending on the people required he may need to outsource some of it, like steel workers. Those types of people tend to be a special breed." Rick provides part of his sale pitch.

"Also the number of people that will be employed after the project is completed is significant. Not to mention the number of companies that will be required to pay city taxes." Rick adds.

"Do you have time to meet a few people during lunch Mr. Lenhart? I'm sure some or all of them will have a number of questions for you."

"Of course, only to happy to help. My trip back doesn't leave until tomorrow. I already have a hotel booked for the night. So I'm all yours until then." Rick answers happily. God I'm glad my mother is an actress! I couldn't say that growing up to much, but now, ….

Rick has lunch with three other people one of whom is not likely to support this project. But that was ok since it was never going to get built anyway. This was only meant to shake the tree and find out how many monkeys fall from it. So he could find out who they are and how they related to this.

It was amusing how many city government people were falling all over themselves to get more money into the city coffers. No matter whom they had to screw over. GOD he hated politics.

Kate had made it to work and it looked like she was the first one there, again. Turning on her computer she started to get ready for the day.

On her computer she found that the DMV record had come in. Opening it she found that Angela had purchased a Chevy Cruze last year. Then a thought hit Kate, a lot of GM cars have On-Star. "Please tell me she activated it and the account is still active."

Kate does a search. "YES!" Kate yells into an empty space. Taking out her cell phone she calls Espo to get him to get a warrant and meet her and not come into the office first. And have him call Ryan and do the same. Next she picked up her desk phone and called for two units and a K-9 unit to meet her downstairs.

Kate jumped up and raced down the stairs not waiting for the elevator. This forced her to wait for the others. Together they headed out with Kate in the lead.

It took a little while to get there. Downtown it was not.

"Ok everyone listen up. Road maps say there is only this one road. I want one car with one uniform to completely block the road in the best spot he can find. The other unit will lead us all in. The K-9 unit will be last. If they run that's where the K-9 unit will take charge.

Remember everyone be careful and be safe." And Kate has everyone head out.

The cars roll in and stop forming a V in an attempt to block access to the road. Quietly two of the uniforms head for the back of what looks like the main house. One uniform and Kate take what looks like the front of a barn while Espo and Ryan take the front door of the main house.

Just as Espo and Ryan kick open the front door what looks like Frankenstein's monster comes out the front door of the barn. The sight of him shocks Kate and causes her to hesitate. He was exactly like what she saw in the vision from Angela that Jill gave her.

"NYPD you're under arrest. Get down on your knees." Kate yells at it.

It however just continues to walk towards her and the uniform. "I said down on your knees, NOW!" Kate tries one more time.

The monster reaches into a large coat it is carrying and pulls out what looks like a medieval two handed sword.

Kate immediately opens fire followed a fraction of a second later by the uniform.

Inside Ryan and Espo can hear gun fire out front and they both turn towards it. However at that time they hear running and a door slam open.

"I'll take the back, you take the front." Espo tells her partner and takes off toward where he hopes the back door is located. While Ryan runs out the front.

Out back the uniforms are shocked when two kids, pre-teens come running out the door. Even with their weapons drawn they both decide to tackle the two of them.

Kate and the uniform have both emptied their entire clip into the torso of Frankenstein's monster and he is still coming. Kate and the uniform start backing up while ejecting their empty clips and slap in a fresh one and slide the rail to re-arm them and start firing again.

Ryan is stunned when he exits the front door. Before him is Frankenstein's monster with a honking huge sword while Kate and the uniform are emptying round after round into him. Off to his left is the uniform holding onto his Doberman which is straining against its leash barking madly.

The uniforms out back are down to hand to hand combat. One of them has his down and is trying to get his cuffs on him. The other however has lost his fight and the kid has his gun and has just managed to point it at the officers chest (flack vest), when a shot is heard.

The kid with the gun suddenly vaults off to his left side as his left shoulder explodes. The down officer takes this advantage to take his gun back and roll the kid over onto his stomach and pin him there.

Both of the officers turn to see Espo standing on the back porch with his weapon raised and has a very serious expression on his face.

Kate and the uniform with her however have just emptied their last magazine they each have into Frankenstein's monster and he is still moving.

Kate and the uniforms mouths are hanging open. This isn't possible. They have both put 14 rounds from each magazine into this guy and he is still on his feet. He shouldn't be much more than Swiss cheese by now. He steps up and is about to take a swing on Kate that should easily take her head off on one swing, when Ryan empties his magazine into Frankenstein's head.

They can all hear what sounds like a grown as he falls over and crashes to the ground. Dropping his sword along the way and lands on the blade burying it under him.

Kate, the uniform and Ryan step up to it and all are breathing heavy and a little shaky. "What the hell is that thing?"Ryan asks. Not sure he wants an answer.

However their rest is interrupted when something small, pale looking and just a little yellowish comes rushing out of the barn. Just before it reaches any of the three the Doberman Pinscher intercepts it and grabs it's left arm and starts to shake it for all it's worth, growling menacingly.

It's handler comes rushing in and takes control of his dog while Ryan moves in with his cuffs.

Kate turns to the uniform that was with her. "We are going to need a medic. And call in CSU and some searchers." Kate tells him while looking around at the amount of ground to cover. "We're going to need it."

The uniform talks into his mic at his shoulder. Soon there are 5 more NYPD cruisers, two ambulances, two local sheriff's vehicles and not long after Roy Montgomery.

Kate and Roy are talking when Espo comes out the front door. "Beckett, Captain, I think you're going to want to see this."

They all enter the house and Espo points to a now open cellar door in the floor. "We found it under a rug that was under that chair." Espo tells them.

Kate heads for the door. "You're going to need this." And Espo holds out a flashlight. And one of the uniforms hands his to Roy.

Once downstairs they shine their lights everywhere and start poking around. Kate's mouth is hanging open but no sound is coming out. She's not even sure she is breathing.

Roy finds his voice first. "MY GOD! There has to be at least a dozen sets of women's clothes down here. Purses, jewelry, rings (some engagement rings), shoes, boots, …. cell phones."

Roy can't take it anymore and goes back up followed by Kate. Once back up Kate turns to Espo not believing it. "Yea, my thoughts exactly." Espo tells her.

Kate suddenly heads for a room she can see in her mind. Espo is right behind her. Inside Kate heads for a window and looks out. In her mind she can see a woman nailed to a cross being set on fire. She can hear her screams. Turning from the window she moves away to a spot almost tripping herself on a loose floor board.

Back at the edge of the doorway she kneels down and searches the floor that is discolored. "That's blood Beckett, and a lot of it." Espo points out.

"Angela died here." Kate tells him with tears in her eyes.

Kate has one more place to go. She goes outside to an open space in view of the window. Here she finds several burnt crosses. Espo steps up to Kate and sees them. "KKK?" Espo guesses.

Kate shakes her head. "Salem witch trials." Kate corrects him.

Espo can only stand there shocked and can't think of anything to say, nor can he seem to move. This just isn't happening.

"Go get the Captain Espo." Kate tells him. It takes a moment for Espo to get his feet to move.

He is soon back with Captain Montgomery where he finds what Kate has found. After the three of them talk, Roy walks away pulling out his cell phone. Kate just stands there looking at the burnt crosses.

Two hours later four (4) blacked out SUV's arrive and take over. The FBI was here.

Roy ordered everyone home for the day. They would come into the precinct in the morning and give the FBI all the help they needed.

Kate left the site and headed straight home. Suddenly finding herself out front of Castle's front door. Not having a key she knocks. Not having a clue how she got here.

After the door opens. "Katherine dear." Martha tells her happy to see her. "Katherine?" Martha suddenly notices that Kate is not really noticing her and looks white as a sheet.

"Oh Katherine come on in and sit down." As Martha grabs her and escorts her over to the sofa after closing and locking the door.

Martha forces Kate to sit which isn't hard since Kate isn't resisting. "Oh dear tell me what happened? Katherine?" Martha strokes her face.

Martha turns her head. "Alexis." Martha calls out.

Alexis enters the room. "Grams?" Then Alexis sees Kate. "Kate!" And rushes over to her only to see her face.

"What's wrong with her grams?" Alexis moves over close to Kate. "Kate?" Alexis tries.

Kate's head turns to face her but her eyes look past her.

"Alexis dear sit here with her, I'll be right back." And Martha gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Kate?" Alexis tries again with tears starting.

Martha soon comes back with a shot glass. "Katherine dear drink this." Martha tells her. Getting no reaction she lifts it to Kate's lips and tries to get her to drink it. Kate does open her mouth slowly and allow Martha to pour it in.

"What happened Katherine?" Martha asks scared for her.

"She has had a traumatic event Martha. Kate is in shock." Jill speaks up.

"What happened?" Martha asks her.

"There was a case involving a woman who was found killed. Kate found the people responsible. However those same people had been burning women at the stake for some time. Witches if you prefer. And because of me Kate was able to live a part of that thru the dead woman. It has affected her profoundly. She needs peaceful uninterrupted rest Martha." Jill explains.

"Oh Katherine dear." Now Martha is starting to cry which isn't helping Alexis's tears any.

"Come on Alexis help me get her to bed." As Martha stands up and pulls Kate up who follows like some robot.

Martha takes her down the hallway and turns for the guest bedroom. "No grams my room." Alexis stops her and pulls Kate towards her room.

"Alexis dear this is the guest room." Martha is confused.

"My room grams." And Alexis continues to pull Kate.

Martha relents and helps Kate to Alexis's bed. Once there she starts taking Kate's clothes off to get her into Alexis's bed.

However Alexis stops her. "I can do it grams." Alexis gets Martha to stop.

"Alexis dear?" Martha questions.

"Please grams, I can do it." Alexis tells her between her tears.

Martha relents. "Alright dear, I'll be out in the living room if you need me." Martha gets up and stops at the door. "Katherine dear!" And Martha closes the door as she leaves.

Alexis begins the process of removing all of Kate's clothes. She has done it before and has picked up a trick or two doing it alone. Once Alexis has all of Kate's clothes off she removes all of her own clothes and climbs into bed with Kate and pulls the covers up over them.

Then snuggles in close and wraps her arms around Kate. Whispering into Kate's ear. "You're ok Kate, I'm here. … I love you. I love you."And sniffles and wipes her nose.

Kate's only response is to slowly wrap her arms around Alexis and squeeze her tight. Which gets a smile out of Alexis.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

And once again a nameless guest who takes things far too literally has decided that the story is not to their liking because they have so little acceptance and take things far too personally. Read, don't read. You can't please all the people all the time. I'm going where i want to go. A few chapters later you may find out why a previous chapter was written the way it was

For those that read for the enjoyment of reading. ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate woke the next morning and found herself in bed with a strangle hold on Alexis. And yet Kate felt oddly comfortable. She knew after yesterday that last night should have been filled with nightmares. Hell she couldn't even remember coming here. Only that she left the site wanting very much to go home.

WAIT! There was that word again. Castle's home is not her home. But she had been here for days and several nights now and only once slept in the guest room. And if she held Alexis any tighter she would break her.

Now Kate was conflicted big time. This really wasn't home but staying with Alexis was doing something to her. Maybe she could take Alexis with her when her 5 days were up. No, Castle would never go for that. But she didn't want to go back to the nights of nightmares either. She knew children slept with their parents when they were scared. However Alexis wasn't scared. Maybe she was? But why Alexis instead of Castle? That one was easy. Alexis didn't want sex with her and she didn't want it with Alexis and she wasn't ready to be sleeping with Castle. Besides would they just sleep?

Thinking of Castle. If she was honest with herself she was practically in love with Castle before she ever even met him. The words in his books had meant so much to her. Now here she was sleeping in his daughter's bed in his home, and she had kissed him. She had even packed something sexy to wear along with half a box of condoms.

What did that tell her? It told her that she had gone stark raving mad is what it told her. And yet they had gone out on a date and when Castle got back and they already had another one planned.

Kate had to think of something, anything! She could feel the need to have Alexis, someone close, building up yet again even though she had her in a giant bear hug in Alexis's own bed. That was when she noticed the tears in her eyes and running down her face.

Kate extracted an arm so she could wipe the tears away. Where did these come from?

Problem was that one movement had woken Alexis. "Kate?" Alexis asks her as she looks up from where her head was being held tight by Kate between her breasts. Right on top of her heart.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to wake you." Kate bends her head down to look at her.

Alexis lifts her head a little. "You've been crying. Is there something wrong?" Alexis wanted desperately to fix whatever it was.

"I'm fine sweetie I was just thinking about the last few days with you and Castle." Kate tells her. And why did she tell her?

"And that made you sad?" Alexis is confused. She thought Kate liked being here.

"No, not that exactly. I was thinking about what I was going to do when my days are up and I have to go home." Kate explains. And why the hell am I telling her this?

"But you are home. Please don't leave." Now Alexis's tears start, to go with the ones Kate still has.

"But I don't live here sweetie. This is you and your dad's home." Kate reasons.

"You don't want to stay and live with us? But I love you." Alexis puts her head back down between Kate's breasts and squeezes.

"I love you too sweetie, but it's not that simple." Kate tells her. Wait? What did I just say?

Alexis however had heard every word and was up in a heartbeat to look into Kate's eyes. "You love me?" Alexis asks full of hope.

Kate looks panicked for a moment but soon softens. "Yes sweetie, I love you." Kate can say the words that have been on the end of her tongue for the last couple of days.

Alexis jumps up and starts hopping up and down on her bed. "You love me. You love me. You love me."

"Alexis! Alexis sweetie stop bouncing." As Kate raises up to get a hold of Alexis to get her to stop.

Alexis takes the opportunity to drop to her knees and wrap her arms around Kate. "I love you too." Alexis tells her loudly. "Does this mean you'll stay?" Alexis hopes her next prayer is answered too.

Kate wraps her arms around Alexis and holds her tight. 'Oh what have I gotten myself into?'

"I don't think that is up to me." Kate tells her. 'Oh I've opened my big mouth now.'

"We can ask dad when he gets home today. He'll say yes I know he will. I gotta go tell Grams." And Alexis launches herself off the bed and runs for the door.

"Alexis, more clothes clothes." Is the first thing Kate can think to say.

Alexis stops at the door with her hand on the door knob and looks down on her half dressed body and turns to look at Kate sitting up on her bed.

"OH!, … Ooops." Alexis starts opening drawers to find something more to wear and is out the door before Kate can think of anything to say that would stop her.

"Oh I am soooo dead." Kate tells herself.

Pretty certain of what comes next Kate gets up and pulls out some more clothes for herself just in time for Alexis to return with Martha.

"Katherine dear you are looking so much better." As Martha hugs her close. Not really wanting to let go.

Kate melts into the hug. A grown woman hasn't hugged her like this since her mother.

Martha pulls back but still has a hold of her. "You gave us quite a scare last night."

"I'm sorry Martha, I just, …" And is interrupted by Martha.

"Jill told us all about it last night. We are just glad you found your way here last night. I don't even want to think about you being all alone after that. … You came to the right place dear." As Martha looks down at Alexis, who beams back at her.

"Please tell me you are taking the day off to recover from that." Martha tells her.

"I'm expected back in the precinct this morning. Actually I should be getting ready." Kate tells her looking around.

"Well if you must. I'll let you two get cleaned up while I make breakfast." And Martha lets go of Kate and heads for the door.

"Grams?" Alexis asks.

Martha waves her hand as she exits. "I promise to be careful dear." And is gone.

Kate has a questioning look on her face as she looks at Alexis.

"Grams tries to cook, but, …" And trails off.

Kate chuckles. What a weird family. "Well we'll eat it and smile and then spit it out later if we have to. Come on sweetie, let's take a shower." And Kate starts removing the clothes she just put on as she heads for the bathroom to turn on the hot water.

Alexis and Kate share a shower again and get dressed. Kate lifts Alexis up into her lap so she can apply make-up to Alexi's face. Actually using a little less than the tiny amount she was already using. But it made Alexis happy.

Both found breakfast waiting for them. While it wasn't up to Castle's standards it wasn't that bad, even if it was simple.

Kate gathers up what she needs and is meet at the door by Martha and Alexis. "Are you sure about this Katherine dear? Yesterday was quite a shock." Martha tries one last time.

"I'm sure Martha, we have a lot to do. And finding closure for Angela is part of that." Kate tells her.

Martha relents knowing Kate is head strong. "You be careful dear. Just make sure you come back here when you get off work."

Alexis tugs on Kate getting her to kneel down to her level. Alexis leans in and whispers into her ear. "I love you."

Kate pulls back and smiles then leans in and whispers into her ear. "I love you too." And smiles at her again getting a smile in return.

On the drive into work Kate notices that she is without coffee and she wants one soooo badly. That crap in the precinct is not what Castle gives her at the door on the way out. And she finds she is missing that too. Then she remembers that Castle gave her an entire bag of coffee grounds. She can make her own!

Rick is floating in the pool relaxing when suddenly three kids cannon ball into the pool interrupting his quiet time. "I'm sorry, they so wanted to get down here and into the pool." A voice tells him.

Rick turns to look and finds a lady still dressed but holding three towels standing near the edge of the pool looking down at him.

"That's quite all right, I have a daughter at home waiting for me. She has just as much energy as these three." Rick lets her off the hook.

"How old is she?"

"She's six." Rick answers.

"Mine are 4, 6 and 8. I think I'm too old for this age."

"Oh it's not the age you actually are. It's the age they make you feel trying to keep up with them." Rick corrects her.

This gets her to chuckle and find someplace to sit down.

Rick slowly moves over in the direction of the kids splashing around. "You three swim?" Rick asks.

Getting a yes eventually from all three, he moves to the end of the pool. "Race ya to the other end?" Rick challenges.

Not looking like they are going to go for it, he is a stranger after all. "I'll give you my gummy bears if you win. Provided your mother approves." Looking her way.

"It's ok, go ahead, show him what you can do." She encourages them.

They all line up on the end of the pool. "Your mother can say GO." Rick offers.

"Ready, … set, …. GO!" She yells out.

And they are off. Rick is trying relatively hard when suddenly he dives down and goes back the way he came. Reaching the end of the pool he comes up. "I win." Rick yells out.

The young girl of the three speaks first. "You went the wrong way." She comments.

Rick looks around confused. "I got lost." Rick makes an excuse.

"How can you get lost? It's a pool." She counters back.

"I lost my GPS." Rick explains.

"You're silly." She responds back.

"No, clowns are silly, I'm just lost. … And I owe you gummy bears." And Rick gets out of the pool and heads over to his towel and pulls out a tiny bag of gummy bears that he found in his suitcase. Betting Alexis put them in there knowing that he didn't.

"Here you go. Fair is fair. You won and I lost." Rick tells her.

"What do you say?" Her mother asks.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Have fun in the pool." And Rick heads for his room.

Rick decides to watch some mind numbing TV before going to bed.

He gets up early in the morning for his 1-1/2 hour drive back. Drops off the car and boards his train for home.

Finding himself all alone in First class for the moment. "Anything on that bug Jack?" Rick whispers out.

"Nothing so far. Just normal business so far."

"Probably a little too early still. Record anything that sounds interesting and I'll go over it later." Rick tells him.

Finally making it home Rick unlocks the front door and enters finding his mother sitting in the living room reading.

"Mother?"

"Richard!" Dropping her book, Martha gets up and greets her son. "It's good to see you back home dear."

"How is Alexis?" Rick asks noting her absence.

"She is in her room. It has been difficult on her while you were gone." Martha tells him.

"She has never had a problem when I have to leave before?" Rick is confused.

"Oh it's not you dear. Katherine came home last night in a terrible state." Martha tells him.

"Kate? What happened to Kate?" Sounded very worried.

Martha notes the tone of his voice and proceeds to explain last night and this morning.

After she finishes Martha can see the hurt he feels in his eyes. "Perhaps you should go see her dear. I'll continue to watch Alexis."

"Thank you mother, that is an excellent idea." Rick gets up and starts for the door then stops. "What should I take?" Rick wonders turning to look at his mother. "Oh I know just the thing. I'll be back in about a couple of hour's mother." And Rick leaves.

**Romantic Gorilla**  
Give them a reason to fall in love over and over again with our adorable gorilla that confesses your true love. This friendly primate is wearing a t-shirt that features our Love Heart design. It is truly special because it offers free personalization of any two line custom message. With stunning detailing, this plush Gorilla is made to look like the real thing! Make it a cuddly, soft keepsake for your anniversary, Valentine's Day or any romantic occasion. Free Gift Wrapping and a Free Gift Card are included to create a thoughtful presentation.

With it holding onto ** BATH & BODY WORKS I LOVE YOU BOUQUET POCKET BAC-ANTI BACTERIAL HAND GEL**

Rick enters the 4th floor and finds it a mad house. The place was stuffed with people running around madly. Rick makes it to Kate's desk and finds her not there.

Since the place looked busy he thought she wouldn't have time for him. So he put the gorilla down on her desk along with the hand gel. Placing the cup of coffee that he had brought with him next to it. Then placed his card in with the gorilla leaning it up against its chest.

Taking another look around he didn't find Roy either. So he made a quiet exit and went back home. Hoping Kate would still be able to make it to their late night helicopter date later.

It wasn't until an hour later when Kate made it back to her desk. There were 13 sets of clothes and 13 burnt crosses at the site. The FBI was handling most of the investigation. However the NYPD was handling informing the family of the woman that were in their area.

Five turned out to not live in New York or even New Jersey so those were left to the FBI.

There was so much evidence for them to go over even the FBI found themselves buried and had asked the NYPD for help. Lanie had just finished the third of the five that she had been tasked to handle.

Kate looked at her desk and saw the gorilla with a hand gel holding a card in his lap. Next to him was a cup of coffee. She put her hand around the cup. "It's cold." Kate noted telling her it had been here a little while.

She picked up the card and opened it and the noise in the precinct faded away. Inside it there was a key taped to it. When she finished reading there were tears in her eyes. "Castle!" Kate whispered out. And sat there re-reading the card and started staring at the gorilla.

Espo started walking up to Kate when he noticed her and stopped dead in his tracks.

Ryan came up behind him with a folder in his hand. "Beckett?" Ryan calls out. Espo puts his hand on Ryan's chest to stop him.

Ryan looks at Espo funny then notices Kate. "It'll wait." Ryan tells both of them.

And they both leave Kate alone with her thoughts and her tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

Kate was still starring at the gorilla though the tears were gone now when Roy stepped up. He had planned on asking her something and give her still one more things to do. Then he saw the gorilla and what it said on the gorilla.

He tried not to read the card still in her hands but he got a couple of words and knew that his old friend had sent it. That told him all he needed to know. And it also told him what he needed to do.

"Beckett?" Getting nothing he touches her shoulder. "Beckett?"

Kate jerks. "Sorry sir, I was just, …." And is cut off by Roy.

"Go home Beckett. And take tomorrow off too." Roy tells her.

"Sir? I'm needed here. You need me here. There is, …." And is interrupted by Roy again.

"Beckett we've got half the FBI on the East Coast in this building." He's exaggerating but it sure felt like it.

"Esposito and Ryan are doing fine and don't need you looking over their shoulder. You've been here long enough. We both know you were the first one thru that door this morning. Now, GO, HOME. And stay there until the day after tomorrow.

That is an order. Now take your gorilla and get out of here. And don't even think of coming in here tomorrow." Roy tells her and walks into his office.

Yea he did need her here doing her job. But he also needed Beckett to have some fun. And there was nothing fun about any of this today.

Kate stares at him as he goes into his office. Suddenly Espo and Ryan are next to her. "Go home Beckett. We've got your back." Espo tells her getting a concerned for her look from Ryan.

"Thanks guys." Kate tells them as she collects her gorilla and pulls her gun out of her drawer and takes the key off of the card and puts it in her pocket.

"Call me if you get something." Kate tells them.

"And get busted down to traffic if the Captain catches us? Yea I don't think so." Espo tells her.

Kate has made it all the way home. There was that word again as she stands outside the front door. Kate pulls the key out of her pocket and stands there holding it. Should she knock? But she had a key. The words on the card, ….

Kate puts the key in the first lock and unlocks it and then does the same for the second lock and opens the door.

Stepping inside, closing the door and re-locking it. "Katherine dear." Kate turns and sees Martha headed her way. Once Martha reaches her she envelopes Kate in a hug. Kate can feel it and melts into it. It felt so much like when her mother would hug her after a bad day at school.

Martha pulls back and looks Kate over. "Who's your friend?" Martha notices the gorilla in Kate's arms and then notices the key still in her hand.

Kate isn't sure what to say. "Castle, …." And is interrupted by Martha.

"My son is downstairs in the exercise room running to nowhere or lifting weights or whatever it is you do down there. Alexis is with him. She took her bike and is riding around in circles. Probably trying to set a new track record.

Come in and sit down dear. Please tell me you are home to stay and not going back into work." Martha has such hope in her voice.

"My Captain told me to go home early and take tomorrow off. It was almost a threat actually." Kate tells her.

"Oh I'm so glad. I owe that man. I was just thinking of a light lunch, why don't you join me dear." Martha thinks of a reason that might get her to stay.

"Sure, let me go wash first." Kate puts her gorilla on the coffee table and heads for Alexis's room to freshen up. In the bathroom she is washing up and washes her face and while drying her face is starring at herself in the mirror.

Soon the beginnings of a smile starts to form on Kate's face. As she watches it begins to grow then slowly fade. Kate finishes and heads for the kitchen. As she walks. "Castle lifts weights?" Kate talks to herself. Making her wonder what he looks like under that shirt. A new smile forming on her face.

That smile is still there when she finds Martha just finishing making tiny sandwiches and placing some fruit in a bowl.

"Oh Katherine that smile looks so good on you." Especially after what she saw last night.

"Thanks Martha." Kate now has a light blush to go with it.

Taking everything to the table. Martha soon has Kate talking about when she was a little girl long ago. While Martha tells stories about Richard when he was that age. Soon both of them are smiling and laughing at Kate and Richard's expense.

They are interrupted when the front door opens and Alexis comes in with her bike followed by a sweaty Castle. Alexis abandons her bike as soon as she spots Kate. "KATE!" And slams into her. While Kate wraps her arms around her.

"Are you off work?" Alexis asks.

"Yup, my Captain told me to go home and take tomorrow off, so I'm all yours." Kate tells her smiling.

Alexis is grinning wide. "REALLY?" Did her wish just come true?

"Really." Kate confirms still smiling.

Castle has heard all of it. "It's barely lunch and you have tomorrow off too?" Rick looks for confirmation.

Kate is still smiling with Alexis in her arms and nods her head.

"GREAT! Change of plans, you two go pack an overnight bag, we're flying to Nassau." Castle tells them.

"Castle we don't have to do that. We can find something to do here." Kate doesn't believe him and she was looking forward to her late night date flight tonight. And didn't want to go thru TSA to go anywhere.

"Not to worry. I know a guy. He can fly us out there and still have hours left today for us to explore with." Castle tries to reason with her.

"Charter a flight to the Bahamas? Castle that'll cost a small fortune." Kate is shocked, is he serious?

"Come on Kate it'll be fun. Sand, surf, … bikini's." Castle arches his eyebrows a couple of times at her.

Alexis decides to add her 2 cents. "Please Kate?" Then leans in and plays her final card. "I love you." She whispers into her ear.

Kate is melting fast but she still has one card to play herself.

"I didn't pack a swimsuit." Kate tells both of them.

"You can buy a new one after we get there. What do ya say?" Castle asks her hopeful.

"You coming with us Martha?" Kate asks her not wanting to leave her out of this.

"Oh no dear. I have a class tomorrow, you three have fun." Martha tells her.

"You two go pack while I make a couple of phone calls." Castle tells them.

Alexis gets down off of Kate's lap and drags her to her room to start packing. "Come on Kate."

Rick has no trouble getting the same guy with the Cessna Citation Bravo he used earlier. Now he needed a hotel room for one night. Well actually he needed two, one for the pilot.

British Colonial Hilton - Nassau

Suites

Each of our luxurious suites provides ample space for relaxation and work. Choose a lovely city or harbor view, each featuring a separate sitting area, a king bed, exclusive access to our Executive Lounge, and a host of amenities to indulge all your senses. Suite guests enjoy a daily two-hour 'happy hour', complimentary continental breakfast and evening hors d'oeuvres and a wide variety of beverages served daily in the Lounge as well as complimentary workstations, Wi-Fi access and amazing views of the harbor.

Suite Amenities include:

Air conditioning

Alarm radio

Clock radio with MP3

Bathrobe

Blackout curtains

Ergonomic desk chair

Hilton Serenity bed

Non-smoking

Separate bathtub and shower

Signature bedding

Flat screen 37-inch HDTV

Cable TV

Bathroom amenities

Coffee maker

Hairdryer

Wireless high-speed Internet access

Iron & ironing board

Mini refrigerator

Telephone with voicemail

Telephone with dataport

Telephone in bathroom

Automatic door closer

Double locking doors

**British Colonial Hilton Nassau**  
**One Bay Street**  
**P O Box N-7148**  
**Nassau, The Bahamas**

**Telephone: 1-242-322-3301**  
**Fax: 1-242-302-9010**

Two hours later they were all at the airport boarding the Private Jet that was going to take them.

"Mr. Rogers, it is a pleasure to see you again. I'm sure your wife and daughter will have an excellent time in Nassau. Please step on board and we can get started."

Rick chooses not to correct him and notices that Kate does not put up a fuss about being called his wife.

Kate had noticed being referred to as being his wife and that Castle didn't correct him. She was all set to speak up but decided against it at the last moment. She wanted to get there not stand there arguing about being married to Castle or anyone else for that matter.

Rick led the way inside while Kate was the last inside. Kate was impressed. It was kind of small but it had a small table and could seat 6 people total. Nice leather seats and love seat.

They taxi for a little while. "Buckle up back there, we are number two in line for take-off." The pilot tells them over the intercom.

After landing they go over to the rental car counter where Rick picks up the keys to the car he reserved before leaving. **Chrysler Journey or similar**

He had hoped for something with a little more zing to it. But it was last minute so he let it pass. Besides Kate seemed to be happy.

Kate was sitting up front watching everything while Castle drove. Her eyes where wide open. She had NEVER done anything like this before and Castle just seemed to think it was a natural thing. Suddenly she was worried about just how different they were.

But then her mind reminded her about the gorilla that was still in her arms. She had brought it with her along with the key he had given her.

"Castle?" Kate called out pointing. Castle had to turn around to go where she had pointed.

It was a swimsuit store.

Nassau, Bahamas  
Bahamas Phone: (242) 327-6150  
USA Phone: (954) 353-0301

Inside Kate found a swimsuit that was sure to get Castle drooling.

Barely Believable

**$120**

Make them jealous in this form fitting awesomeness!

Of course Castle also had to buy her something to go with it.

Blue Turtle Shell

**$50**

Use as a Bracelet or Necklace with matching Earrings… Beautiful Blue Turtle Shell Look

Kate was amazed and beaming when Rick had volunteered to put it on her while she held up the bikini in front of her to see it all.

"OH CASTLE!" Kate looked at him in the mirror she was looking into since he was behind her with Alexis standing at her side beaming at her.

Rick turns his head. "We'll take it." Rick tells the sales lady.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

As they stepped thru the front door of the hotel Castle had chosen Kate had to slow way down as she tried to take it all in.

"It's gorgeous Castle!" Kate can't believe it. She is going to stay here? Best Western, Motel 6 is what she was used to. Anything to spend less money to make the vacation last longer.

Their room was equally nice. It even had a view!

"How about we hit the pool before dinner?" Rick offers. Not getting any no's he grabs his swimsuit and goes into the bathroom to change and give the girls the rest of the room to change in.

Kate and Alexis promptly strip off their clothes and throw them on the bed and change into their swimsuits. Kate grabs a towel and wraps it around herself and pulls out her flip flops from her overnight bag and does the same for Alexis.

"You can come out now Castle." Kate calls out.

Castle comes out wearing his long leg swimsuit and is wearing a t-shirt Kate didn't remember taking with him.

"Let's hit the pool ladies." Rick tells them and heads for the door.

Once at the pool Kate removes her towel and kicks off her flip flops and slowly descends into the pool. And promptly drops below the water for a moment before coming back up.

Then watches as Alexis runs a couple of steps and jumps into the pool not far from her.

Kate laughs at her and turns and watches Castle take off his t-shirt. Kate doesn't notice but she is unabashedly watching Castle's every move.

His stomach is not rippled like some of those body builder types but it was flat. She couldn't make out his legs much since his suit came down to his knees but it looked good on him. But it was his shoulders and his arms that got her attention. 'He's got guns!' Kate is thinking.

While Kate is staring at him Castle suddenly runs at her and launches himself "CANNON BALL" Castle yells out. And promptly swamps Kate with a splash of water.

When Castle comes up Kate is sputtering water out of her mouth. "CASTLE!" Kate yells at him. And she promptly goes over and puts her hands on his shoulders and shoves him under the water as hard as she can.

Letting go of him Castle comes up sputtering and spitting out water and starts splashing water at her. Kate answers back by splashing water at him too.

Eventually Castle gets in close so she can splash him anymore, and soon Castle has his arms around Kate and kisses her. Kate immediately starts kissing him back. They only stop when they break for air.

"Castle?" Kate questions. Castle however puts his finger on her lips silencing her. Then gives her a quick kiss and backs off from her.

"I'll race ya pumpkin?" Castle turns to Alexis. Getting a grin from her. They both back up to the pool wall. "Ready? … Go." Rick tells her. Alexis takes off while Rick gives her a head start.

Soon Rick takes off but isn't trying very hard. By the time they both reach the other end it looked like a tie to Kate.

Kate makes her way over to the two of them. "You want to try Kate? Loser has to buy dinner." Rick challenges.

"Loser also has to give the winner a massage." Kate raises the stakes.

Rick grins thinking what Kate's hands all over him would do to him. "DEAL!" Rick accepts.

"Beat the pants off him Kate." Alexis tells her innocently.

Kate however swallows hard. She was just thinking what Castle looked like without his swim pants just moments ago while he was taking off his t-shirt.

Kate backs up against the pool wall and plants her feet for a strong push off. She wanted that massage!

Alexis gets out of the pool and stands on the side. "Ready, …. GO!" Alexis yells out.

Alexis follows them down the side of the pool. Rick with his shoulders and arms was a strong swimmer however Kate was swimming a little faster strokes and was more smooth. Causing less turbulence in the water as she swam.

Alexis was calling out all the way down. "Go Kate go. Go Kate go."

They both hit the wall at the far end and look up at Alexis. "You lost dad." Alexis tells him.

"YES!" Kate yells out and jumps up and slaps the water.

"You turned my own daughter against me." Rick moans at Kate.

"We girls have to stick together Castle." Kate answers smiling.

"Yea dad, girls." Alexis adds her 2 cents.

Castle responds by moaning. Kate moves over and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll let you chose the restaurant Castle if it makes you feel better." And gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I was looking forward to getting a massage." Rick pouts.

"So am I." Kate tells him. 'Damn where did that come from?' And from the look Castle is now giving her she had just opened her big mouth and inserted foot.

"Might as well go to our room and get freshened up for dinner." Rick offers and gets out of the pool with ease using his shoulders and arm muscles.

Leaving Kate in the water with her mouth hanging open. Two can play that game she decides. Kate swims over to the steps and slowly comes up out of the pool making sure to swing her hips a little more than usual.

Castle was standing off to the side using the towel to dry himself when he sees Kate get out of the pool in her new bikini.

Kate is watching Castle out of the corner of her eye and starts to grin when he hurriedly wraps the towel around him to cover up. Proud that she can get that kind of reaction out of him. This little trip might be fun!

After changing in their room the go downstairs and decide to eat at the hotel instead of going someplace else. They could do that tomorrow before they leave.

Aqua

A lavish buffet or a delectable dish à la carte—the main dining room has everything needed for a delightful meal and refreshing cocktails. Breakfast and lunch offer a variety of healthy choices, and freshly caught seafood is the evening specialty.

They had each decided on the 'Catch of the Day' off the menu.

After dinner came a walk on the beach. It was still a little warm but with the wind blowing it wasn't so bad.

They hadn't noticed how far they had gone when they stopped and turned around and went back the way they came.

Alexis kept running out into the water and squealing then running back up to them. By the time they got back to the hotel Alexis was a mess.

They sent Alexis into the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up while Rick plopped down on the bed and re-arranged pillows so he could sit up against the headboard a little more comfortably, then turned on the TV.

Kate and sneaked back into the bathroom so she could take a shower too. Not caring that she was sharing with Alexis again.

Both were dry when they came back out. Kate pulled open the hide-a-bed for Alexis and kissed her good night. She really did want to crawl in with her but she worried that it would make the bed too uncomfortable if both of them slept there. Plus she had not talked with Castle about what she was doing. And where did Castle expect her to sleep?

Stepping inside the bedroom Kate found Castle asleep leaning up against the headboard with the remote still in his hand. Smiling she took the remote from him and turned off the TV. Then started taking pillows away, then started pushing him around on the bed so he could lay down.

He was already down to what looked like a pair of sleeping boxers. They had really long legs to them. Kate got to admire his chest and arms while she pushed him around. Finally getting him flat she sat on the edge of the bed and softly trailed her fingertips along his upper muscles.

Castle wasn't body builder hard but she could feel the muscles underneath without any trouble.

Kate needed to stop or she wasn't going to get to sleep. It was a nice big king size bed and she had Castle on one end so she slipped on the other side wearing her bed clothes.

There was a nice wide gap between her and Castle and she had her back to him. But she could feel him not far away and it took her a while to calm down and go to sleep.

Come morning Kate woke first. Probably a work habit she told herself. As she woke up she found that she was all over Castle. Her legs were intertwined with his. One arm was bent in close so that her hand was on his chest just above his heart. The other arm was trapped underneath his neck.

Her face was buried in his shoulder area and when she breathed she could smell part him and part chlorine from the pool earlier.

Kate could tell that all his muscles were relaxed and he felt soft and cuddly. And while she was enjoying it she decided she needed to extract herself before Castle woke up and got any ideas.

However just as she moved Castle's arm came around her and squeezed her in closer. That was when she noticed something else. Castle had an erection. Kate couldn't help it, she started to move a little to get a better idea of his size.

She came to the conclusion that he was big. Well not huge like some packing porn star, but he was big. Not really long but, well, big. Kate started thinking of what that would feel like. Probably stretch her wide and hurt, at least at first anyway.

Kate literally moaned. 'Stop Kate, stop. You are only making it worse.'

"Good morning." Kate heard Castle tell her.

Kate tilted her head up to look at him. Sure enough he was awake and his blue eyes that she started swimming in were looking down at her.

"Hi." Is all she could mumble out. Then she started extracting her arms and her legs from him. However Castle stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. I like cuddly Kate. Cuddly Kate feels good in the morning." Castle tells her. And he moves his leg so hers is between his again. And the muscles in his arms now squeeze her in closer.

Kate giggles a little and relents by relaxing and trying to melt into him. She can also feel his erection softening. 'Damn I wanted to play with that. What the hell am I thinking?'

"Castle what are we going to do today?" Kate asks him when she really meant 'what are we doing?'

"We are going to stay just like this for little while still. Then we are going to shower, get packed and load up the car. Since we need to check out this morning. Then we are going to explore. We need to be back to the airport no later than 7:00 to fly back home.

And we are going to enjoy ourselves and get to know all of us better. You are not escaping that easily Detective Kate Beckett. The best homicide detective in all of New York." Castle tells her. "And I still owe you that helicopter date." Castle adds.

Kate doesn't know what to say. First Alexis and now Castle. She even liked Martha a lot. So Kate decided to loosen some more muscles and snuggle in closer. Maybe if she moved her leg a little she could get little Castle to come out and play.

Just when she thought she was making progress Castle suggested they all get up and showered. By the time they were done with breakfast it was going to be after 9:00 am.

Kate groaned a little but Castle was right. Castle showered first then Kate and Alexis shared a shower. "To speed up the process." Kate had told him. He had given her a funny look but said nothing. Kate knew now that she was going to have to talk to him if she stayed with them much longer. She was very afraid of what he would say.

Breakfast was at the same restaurant as last night. Then they packed the car and went out looking like the other tourists.

The Retreat Gardens

The Retreat Gardens is an 11-acre property that houses one of the largest private collections of rare and exotic palms in the world—about 170 species. It is one of four national parks in New Providence and headquarters of The Bahamas National Trust (BNT).

Shopping Nassau & Paradise Island

Bahamians continue the tradition of the early Lucayan and Taino Indians by producing distinctive arts and crafts that reflect the skill and artistry of our heritage. From international boutiques to our famous Straw Market, all offer a one-of-a-kind shopping experience.

Kate found a sun dress at one of the shops that just caught her eye. She had left the other two behind and walked right to it. Kate pulled it down and held it up against herself. Then she checked the size. It was even her size. Then she looked for the price and her jaw dropped. It was almost $3,000. Kate couldn't help but moan. The sales lady came up and told her she would look lovely in it.

Kate however pointed out it cost far more than she could afford. "Each of these dresses is a one-of-a-kind. There isn't another one like it anywhere." Kate had thanked her and put it back.

"Pumpkin, go take Kate across the street to the jewelry store for me. I'll be right there, just keep her over there for a little while for me." Rick told her.

"You're going to buy her that dress she was looking at aren't you?" Alexis was a quick study and she knew her dad.

"Just keep her busy for me pumpkin." Rick pleads.

"Sure dad." And Alexis goes and drags Kate across the street to look at Jewelry.

Rick steps up to the sales lady. "I'd like to buy that dress that woman was just looking at." He tells her.

She gets a large knowing grin on her face and retrieves the dress.

"Can you box it and ship it to this address?" Rick asks.

"There will be an extra charge, but yes sir. Would you like it wrapped as well?"

"Yes please." And Rick hands over his AMX card.

After she is done, "Your wife is a very lucky woman." Rick only smiles in return and hurries over to the shop Kate and Alexis are hopefully still in.

Kate saw other things she liked but decided not to buy anything. However nothing had caught her eye like that dress had. She even looked longingly at that shop on their way back to the car. Kate knew she had the money but couldn't really afford to buy it. She had to be careful.

Kate had wanted lunch someplace that spoke to her of being in the Bahamas. They asked a few of the store people and were directed to one place each time.

**Potters Cay Dock**

Just underneath the bridge from Nassau to Paradise Island, this is the heart of Nassau's conch industry. And it's all about the freshest conch here. There are a host of conch-centric shacks on the dock, although we particularly like Daphney's At the Dock. Try the cracked conch.

Guided Tours

Escorted tours with experienced guides are available by bicycle, bus, golf cart, jeep, scooter, Segway, taxi, boat, horse-drawn surrey and on foot. Our guides are very courteous and knowledgeable and look forward to teaching you about our lifestyle.

It was the final thing they did before dropping off the car and walking for their jet for the trip home.

Once back in New York. (their pilot tells them) "I hope you and your family had a good time Mr. Rogers. You can call me anytime." And he meant it. Castle had gotten him a suite to stay in and had pre-arranged that as long as he ate his meals at the hotel they would already be added to Rick's bill at check-out.

It was late by the time they made it home. Kate had gotten in the car dead tired. "Take me home Castle." And was never really awake again until the next morning.

Kate woke the next morning with a huge smile on her face and like the last few nights it was nightmare free. And she had Castle wrapped up in her arms tightly.

"I don't want to let go of this." Kate moans out softly. She was hooked and she knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

To Kate it was just like the days before. She got up showered and got dressed. She did Alexis's make-up again for school since today was Monday.

Going out to the kitchen finding Castle waiting for her with a plate of breakfast. Then met her at the front door with a coffee to-go mug. This time however he kissed her a lot longer and a lot harder, and Kate had kissed him back just as hard.

Kate had floated down the hall to the elevators and down to her car for the drive into work sipping her coffee that had become her new favorite. It was soooo much better than the monkey piss at the precinct. She needed to remind herself to try and find more or it. How hard could it be?

Rick had dropped Alexis off at school. The first of three architects was scheduled to show up just before noon tomorrow to talk about expanding by adding Martha's apartment to his own. A deal was a deal.

He was sitting at his desk writing when Jack interrupted him.

"We are getting a reaction to the eminent domain papers that were filed a few days ago." Jack tells him.

Rick stops typing. "Oh and what monkey fell from the tree?" Rick asks curious.

"The present State Senator for New Jersey and the present State Senator for Massachusetts as well as the anticipated present State Senator for New York." Jack tells him.

"So a little bigger and deeper than anticipated. We are going to need to get into their residences if we are to gain any more information like what we are looking for." Rick tells him.

"Let's start with the one in New Jersey." Rick asks.

"Home town is NYC, he still owns a home here. Born January 1, 1954. Got his B.A. at St. Peter;s College 1976. Attended Law School, J.D. 1079 at Rutgers. He is Catholic. He is on the Banking, Housing and Urban Affairs, Finance and Foreign Relations Committees. He is married however no known children are listed." Jack tells him.

"And the one in Massachusetts?" Rick asks.

"Home town is Oklahoma City, OK. Born June 22, 1949. Graduated from the University of Houston in 1970. She moved to New Jersey where she attended Rutgers School of Law-Newark J.D. and graduated in 1976. She has two children. Was divorced and then re-married. She is on the Banking, Health, Education, Labor, Pensions and Aging Committees." Jack finishes.

"Rutgers?" Hhhmmm. "Jack call the operator for me." Rick tells him.

"Dialing."

"Operator." A voice responds.

Rick gives his code name and code number.

"Name and code confirmed. How may I help you?"

"I need everything on the three sitting senators for New Jersey, New York and Massachusetts. Specifically their time attending Rutgers School of Law."

"You can expect a response within 24 hours at the second location using the third option." And the call ends.

"24 hours. That put it after lunch tomorrow. The architect should be done and gone by then. Not sure I have the patience for this one." Rick talks to himself. Then goes back to typing.

Kate floated over to her desk and turned on her computer and put her weapon in her drawer.

Looking at her computer Kate finds that the FBI wasn't sharing much. Big surprise there. Lanie was only half way done with the burnt bodies that had been found. What she was reading was grizzly in nature. It didn't take much imagination to know that they all had been burned alive. Kate forced down the memory of Angela hearing one of them scream.

The FBI had everyone else they found out there. Nothing on Frankenstein's monster. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. What could take that many rounds and still be standing. If Ryan hadn't emptied his magazine into its head Kate might have lost hers.

Kate bolted upright and ran downstairs to see if Lanie was in yet. What was this they thing that had taken off Ray's head. Did she have a lead as to who killed Jill's previous owner? Maybe she could do something for Jill after all.

Kate entered the morgue and found Lanie already in and working. "Lanie, the FBI got you working overtime?" Kate asks her as she enters.

Lanie jumps at her voice. "Oh girlfriend, don't do that again."

"Sorry. I wanted to talk with you about a case a couple of years ago when I was a rookie. I think it was the first case for both of us." Kate tells her.

Lanie thinks for a minute. "The guy with the missing head that had been cut off." Lanie guesses.

"That's the one. I wanted to see if Frankenstein's monster and his sword might have had something to do with it." Kate tells her hoping.

"The FBI has all of that data, but since you are only interested in the sword they may let me have it. I can tell you what they tell me." Lanie offers.

"Thanks Lanie." And Kate turns to leave.

"How was your day off? I'm told Montgomery practically threatened you if you didn't take it." Lanie doesn't let her off the hook that easily.

"It was fine." And Kate turns to leave again.

"Just fine? What did you do Kate Beckett? Or do I need to have you strapped down until you tell me?" Lanie charges on.

Kate sighs heavily. "Castle took us to Nassau for the day." Kate barely whispers out.

"Nassau? As in the Bahamas Nassau? He bought tickets to fly to Nassau?" Lanie is shocked.

"He kind of chartered a jet to fly us there." Kate cringes.

"You packed up a swimsuit and flew out to Nassau for the day?" Lanie's mouth is still hanging open.

Kate shakes her head. "He bought me one after we got there and a necklace and earrings that went with it. …. It was so gorgeous Lanie." Kate's voice is so soft as she remembers that day.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Lanie doesn't waste time.

"WHAT? NO! I haven't slept with him." Though she has thought about it. Kate just wasn't telling Lanie that. Not in this lifetime.

"And why not? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Lanie wonders what is wrong with her. Is she on drugs?

"It's complicated." Kate tells her.

"Complicated my ass." Lanie doesn't believe a word.

"Just tell me what you find out Lanie." And Kate leaves this time.

Back upstairs she spends the day helping the FBI gather evidence. So far nothing about these people, if that was what they were, just didn't make sense. Kate was still trying to figure out how anyone or thing could take that many rounds and still be standing.

Kate couldn't take it anymore and went into the restroom and searched it first. "Jill did you scan that 'thing' with the big sword?"

"I scanned everyone who was there Kate." Is Jill's response.

"And?" Kate is dying here.

"The two that ran out the back of the house did not have any foreign contaminants in them. The pale almost yellow dwarf that exited the barn near the end also did not have any foreign contaminants in him.

The really big guy that you fired 28 rounds into also did have any foreign contaminants in him, however i was unable to determine what they were. There were however artificial in nature." Jill tells her.

"That's it? You can't tell me what that thing was?" Kate slumps her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kate but I can't scan him for health or anything medical any more than I can scan you." Jill reminds her.

"Damn it! I really want to know what the guy was. The uniform that was with me put as many rounds in him as I did. What can still be standing with that many holes." Kate is beyond curious. He may be a lead as to who killed Ray, her previous owner.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Kate. There is information that one could possibly conclude that a person on PCP may absorb considerable damage and still function for a short time. However even that does not explain it properly." Jill tells her.

"Maybe the FBI will tell Lanie something. Something I can work with." And Kate exits the restroom and goes back to her desk.

Kate picks up her phone. "Beckett." Listens for a moment. "Espo, Ryan we got a body. You two are with me, let's go."

It was a little was outside of downtown. It was a beautiful house on the side of a cliff. It looked like it had an amazing view. There were units already here.

Kate stepped up to one of the uniforms who told her the body was down there. And he pointed over the cliff. Then pointed out a small trail that lead down to the bottom.

It took her and the guys a little while to walk it. Down at the bottom they found the ME on the scene. It wasn't Lanie this time. "What have we got?"

He looks up and then looks away and seems not likely to answer her question. "Male late 30's, ID says his name is Arthur Arrington. His address places him at the house at the top. His neck is broken, along with his back, one arm and probably some section of one of his legs. There are no other bruises or abrasions. If you asked me, which you didn't, I'd say he jumped."

Kate instantly didn't like him. "Why is he missing one of his shoes?" Kate asks him.

"You're the detective, you tell me." Is the response she gets.

Kate takes that back, she didn't like him. She was fast on track to hate him. Kate however bends down and works to remove his sock to see if his ankle was damaged. Maybe that had something to do with the missing shoe.

She fell. And so did silence. Ten long years had passed and not a word from him or her. He hadn't meant to. It was an accident. But it wasn't. She'd replaced him. Why would she do that? He loved her, gave her everything. And here he is, locked up in a lonely castle, having remained silent for all these years.

He sits now, unmoving, uncaring and with no emotion, numbed by the pain he once felt.  
He has no desire to move, or at least none that I have observed. I think it's time we changed that…

He wakes, goes to shave but he's struck, shocked by a sudden wave of emotion. Back he goes, ten, twenty, thirty years. Running along the sand, his hand in hers, laughing. He hadn't heard laughter in so long. But it was brief, fleeting, gone in an instant. His heart was racing as he fled the room, trying to find the darkest room in the castle where he could just think. Poor man. My poor, poor Arthur. Why is this happening to him? Because it must, if he is ever to learn.

On this goes, morning after morning, the same fleeting memory, the laughter, the sand, the sun. Until today. Today there were words.

"C'mon, Emily!" Running, linked hands. This was just like the others, only it went on. He tripped; she fell on top of him. He pulled her into his embrace and whispered,  
"I love you."  
"I know."  
A flower placed into her hair. A flower white as snow.  
"We could do it," he said, "elope, run away, and live by the beach forever"  
"You know I don't want to disobey my father."  
"I know but we could. I'll always be waiting."  
And that was it. Over. All in a matter of seconds.

More and more of the memory was revealed to him as time went on. He began to look forward to them and I was starting to enjoy the small smile that spread across his face. But that wasn't to last much longer. I would make sure of that.

A new memory this time. A darker one. The night of their honeymoon. Her father had disowned her, for she had gone against him, married the 'wrong man.' Tears streamed down her cheeks as they pulled up to the gates of the castle.  
"Cheer up! This'll be fun!"  
"I'll never speak to him again."  
"I'll… I'll make it up to you. Anything you want and it's yours."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
"Can you get me my father back?"  
"Well no, but-"  
"That was rhetorical"  
She didn't speak to him all week.

But she did warm up to me, he thought, my Emily loved me. And I did, deep down but I could never forgive him. Not after all that he's done to me. The smile ceased, and he went back to his usual emptiness, no emotions, and no feelings. Locking himself in his room, coming out only for the occasional meal. I felt bad. But he had it coming, coming quicker than he could ever imagine, the scars resurfacing, the wounds reopening. He was living the nightmare.

Him. He arrived late, one night, with a bunch of flowers. No, not Arthur, a stranger.  
"Good evening, sir"  
"Hello?"  
"I have a gift for your wife, a thanks really."  
"Erm, OK?"  
"Could you give them to her? Oh and tell her they are from Eric."  
"Of course, sorry, I'm not used to visitors this late. Would you like to…" He trailed off, indicating to the hallway.  
"Oh, no. Thank you. I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
"Oh, well then, goodnight."  
Suspicious. He always found that man strange. But he should have guessed from my disappearances, from his appearances and from the exchanges made right in front of him. Yet Arthur, my sweet, sweet Arthur, remained oblivious.

This man haunted his daily flashbacks for the next few weeks. He would appear in his living room, making sandwiches, playing hide and seek with Arthur's nephew in the back garden. He could understand his motives now, but back then he'd assumed he was just a relative of mine that I'd not mentioned. But the final memory to resurface would be the last and the most painful of them all.  
"How could you?"  
"Arthur, calm down, just listen! I never meant to I-"  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"  
The wind was strong, his words taken from his mouth suddenly. The cliff upon which they were standing was the same one where he had met her for the first time. Emily was backing towards the edge in a bid to get away from him. How convenient.  
"Arthur please listen to me! I didn't want to hurt you! My father, he told me he'd accept me as his daughter again if I-"  
"I don't care. I loved you, wasn't that enough?" his voice grew dangerous. "You're going to pay for this."  
He stepped forward, she stepped back. She began to flail as she reached the edge of the cliff. She reached out for him. He didn't help her.  
"Good Bye, Emily"  
His face strewn with tears he resurfaced from his memory of that horrible day. I think he's learnt his lesson. For as I observe him now he whispers to me  
"I'm coming for you, Emily, I'm coming home."  
He tears now from the house, racing to the place where I died.  
"I'm so sorry Emily. I'll see you soon."  
With that, he closes his eyes and jumps.

I fell. And so did the silence. Ten long years had passed and not a word from either of us. My murder a thing of the past for now the castle is devoid of life. He stands beside me now, watching as the police and the medics rush to his aid. But he is long gone, his regrets laid to rest.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24**

Kate had gone home sad. He had killed his wife 10 years ago suffered for what he had done, and in the end killed himself. How can you love someone and then kill them?

Kate used her key and let herself in, finding Castle sitting on the sofa typing away on his laptop. It wasn't until she was standing practically in front of him that he noticed her.

"Hi Kate." Then Castle looked into her eyes that looked dead.

Castle stopped typing and put his laptop off to the side and pulled Kate down onto the sofa next to him. "What happened? …. Kate, what happened?" Castle puts a hand on each side of her face.

"We got a new case. He loved his wife and then killed her. Then he jumped off the cliff he pushed her over. We found both their bodies at the bottom." Kate is talking monotone, without emotion and not really looking at Castle.

"How can someone do that? Tell them you love them one minute and kill them the next?" Kate was exaggerating, it wasn't exactly like that.

"I don't think a glass of wine or my words are going to solve this one." Castle tells her. "Come on I know just what you need."

Castle stands up and pulls Kate up with him and guides her to the guest bedroom. "I owe you a massage and it looks like now would be a good time. Strip down and lay down on the bed and cover yourself up. I'll be right back." Castle tells her and exits the room.

Kate is acting a little more on autopilot and follows Castle's wishes. Stripping off all of her clothes and placing them on a nearby chair she grabs a towel and lays face down on the bed. Does her best to use the towel to cover herself up and plumps up a pillow for her head.

Castle comes back to the entrance to the guest room and knocks. "You decent?"

"Yea, you can come in." Kate calls back softly.

Not that Kate can see him since she has closed her eyes, but Castle has removed his shirt and is wearing the swimsuit he wore in Nassau and has a bottle of something with him.

Castle enters and turns down Kate's towel to just above her no doubt lovely rear end. Opening the bottle he applies some to his hands. Closes the bottle and sets it aside then rubs his hands together.

Castle climbs up onto the bed and places his legs to either side of her and starts rubbing her upper shoulders. He lingers there for a moment then moves onto her neck. Soon he needs more lotion so he stops and pours out some more.

Starts again at her shoulders and works his way down her right arm until the wrist, then goes back up to the shoulder and does the other arm.

Pouring out a little more lotion he again starts at her shoulders and works his way down her back. By the time he has reached her lower back Castle has gained a few low moans out of Kate.

Castle backs his way off the bed and lifts the towel up to uncover her legs leaving the towel just above what he is now convinced is a nice shapely rear end.

Pouring out a little more lotion, he starts with her right foot and works his way up stopping at her upper thigh. Then goes down to her other foot and works his way up.

He has gained a few more low moans out of Kate and can feel a lot of her muscles disappear as he works.

Then Castle slides the towel completely off and pours out a little more lotion and starts massaging what truly is a lovely read end. He uses his hands to spread her cheeks apart and works his hands and thumbs down a little lower till he is between her legs now.

Castle is getting even more moans out of Kate now, only they sound a little different. A little more needful. Castle lingers her only for a minute or two, getting more moans from Kate and a little closer together.

"Kate, turn over." Castle tells her.

Kate obeys and turns over to expose herself. Castle straddles her body just about even with her hips and starts working on the front side of her.

Two hours later Kate finds herself out of breath and completely satisfied. The sex had been amazing. "Castle where is Alexis?" Worried that she will come in and find them like this.

"She is spending the day with mother. She will not be back until time for bed." Castle tells her.

Kate hummus and rolls over onto Castle. "That was, … that was amazing Castle." Knowing full well that she was going to be sore in the morning and find it hard to walk. Castle really had stretched her wide. It had actually hurt at first but she had adjusted eventually.

"So did you like your massage?" Castle teases.

Kate just hummms back at him. "Castle, …. Never mind it's nothing." Kate chickens out.

"That was not nothing Kate, most definitely not nothing." Castle corrects her.

"Thank you for running for the condoms." Kate tells him. "I'm sorry it kind of ruined the mood."

"It didn't ruin anything Kate. Can I interest you in another massage tomorrow?" Castle asks her with ulterior motives.

Kate chuckles lightly. "Maybe. Provided I can walk tomorrow." Kate tells him truthfully.

"Did I hurt you?" Castle sound worried.

"Oh no Castle it's not that, it's just that it's been a while and you're bigger than anyone else." Kate confides. "I need time to adapt to your size."

"Practice makes perfect Kate." Castle teases again.

Kate chuckles again. "Castle?" Rick takes this moment to twist them so she is on her back with him above her and proceeds to kiss her.

Soon she is kissing him back while his hands roam all over her.

Breaking from the kiss for some air. "You shouldn't start what you can't finish Castle." Kate cautions.

"And who says I can't finish?" Rick counters and moves her hand to show her is more than capable of finishing.

Kate gets a grin on her face at what she finds. "Make love to me Castle."

"Your wish is my command my dear." And Castle picks up where they left off for round three.

Kate had made it into Alexis's bathroom for a shower by the time she got home. Rick was out in the living room typing when she came in with his mother. "Hi pumpkin did you have a good time?"

"We went to the museum dad. They have dinosaurs!" Alexis tells him happy.

"Were you good for your Grandmother?" Rick asks.

"DAD?" Alexis questions him.

"She was perfect Richard. Where's Katherine? Is she not here yet?" Martha notes she is missing.

"She came home a few hours ago. Apparently she had a bad day at work today. She's in the shower working out some of the kinks." Rick lies. Rick had already worked out all the kinks. She was in the shower to wash off all the sweat.

"Well we've already had dinner Richard so I'm going to go home." Martha tells him.

"The first architect is due here a little before lunch tomorrow." Rick reminds her.

"I look forward to it dear." And Martha makes her exit.

"You might as well go shower and go to bed pumpkin. You have school tomorrow." Rick reminds her.

Alexis goes over and hugs him and kisses him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too pumpkin. Goodnight." Rick tells her and watches her leave for her room.

Once there she removes all her clothes and opens the shower stall to find Kate just standing there under the hot water. Kate finally notices her and invites her in with her. Once inside Kate helps her wash to speed up the process since she is tired and wants to go to bed.

Kate joins Alexis in what was fast becoming their bed, which was beginning to bother Kate a little, but the nights with her were hard to resist.

"Did you have fun with dad on our trip?" Alexis asks softly.

"Yes I did. Even though he did act like a child for a moment. But it was fun." Kate tells her truthfully.

Alexis keeps her thoughts and hopes to herself. "Goodnight Kate, I love you."

"Goodnight Alexis, I love you too." Kate tells her easily.

Soon they are asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Kate had momentarily thought about sleeping in Castle's room since they had made love together. But sleeping with Alexis had gotten to become a habit and she just did it so naturally. And it was the only time with Castle. However she was already looking forward to the next time.

Come morning Kate and Alexis showered together and lifted Alexis up onto her lap with her towel wrapped around her to apply her make-up for school. Then dressed and found Castle waiting with breakfast yet again. Then greeted her at the door with a coffee to-go mug along with a deep and meaningful kiss that had Kate kissing him back just as hard.

Kate would have floated down the hallway to the elevators again but she was too sore from making love with Castle the night before. Trying to get into her car was equally painful. But she had a smile on her face the whole way that just wouldn't go away despite the discomfort. Or was it because of the discomfort?

By the end of the day they had worked out that Arthur and killed himself by jumping off the cliff. DNA off of the other body was going to take a little longer, but Kate already knew who it was. She just had to wait for the test results. Since they didn't yet have an ID on her Kate had to wait to call in her parents.

Rick was typing when the first architect showed up with his plans for the space. He didn't really like them. The architect had gone cheap on him and was keeping Martha's kitchen and the kitchenette in Alexis's room. It wasn't what he wanted. So he thanked him and threw what he left him in the trash.

The next architect was scheduled for tomorrow.

He left the apartment and drove to his pick-up site for the next flash drive. It was a coffee shop that he had only been to a couple of times. He ordered three Lattes all the same. They gave him a cup carrier to hold them all. He went outside and sat down across the street and a couple of blocks down.

He pulled out the first one and started sipping it. Then took out the other two. It didn't take any imagination to figure out one of them was empty. Opening it he found the flash drive he came here for.

He finished his latte and threw everything in the trash, except the flash drive of course.

Rick stopped off at the precinct to check in on Kate and see how she was doing.

"CASTLE?" Kate was surprised.

"I came by to see how you were feeling." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

Kate blushes and looks around quickly. "I'm fine Castle." Kate tells him.

"Good because we have a date tonight. I promised you a late night helicopter tour of the city." Rick tells her. "And maybe a different kind of tour later."

Kate is really red now. "Castle?" …. "I'll be there. You just make sure you are UP for it." Kate flirts with him.

"Oh I'm sure I can elevate you quite nicely." Rick flirts back. "Oh I brought you a little something." And Rick hands over a small brown bag.

Kate opens it to find, Kauai Coffee 100% Hawaiian Vanilla Macadamia Nut - 10 oz or 24 oz bag of coffee grounds.

"I couldn't let you run out of coffee and we need to figure out which flavor is your favorite." Rick tells her winking.

"I'm going to go talk with Roy for a minute. I will see you tonight." Rick starts to lean in and kiss her then changes his mind considering where he is.

"Roy old friend how is your day going." Rick tells him stepping in.

"Rick! … Come in, sit down. What brings you to my humble office." Roy is happy to see him.

"I came to see how you are doing. Any visitors lately?" Rick asks.

Roy looks at him and judges what to say. "I haven't had any visitors lately. I'm sure Evelyn would love to see you one day."

"That would be nice, I'll make arrangements for sometime next week. I'd stay longer but I have to get home. I have a deadline to meet and a publisher who doesn't like waiting." Rick tells him.

"You just let me know and I'll have Evelyn cook something." Roy tells him.

"I'd love it, I'll bring Alexis." Rick tells him.

"Evelyn and the girls would love to meet her. Stay out of trouble Rick." Roy warns him again.

"I'm always careful. I'll see you next week then." And Rick gets up and leaves. He passes by Kate's desk on the way out and smiles and winks at her while continuing on to the elevator. Getting a quick smile and a flash of red cheeks from Kate on the way.

Once home he pulls out his flash drive and plugs it into his laptop and runs a complete scan of it.

Opening it he finds a number of files along with a few pictures. "So they all went to the same law school, they all had the same teachers, they had attended some of the same after school classes, and Ooooo this is interesting. Birds of a feather really do flock together. So now I have more people to have fun with. My list is growing. Might be time to reduce the number on this list.

"Jack I need a letter, I think it's time to invite someone's parents for a visit. Have them come out and see Roy next week while I look up open airline tickets for them. I think it's time to turn up the heat a little." Rick asks.

"It will be ready for printing by morning." Jack tells him.

Rick went back to typing to keep Gina the bane of his existence from calling him.

Rick was still typing away madly when Kate got home. So she dropped her stuff and put her weapon away where Rick had suggested days ago and went into the kitchen. NOTHING. He must have been typing all day. Well if they were going to eat it looked like it was up to Kate this time.

Kate searched the kitchen for what ingredients Castle had before making a final decision on what to make. It had been a long time. Kate hoped she remembered it all.

Kate was busy in the kitchen making sure everything was going as planned when suddenly there were arms being wrapped around her waist and lips are soon nuzzling her neck and lower ear.

"Hhmmm, Castle you are going to make me screw this up and we'll have to order take-out." Kate tries to shake him off her lightly.

"I can think of some tasty satisfying nectar that could hold me over till breakfast." Castle tells her while nibbling on her ear lobe.

Kate moans and leans back into Castle. "Food first Castle, dessert later." And Kate shakes him off her a little harder and goes back to cooking.

Castle backs off. "Spoil sport." And puts his hand on what he now knows is a shapely rear end, while placing a finger between her butt cheeks and goosing her.

Getting a squeal out of Kate. "Castle?"

Happy with himself he heads back to the living room. "This'll be ready in a few minutes. Where's Alexis?"

"She is spending the evening with mother next door. We have the entire night to ourselves." Rick tells her from the living room.

Kate smiles wide while she starts putting everything onto plates. "Dinner is ready, come get what you want to drink Castle. …. And I don't mean me."

Rick steps into the kitchen. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kate strokes his face which is just a little stubbly by now. "Poor baby. We'll just have to see if you can make a new personal best tonight." Kate teases him.


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

They sat down opposite from each other to eat dinner. The sexual tension was thick and neither was talking. Kate however had decided to increase Castle's discomfort and was using her bare foot to stroke one of his legs.

Kate had noticed when he tensed at the first touch but had calmed down considerably since then. She continued to move her foot and had started inching higher and higher with each pass.

Castle had responded by eating faster and was soon done eating. He got up from the table to rinse his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then he took the leftovers and put them away in the refrigerator.

Kate had noticed a satisfactory bulge in his pants when he got up and was grinning when he left for the kitchen.

Rick had managed to stay out of Kate's reach until it was time to leave for their date. Rick drove them to the airport where they checked in for their flight. There was a safety briefing first. They were advised that they would be able to hear the pilot but would not be able to talk to each other during the flight.

Kate never noticed when the left the ground, it was so smooth of a transition. They circled countless buildings and went out and around the Statue of Liberty. Went over Central Park. Went up and down one of the rivers, by now Kate wasn't sure just which one.

Not soon after take-off Rick had started getting back at her for her foot massage during dinner. His hand was now firmly between her thighs and was lazily scratching her inner thigh.

His fingers kept moving upwards farther and farther little by little, until Kate grabbed his hand and while looking at him kissed it and placed it back in his lap. It had however soon found its way back onto her thigh and Rick had started all over again.

The flight was over and Kate was thankful. While the view during the flight was magnificent Rick's hand was driving her crazy. She was paying a price for her foot massage earlier.

The drive home and up the elevator to the 48th floor was done in silence. Rick unlocked the door and after closing it behind them relocked it, then grabbed Kate and shoved her up against the door and started trying to get her clothes off.

Kate had immediately reciprocated and was doing her best to try and get his clothes off while never relinquishing his lips from hers. They left a trail of clothes from the front door to his bedroom.

Martha opened the front door to bring Alexis home the next morning. "Oh dear." Martha mentions while starting to pick up and odd mix of clothes.

"Grams why are there clothes all over the floor?" Alexis asks her looking puzzled.

"It would appear that your father was too tired last night to do it when he got to his room so he started early." Martha tries to think of something fast. "Why don't you go to your room dear and get ready for school. It looks like I'll be taking you this morning."Martha tells her. "And don't wake your father, just let him rest." They both probably need it.

Alexis doesn't find Kate in her bed and wonders where she is. But follows Grams wishes for her to take a shower and get ready for school. Once back in her room there still is no Kate to do her make-up. Not trusting that she will get it right, Alexis does without.

Once back at the front door to leave with Martha for school. "Grams where's Kate?" Martha was in trouble now.

"I don't know dear. Maybe she had to stay at work all night on a big case."

It's not until Martha leaves to take Alexis to school that Kate wakes up and finds herself intertwined with Castle. Grinning widely about last night, Kate starts to kiss her way around what parts of Castle she can reach.

Soon Castle is awake and is soon convinced to start round four.

Kate is lying contented in Castles arms when she sees her phone. Trying to reach it without waking Castle again. "SHIT! I'm late! Get up Castle I'm late." Kate starts shaking him to get him to wake. "I'm late Castle get up."

"LATE!" Castle sits up quickly.

"Yea I'm late for work. I've gotta get up and get going." Kate tells him again as she gets out of his bed and jogs naked down the hall to Alexis's room. Taking a quick shower, a quick application of make-up, dressed and into the living room. Here she picks up her weapon and her shield from its hiding hole so Alexis doesn't find it and heads for the front door.

It's here that Kate is intercepted by Castle who gives her a bagel with cream cheese, some coffee in a to-go mug and then kisses her hard and deep. Kate takes the moment to kiss him back. Now slightly breathless Castle opens the front door for her to jog down the hallway for the elevator.

Kate is alone in the elevator all the way down to the ground floor, which is a first. This gives her time to reflect on what happened last night.

They had teased each other mercilessly last night until they couldn't take it. Kate was sore again this morning, just not as much. She was slowly adapting to Castle's size. She wasn't paying any attention to the fact that she was humming while drinking her coffee all the way down.

And no nightmare last night sleeping with Castle either. What was it with sleeping with the Castle's that was so damn peaceful? Suddenly her mood soured. Her 5 days were almost up and she hadn't been back to her own apartment in that entire time. Thank god she had left some of the condoms she brought in Castle's room the night before. Kate was on the pill, but it wasn't 100% and they had been in such a damn hurry last night.

Kate sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Nice of you to join us Beckett." Espo teases her.

Kate ignores his comment. "If the FBI is so damn good why are they still here?" The floor is still busy.

"They found 13 bodies so far. Lanie is still going over them. It looks like these guys have been at it for a while." Espo enlightens her.

"DAMN! 13?" 13 Angela's. Some days her job just sucked.

"Oh Lanie wanted to see you when you got in." Espo remembers.

"Did she say about what?"

"Nope, just that you would be interested."

Kate gets up. "I'll be in the morgue if anyone wants me." And Kate heads for the elevator.

Stepping inside Kate can see Lanie is working on still another burnt body. This one was ugly. Must be one of the first ones.

"Hey Lanie, Espo said you wanted to see me." Kate calls out as she bounces into the room.

"And what has got you all happy girlfriend?" Lanie asks.

Kate gives her one of her 'What the hell are you talking about looks.'

"Don't give me that look. That smile on your face is about to break it. And you walked in here on your toes, so you are obviously happy. So what are you happy about?" Lanie questions her, then steps in closer making Kate step back. "You are glowing."

"I am not glowing." Kate defends herself.

"Oh you are definitely glowing. I know that look and that is a glow look. … Did you get laid last night? …. You did didn't you." Lanie spots Kate's grin widen. "Ok girl who was it and was it good?"

"Castle." Kate whispers out so softly even she can barely hear her.

"Who?" Lanie asks again since her hearing isn't that good.

"It was Castle." Kate tells her with only a little more authority.

"Richard Freaking Castle? The one with the most adorable little girl on the planet? The one who you've read every book he's ever written multiple times? That Castle?" Lanie's mouth is hanging open.

Kate just nods and is soon enveloped by Lanie in a colossal bear hug that takes her breath away.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. It's about damn time you came out of hiding. … I was thinking you should go become a nun if you didn't get your grove on soon. So was it good?" Lanie digs for more information.

Kate can just nod her head at first. "Oh Lanie I can barely walk it was so good." Kate starts blushing.

"He's that big?" Lanie plunges on.

"Well he's not that long kind of big but he is, … big." And Kate makes a large circle with her hands.

"Damn girl! Does he have a brother? And is he single?" Lanie asks hoping against hope.

Kate makes a funny face. "I don't actually know." And why haven't we talked about our families yet? Not that I've told him about dad or my mom.

"Well I'm happy for you anyway. But I got you down here about that sword you asked about." Lanie tells her.

Kate is now all ears and is eagerly waiting for Lanie to continue.

"I convinced the FBI to hand it over for analysis. It should be here just around lunch." Lanie tells her.

Now it's Kate's turn to give Lanie a big bear hug. "Thank you Lanie. Let me know when it arrives." And Kate turns and leaves.

Leaving Lanie to wonder what is so special about a sword?

Rick let the next architect in and they went thru both apartments together before the architect showed him his plans. While he did a little more than the first guy it just wasn't what Rick was looking for. So after he left he threw all of it in the trash. Two down one left to go.

"Is the paperwork done Jack?"

"Yes, you can print it at any time. Did you get your airline tickets?"

"All set just have to put it all together and mail it out. Might as well get started." So Rick heads for his office to print it all out and package it all up to be mailed.

Then takes it downstairs and hails a cab for the closest post office. Then back to his apartment.

"Richard I'm monitoring a phone call from Hal Lockwood to the person impersonating the Priest." Jack tells him.

"Give me the scribe notes if you please." Rick asks.

"He is complaining that none of the bugs or cameras that had been set inside Kate's apartment are not working." Jack tells him, getting Rick to grin. "Gee I wonder why?"

"He has been told to hold. …. He has been advised to investigate them since Kate is presently in the precinct." Jack tells him.

"DAMN IT! … That means the 12th has a mole. SHIT! I need to brush up on my curse words." Rick really is mad.

"Jack I need you to dial the operator." Rick tells him.

"Dialing."

"Operator."

Rick gives his code name and security code as usual.

"Name and code confirmed. How may I help you?" The voice asks him, this one was male unlike most of them lately.

"I need a cleaning at the following address within the next 15 minutes." Rick states and gives the address to Kate's apartment.

There is a delay this time. "Address confirmed. Cleaning inside 15 minutes." The voice replies.

"End of line." And Rick ends the call.

"So that ends Hal Lockwood, as he calls himself now. Wonder who they will replace him with? I hope Maddox's parents show up soon. Or they are going to get hurt twice." Rick comments.

Out at Kate's apartment Hal Lockwood slowly takes the stairs up to the second floor and walks down the hall. Takes a few seconds to work on the lock of the door. Opening and stepping inside. However he does not re-lock it once inside. And begins the process of sweeping the apartment looking for the bugs and cameras that he knows are there.

He hasn't found a thing. Everything he knows should be there is gone. No wonder he was getting nothing. Question was, how did she find them so quickly and quietly? Mad that this now has to be done all over again he exits the bedroom and walks down the hallway.

As soon as he clears the hallway there are two men waiting. One of them fires his tazer gun and Lockwood is down on the floor twitching. The other steps up and takes a syringe and injects him with its contents. The first one takes out a cell phone and makes a call.

About 20 minutes later a van full of rolled up carpets pulls up outside of Kate's apartment and two men haul a roll of carpet up to her apartment. Where one of the two men let them in. Opening the roll of carpet that is hollow inside they pick up Lockwood and drop him inside and re-close it.

Then they all leave re-locking the front door as they exit.

Once outside two of them load into the carpet van while the other two walk to the nearest subway station where they take the next train getting off at the first exit, then hail a cab close to where the car that dropped them off in the first place is now located, and drive away.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

"Beckett, we got a fresh one." Ryan calls for her waving his post-it-note that has the address on it with Espo standing next to him.

Kate pulls her weapon out of her drawer and attaches her badge and joins them.

They were in a deserted part of a park that had a small lake. Walking up to the edge they find the body with the ME close by. Again it wasn't Lanie. Kate was beginning to hate this guy.

Kate was about to ask him questions when she remembered that he was an ass and not likely to tell her much, so she skipped him.

Turning to Espo and Ryan. "See if there are tracks from the body to the road. And check the road for any tire tracks."

Kate starts to circle the area of the body to see if she had a purse with her or anything else. From the look on her face it looked like she drowned. Problem was not all of her was wet. "Drowned. But by who?" Kate talks to herself.

Kate bends down to force her mouth open once more to see if she swallowed something other than lake water.

I am not dead. Nor am I alive. I feel somewhat stuck between three very different worlds. I look straight ahead. At a far distance I can see the first world. Souls that have not chosen a God roam around in search for loved ones, lonely and desperate to move on. I tilt my head up towards the cloudy sky. Through those big white clouds, I can see a great God smiling at those who chose to follow his path throughout life. Tiny sweet voices of the holy souls could be heard. I came to a cliff and stopped. A bridge was connecting the cliff I was on to the cliff on the other side and continuing to another land. I stepped onto the bridge and immediately looked down. It was fiery hot and a heat wave to come up to my feet and through my body, causing me to break out in a sweat. I could see individual souls down there. Lost souls of the damned and the doomed. I continued walking and wandering. I don't know which world I belong in. But I must hurry. This bridge will be ending soon.

A month earlier. It's eleven thirty p.m. and I find myself awake and laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. I reach over to the night stand and grab my iphone. I tap the mail icon and send a message to my friend from high school named Samuel. Hey… sending. I waited for the check mark to appear. I set my phone down on my bed and got up to go to the refrigerator. I opened it and found that there weren't that many choices to choose from. But I saw some ice cream and immediately grabbed it. Now I know a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter and Chocolate ice cream isn't the best mid night snack, but just the thought of that chocolate made my stomach growl. So I closed the refrigerator with it in my hand and grabbed a spoon. Then I ran back upstairs and my phone was lit up displaying 'one new message.' I picked it up and tapped the view button. ' wow you're up late.' I reply to it with 'ikr can't sleep at all.' Then I picked up my pint of ice cream and took a big scoop of it, putting it in my mouth. The coldness of it froze my two front teeth for nearly a full minute. After waiting around ten minutes for Samuel to reply, I decided to call him instead.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey what's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing I'm just on my computer checking my email." He said over the clicking of his mouse.  
"And that would explain why you didn't respond to my text message."  
"Yeah about that… He started. "I'm sorry anyways how's life?"  
I took another scoop of ice cream and put it in my mouth. Biting down on a big piece of a peanut buttercup. "It's okay I guess." I said.  
He laughed. "You know you're not supposed to chew with a full mouth."  
I laughed too. "But I'm hungry and it's so good!"  
"What exactly are you eating?" He asked.  
"Peanut butter and chocolate flavored ice cream."  
"Sounds good you're making me jealous." He said.  
"Well, how about we go out to dinner tomorrow and you can enjoy some ice cream in my face?"  
He paused for a second. "Sounds good."  
"Alright well I'll let you know where we can eat at tomorrow, okay?."  
"Okay bye." He said.  
I hung up the phone and put it back on my night stand. Then I rolled over and pulled the sheets half way over my face as I sighed and closed my eyes. A short while later I was asleep in no time.

The next day, I woke up feeling extra tired. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I tried to blink against the bright sunlight. It was time for me to get ready for work. I don't really hate my job because I help children and parents in need of counseling. Now if I was flipping burgers at a restaurant, then I would probably hate my job. I got out of bed and let out a big yawn. I went into the bathroom and took a quick ten minute shower and came out wrapped in a pink towel with the scent of lavender in the air. I walked over to my closet and opened it. Reaching up, I pulled back a row of clothes that were too casual for work. At the very back of my closet was an all over black suit with a skirt. I grabbed it and put it on. Then at the bottom of the rack, I grabbed a pair black high heels to complete the look. Glancing at the alarm clock, I realized I had no time to make breakfast this morning. I rushed downstairs, putting my hair up into a pony tail and getting my keys out of my purse. Once I was outside, I hopped into my newly purchase black Mercedes. My next door neighbor waved at me as I took off going six miles over the speed limit. Just ten minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the office I work at. The first section of the big building is where all the physiatrists are positioned at. Right at the end of the building is where all the administrators' offices are located. Mine's right in the middle - two stories up.

I climb out of the Mercedes and head toward the front door. This particular section that I work for is also known as the CPSC or Child Protective Services and Counseling area. The work here is not that hard. I help organize files and occasionally when approved by my boss, I can go and visit some of the assigned locations on file. But if I do visit, I am required to record and report anything that might seem suspicious to be used as evidence if that child's parents are taken to court. I enter the building and stop at the large white desk directly across from the door. On that table is a sign in sheet. I sign my name on it and head down the long narrow hallway lined with elevators on both sides. I stop and scan my ID card on the slot at the side of elevator three. It opens and I step inside, pressing the number two. When it slides open again, I'm on the floor that my office is located. Both men and women in suits and briefcases walk back and forth between rooms. I dodge them as I make the way to my office. It is the second to last door on the right side of the hall. Just as I walk in, my boss Stephanie looks up from a stack of papers.

"You're late." She says with a blank look on her face. "I went ahead and started on some of your files and there's no need to thank me. Cuz' it's comin' outa your paycheck this week." She smiles but not in the humorous way, but in the joking sarcastic way. She motions towards the large stack of papers. I take them and smile in a bitchy sort of I could care less way.  
"Sorry." I say as I turn my back and stomp away. She nods her head and turns to the laptop on her desk, already recording my tardy in the computer system. I sit at my desk. It is separated from the other desks by a white wall about four feet tall. On the desk is a telephone, notepads and pictures of my family. I set the stack of papers beside the phone and begin to finish sorting them from A to Z. And I was halfway through when a name with a small picture attached to it caught my attention. I stared at it in disbelief. Is this really who I think it is? It was the picture of a once girl but now woman by the name of Jane Dean. From what I know, this was the same Jane that I went to college with nearly a year ago. Her husband John was listed too. This is a surprise to me because Jane was cooperative with all the professors and she made pretty decent grades. But how could she and her husband be listed on this particular file for possible endangerment if she was just an average good person? And since when did she have kids that I never knew of?  
"Miranda, stop daydreaming and get back to work." Stephanie said. I looked up at her and apologized, surprised that she had caught me off guard. After she had turned away, I grabbed a sticky note off the notepad and made a note to remind myself to make a visit to Jane very soon. When five o'clock finally came around, I was relieved to clock out and leave work. I got in my car and drove home to change my clothes. I went upstairs and opened my closet again. This time, I got a short black dress that was backless and strapless. Then I got a pair black high heels and put my other ones back on the bottom rack. My hair was put up in a gypsy style bun. I applied some lip gloss to my slightly chapped lips. When I got outside, I cracked up the car and drove west, toward Samuel's house. Outside the window there was nothing but trees lining the road and large fields of green grass. In some places horses and cows were roaming around in large ranches. I liked coming out here in the country, enjoying the peace and quiet lands. I waited for an eighteen wheeler to pass before I switched lanes and took a left. From there, I drove up a small hill and into his drive way. He was just coming out his house when I pulled up.  
"Hey I didn't even think you'd show up." he said. I rolled down the window and shifted into park.  
"Oh come on you know I wouldn't ditch you like that."  
"So where we exactly eatin' at?" he asked.  
"I'm not telling you it's a surprise." I smile and shrug my shoulders.  
"Really?"  
I nod. "Just follow me and you'll find out."  
I backed out of the driveway as he got in his car and started the engine. About fifteen minutes later we pulled into the parking lot. Samuel got out of his car and looked up at the sign above the restaurant. "Wow, Chinese?"  
I shrug as I get out of my car. "Thought I'd choose somewhere different." When we were inside, a young lady holding a stack of menus greeted us. "Hi, welcome to Chinese Cuisine, I'm Michelle." We said hey and followed her to small round white table. The restaurant was almost full of people. The smell of Chinese noodles was thick in the air. Michelle handed us a menu. I looked at every item that was on it. Every last one of them sounded good. A few minutes later Samuel motioned for Michelle to come over. "Ready to order?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'll take the teriyaki chicken on a stick with vegetables."  
"Okay and you sir?" she turned toward Samuel.  
"I think I'll try the sweet and sour chicken with rice."  
She scribbled it down on a notepad she was holding. "And what would you guys like for your drinks?"  
"I'd like iced tea."  
"Yeah me too." said Samuel.  
We waited for around ten minutes on our food. I looked around at all the different and unique Chinese pictures hanging on the wall. "So you're okay with this choice right?" I asked him.  
"Yeah it's fine. I love Chinese food just as much as I do American. It's no problem, I appreciate it."  
Michelle came back with our food about a minute later. "Here you go." she said as she set our plates down in front of us. I picked up one of the four sticks with teriyaki on it, biting into it as I said, "Man this is delicious." I looked up at Samuel as he dug into his dish of chicken. "Mmmm, I agree you should try some of this." As I reached over to get a piece of his chicken I noticed a small wrapper beside my drink. "Hey look I a fortune cookie." I say as I picked it up and unwrapped it. I cracked it open and pulled the small slip of paper out of it.  
"Hmm I don't see another one." he said as he looked around. "What does yours say?"  
I didn't answer his question directly. "I…I um." I stuttered. I read it out loud slowly instead. "It says death is on its way." I spoke in almost a whisper.  
"What the hell? Let me see that." He grabbed it out my hand and read it silently. His look changed from shocked to puzzled. "Now this is some messed up shit, ha-ha."  
"Got damn it Samuel, this isn't funny. I'm reporting it to the manager." I picked up my purse, preparing to leave.  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute now. Why are you leaving? We barely finished eating."  
"You know what? I don't like the feel of this place anymore. I get a fortune cookie that gives me bad luck instead of good luck. F-that. You can stay and finish your food but I'm going to get something from Subway down the road."  
Samuel laughed even harder. "What? Oh come on you're making a big deal out of nothing. It's just a stupid cookie."  
I stood and moved towards the front door. Another waitress appeared right in front of me smiling. "Leaving? She asked. "Oh yeah." I replied. "Have a great day and please come again." she said. I stopped and stared at her. Right in her face. "No. The. Hell. I. Won't." I walked out and left her standing there stunned.

Once I was got to my car, Samuel racing to me, stopping me from closing the car door. "Wait a minute Miranda, please come back in so we can finish our food that we barely started."  
I rolled my eyes. "You saw what that damn thing said and I'm way to upset to eat now."  
He put his hand on his hips and cocked his head to one side. "Since when does stupid stuff like this upset you?"  
I yanked the car door from his hands and shut, letting the window down as I cranked up the car. "Since my life has been threatened. But listen I gotta go and I'll talk to ya later."

I backed out of the space and drove to a particular part of the city. The part that I dreaded going to, but I have some business to handle now. It was getting dark outside. The moon, a full one today, hung in the sky shining bright. I rode down the dark quiet street. It was literally so quiet that I could hear my ear ringing. I sped through the neighborhood before turning into a short narrow driveway. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. As I walked up to the front door, my high heels click-clacked loudly on the pavement. Before I could even knock on the door someone peeked out the curtains and came to open it for me. My hand was still in mid air as the door opened to reveal Jane standing in the doorway. She was glaring at me. I noticed she had a blackened eye. Her face was only half lit up by the dim porch light. But I could still notice that her lips appeared to be swollen. They moved as she began to speak.  
"What the hell do you want?" Her voice was raspy and her breath smelled foul. Smelled like she hadn't brushed her teeth in weeks. I was still in shock by her appearance that I couldn't speak for a minute. She pointed a finger at me and narrowed her eyes. "If you're here to take what I love from me, you better turn your ass back around."  
I backed up a step. "You don't understand. That's not what I came here for." I added.  
She leaned towards me, closing the gap I had created between us. "I know exactly what you came here for. And I'll be damned if I let you walk up in here and take my kids!" she screamed at me. "I won't let it happen." she whispered in my face.  
"Jane listen to me, I didn't come here to take you children away from you. I came to make sure that they're okay because I was notified that they are in possible dangerous conditions." I spoke softly. But that didn't help. It only made her madder.  
"You think my kids may be in danger?! Son of a Bitch!" She hit the door with her fist. Then she took another step towards me. She was a little too close for my comfort. I shoved her aside, causing her to almost fall off the porch.  
"AHHH, bitch get out of my way." she screamed. But I didn't listen to her. I stepped inside and ran to the back of the house. I nearly tripped on some broken glass and a broken off Barbie doll head. When I reached the hallway it was dark. I had to re-adjust my eyes from being in the bright living room. I saw that there were five rooms. Two were on the left, two on the right. I determined that the fifth door was a bathroom or closet. Just as I was about to enter the first one on the right, the last door on the left suddenly opened. "Shit, God help me." I muttered to myself. He caught me. In the act as I was standing there with my hand on the door. He looked with big huge black eyes at me. I looked at him. Only our expressions on our faces weren't the same. I was in a state of shock. And he was about to explode with anger. "Jane who the HELL is this in my house?" He yelled loudly and moved towards me. I backed up a step and almost fell on Jane standing right behind me. Now I was trapped. I realized the only way I could escape was to enter one of the rooms near me.  
"No I didn't invite her in here John, she forced her way in." I felt the atmosphere in the room change. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. I had to make a move.  
"I've said this once. And I will say it again. I only came here to check on the kids." I said causally. I eyed the distance to first door nearest me. Then the second door, slightly farther. I caught his eye. He knew what I was about to do. But before I could he ran towards me like a bull and picked me up, my feet dangling off the floor.  
"Damn it! Put me down!" I yelled. Everything from my waist up was hanging off his broad shoulders. He swung me around, telling Jane to lock the door to the kid's room. As he got closer to the door, I reached out and grabbed the door knob, causing me to slide halfway off of him.  
"Oh no you don't." he said as he held on to me tighter and through me back over his shoulder. He was squeezing my legs so tight I thought I might lose circulation. My breathing got harder and harder by the second. He took me out to his truck parked outside. Jane came up right behind him and helped him put me in the back seat.  
"I got her. You go get a small towel out the bathroom for me." he told her. He reached over in the front seat and pulled out a gun, pointing it at me. "You move, you die."

Jane came back with a blind fold instead and put it over my eyes. I froze. I didn't want John to shoot me if I make a sudden movement. I could hear the driver's door slam. Then my door followed by the passenger one. The car cranked up and went into reverse. As we started moving forward, I became panicked and unsure of where they were taking me. "Where are we?" I asked. I was a big mistake too. One of them, I'm guessing Jane, turned around a smacked me on the side of my face with the gun. I immediately felt blood gushing out. But I didn't dare say another word.  
"Be still." she said as I squirmed around unable to sit still when the side of my head was hurting so bad. I stopped moving. My head was already about to kill me from the first impact. A second one could knock me out for good. The car kept moving. I tried to use my senses to figure out where we were headed. But it was to quiet to tell. I figured we definitely weren't in the city anymore since it's loud and noisy all the time. A few minutes later the car came to a stop. I heard both of them get out and walk around to my door. It opened and most likely John, reached in and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the car. My feet landed on sand. I now know where I'm at. My blind fold was removed. "No." I cried. Tears began forming in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I look all around, beginning to sob. We were standing just a few feet away from the lake. The water look calm and black. He grabbed me by my hair began dragging me toward the water. "Wait no please don't drown me!" I screamed. I cried like a baby, gasping for air and trying to pull myself away from him.  
"Don't!" I say as my head is submerged under the dark cold water. His grip on my hair on made it worst. He shoved my head deeper into the water. I can't hold my breath any longer. I need air. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked my feet. My temperature dropped and my heart beat slowed dramatically. I stared straight toward the bottom of the lake floor. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I started slipping from his grip. And I gave up, going limp in the hands of my killer. My soul detached from my body.

I somewhat pass over into another 'world' I should say. I'm alive, but I'm not fully alive. I'm not in my human form. I'm in my spirit form, walking across a bridge in search of which world I should visit. At times, I wish I could go back to my normal life again. Had I not died, I would probably have returned home and told Samuel that I was sorry for having ditched him. But that is no longer possible since I took my own risk and visited a so called friend who took my life away. They witnessed my death. Jane did nothing to help me. If I have learned anything from this paranormal witness of events, I have learned to trust my instincts and any warning signs. Which in my case, the fortune cookie was a big warning. Now that I'm here, I will stay here and wait for both of them to arrive. And when they're time is up, when they die and come to this world of lost spirits that I'm in, I will shove both of their heads into the lake of fire down below the bridge I'm on. I will drown them, just like they drowned me. Until then, I'll be here waiting for them.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

They had a lot of foot prints to work with. There looked to be 3 sets of tracks. They also had a lot of car tire prints too. To damn many actually.

Even with what she saw thru Jill, Kate didn't have a name for their vic. Just a first name of someone else, Samuel. Samuel who? And Chinese food. Problem was New York was filled with Chinese food places. Still Kate did have a memory of what the place looked like, just not a name.

Kate already had Espo and Ryan looking at child protective services. They had given her quite the face when she told them, but they did it without question. Prints might give them an ID and then they would be off and running.

It was late in the day when prints came in and got them an ID and an address. It also was going to send them back to protective services again. This time with a name.

Kate was the last to leave when she turned off her computer and got her weapon out of the drawer and went down to her car to go home.

Standing in front of the F-117 Blackhawk again she inserted her key and went inside. Re-locking the door after she was in. For once the place was dark and no one greeted her.

Kate felt more alone than she had ever been. She slumped her shoulders and turned on the lights and put her weapon away in its hidey hole. Then entered the kitchen where she found a note.

Meeting at school with Alexis and her teacher. Dinner in warmer. Rick.

Kate smiled wide and opened the warmer drawer and found dinner waiting for her as promised. Kate got out a bottle of wine first then changed her mind. Didn't want to drink alone. So she poured out a glass of milk and pulled her dinner out and turned the warmer off.

Sitting at the breakfast table eating alone. She was about half way done eating when the tears started.

She was alone in Castle's house. He had cooked for her, again. He gave her breakfast, coffee and kissed her every morning and sent her on her way. His daughter had fallen in love with her and she was in love with Alexis.

She had had two dates with Castle and both had ended in mind blowing sex the likes of which she had never experienced before. And he had taken her to Nassau on a whim, in a private jet no less, and it had been amazing.

And tomorrow was her last day of the 5 days. What was she going to do then?

Kate managed to finish eating dinner but it had been a slow struggle. Kate picked up her plate and glass, rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. Then went into the living room to see what was on TV while she waited for them to come home.

Home! There was that word again.

However as she reached the sofa there was a big box all wrapped up sitting on it. Looking at it she found it was addressed to her.

A little shaky she ripped the wrapping paper off and found what looked like a dress box under all that paper. A little scared and excited at the same time Kate opened it and found still more paper. Pulling the flap of paper open, Kate's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

Inside was a dress. It was THE dress. The one she had fallen in love with in Nassau but had been far too expensive for her.

New tears were falling fast as she lifted the dress up out of the box and held it in front of her to admire.

Yup it was that dress. She brought it in close to her and hugged it. "Castle!" Then she placed the dress up against herself wishing she had a mirror.

It was at this moment that the front door opened and she could see Alexis and Castle enter.

"KATE!" Alexis yelled out and ran for her. Kate had just enough time to toss the dress on the back of the sofa before Alexis crashed into her and hugged her.

Kate hugged her back. "Hi sweetie how was school?"

"Her teacher says she is doing great and is impressed with her reading skills." Castle answers for her. "I see you found your present."

Kate lets go of Alexis and steps over to Castle. "It's gorgeous Castle. You shouldn't have. It cost far too much." And hugs him anyway.

"I'm glad you like. Go try it on. Let's see if it looks as good on you as it does off?" Castle suggests.

Kate wipes away a few tears and grabs the dress and runs down the hallway for Alexis's room to change. Stripping down to her panties Kate puts on the dress, makes a couple of alterations and walks back for the living room.

Once back in the living room Kate stops and looks at Castle. "You're beautiful mom." Alexis tells her.

"You are gorgeous Kate! That dress is stunning on you." Castle tells her. As Kate twirls so they can see front and back. "WOW!" Is all Castle can say next.

Kate stops her twirl and stands there as new tears fall. "Thank you Castle." Kate slaps her hands over her mouth. She hasn't felt like this since before her mom died. She's been told she's pretty and now she feels pretty.

Castle steps up to her and takes her hands from her mouth and holds them in his next to his chest. "You are a truly beautiful woman Kate Beckett." Castle tells her still holding onto her hands. "We need to find someplace to take you so you can show off that new dress. Someplace warm with a cool breeze."

Alexis steps up. "You are pretty Kate."

Kate takes her hands back and kneels down to Alexis's level and holds out her arms.

Alexis wastes no time in stepping into them and hug Kate too. "I love you." Alexis talks into her ear.

"I love you too sweetie." Kate responds into her ear.

All this makes Castle's heart do cartwheels. "When do you have a couple of days off?" Castle asks.

"Day after tomorrow is my first day and then the day after that." Kate tells him wondering what he is thinking.

"Good, that'll give you tomorrow after work to pack some more clothes to bring over here before we fly somewhere you can put that dress to good use." Castle tells her.

More clothes? Kate is wondering. But my 5 days are up tomorrow. What is Castle thinking?

"You have someplace in mind Castle?" Still with Alexis in her arms.

Grand Turk Inn  
Turks and Caicos

"REALLY?" Kate is shocked.

"Of course really. After you get off work tomorrow you can go to your place, pack up a suitcase for 3 or 4 days and Alexis and I will meet you there. Then drive out to the airport and catch our plane. We can be there by morning."

Kate doesn't have Castle in her arms or she would hug him and kiss him. However she does have Alexis in her arms so she hugs and kisses her instead. Getting a hug and a kiss in return.

Kate and Alexis went down to her bedroom for the night and Kate slipped off the dress and hung it up. Then put away all the clothes she had hurriedly taken off earlier. She was going to need to do laundry soon. Kate was running out of clean clothes to wear. Changing into sleep clothes she slid into bed with Alexis and wrapped her arms around her little girl, and kissed her and told her she loved her.

Come morning they shared a shower and Kate lifted Alexis up to apply her make-up for school then dressed and headed for the kitchen.

Not surprisingly finding Castle there waiting for her with a plate of breakfast, another coffee to-go mug, a hug and a long tongue filled kiss. Then he goosed her out the front door. "CASTLE?" She scolded him. Castle simply grinned back and watched her sail down the hallway for the elevators.

Kate wore her smile all the way to her desk. Where her mood soured a little.

The FBI was still here. However her smile returned when she remembered that Lanie should have that sword by now.

"Hey Lanie." Kate calls out as she enters. It looked like Lanie was finally done with all 13 victims.

"Hey Kate, still smiling I see." Lanie can't resist.

Kate just grins wider. "Anything on that sword?" Kate is dying to know.

"Yes actually. That thing is a real antique. It even has a history to it.

The **Wallace Sword** is an antique claymore purported to have belonged to William Wallace (1272–1305), a Scottish knight who led a resistance to the English occupation of Scotland during the Wars of Scottish Independence. It is said to have been used by William Wallace at the Battle of Stirling Bridge in 1297 and the Battle of Falkirk (1298).

The shaft of the sword measures 4 feet 4 inches (132 cm) in length and 5 feet 6 inches (168 cm) including the hilt. The breadth of the blade varies from 2.25 inches (5.7 cm) at the guard to 0.75 inches (1.9 cm) before the point. The sword weighs 6.0 pounds (2.7 kg).

It was reported stolen from a museum some years ago. They never found the sword or caught the guy who stole it. But I did have Espo look into something for me. Give you one guess who was on the security tapes of who did steal it." Lanie challenges Kate.

"NO?!" Kate can't believe it if she is correct.

Lanie nods her head. "Yup none other than your Frankensein's monster. The one you filled full of holes." Lanie tells her. "The FBI came and took it back soon as they caught wind of it. But I did get a lot of nice DNA off of it before they did. I'm only just starting to work my way thru what I found this morning."

"Lanie I could kiss you." And Kate moves closer to her friend.

Lanie however holds up her hands to ward Kate off. "Save the kissing for Castle and his little girl. I'll let you know if any of this is a match for that guy from our first case together."

"Thanks Lanie, I owe you." Kate turns and starts to leave.

"Oh and Kate, it you lose him I'll disown you. You hear me." As Lanie shakes her finger at her.

Kate just smiles thankful that was all her friend had to say on the matter. Her ears were still burning from the last time.

Kate sent Ryan and Espo to child services again this time armed with a name while Kate went to Mirnada's residence.

Her residence turned out to be a simple one bedroom apartment. Kind of minimalist but nice. Kitchen, dirty dishes in the sink, a few posters of nice warm places, only a twin bed, a lot clothes but nice. Not a lot of shoes, most of them were flats. Bras, panties, sweats, spare bed sheets.

No pictures though. No family of any kind. No car keys of course, she had driven it to her death in a manner of speaking. Brand new Mercedes huh. Need to look into that.

But where was the paperwork from her work? She couldn't find any case files anywhere. Kate pulled out her phone and arranged for CSU to come out and take this place apart. If they weren't here maybe they were in her car? So she put out a bolo for her car.

Castle was home typing to keep Gina off his back. If it wasn't for the fact she was so good at her job he would want to shoot her. She was one cold fish. She was definitely one of those high brow snobby kind of people. She definitely would not be having fun at some place like Walt Disney World for example.

WDW was one place he wanted to take Alexis while she was still young but old enough to ride most of the rides. But he had heard about the crowds. Waiting in line for 4 hours for one ride sounded more line pain then fun.

However there was 2 weeks after Thanksgiving and before Christmas when the place was slow. And yet all of the Christmas decorations would be out. He had already booked a large suite at the Grand Floridian during that time. He was going to surprise Alexis.

The next Architect showed up and showed him his plan. She seemed more like an interior decorator than an architect. She seemed to skip over the flow of the place and spent more time on what it would look like. Naturally everything he had now had to go.

Rick thanked her and put her stuff in the trash as soon as she was gone. Maybe Kate knew someone. He was striking out big time.

Rick and Alexis packed their bags and started driving for Kate's apartment. "Dad what are we going to eat?" Alexis asked just as her stomach made it's presence known.

"How about Pizza for all of us. We can eat at Kate's place while we wait for her to pack." Rick offers.

Getting a nod from Alexis and a big smile. "Do you know what kind of Pizza she likes?" Rick asks her.

"She like Hawaiian just like me." Alexis is only to happy to tell him. "Dad, can we have Kate live with us?" Asking softly.

"She has been living with us." Rick reminds her.

"I know, but I mean for longer." Scared of the answer. "And how to you suggest we manage that?" Rick asks thinking she had a plan.

However seeing her shrug her shoulders showed him that she didn't. That left Rick two days to think of something.

Arriving at Kate's they went upstairs and knocked. Kate answered happy to see them and looked to be in a rush. "Hi I only just got here I haven't had time to even start to pack." Kate tells them walking away leaving the door open.

Stepping in and closing and locking the door. "We brought food and your dress." Rick tells her. Placing the pizza on the counter and opening it. Kate immediately takes a slice and walks for her bedroom.

Castle had gotten them the same private jet and pilot as last time. They had to make a stop since it didn't have the range but the love seat folded out into a small bed and one of the seats folded down so everyone had someplace to lie down and take a short nap.

The Grand Turk Inn only has 5 suites to the entire hotel. Castle had gotten them Flamingo.  
Second floor suite, sleeps up to four people. Queen bed in bedroom and queen sleeper sofa in living room, full kitchen and private bath. French doors open to second floor sundeck.

It was like living in a modest but stylish beach house on the second floor.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

Since the Grand Turk Inn was only 5 suites they had to travel for their breakfast. So they went driving and prayed.

Alexis was the first to spot something since Rick was mostly watching the road and Kate was site seeing and not really watching for restaurants.

MANGO REEF Restaurant & Bar on the Beach

The Alexandra Resort, Grace Bay Beach, Providenciales (649) 946-8200

**Turks & Caicos Breakfast $18**  
(available Friday to Sunday)  
Grits and Eggs  
Add: Bacon, ham, sausage, corned beef or hash brown  
Served with : Coffee or Tea Fruit Salad & Plain Yogurt  
10oz Tropicana Orange Juice

Grits turned out to be an acquired taste however the rest was good.

Now it was time for some site seeing. This is when something caught Alexis's attention. "Please daddy?"

**Horseback ride on the beach**  
Provo Ponies is the operator to call when you want a romantic horseback ride on an isolated beach, or just to take a friendly gallop across our pristine white sands and through the waves. Guided tours and instruction available.

After they were done they strolled the beach. "It's gorgeous here Castle. Simply stunning."

"Can we build a sand castle?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe tonight when we have our swimsuits on pumpkin." Rick offers.

Kate notices she is trudging threw the sand. "Come here sweetie." And Kate picks her and carries her.

Rick moves in and puts his arm around Kate as they continue down the beach carrying their shoes.

Lunch time snuck up on them and they had to decide on a place for lunch.

The Conch Shack

Rick ordered the Seafood Sampler Platter - $13

Fish, Conch Fritters, Fried Shrimp, Island Fries

And shared it with everyone

Kate ordered Fish & Chips - $10

tavern Battered Cod

And shared hers with everyone.

Rick had them back in the car in no time. Off on the next adventure. "Castle you can slow down you know. It is a vacation." Kate tried.

"No, no, have to see things. Everything. What's the point of going on vacation is you don't see anything? … Besides we can rest in the evening." Rick countered.

Kate didn't know how to respond to that. Kate thought a vacation was about doing nothing. The exact opposite of what you did at home. There was that word again.

Suddenly Rick pulled off the road and stopped.

**Dive down in a real submarine**  
The Underseas Explorer is a semi-submarine that lets you see the reefs without getting wet. One hour tours leave from Turtle Cove Marina.

It turned out to be a submarine alright. Just not the WWII submarine Castle was hoping for. It was smaller, crowded and had viewing portholes on both sides. Initially the trip was beyond boring for Castle. There was nothing to see, he had to sit since there wasn't the space for him to stand. In fact he took up so much space he was the first one in and the last one out so people could get past him in the submarine.

They finally reached where they wanted to cruise when suddenly the sea came alive. There was so much color and fish were everywhere. Suddenly a Manta shook itself out of the sandy bottom and glided off. Kate was pointing out everything to Alexis.

Once back on shore. "That was cool Kate." Alexis was all excited.

"Yes it was sweetie. This is turning out to be a terrific trip." Kate agreed poking and prodding Alexis making her giggle.

All of this interaction had gotten Rick trying to figure out how to keep this going.

Back in the car looking for the next adventure. After the last one, even Kate was feeling more in the mood that Rick was trying to create.

**Bring the kids to Fun World TCI**  
Min golf and a grand prix style go-kart track are the highlights at David's family-friendly outpost on the east end of Leeward Highway. Video game arcade and a full service restaurant and bar, too. Join the adult fun at Saturday nights, too, when karaoke breaks out and the next Turks and Caicos Idol is crowned.

It turns out Rick sucks at golf. Really sucked! So he spent his pain cheering Alexis on in her competition with Kate.

Alexis was too small for the go-karts so she had to stand on the side lines while watching.

Kate and Rick both got red flagged for bumping into each other too much. Ignoring the rules that they were given before they started.

"This is your fault." Kate told him.

"My fault?" Rick answered back shocked.

"If you hadn't hit me we would still be racing and I would have kicked your ass." Kate answers with her arms crossed.

"Oh really. So that wasn't you who hit me in the ass and forced me into the tires so you could pass me?" Rick questioned back.

"Well if you weren't so slow and a road hog and let me pass. …." Kate counters.

"So I should let you win and that would make you happy?" Rick asks.

"Yes it would! ….. No." Kate looks confused.

Rick steps up to Kate and kisses her while placing his arms around her.

After breaking from the kiss and stepping back. "What was that for?" Kate asks him.

"We just had our first fight and that was our first make up kiss." Rick explains. "In case you are keeping track of such things."

"Oh." Kate responds starting to blush.

Alexis comes running up. "That was fun dad. Too bad you got kicked out." Alexis adds softly.

"I didn't, …. Yea." Rick tells her looking at Kate who also looks guilty.

Back in the car came a search for dinner.

Le Bouchon du Village

They thought it looked nice from the outside so they went in. Looking at the menu posted out front they didn't understand any of it, but thought they could try it.

When they sat down they were seriously under dressed. They were given menus and left to look them over. They all started looking at the food that was being served around them.

"Dad?'" Alexis asks with a worried face.

Rick looked to Kate who also had a similar face. Rick put down his menu and stood up. "Come on we are out of here."

Alexis gets up with a smile on her face even Kate looks happy for a moment. "What do we eat Castle?"

"We'll find something. Hot dog stand McDonalds maybe." Rick places a few dollars on the table for their trouble and everyone walks quickly to the car.

"DAD!" Alexis points and Rick hits the brakes.

Thai Orchid Restaurants

Fresh Flavorful Friendly

Pad Thai

Chicken, shrimp, fried tofu, and bean sprouts with rice noodles and egg in our famous Pad Thai sauce topped with ground peanuts

Lemon Grass Chicken

Lemon grass marinated chicken breast grilled and topped with peanut sauce

Stir Fried Ground Chicken and Shrimp with Crispy Basil

"You are brilliant Alexis." Kate tells her.

Alexis just grins with her mouth full.

After going back to the hotel they were now sitting on the beach watching over Alexis as she builds a mini-sand castle.

"This has been a lot of fun Castle." Kate tells him embarrassed.

"You're not mad at me for talking you into this trip?" Rick is searching for something.

"NO!"

"Good because I have one more thing for you." Rick sounds scared.

Picking up on the sound of his voice. "What Castle?"

"Well you remember our original bet?" Rick asks.

Kate has to think for a moment. "The part about taking the wall down?" Kate is guessing.

"That's the one. I've had three architects in to show me their designs. I had to throw everything they brought into the trash. It was just all wrong." Castle tells her.

"You just need to keep looking Castle. I'm sure there are more than three architects in the city." Kate leaves off the DUH part.

"Yes I know that but it got me to thinking. None of these people know us and how we live. Therefore they don't know what we need." Rick explains.

"So you want your architect to live with you first." Kate is lost and doesn't believe her ears.

"Well yes as a matter of fact I do. …. I want you to design up our new space." Rick tells her.

"ME? Have you lost your mind? I'm a cop Castle." Kate really does think he has lost his mind.

"You've lived at our home. You know by now what we need. The kitchen is kinda small. We barely use the breakfast nook. And why does Alexis's room have a kitchen." Rick ticks off items.

"Have you lost your mind Castle? I'm not an architect." Kate thinks he's flipped.

"I'm not asking you to do it alone. But I want you to work with an architect that will work with you. You've lived at our home. You know what we need and what we don't.

Right now it's more of a bachelor's pad, well except maybe for Alexis's room.

What it needs is a woman's touch. And trust me, you are all woman." Rick tells her leering.

"Castle that could take weeks, months even. I have a job. I don't have time to be an architect, or his assistant or whatever I would be. Besides your money could get you anyone."

"Kate, money doesn't buy you happiness and money might buy a person a house but it doesn't buy him a home. And that's what I'm asking from you. Design us a home." Rick pleads.

"Castle I, …. I mean you want me to, ….. why me Castle?"

"Because I trust you, Alexis obviously trusts you, and my mother likes you. So you make the perfect choice. Or would you prefer that Meredith do it?" Rick asks her.

"Oh that's playing dirty Castle."

"All's fair in love and, ….. Besides to make this work you need to be available during design and construction." Rick tells her all happy.

"Available? What does that mean?"

"Well to get the best design you would need to be there a lot. Sort of live there if you will."

"Wait, you want me to live with you while I design your home?"

"Well not mine alone it'll be ours but yes, you would need to be there, so much it would be easier if you lived there. …. You already live there."

Kate shakes her head. "I'm only staying there as part of a bet."

"Which I've already told you at least once, you could get out of and I wouldn't say a thing. And yet you stayed. Maybe it's because you are dedicated to paying off a bet. Or is it because you wanted to stay? …. So stay Kate, just a little longer."

Kate shakes her head, can't begin to think of what Castle is asking. It's at this moment that she notices that Alexis had stopped making her sand castle and was standing only feet away. Standing there starring at Kate with tears running down her face.

Kate just sits there in the sand starring at Alexis as her tears run down her face and her lower lip quivers. Those blue eyes of her asking her a question. Begging Kate for an answer.

Kate had left work for her. Something she had never dreamed of ever doing. He time with Alexis in her arms had kept the monsters in her sleep away. It was the first time in a long time that she felt whole again.

The pain of losing her mother is still with her but it feels better somehow.

Kate is starting to hyperventilate and finds it hard to breath. It has taken her focus off of Alexis for a moment when she looks back Alexis is standing directly in front of her.

Kate can't just see her tears she can practically feel her body quaking.

It's more than Kate can stand and she takes Alexis in her arms and squeezes her tight. It only takes seconds for Alexis's tears to become Kate's tears.

Rick says nothing and just watches them. When they seem to have calmed down some. "Let's go back to the hotel. It's been a long day."

The trip to the hotel was done in silence and Rick decided not to interfere in everyone's thoughts. Once in the room Alexis and Kate took a shower to save hot water for him, Kate explained.

Rick slipped into bed and moved over to wrap his arms around her and pull her in close. Kate only Hummed and melted into him a little.

Rick's hands were soon roaming over Kate leaving behind goose bumps in their wake. When one finally made it to her breast, Kate put a stop to it. "Castle your daughter is in the next room." As she takes his hand and moves it away.

"What did you expect me to do? I've got the most beautiful woman on the island in my arms and I want to make love to her." Rick reasons with her.

And soon Rick's hands have started roaming again. This time her leg, thigh and stomach are getting the treatment.

"Castle stop." Kate tells him and turns to look at him. "I want to make love to you too." Especially after Castle's hands have gotten her interested. "But I'm not going to traumatize Alexis with my screams. So behave yourself." As Kate slaps his wandering hand.

Rick pulls his wounded hand away, then cuddles in behind Kate with her back into his chest and reaches his arm around her and places one of her breasts in his hand, while not doing anything else.

"Better?" Rick asks into her ear.

"Better, now go to sleep." Kate tells him. Not that it was going to be simple for her. Now that Castle had her wound up a little. And getting her mind to shut down after earlier was going to be even more of a challenge.

They all showered in the morning and Rick had Kate put on her dress. Then they headed for the same restaurant as last time for breakfast. Only had something else this time. Grits just wasn't what they wanted.

**Buy some local art or crafts**  
Locally made arts and crafts make a great souvenir to bring home. Try the Middle Caicos Co-op at Conch Bar in Middle Caicos where over 60 local artisans are represented with a wide variety of hand-crafts including straw hats, conch shell crafts, paintings, model sailboats, wall hangings, palmtop bags, dolls and animals, paintings and much more.

**Pay for your vacation by hitting it big at Casablanca Casino**  
A full gaming parlor featuring black jack, roulette, craps, slots and even poker tournaments, Casablanca Casino — and sometimes profitable– place to hang out. Free shuttle from most hotels. Coming soon – sports book and horse race wagering.  
Open from 10 a.m. until 5 a.m.  
Starting September 1st opening hours are 1 p.m to 5 a.m

They had seen something Kate really wanted to try but was way overdressed for it so they made a quick trip back to the hotel, before moving on.

**Sky Pilot Parasail Ltd**  
Is a parasail operator on the island of Providenciales in Turks and Caicos Islands offering a quality,safe,reliable and friendly service in the Grace Bay Beach area.

The roar of the boat prevented Rick and Alexis from hearing Kate's screams.

Back on shore Kate was grinning wide. "Have fun Kate?" Rick asked even though it was written all over her face.

"That was fantastic. You could see for miles. Everyone looked like ants running around all over. The water was so clear." Kate launches herself into Castle's arms. "Thank you." And gives him a quick kiss.

"You two ready for lunch?" Rick asks them.

They did just one final thing before flying home so Kate could go to work and Alexis back to school.

Middle Caicos Caves (Conch Bar Caves)

The largest chain of limestone caves in the Carribean, the Middle Caicos Caves (also called the Conch Bar Caves) provide a unique perspective on Turks & Caicos. With recorded history of the caves dating back to the 1880s, this chain of limestone wonders tells the story of the TCI's guano-mining period; carved names and dates from that era are visible inside the caves today. Based on discoveries of artifacts from the Lucayan people (the island's inhabitants circa the 1400s) in and around the caverns, it is believed that these caves may have once served as a shelter or religious site.

The Middle Caicos Caves (located about 24 miles east of Grace Bay) have a gated entrance and lack clear walking paths or light systems — you'll need a guide to show you the way. On a tour, you'll get the low down on stalagmites, stalactites and real-life bat caves found in the oily walls. Recent visitors to the caves recommend wearing non-slip shoes and warn that tight spaces may not fair well with claustrophobes.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

Rick got up early the next day after they got home from Turks and Caicos. Kate had come home with them even though her official 5th day had occurred while they were there. But she didn't say anything.

He had breakfast and a coffee to-go mug waiting.

Kate and Alexis meanwhile were rushing around. They were running late. They had both woke up and had just relaxed in each other's arms for just a little too long.

Kate strode down the hallway, ate her breakfast hurriedly and grabbed the coffee mug Castle had waiting for her.

Kate seemed to be in such a great hurry that Castle just gave her a quick peck on the cheek and was ready to close the door. When Kate turned and kissed him. Moaning into the kiss and with her tongue asking for entrance.

Finally breaking for air. "Bye Castle." And flew down the hallway for the elevators. Leaving a stunned Rick in her wake.

Rick had taken Alexis into school and was back to typing when Jack interrupted him. "You are receiving a phone call from Beth and Hector Simmons, they are Cole Maddox's parents in Oklahoma. You are Cpt. Johnathan Dupree." Jack reminds him.

"Captain Dupree, how may I help you?" Rick answers the phone talking thru Jack.

"Mr. Dupree this is Beth Simmons. We spoke earlier about our son."

"Of course Ms. Simmons, how may I help you?" Please do something I can work with.

"My husband and I wanted to thank you for the airfare and hotel you arranged for us. We were wondering if we could fly out tomorrow and meet with you where you requested. And could you have the person who you think is our son meet us there?" Beth sounds scared.

Rick knew she was taking a big risk. They had already been told their son is dead once. Alive or dead they were opening up old wounds.

"Would 11:00 am suit you and your husband?" Rick asks. That will give some time to find Mr. Maddox and bring him in.

"That will be fine. Thank you Mr. Dupree."

"I look forward to it Ms. Simmons and I can assure you it will be perfectly safe for everyone involved."

"11:00 tomorrow Mr. Dupree." And Beth hangs up.

"So we get to shake another tree tomorrow and maybe see who falls out of this one." Rick tells Jack.

"I have been moving the money around as you requested. So far they have found it missing from the original account and have found the account I moved it to. However they have not yet gotten any further than that." Jack tells him.

"So they have professional help with their search. Interesting. Keep moving it around Jack. Let's see if we can hold onto it long enough for Christmas." Rick tells him.

"You are going to spend the money on Christmas presents?" Jack is confused. It doesn't sound like something Rick would do.

"Yup! Let's see how many people we can help as a Secret Santa this year." Rick explains.

"I will do my best Richard." Jack responds happy about Rick's idea.

"We can do it during the 12 days of Christmas." Rick adds.

Rick goes back to typing when the house phone rings. Rick stops and gets up to answer it. "It is Gina calling." Jack tells him just as he reaches for the phone.

Rick yanks his hand back. "Eeewww. I'll let her talk to my voice mail." And goes back to typing.

Kate meanwhile has made it into work and finds a message from Lanie. She has something on that sword. However she decided to wait for Espo and Ryan to get in. The FBI is still set up on their floor so they must not be done yet either.

After Espo and Ryan make it in Kate finds they still haven't found her Mercedes. They did however find the dealer she bought it from. A trip down to see him confirmed that she had bought the car. Talking with the sales person who actually sold her the car gained them only a little.

They found out what bank she had it financed through so they worked at getting a court order for the account on the car.

Espo and Ryan had better luck at child services now that they had a name. They got all her active case files that were in the office and brought them back. There were even a few pictures with them.

Kate was going through the files with the boys when Kate came across a picture that took her breath away. It was the house. The one Jill had shown her. "This is the one." Kate told them putting the picture on the table.

"That would be this house." Ryan points to a name on the list. "And it's not that far from the lake."

"Call for some units to go with us. If they're willing to kill they may be trouble." Kate tells them.

45 minutes later they are all just a block or two down from the house. Everyone was putting on their flak vests. "Someone stay with the unit in case they make a break for it. I want two in the back, two over there by the woods. I don't want to lose them in it. We'll take the front." Kate gives marching orders.

Kate and the guys gave the officers time to get into position. They approach the front door. "NYPD open up!" Kate yells out and immediately motions for Espo to kick the door open.

Out back the two officers spot two kids run out the back door and have no trouble catching them. Kate and the boys begin clearing the first floor. Getting a clear from everyone Kate goes upstairs while Espo and Ryan take the basement.

Kate clears each room upstairs when she hears a call from Espo. "We've got a tunnel down here. Looks like it leads into the woods." Kate gives up on the second floor and flies down the stairs as fast as she can and is out the front door.

Espo and Ryan pull out their flashlights and start down the tunnel.

All three meet up at roughly the same place to find two officers sitting on a man and a woman. Kate calls for a check in from the other 3 officers. Then calls for CSU and some additional units. It was time to do some searching.

It was late in the day by the time Kate and the boys made it back to the 12th. They had found a burnt out hulk of a Mercedes. A VIN number found matched it to the one she had just recently purchased.

It was a foster home that had gone threw a lot of children. The two captured running out the back were the latest two. They had no children of their own.

Kate was going to wait until late tomorrow sometime to put them in the box and talk to them. She wanted more time to gain more evidence.

It was almost 10:00 pm when she finally decided to go home. The boys had left hours ago.

Kate dragged herself down the hallway from the elevators and put her key in the locks and opened the front door. After re-locking it she put her weapon and shield away after turning on the front light.

Kate stepped into the living room just to take a peak before heading down to the bedroom to get some sleep. And was surprised to find Castle lying down and asleep on the sofa.

He must have tried to wait up for her and fallen asleep. Kate went over and kneeled down on the floor and pushed a few loose strands of hair away.

"Castle?" Gives him a little shake. "Castle?" Shakes him a little harder. And her reward is to see him open his sleepy eyes and let her drown in the sea of blue.

"Hi." Rick barely gets out.

"Hi. … We need to get you up and into bed Castle. It's late." Kate tells him.

Castle responds by putting a hand behind her head and forcing it down so he can kiss her. Not that it took much pressure.

Castle breaks from the kiss to look into her eyes. "What time is it?" Castle asks.

"It's a little past midnight." Is the answer he gets. And Castle brings Kate's head back down for another kiss.

"Where's Alexis." Kate asks after they come up for air.

"She's at a sleep over with her friend Paige." Castle tells her. This gets him another kiss from Kate as well as her starting to remove his clothes then lying on the sofa.

They don't make it to the bedroom until 1:00 am. Where they begin round two of the evening.

Kate wakes to an empty bed and it's not Alexis's bed. With a satisfied smile on her face she makes it down to Alexis's bathroom and takes a shower and gets ready for the morning.

Walking out to the kitchen expecting to find Castle waiting for her. She is happy that she is not nearly as sore as the first time they made love. It was the best way Kate could think of describing what Castle does for her, or to her. He seemed to linger over every square inch of her. Paying attention to everything.

"Hi Castle." Kate finds him in the kitchen dressed only in boxers this time. This time she steps into the kitchen and runs her hands over his skin. And reaches down and grabs his crotch.

"Feeling frisky this morning are we? … You keep that up and you are going to be late." Castle warns her.

"Promises, promises." Kate purrs into his ear.

Castle responds by grabbing her and twists her around and slams her up against the refrigerator and kisses her, hard.

Breaking from the kiss Castle pulls back. "I should let you get to work before Roy has both our heads."

Kate chuckles. "I'll be back tonight." And takes the coffee to-go mug and heads for the elevator.

Rick heads for everyone's bedroom and takes all the dirty clothes he can find and starts his first load of wash. He doesn't stand a chance of finishing before he has to go, but at least he got started.

Come 10:30 he goes downstairs and takes a cab to his upcoming meeting with the Simmons. He had already called ahead yesterday to have Cole Maddox picked up and waiting.

Rick arrives about 15 minutes later and makes his way to the elevator. "Time for our disguise my friend." Rick tells Jack.

Rick steps out and heads for the office. Along the way he sees Kate sitting at her desk. The urge to walk over there and kiss her is proving difficult to resist. And he needs to stop starring at her. His disguise isn't perfect. She might just see his eyes and get suspicious.

"Captain Montgomery. I'm Captain Johnathan Dupree with Naval Intelligence, we talked yesterday." As Rick holds out his hand to shake that of his old friend.

"Capt. Dupree, please have a seat. I'm not sure what we can do for Naval Intelligence." Roy is still confused as to why his precinct is involved.

"Do you have the man I asked about?" Rick asks.

"Yes, some officers picked him up early this morning. He was right where you said he would be."

"Excellent. His parents should be arriving shortly. I would like for them to look threw the glass and see if they can ID the person you brought in." Rick tells him.

"May I ask why you need him ID'd?" Roy is curious.

"Some of the military records indicate that their son is dead. Killed in Afghanistan during a friendly fire incident. However he has been tentatively ID'd as being this same person. This kind of presents a problem for us." Rick explains.

"A dead guy who isn't dead running around loose." Roy surmises.

"Precisely. If they do ID him or don't as their son will tell me what I need to do next. I want to thank you for your help today." Rick offers.

"Glad to help." Roy tells him. "Looks like your possible parents have arrived."

"May I use your office for a moment?" Rick asks wanting a moment with the Simmons.

"Of course, I'll be waiting at the door to observation." Roy gets up and exits his office.

Kate along with Espo and Ryan watch Roy exit and two other people enter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simmons, I want to thank you for coming."

"I'm not sure what this will accomplish, but Beth here seemed to want to see for herself, so …." Hector tells Rick.

"The man now known as Cole Maddox is sitting in room one and I want you to take a good look at him through the glass and see if you recognize him. He will not be able to see or hear you at any time." Rick explains.

"Like that one-way glass you see on TV cop shows and movies?"

"Yes, exactly like that. …. If you please." As Rick offers them out of the office first.

"Down this way." Rick tells them. "This is Captain Roy Montgomery of the 12th precinct. He has been kind enough to let us use his facilities."

"Mr. and Mrs. Simmons." Roy offers his hand. Only Hector shakes it. "Right thru here." As Roy opens the door.

Once inside Beth sucks in a breath and holds it for a long time.

"I'm going to go into the room and question him. You will be able to hear everything from here." Rick tells them and exits and closes the door behind them.

Both Hector and Beth stand so close their noses are almost touching the glass.

"Easy dear, let the naval officer talk to him." Hector tries to comfort his wife.

"But it's Richard. How can it be? They told us he was dead. They were in our house and told us our son was dead." Beth can't believe it.

Roy has a lot of questions now too, but remains silent.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

Rick took a moment before opening the door. Noticing Kate watch him enter.

"Mr. Maddox, I'm Cpt. Johnathan Dupree. I'm with Naval Intelligence. It is kind of you to join us today." Rick starts.

Noting that Maddox did not respond.

"Our records indicate that you are presently assigned to 3rd BCT, 10th Mountain Division, of Fort Drum, N.Y.. Presently deployed in Afghanistan and yet here you are.

So tell me soldier why are you here?" Rick tells him.

"Remaining silent isn't going to help. At least not this time." Rick adds.

Rick leans forward. "Col. McMaster and Gen. Wichita are not going to be able to get you out of this one. So I would suggest you speak up soldier."

However Maddox remains silent.

"Have it your way." Rick hold up his hand and waves his hand.

"I believe that is our signal Mr. and Ms. Simmons." And Roy opens the door letting them out.

Then opens the door leading to the interrogation room.

And in steps Hector and Beth.

Maddox's stone face leaves him.

"Richard." Beth calls his name.

"Son tell me why?" Hector asks him. "What did they promise you? Did you have to sell your soul to get it?"

Maddox gets up and forces his way out of the room past his parents.

"Richard?" Beth sounds pleading.

"You used to be our son Richard. What are you now?" Hector yells after him.

"Richard." Beth whispers.

Beth turns to Rick. "Is there anything you can do for him?" Beth pleads blinking back tears.

"To be honest, I don't know. Depends of how much of your son still exists under that stone exterior." Rick has to tell them. "I had hoped you could reach him today. Maybe there is a crack that we can work with."

"And if you can't?" Hector asks.

"That is partly in his hands. The next time you see him he may not be able to answer anyone's questions." Rick is being honest.

"Meaning you will kill him." Hector comments.

"I can't allow him or his friends to silence anyone else. If I can stop him before he does, …. But even then he may end up behind bars for years to come for what he has already done." Rick breaks it to them.

"Please try Captain. Please try. I don't want to bury my son again." Beth barely gets out through the tears.

"I will try Ms. Simmons. I will try." Rick is actually going to try. He is not a killer either.

"Can I escort you to your hotel?" Rick asks.

"We can find our way, thank you." Hector tells him.

"Can I have a word with you two for a moment?" Rick asks.

"I'll be in my office." Roy tells them.

"I need to chase down his friends. I may not be able to help you for a few days. If you need help or if your son contacts you…. Do you see the very lovely lady sitting at that desk out there." Rick points out Kate.

"That is detective Kate Beckett. Her reputation makes her the best detective in NYC. This is her number in case you need something. She works very hard for people just like yourselves." Rick confides in them.

"I'm flying out in about 4 hours. Please think over what you would like. If you have questions you can call me at any time. Good luck Mr. and Ms. Simmons." Rick shakes their hands.

Rick stops at Roy's office. "I wanted to thank you for your help and the use of your room."

"He is a real hard case." Roy comments.

"Yea, I was hoping his parents would at least give us a crack we could work with." Rick agrees.

"I hope he doesn't do something stupid." Roy comments.

"I have taken some precautions to secure their safety. Hopefully you and your detectives don't have to get involved." Rick agrees.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Captain." Roy extends his hand.

"You take care of yourself Captain." Rick shakes it and leaves.

Rick takes a taxi to a location that he can enter the subway at. Then gets off at the first station. Enters the first business he comes across. Finds an empty space drops his disguise and then goes home.

Once home he had a couple of hours before he had to pick up Alexis from school. "Well that could have gone better."

"You had to try Richard. The only option is for his parents to bury him again." Jack tells him.

"If they didn't reach him today, I may have just put their lives in danger." Rick tells him.

"You have cameras in the lobby and bugs in their room. And I'm monitoring all of them 24/7." Jack reminds him.

"I hope it's enough. Jack, do me a favor. If you spot Maddox anywhere near his family call Kate for me and tell her. Don't wait for me. Those few seconds may make a difference."

"Understood." Jack tells him.

Rick goes back to typing. About an hour later the house phone rings. "It is Gina again." Jack tells him.

"Remind me again why I don't shoot her?" Rick comments not expecting an answer.

Jack however has learned about Rick over the years and remains silent. And lets Rick continue typing without comment.

"Richard it is time to go get Alexis." Jack reminds him.

Rick is on the way home with Alexis. "Richard I have Maddox on cameras entering the Simmons hotel." Jack tells him.

"Damn it!" Rick suddenly turns around quickly and starts speeding. "Activate the disguise my friend. Alexis I need you to stay in the car. Please pumpkin when I stop you must stay in the car." Rick looks over at her.

"I understand dad." Alexis tells him softly.

"That's my girl. Jack?"

"I have already contacted Kate. She said she was going to have units over there ASAP and would be there herself soon."

Rick pulls up to the hotel to find three units already there and empty. Rick pulls out his weapon from where is stored it in the car. "Stay in the car pumpkin and keep the doors locked. Only open them to me or Kate. This is important pumpkin." Rick waits until he gets a nod from Alexis.

Exiting the car and running for the lobby. Rick is trying his best to fly up four flights of stairs.

"Richard, Maddox is in the Simmons room. He has a gun." Jack leaves out the words being used that tell him this.

"Damn it!" As Rick continues up the stairs.

"There has been a shot fired in the room." Jack tells him.

Rick has reached their floor. If he is too late Maddox is likely to flee down the stairs so Rick waits for him at the door.

"The uniform officers have broken down the door. Probably after hearing the gun shot." Jack explains.

"I'm hearing multiple gun shots. Mrs. Simmons is crying. The officers are calling for two ambulances. One man is down. He is dead. The other has a gunshot wound to the shoulder." Jack provides a rundown.

Rick puts his weapon away. "Change the disguise Jack." And starts back downstairs, slowly.

"I got him killed and Mr. Simmons shot. Hell of a day." Rick mumbles as he continues down the stairs.

Jack remains silent, even if he does think Richard is wrong.

Rick reaches his car and sits on the hood a little. "Well I couldn't have screwed that up any worse." Rick is interrupted by a knocking on the glass of the car. Turning he sees Alexis knocking on the driver side glass.

Rick pulls out his remote and unlocks the car door and gets in. Once inside and seated. "You can drop the disguise now Jack." And Rick looks like Rick again.

"Are you ok dad?" Alexis looks at him concerned.

"I will be pumpkin, I will be. …. Let's go home." And starts the car and leaves. Just in front of Beckett who pulls up. She sees Castle's car leaving but doesn't see Castle.

Once home. "How about we go to the gym pumpkin, you can ride your bike while I use the machines?" Rick offers.

"Ok." And Alexis heads for her room to get her bike.

Alexis is sitting at the gym door with her bike watching her dad try and pound the stuffing out of a bag hanging from the ceiling. "Alexis?"

Alexis turns her head. "Kate!" Alexis opens the door and launches herself at Kate.

"I saw you sitting at the door. What's going on?" Kate asks looking at Castle pound the crap out of a punching bag.

"I think he's sad. He's been crying." Alexis tells her.

What could Castle be crying about? "You wait right here sweetie. Can you open the door for me? I'll be right back."

Kate walks up to the bag and holds it steady from the other side while Castle still beats the crap out of it. Kate can see that his eyes are red but isn't presently crying. So she just holds the bag until Castle punches himself out of it.

In a little while Castle stops and it's only now that he sees her. "Kate?"

"Hi Castle. You know it works better if you have a partner to hold the bag for you." Kate tells him. Then steps up close to him. "What's wrong Castle?" Trying to look into his eyes.

What she gets in response is Castle wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"It's ok Castle. What happened?" Kate wants to help. She can feel her heart breaking just a little. Castle is obviously in pain and she wants to fix it.

"Come on Castle, let's go home." And with Castle still in her arms starts walking towards Alexis.

"You want to call us an elevator sweetie." Kate asks her wanting a distraction.

The ride up was in silence.

"Here's my key, you want to unlock the door?" Kate asks Alexis.

Once inside. "Why don't you put your bike away and take a shower. I'm going to put Castle in the shower and start dinner." Kate asks her.

"Is dad going to be alright?" Alexis asks softly.

"He'll be fine sweetie. He's just stinky and needs a shower." Kate tells her. Which isn't a lie, Castle was stinky.

Kate watches Alexis push her bike to her room and then helps Castle into his bedroom. Here she strips him of his clothes, wishing it was for an ulterior motive. Then turns on the hot water and helps him into the shower. Then leaves him there and heads for the kitchen to start dinner.

It's here that Kate starts to panic just a little. Kate hasn't cooked for herself or anyone else in a long time. Checking the freezer and refrigerator she decides on stir fry. Pulling the frozen vegetables and chicken out of the freezer and defrost them in the microwave. Then finds the wok and the proper utensils and finally the rice to put it all onto.

Kate is just about done when suddenly someone's arms wrap around her waist and lips start working on her neck and ear.

"Castle stop. You'll make me ruin this." Kate shakes a little to get him loose.

Castle however just turns her around and kisses her soundly. Soon his tongue is asking for entrance and Kate grants it.

They are kissing deeply when Rick steps into her just a little and Kate can feel his arousal and starts to rub herself against the leg that is between hers.

Breaking from the kiss Castle goes back to working on her neck. Kate finally finds enough of her mind. "Castle you need to stop." Partly because she was going to burn dinner and if he didn't she was going to take him right here right now.

Her breathing is becoming harder. "You are going to ruin dinner." Kate can barely get out.

Rick talks into her neck that he is still working over. "Who needs dinner when I can have dessert first?"

Kate is melting and with just one final card to play before she gives in. "Alexis needs dinner too."

Finally Rick stops. "Fine, but I want my dessert."

Kate is barely breathing and with a lot of effort turns around still in Castle's arms. Problem was she was having trouble deciding if she wanted to shake the wok or squeeze Castle.

Kate decides to shake the wok while leaning back into Castle and let out a soft moan.

Alexis meanwhile had been standing at the hallway watching her dad and Kate with a smile on her face. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

'Please let Kate stay! I'll be the best little girl ever. And I still have to teach Kate. Please let Kate stay!'

It's only when she hears Kate. "Go find Alexis, dinner is almost ready." That Alexis turns and runs for her room. She didn't want to get caught watching dad and Kate. That might ruin everything.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence while Alexis watched her dad and Kate with a smile on her face.

What she didn't see were the busy hands of both of them below the table as they sat side by side.

Dinner was followed by a movie. Alexis had asked if they wanted to play cards. They had talked her into a movie instead.

Alexis was in heaven. She had Kate pressed in close on one side with one of Kate's hand in hers. And her dad pressed in close on the other side with one of his hands in her other hand.

It was perfect for about an hour. Right up until the point of the front door opening. "Richard dear, are you home?" Martha calls out.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

"There you are. Oh perfect I was wondering if you could spare Katherine for a few minutes?"

"Uhhmm, sure Martha." Kate answers and gets up.

Martha takes Kate to her apartment.

"Is there something I can help you with Martha?" Kate asks just inside the front door.

"How are you 3 getting along dear?"

"We are doing fine I think." Kate looks confused.

"I'm just curious dear. The last time I saw you, you were running down the hallway with tears in your eyes. You're sure there is nothing I can help you with?"

"Honestly I'm fine Martha. Alexis is terrific and Castle is doing just fine."

Martha hugs Kate. "You let me know if I can do anything for you dear. I'm a mother and we mothers are good listeners."

Kate hugs Martha back. It had been a long time since anyone had looked out for her and try to mother her. It felt good to know someone was there willing to help.

"I promise Martha, everything is fine."

"How long are you staying dear?" Martha isn't shy.

"I honestly don't know. Castle asked me to work with an architect to design the new apartment. But I never actually gave him an answer." And I've been staying with them ever since. Past my 5 days. Kate thinks to herself.

"You stay as long as it feels right for you dear. Don't you worry. Alexis and my son will take good care of you. It'll be nice to have someone else to talk to from time to time. Plus I get to squeeze information out of you."

"Information?"

"Yes! Like when is your birthday, what's your favorite color, what you want for Christmas. Things like that dear."

"Oh, well my birthday is November 17. My favorite color is blue or purple, I think. And I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time."

"Oh my! Why not dear. It's supposed to be a fun and festive time."

"My mother died just before Christmas and my father and I just haven't, …"

"Oh my dear. You stick with us. We'll have you remembering Christmas's gone by in no time. Christmas isn't about remembering the bad times. It's about celebrating the good times you did have. And pray for more of the same in the future.

I'm sure you have plenty of good memories of your mother you would like to celebrate. We would all love to hear them. Plus I get to embarrass my son with all my stories."

This gets Kate to chuckle.

"Come on I'll take you back to Richard." And Martha walks her to Rick's door.

"Just remember dear. As long as you're here, you'll never be alone." Martha leaves Kate at the door after giving her a final hug.

'How do these 3 let me in so easily? And I am still here. And I keep coming back here after work every day. Instead of going home. But I've called this place home. I've thought of this place like home. I can't leave Alexis! I can't. That bitch might ruin my little girl if she comes back. And I want Castle to make love to me. I was even going to do him in the kitchen while making dinner.

What have these 3 done to me?

Kate wipes away some of the tears running down her face. "I don't want to leave." Kate tells herself.

Just then the front door opens. "There you are. I was wondering if mother was going to keep you for the night." Rick tells her. Then notices the tears.

"Did my mother say something?" Rick was all set to let his mother have a piece of his mind.

Kate just shakes her head and launches herself into his arms and wraps hers around his neck.

"Make love to me Castle." Kate whispers into his ear.

Rick guides her in thru the door and locks it. Then lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bedroom. And Kate doesn't leave it again until morning.

"Hi." Kate wakes to find Castle staring at her.

"Hi yourself." And Castle leans over and kisses her. "I have an errand to run that'll take me into Jersey. I won't be back until late in the day. You think you and Alexis can keep yourselves entertained until then?"

"I'm sure we can think of something Castle." Kate teases.

"I'm sure you can to. Just don't have too much fun without me. I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss having you around too Castle." And then she notices that he has the beginnings of an erection. So she decides to do something about that before she goes and takes a shower.

Once done satisfying Castle's obvious needs, she went down to Alexis's bedroom to find her still lying in bed.

"You awake sweetie." Kate asks her.

"Kate." Alexis gets up a little and hugs Kate who is sitting on the side of the bed. "I thought you left. You weren't here last night."

"I never left sweetie. I just wasn't down here with you." Kate tries to explain.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks, looking sad.

"Of course not sweetie. I love you." Kate holds her tight. "It's just Castle is cuddly too."

"You cuddled with dad last night?" Alexis sounds and looks happy, much to Kate's relief.

"Is that ok with you?" Kate has been spending her nights with Alexis. She's not sure how she is going to react if she switches to Castle.

Alexis renews her hold on Kate. "You like dad, don't you." Alexis talks into Kate's ear.

"Yes I do sweetie." Kate keeps her hold on Alexis.

"Kate?" Alexis now sounds a little scared.

"Yes sweetie?" Wondering what Alexis is thinking now.

"Are you going to move in with us?" Alexis whispers, very afraid of the answer she is going to get.

Kate is taken back. Alexis is asking her to stay! But this was Castle's home. Yes she liked Castle and she loved having Castle make love to her. And not just F_ her. He actually made love to her. Made her feel special. She can't just move in because Alexis wants her to.

"I don't think that's up to me sweetie." Kate finally answers.

"We can ask dad, he'll say yes, I know he will. He likes you too."

"How about we take a shower and talk to your dad later?" Kate asked. Meaning like next week some time.

Alexis thought it over. To her later meant as soon as they got out of the shower. "Ok."

And off they went taking another shower together.

After getting dry Kate sat down and did make-up for both of them and then went looking for clean clothes. She knew she was in trouble in this department since she hadn't done laundry in about a week. Maybe more. And she didn't have that many clothes over here. Only to find everything was clean and put back in its place.

"Castle." Kate said amazed.

Kate got her bagel with cream cheese, coffee and a big long kiss at the front door and then floated down the hallway to the elevators on her way into work.

While Alexis is being driven to school. "Dad, can Kate move in with us?"

"Where did this come from? …. You love Kate, don't you?" Rick asks her already sure of the answer.

Alexis nods her head. "Don't you dad?" Alexis has seen them kissing.

Rick takes stock of just what he should say. "I'm , …. Getting there."

"You should ask her dad. I think she'll stay."

"I have to go to New Jersey with Jack today. I won't be back until late. Kate will pick you up from school and stay with you tonight." Rick tells her.

"I can ask her dad." Alexis offers.

"You sure you haven't already asked her?" Rick knows his daughter well.

Alexis looks guilty. "Kate said you had to say yes." Alexis tells a white lie.

"I'll let you ask her tonight. If she says yes you two can go to her place and pick up some more clothes. How's that?" Rick offers

"REALLY!" Alexis is practically jumping in the car.

"Yes really." After stopping at the school. "You have a good time at school, and remember Kate is going to come pick you up tonight."

Alexis hugs Rick. "I love you dad."

"I love you too pumpkin. Have a nice day at school and I will see you very late today."

"Bye dad!" All happy, Alexis slams the car door closed, and runs inside.

Kate spent the morning sitting at her desk with a smile a mile wide. Espo had teased her about it and she didn't care and just ignored him. Finally he just gave up and put his nose into his work.

Kate answered her phone. "Beckett."

Kate listens for a moment. "We got a new body drop. Grab Ryan and let's go." Kate told Espo.

They stopped on the side of the road. The area was taped off and found that a car had gone over the side. Inching their way down to the car, they found Lanie already down here.

"Hey Lanie, what have we got?" Kate asks her.

"Female, severe trauma to the head. Probably internal injuries." Lanie gives her a bit of information.

"Ok, she ran off the road. Why are we here?" Kate asks.

"See this injury here on the side of her head." As Lanie turns her head a little for Kate to get a better look. "This was done post mortem. Notice there is no bleeding from the wound." Lanie explains.

"Hey boss." Espo yells out. Kate moves to the back of the car to him.

"Looks like someone helped it off the road." Espo points out damage to the rear of the car.

Kate goes back to Lanie and touches the vic's head to see if there was damage to the front of her face as well. Even though the air bags did deploy.

Smoke. Darkness. Blood. Opening her drowsy eyes, these were the first things that came into Elizabeth's view. Her head felt as though it was being drilled into two; the continuous thump like a never-ending snare beat. Where was she? Desperately, she strained her memory back to discover what had happened, yet to no avail. Slowly, she turned her aching head to the left- absorbing her surroundings on the way. The sky was a menacing black, surrounding her view like a field of emptiness. Finally, she realized that she was in the driver's seat of her car; she recognised the sweet cinnamon aroma of her new car freshener, dangling unevenly from the rear-view mirror, and the comforting feel of the old, worn seat behind her, supporting her frail body like a strong stem to a delicate flower.

Suddenly, a dim dot of light appeared through the centre of her cracked wind-shield, bobbing around like bait luring a fish. What could it be? A chilling shiver ran down her spine as ideas of possible answers popped into her head; a wild animal, attracted to the smell of her blood; an escaped convict, searching for his next victim. Why these possibilities came into her mind she couldn't say, apart from they were the worst possible scenarios, and she was prone to imagining the worst. Glancing away from the disturbing light, she raised her struggling blue eyes to the crooked rear-view mirror, twisting it round to face her. Inspecting her pale face, she noticed a large, uneven cut in the middle of her fore-head, just below her messy, golden-brown hairline, from which blood trickled down like a stream of strawberry sauce running down her face. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted her shaking hand to wipe the blood away- she unfortunately hadn't forgotten her hatred of blood.

As she averted her eyes from the trail of blood, she noticed a notebook lying open on the floor. It became clear- as she picked it up- that it was well-used as the corners were scuffed and the pages were beginning to rip. As she curiously wondered if it was her notebook- and if so, why was it so used? - A memory burst into her mind. She was in a dark, mysterious room, holding a tape recorder and the notebook with a perfectly sharpened pencil poised over it. In front of her, a deathly pale corpse lay on a metal slab, its eyes staring blankly into eternal nothingness. Out of nowhere, an official looking man came into view. He was wearing a thin surgical mask, a violet head cap and a long plastic apron over a pristine, white uniform. It appeared he had been talking to her as she had scribbled untidily over her notebook, and he was just lifting his mask over his mouth. This gave her the impression that she was a journalist, yet who for she couldn't yet recall. Her palms seemed to grow sweaty as she watched him pick up a knife from a beautifully arranged tray of tools. Knowing what was coming, she tried and tried to turn her head away or close her eyes so she couldn't see what was about to happen, yet she was powerless: it was as if her body was not her own. Expertly, the medical examiner inserted the knife into the corpse's chest, cutting a thin, straight line down to his stomach. Nausea took over Elizabeth's body as blood began pouring out of the incision, then blackness. She had fainted.

Abruptly, she found herself back in her car again, clutching the notebook to her as though it was food to a homeless man. She noticed the notebook had a stamp on the bottom right corner of each page, and inspecting it closer she realized it was from the daily mail newspaper. That took care of who she was a journalist for, yet what was it she was reporting that had taken her to that horrific place? Skimming desperately through the notebook, she read that a young woman had been brutally murdered, and that she believed that the authorities had covered up the details and had knowingly arrested an innocent man. Lifting her eyes away from the notebook, she noticed that the sky had subtle hints of lights peeking through the dreadful darkness- the beginnings of sunrise. As she admired the brightening sky, little pieces of her past started piecing themselves together; she had gone to interview the forensic pathologist that had examined the murdered woman, though she then had collapsed at the sight of blood. However, this was the limit to her memory for the moment, and noticing she was sweating as though she had just run a marathon, she forced her tired eyes to return to the curious light, only to discover that it had in fact grown to the size of a pinball and had changed from dim to medium light. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she searched what she could make out of its surroundings, peering out the cracked wind-shield. All she managed to discover was the outline of tall, spiky branches sprouting from a city of forest trees, blowing wildly in the ominous wind while heavy stones of rain battered the destroyed frame of the car. It looked like a scene from a horror movie- why hadn't she noticed the weather before?

Listening to the continuous drill of the ominous rain, faint memories started to appear in Elizabeth's mind. The steady thump of the rain transported her to a long, narrow pathway, where her footsteps perfectly resembled the beat of the raindrops. The ceiling was so low that the woman in front of her had to lean forward in order to walk without banging her head. She was walking single file in a long line, and she could hear a strange clanging sound- as though metal was being repeatedly struck. Eventually, they emerged into a large white room, with policemen guarding the walls and what must have been prisoners sitting on the opposite side of a daunting glass wall, with old-fashioned phones hanging beside empty seats. It didn't take her long to realize she was in a prison, and that the unusual sound she had heard was probably the prisoners banging against the solid metal bars of their jail cell. She glanced at the leering white clock hanging on the back wall and noticed the time and date: 6pm, 9th November. As though she was being controlled, her legs walked to the furthest seat on the right and she sat down. Opposite to her sat a stout, scowling man with a crooked scar down one cheek and what seemed like a permanent frown. Once again she had her notebook and pencil, and she began furiously scribbling down what must have been vital information, with the cold, hard plastic of the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. Desperately, she tried to read whatever breakthrough information she must have discovered, yet the harder she tried the blurrier her view became, until she suddenly realized she was staring at the rain-covered wind shield of her car again.

As she raised her eyes to the now sun-lit sky, the description of the memory formed itself in her mind. She had been visiting the prison where the innocent man was being held, interviewing him to help discover the truth behind the set-up. She slowly began to recall- with a little help from her notes- him telling her that from the moment the trial started the jury had been against him, though with a face like his no wonder he looked guilty, and that the trial had kept going further and further downhill as false witnesses were called upon that claimed to have seen him fleeing the scene and the court-appointed lawyer given to him by the judge to defend him- as the man had no money to afford his own- had been completely useless and couldn't care less. However, the worst was still to come. A detective the man claimed he believed was corrupt had used overwhelming evidence against him, which the defendant claimed to have been planted. Obviously no one had believed him, and he had been declared guilty by every member of the jury. Elizabeth didn't know why she believed this man when no one else did, yet staring into his pleading eyes she knew through gut feeling that he truly was innocent.

Shocked by what she had remembered, Elizabeth glanced once more at the mysterious light, only to be shocked again as it had grown even larger- to about the size of a cricket ball. However, it looked slightly different this time. It was much brighter, and had odd ridges around the edges of the light. All of a sudden, something moved out the bottom corner of her eye. Petrified, she whipped her head down, only to discover it had only been the clock on her radio. Relief flooded through her... until she saw the date- 11pm, 9th November. Her heart stood still, body paralyzed with fear. Surely it was too coincidental that the same night she discovered crucial information she had crashed her car? Well, she was right.

As she closed her aching eyes, she remembered that she had been driving down an old country lane on her way back from the prison. She had been heading straight for her office, desperate to type up her new findings and show them to her boss. Out of nowhere, a car had appeared directly behind her- its headlights switched off until it was too late. Annoyed, she had thought it was just an impatient driver trying to overtake her, yet she soon discovered she was wrong. The car had been bumping the back of her car and had gradually hit it harder and harder until, when they reached a sharp right turn, had blasted into the back of her car, violently forcing her off the road and down a steep hill, rolling and rolling until she had hit a tree and blacked out. Terrified, she realized now that someone must have been following her- knowing what she would discover- waiting for their chance to dispose of her. Panicking, she frantically tried to open her door, but it was jammed tight against a tree. She desperately banged against the windshield, staring out for some sign of help, yet all she could see was that blinding light gradually growing, coming closer and closer...


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

Back at the precinct Kate and the boys got to work. They had her car, they had her purse, complete with money and credit cards. Lanie had the body and Kate was armed with what she saw.

They had her cell phone and were working on getting her cell phone records. They were after her financials and her car had a Garmin GPS unit.

Tech was working on the GPS. Hopefully she used it for everywhere she went.

With her purse they had where she worked and Kate was just now coming back from there after getting everything she was working on.

Kate had just finished putting her white board together when she noted the time. It was time to leave and pick up Alexis from school.

Kate got in line and waited with all the other parents who were picking up their children. It gave Kate time to think. Kate knew Alexis loved her and she knew she loved Alexis. Alexis was her's now. Meredith had given her away years ago; she wasn't getting her back now. Kate was going to fight for her if she had to.

Kate was snapped out of her mind when Alexis opened the car door. "Hi Kate!" Happy to see her.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Kate asked while she waited for her turn to leave.

"It took forever." Alexis tells her.

"Oh, did something happen?" If Meredith showed up that was it. She was going to shoot her. Then call Lanie and the boys.

"Dad said you could stay if I asked you and that we could go to your place and pick up more clothes." Alexis tells her all excited.

Kate's eyes open wide. "He told you I could, …. move in?" Kate has trouble getting out the words.

"Yup, so can we go to your place now?" Alexis wants to help her move.

Kate opens and closes her mouth like a fish. It was like a dream come true and scared the crap out of her all at the same time.

What would Lanie say? That was a stupid question. As soon as she told Lanie she had moved in with Castle, Lanie would crush her ribs in the bear hug of the century.

"Do we need to go someplace else first?" Alexis asks her in her silence.

"What? … No, no place else. My place it is." Kate tells her. Getting a whoopee from Alexis.

Alexis talked a mile a minute all the way there. Kate however drove all the way in a haze.

She was moving in with Richard Freaking Castle! 'Oh mom, if only you were here to see this!'

Her mom! She needed to talk with Castle. If she was going to live there he deserved to know. Just how was she going to tell him? How much should she tell him?

Kate unlocked her front door and stepped into an apartment that she hadn't been to in what felt like a long time. It looked like her and yet it didn't feel like her. At least not anymore.

Kate pulled out a suitcase and opened it and had Alexis fill it with what she found in the dresser drawers. Kate meanwhile went into the bathroom and started packing away everything but towels and other things she didn't need.

"Kate, what's this?" Alexis called out.

Kate stepped into the bedroom and had an instant heart attack. Alexis had found 'Freddie'! Then Alexis twisted the bottom and it started vibrating in her hand and Kate could hear its distinctive hummm.

Kate launches herself across the bed and grabs it from Alexis and turns it back off. "That's, …. Uhm, it's used to remove aches and pains in my muscles. You'll understand when you get older." Kate takes it with her into the bathroom.

"Oh." And Alexis goes back to packing not understanding.

Kate is standing in the mirror and can see her face is about as red as it's ever been. But now Kate had a choice to make. Does Freddie go with her or does he stay behind?

Kate places Freddie in the cabinet below the sink. "Please Castle! Please!" Freddie was getting left behind.

It took two trips for both of them to get everything down to her car and then again up to Castle's/their apartment.

Alexis's room didn't have enough space for everything they had brought with them so a lot of it went in the guest bedroom. They were going to need a big walk-in closet with room for her shoes in this remodeled apartment of theirs.

Theirs? Kate tried it on for size. Their apartment. Strangely she wasn't scared anymore. Not like she was when Alexis had first asked her, or even when Alexis had mentioned it in the car.

Next came dinner. Kate started looking at what was available. "Castle is right. We need a bigger kitchen and we don't need that little kitchen nook." Kate is talking to herself.

Kate takes a quick peek out in the great room. "Those columns probably have to stay. …. Moving the plumbing below the floor is probably going to be difficult since there is probably someone down there.

I wonder where the ductwork for the AC is located. The washer/dryer locations can stay." Kate starts thinking.

Her dinner prep is interrupted by the front doorbell.

Opening the door without first looking out the peep hole. "YOU!

"MEREDITH!"

Kate wastes no time and grabs Meredith and spins her around and puts one of her arms behind her back and shoves it as high up her back as she can without actually breaking her arm. Getting a squeal out of Meredith from the pain.

Kate walks her across the hall and slams her up against the wall and with her other hand grabs a fist full of hair and yanks her head back, getting another squeal out of Meredith.

"BITCH! Listen up. Alexis is mine now. It has taken me weeks to make her feel better after what you have done to her." Kate talks straight into her ear that is now bent back for her to reach.

"You come anywhere near her again and I'll bury you. And I have friends who know just where to dump a dead, useless, pathetic excuse of a body like yours." And Kate slams her face up against the wall, getting another squeal out of Meredith.

"And while we are talking and you are listening, stay away from Castle also. I live here now and unlike you I love both of them. You had both of them but you threw them away. I have no intention of losing what I found. I love them too much to let a stupid, egotistical, self-centered bitch like you interfere with our future." And Kate shoves her face into the wall again, getting still another satisfying squeal out of Meredith.

"Now get lost and don't set foot anywhere near either of them again." And Kate launches Meredith down the hall and kicks her in the butt just to make sure.

This makes Meredith off balance and ends up sprawled on the floor on her stomach. After getting up. "Run Bitch!" Kate yells at her and fake lunges for her, getting Meredith to squeal and run for the elevators.

Kate glares at her all the way and shoots death rays out of her eyes until Meredith disappears into the elevator.

Kate punches the air. "Bitch!" Just before the elevator doors close. And walks back into the apartment and closes and locks the door and stands there with her forehead against the door still pissed as hell.

"Who does she think she is?" And Kate starts doing breathing exercises to calm herself.

"Kate who was at the door?" Alexis is standing at the hallway.

Kate jerks and looks her way. "No one you need to worry about sweetie." Kate tries to think fast. "You want to help me fix dinner?" Kate asks as a deflection.

"Can I?" Alexis asks excited and with her attention on Kate now and not who was at the door.

"Of course. Come on, I'll teach you. My mom taught me and I can teach you." Kate tells her feeling better.

Turns out teaching Alexis how to cook was good therapy. Kate was a lot calmer after eating dinner.

"Do you have any games we can play?" Kate asks her. "Yahtzee, Monopoly maybe?"

"I have Clue." Alexis offers.

"That'll work, you go get it and we can play it out here on the coffee table." Kate tells her.

"Ok." And Alexis runs for her room to find the game.

Kate sat on the sofa smiling. "Alexis is mine and I'm not giving her up." Kate tells herself.

Rick was sitting in his seat on the train headed for his appointment. It was time to shake the tree a little harder. Maybe he could break one of the branches off.

Rick stepped into a quiet place. "Time for a disguise my friend." Rick tells Jack. "Oh, and make sure any of the Simmons medical bills are covered for what happened earlier. They didn't deserve that."

Hailing down a taxi and giving him the address Rick sat back and reflected on what might happen.

Once he was there he paid the driver and got out. After knocking and getting an answer. "I'm here to see the Senator. I'm Capt. Dupree and I have an appointment." Rick tells the person who answered the door.

"Of course, please come this way. You can wait here while I call him." And he disappears.

The room smelled of money. Seems the Senator liked spending his money on things that showed he was rich. It was the kind of high nose snob kind of crap that rubbed Rick the wrong way. Rick didn't have the same amount of money, however most of his money was making him more money. This stuff was just junk. If it was lost in a fire it was gone.

Rick left things behind everywhere he went. Jack could make use of them all later.

"Captain Dupree, how may I help you?" The Senator asked as he entered.

"Senator, thank you for your time." Rick shakes his hand. "Could I trouble you for a glass of ice water. We have a few things to discuss?" Rick asks.

What he really wanted was access to other sections of his home.

"Of course, the kitchen is this way." And leads Rick to the kitchen where a servant gets him what he asked for. Rick leaving little things along the way.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Rick asks. Really wanting more access.

"The back porch perhaps?" The Senator offers.

"That should work." Rick accepts. No need to push for too much.

Sitting at an outdoor table with one of those umbrellas over it. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"I'd like to start with Rutgers Law School." Rick tells him.

"I attended school there."

"Yes I know, along with 3 other Senators." Rick tells him. The Senator however doesn't flinch.

"It is a very good law school. It would not surprise me if some of my colleagues attended the same school."

"Yes, same school, same classes, same teachers, same after school activities and same school loans from the same location." Rick tells him.

"It was a big school." The Senator blinks.

"And when you got out you three opened a company together." Rick tells him.

"Small businesses open all the time." The Senator blinks again.

"Yes small in number of employees, just not small in amount of money it makes." Rick corrects him.

"Sounds like a profitable business."

"Yes, very profitable. All at someone else's expense. As in permanent expense."

"I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about."

"NO? There are 8 profit gains of 8 million dollars each during the last 2 years alone. Funny how 8 people paid the ultimate price associated with that same 8 million dollars." Rick tells him.

"Money is money."

"And death is death." Rick counters.

"Are you threatening me Capt. Dupree?"

"Oh heavens no Senator. Just pointing out that there is a lot of death surrounding you. Did they really have to die Senator?"

"I think this conversation is over." And the Senator gets up and looks into the house.

Rick takes this moment to drop something in his glass of water.

"You discuss your options with your Senator friends along with Col. McMaster and Gen. Wichita and let me know. Death is a very permanent thing. Being associated with it can destroy politicians and their hopes and dreams of a bigger future." Rick tells him.

Rick gets up and lets himself out and calls for a taxi. After the taxi arrives he gives him an address that turns out to be a restaurant. Rick pays off his cab walks inside and out the back door. Then walks down to the next building and enters it and then promptly out the back. This gets him next to a fast food place where he walks in and goes into the restroom. "Time to drop the disguise Jack." Then washes and steps out and gets something to eat and drink and sits down.

After he is done Rick gets up and exits just as he watches a car with blacked out windows pull up and two men get out and enter the fast food place.

Rick walks down the street and decides to do some shopping. Stepping inside he calls for a taxi and gives the address for the train station.

Rick makes it home very late. Unlocking his front door he finds a light on in the living room. Closing and re-locking the door he goes over to turn it off and finds Kate asleep on the sofa.

Rick kneels down and smiles. "Kate?" Rick gives her a little shake. "Kate?" Shakes a little harder.

This time he gets a response. Kate blinks open her eyes. "Castle? ….. Hhmmm, what time is it?" Kate asks yawning.

"A little after midnight." Rick tells her.

Kate raises a hand and strokes Rick's stubble on his face. "Take me to bed Castle."

Rick smiles. "Your wish is my command." And Rick lifts Kate up and Kate wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head in his shoulder.

"Hhhmmm." Kate hums out.

Rick places her in his bed and strips her clothes off and folds them up. Then goes into the bathroom to wash up a little and strip his clothes off. Then slides in next to Kate with her back to his chest. Then places his arm over her protectively and palms one of her breasts. "Sleep Kate, just sleep." Rick whispers into the back of her head while giving it a quick kiss.

"Castle." Kate breathes out and is soon asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33**

Kate woke before the alarm went off and found Castle on his back and her face was lying on his chest with her hand resting on his chest next to her face.

Kate decided to wake Castle with her, so she moved her hand down a little lower and started stroking what she found to if she could get a rise out of him.

An hour later Castle was in his shower and Kate was floating down the hallway to Alexis's room.

"Hey sweetie, time to wake up." Kate shakes her a little.

"Hi Kate." Alexis yawns at her. "Did dad come home?"

"Yes he did. It was very late so I didn't wake you. He can take you into school this morning. … How about we take a shower and get you ready?"

Kate is met at the front door with another bagel and cream cheese, coffee to-go and a deep passionate kiss. Just as she stepped out the door Castle stopped her and gave her a bag. Followed by Kate floating down the hallway to the elevators.

Down in the lobby Kate opens the bag and finds a note from Castle with a name of an Architect on it along with a bag of coffee.

Kauai Coffee 100% Hawaiian Hazelnut - 10 oz

Castle really was trying to find a flavor that she liked the most. "Why are they all Hawaiian?"

Rick was driving Alexis to school. "Why so quiet pumpkin?" Alexis hadn't said a word.

"Are we going back for Christmas?" Alexis whispers out.

"Do you not want to go?" Rick searches for a meaning.

"Can Kate come with us?" Almost a softer whisper.

Rick didn't really have an answer for that. He didn't even know if Kate was going to still be with them at that time.

Space wasn't a problem and he hadn't bought airline tickets yet, so he could easily add Kate.

"How about we talk with her when she gets home from work?" Rick offers. Getting a giant smile from Alexis in return.

Rick is on his way home when his cell phone rings. Noting the caller on the screen in the car. "Shit!" But he accepts the call.

"Richard, you have been ignoring me." Comes the heated voice of his publisher.

"You'll have your chapters just after lunch today. I'm almost done." Rick tries to get her off his back.

"You better be. Don't make me come to you and sit on you until you are done. Because I will and you know it." Gina threatens.

"Richard can I interest you in dinner?" Gina asks but it sounds more like an order.

"You don't need to feed me to get me to finish Gina."

"It's not about getting you to finish."

Dinner with another woman that has nothing to do with work? Yea, like he would do that to Kate.

"No thanks Gina. Listen I have to go, I'm driving." And Rick ends the call.

Once back home Rick goes to typing to finish and get Gina off his back.

"Just a few more chapters and I'll be done." Rick was feeling good as he emailed the chapters to Gina.

Kate however was chasing leads on their latest case. Some of them were dead ends that got them no closer to who had killed her.

Kate really wished she had seen who had run her off the road and then finished the job. But she hadn't. Kate's insight into what happened didn't seem to be much help and it was pissing her off.

Kate got up and took her new bag of coffee with her to make a pot. "Jill, is there anything in all these papers? Can you find something I'm not seeing?" Kate whispers while in the breakroom.

"None of the papers have been altered. Most of them are actually well organized and detailed." Jill tells her.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"You will figure it out Kate. I have faith."

Rick now had some time to kill. There was a specialty book store on the other side of town. In traffic it would take a long time to get there and back again. But it was the only place he knew of that might have what he was looking for.

Down to the garage he went and started driving. He was listening to some classical music on Sirius. Then changed the channel to classical rock.

He was just getting ready to change it again and was about 15 minutes from the book store, or so his GPS told him.

"Richard, I have just scanned a memory core in a store you just passed." Jack tells him.

Rick slams on the breaks. "Where?" Twisting his head around.

"It is by now about one or two shops back on your right." Jack tells him.

Rick continues to look, oblivious of the horns honking at him madly. Rick starts looking for a place to park and spots a parking lot for some other store and parks there. Even though the sign says parking for their store only.

"Take me to it Jack." And Rick gets out of the car. It turned out to be a knick knack shop filled with all kinds of things. There was stuff everywhere. You could barely walk the aisles it was so full.

Jack took him right up to it. It was just sitting there in a small bowl.

Rick motioned the sales lady over. It was tagged at $200 and Rick paid it gladly.

Rick walked back to his car giddy like a kid that was about to open his first Christmas present from Santa.

Rick forgot all about getting his book and drove for Alexis's school instead. It was too early to actually go there so he stopped at one of the many little coffee shops to wait.

Rick was sitting in line waiting when he spotted Alexis running for his car. "Hi pumpkin, how was school?"

"It was great dad." And Alexis talks all the way home.

"How do you feel about Spaghetti with meat sauce for dinner?" Rick asks her.

"Are you making the sauce dad?" Alexis is curious. He better not make it all Yucky.

"Of course." Rick tells her. Then sees the look on her face. "I promise not to put anything in it, little miss boring."

"Better not dad." And Alexis heads for her room to change clothes.

Rick is humming in the kitchen while cooking when Alexis interrupts him. "What's going on dad?"

"What do you mean?" Rick answers back without looking at her while still cooking.

"You're humming. You know something. What is it dad?" Alexis hasn't seen her dad like this for a little while.

However her inquisition of her father is interrupted when the front door is unlocked and Kate opens the door.

"KATE!" And Alexis slams into her and wraps her arms around her.

Kate bends down and scoops her up. "Hi sweetie, how was school?" Kate walks in with Alexis in her arms and closes and locks the door.

"It was great, but dad is up to something." Alexis finks on her father.

Kate stands at the entrance to the kitchen. "Something smells good Castle. You're going to make me fat if you keep this up." Kate warns him, although she is not convinced with her active work and life style it would actually happen.

"There is a gym downstairs, you can join us." Rick offers.

"I just might take you up on that." Interested in seeing what Castle does to stay in shape. "So what are you planning Castle?"

"After dinner you two. Until then my lips are closed." And Rick zips is lips closed.

"You sure there is nothing I can do to open them?" Kate asks with a soft voice and moves closer to Castle and with her free hand holds him in place while her lips whisper over his, while still holding onto Alexis, who is grinning wide.

Rick however deflects by offering her a taste of the sauce he is cooking. "Here, taste." And Rick places it in her open mouth.

"Hhmmm, you really are a good cook Castle. I may have to start going down to the gym with you or without you." Kate tells him.

"Which reminds me." Rick tells her and disappears down the hallway. And is back a moment later. "Here this is the code to let you in and your tag proving you have access rights to everything. Including the pool." Rick tells her handing over the items.

"Thanks Castle." Kate's heart does a soft flip. They were adding her to everything in their life. And she suddenly came to a decision and should do it now before she chickened out.

Kate put Alexis down. "I'll be right back." And Kate opens the door and then re-closes it and walks down to Martha's apartment and knocks.

Martha soon opens the door finding Kate quaking in her boots. "Katherine dear, what a pleasant surprise." Martha is happy to see her. "Katherine?" Noticing the look on her face and that she was fidgeting.

"You better come in dear." And Martha takes her into the living room and sits her down.

"What has my son done now dear?" Martha automatically thinks its Rick's fault.

"What? …. No Castle hasn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually." Kate tells her getting more scared by the minute.

Martha grabs her hands. "You can tell me anything dear." Martha searches for her eyes.

"I'm not sure where to start. …. Alexis asked me to move in with them. Then later after I picked her up at school she told me that Castle had said yes. All I had to do was say yes." Kate is finding it harder to breath.

"That's wonderful dear. You said yes of course." Martha didn't actually ask.

Kate nods. "Alexis and I went over to my place and packed all my clothes and a few other things and moved them into Castle's."

"That's wonderful dear. But that's not what got you over here, is it?" Martha notes she is not calm after telling her this.

Kate shakes her head. "He just gave me the pass code to the gym and a tag showing I had the right to use everything down there." Kate tells her. And Martha remains silent sensing there is still more.

"Meredith showed up yesterday while Castle was out of town for the day. I was cooking dinner for Alexis and I. …. I, …. I mean I roughed her up some before I literally kicked her out and down the hall." Kate tells her scared of her reaction.

Martha however just sits there smiling wide.

"I told her that Alexis was mine now and that I loved them and she couldn't have them." Kate spills the beans.

"You mean Richard?" Martha asks her.

Kate just nods.

"You told Meredith that you were in love with Richard?" Martha clarifies.

Kate can only nod and still look scared.

Martha grabs her and hugs her for all she's worth. "Oh Katherine dear I'm happy for you. You haven't told Richard yet have you?" Not meaning the encounter with Meredith.

Kate shakes her head.

"There's something else isn't there dear?" Martha can sense she is still scared.

Kate spent the next half hour explaining what happened to her mother and how it affected her.

Now Martha has tears and hugs her again. "Oh Katherine dear. Our hearts are an amazing thing. Risking them is what makes us alive. Having them break on us tells us just how much we loved someone.

And I think you'll be surprised how fast yours heals when you love someone like that again." Martha tells her with tears in her eyes.

"And when that someone dies and leaves me again?" Kate asks.

"Then you will know that you loved them with all you had. And yes your heart will be broken again, but you will know just how full it was when you loved them. And if you don't risk it, you will never know what you had gained when you did love them. Just how empty your live would have been without them in it." Martha almost whispers into her ear.

"Katherine dear I have a question for you."Martha pulls back from her but doesn't actually let go of her.

Kate looks at her questioningly.

"Alexis is a lot younger than you. How do you think she will feel when she loses you at the end?" Martha asks her.

"It'll break her heart and leave her devastated." Kate states knowing the answer.

"And yet she gave you her heart freely, without reservation. Happy to have you in her life for as long as she can. You would have to be worse than Meredith ever could to not love having you in her life.

If you give Richard a chance I think you'll find he is the same. Like daughter like father." Martha explains.

"Thanks Martha!" As Kate gives her a hug.

"Katherine dear, I am sorry about your mother. But I'm sure she would love to see you today. See how happy you presently are and what you have done with your life, and what your future looks like."

Kate can only respond by holding onto Martha and cry.

"Come on dear let's wash those tears away and get you back to my son and granddaughter." And Martha takes her to the bathroom.

Standing outside of Rick's door. "I'm sure you'll know when to tell them you love them dear. I have faith in you." And Martha gives Kate a final hug and goes back to her apartment.

Once in her own apartment with the door closed. "Please son."

Kate opens the door and goes inside. "There you are, we've been keeping dinner warm for you." Rick tells her after she enters.

"Sorry time got away from me." Kate tells him. And it's not a lie. She hadn't planned on spending so much time with Martha.

After dinner. "Alexis and I have a question for you." Rick tells her winking at Alexis.

"We wanted to know if you would spend Christmas with us. All of us, including mother." Rick asks her.

"Christmas?" Kate is a little shocked.

"Wait here." Rick tells her and disappears down the hall, and comes back with his laptop.

"We spend our Christmas in Hawaii. An entire week actually, sometimes more and we want you to come with us. This will show you were you'll be." And Rick opens his laptop.

Property Description

Unparalleled beachfront estate at Anini Beach on Kauai's north shore. Situated on a 1.29-acre lot, with over 400 feet of white sand beach frontage, this architectural masterpiece encompasses superior construction and elegant design like few homes in the entire State of Hawaii.

Anini Beach provides year-round calm water, protected from the waves by the largest contiguous coral reef in the State of Hawaii. Ideal for swimming, snorkeling or wading inside the lagoon, and surfing, windsurfing, and boating outside the reef. In the eastern cove of Anini Beach, this parcel is protected from the wind and very private.

Designed by the late Thomas Bingham, AIA and was constructed by R.S. Weir, the residence combines modern design with commercial-quality construction, resulting in one of the finest homes in Hawaii. Tasteful design and quality craftsmanship combine to create an experience entirely suited to the location. Multiple outdoor living areas accompany four private suites, formal dining and living rooms, executive office and a gourmet kitchen. Ample storage areas provide space for vehicles, kayaks, surf boards, etc. Enjoy beachfront living on the protected waters of Anini, in the quality and luxury of one of Hawaii's finest residences.

Built in 2005, 4 beds, 6.5 baths, 4807 sq. ft.

Kate goes thru the pictures that Castle has set up as a slide-show. Kate spends it with her mouth hanging open.

"All you have to do is say yes and I'll buy the first class ticket for all of us." Rick tells her.

"Christmas in Hawaii?" Kate sits there with her mouth still hanging open.

Alexis tugs on her. "Kate?" And Kate can see the PLEASE in her eyes.

Just how far was this family going to let her into their lives? "Uhhmm, sure. I can ask for the time off work." Kate tells them. Remembering her conversation with Martha.

"YES!" Alexis screams and hugs Kate.

"I've got one more thing for you." Rick tells her and gets up.

"There's more?" Kate's eyes are bugging out. Not sure she is going to last much longer.

Rick disappears down the hall, and before he comes back. "KATE!" Jill calls her name sounding excited.

"Jill?" Kate responds confused.

Rick comes back and sits down next to her. "I was headed for a specialty book store earlier. It was quite a ways from here, when Jack stopped me. He found something and I stopped and bought it for you." Rick explains.

"Castle, you don't need to keep buying me things." Kate tells him. Leaving out the 'I already love you' that she's not yet ready to tell him.

"Oh I think you'll want this." And Rick opens his hand to show the memory module that he had bought earlier.

Kate sucks in her breath and the tears come instantly. "Is that, …. Is that?" Kate can't finish.

"Jack?" Rick calls out.

"Scanning. …. Scan complete. It is a memory module and is undamaged." Jack tells them.

"CASTLE?" Kate is shaking and slowly reaches out to just touch it with shaking hands, to make it real.

"Give me Jill and I can attach it to her tonight." Rick tells her.

Kate doesn't waste a second and takes her boot off and hands Jill over to Castle.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

Yes there is a reason for Kate's actions with Alexis. At least from Kate's point of view coming up in a few chapters. The reader gets to learn when it is part of the story. When Kate is ready to tell Castle the reader get's to learn also.

I know what it looks like. Wait a few chapters and let her explain. If it's not enough, then you can shoot me.

Hint - This is also a big turning point in their relationship. There is a big one coming soon. This one just hits closer to home. Kate doesn't let people see her heart or her past easily.

And yes Jim shows up at this time. I haven't forgotten him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate had stayed up with him and watched him work. She never said a word, didn't want to shock him and have him make a mistake.

It was interesting how it was Jack who was telling him what to do. What parts of her to fix next. Yes Rick did the work but all the right moves to make came from Jack.

Why couldn't Jill do that too? Was it because she wasn't whole? And what would this new gem do for Jill and for her? Did it used to be a part of Jill in the first place or was it from someone, something else? Did it really matter now that it would be attached to Jill?

Finally. "Ok Jack, run a scan for me." Rick had stopped and sat up straight.

"Scanning, ….. Scan complete. The installation is within operational tolerance. I would suggest that Jill do for this gem what she did for the last one. Access it slowly and let it become a part of her. A sudden surge of new information could be overwhelming and result in a malfunction or worse." Jack tells them.

"Ok, let's get you back on Kate again." Rick hands Jill over to Kate who promptly re-attaches her to her ankle.

"How do you feel?" Kate asks.

"I'm fine. I plan on following Jack's advice same as last time. Based on the experience last time I would suggest that you be ready for anything Kate. I do not yet know what this gem does to me or to you yet." Jill cautions her.

"I'll be ready. I hope." Kate responds back.

"Where's Alexis?" Rick asks Kate.

"It's long past her bedtime so I put her to bed." Kate explains.

"I suppose that explains my headache." Rick comments. Rick had been up to long concentrating hard.

"You want something for it?" Kate asks concerned.

Rick pulls Kate over to him while still sitting and holds Kate close, which places his head just about breast height. While Kate holds his head there in her hands. "Just you." Rick tells her.

Kate bends over a little to kiss the top of his head. "Then let's get you into bed. I have plans for you." Kate tells him. Then releases his head and steps back while pulling him up. Then leads him to the bedroom.

Kate woke in Rick's bed and found herself draped all over him like he was some kind of cuddle pillow. It felt great, and she had to smile. Kate also knew her night had been nightmare free.

What was it about sleeping with Castle's, Alexis or Rick that made her nights so comfortable? Kate decided not to worry about the how and just melt into the now. It felt too good to question just why right now. Maybe later she would wonder and solve the question then.

Kate had finished showering with Alexis in the morning and then did their make-up, got dressed and was headed for the kitchen. They both found Rick already there and with breakfast waiting for them both.

They discussed what to do on Kate's days off for the next two days starting tomorrow. It was late July now and they had all heard about the latest Hurricane that was headed for the Caribbean islands. It was weak now but was expected to grow in strength. While where it would go was still speculation, it was possible it would go over Cuba or Florida and then out into the Gulf where it would gain strength.

Now all this would take days to happen, places like Florida would probably be in Hurricane lock down mode if they went that way.

So Rick had suggested getting out of town but staying relatively close. Using Rick's laptop they looked in a relatively tight circle and decided on Montreal.

Rick said he would make all the reservations needed. They would fly out when Kate got home tonight.

Rick gave her another coffee to-go mug at the door along with a long soul searching kiss that had Kate weak kneed, and the Rick goosed her out the door. "Castle?" But she floated down the hallway to the elevators none the less.

Rick had finished his shower and was dressed and doing research on Montreal when Jack interrupted him. "Richard you need to turn on the local morning news."

Rick got up and found the remote and turned on the TV.

"Today's top story is about the New Jersey Senator and his admission to a local hospital. Sources have indicated that he was admitted due to a complete collapse of his kidneys. This has resulted in an emergency use of a dialysis machine.

In medicine, **dialysis** (from Greek **dialusis**,**"διάλυσις"**, meaning _dissolution_, **dia**, meaning _through_, and**lysis**, meaning _loosening or splitting_) is a process for removing waste and excess water from the blood, and is used primarily as an artificial replacement for lost kidney function in people with renal failure.

There has been no word on if the Senator is going to step down from his position due to this illness at this time."

"Let's see how they react to a shot across their bow." Rick comments to himself and he turns the TV back off and goes back to his research.

Once done. "Jack we are going to need a new disguise and an appointment with the Senator in Massachusetts the day after we get back. No doubt they will need another shot across the bow. …. How goes the money relocation?"

"They have managed to find the next two locations it was sent to. However the last one was over a day ago. It is possible that they have come to a conclusion that they will never catch up and have stopped trying." Jack tells him.

"Yea, with that much money at stake. Not likely. Keep moving it around Jack.

How long can you keep this up until you run out of locations to hide it?" Rick wonders if he needs a new plan.

"I will run out of banks about the time of Halloween." Jack tells him.

"Not likely we will be done by then. These people have too much at stake to give up that quickly. Ok remind me a week or two before that day comes and we'll find something to do with it." Rick tells Jack.

"Understood." Jack responds.

"Now what do we do about this mole in the 12th that is keeping tabs on Kate?" Rick ponders out loud.

"Maybe it is time to visit and old friend and get a complimentary tour." Rick wonders.

And after picking up what he wants he heads for his car for a drive to the 12th.

Kate was nowhere in sight when he got off the elevator. Probably a good thing since he would likely go over and kiss her sense less.

"Roy old friend, how is your day going?" Rick asks entering his office watching him do paperwork.

"Rick, what brings you here?" Roy gets up and shakes his hand.

"Can't a friend just come in and check up on him?" Rick counters.

"He could but since I know you, you have an ulterior motive and it's probably going to get both of us in trouble." Roy counters.

"Ahhh the good old times." Rick gets all misty. "I was wondering if you would like to give a friend a tour of your haunt, since you finally made it here."

"I think I can spare you a few minutes." Roy relents, mostly to get away from the paperwork even for a few minutes.

He takes Rick around each floor showing various rooms and what they do. With Rick leaving little somethings behind as he goes.

Finally they are downstairs outside the morgue when Roy takes his leave and heads back to his office. Rick opens the door and goes inside finding Kate with Lanie going over the case about Elizabeth.

"Ladies." Rick announces himself.

Kate whips around surprised. "CASTLE?"

Lanie senses a moment is needed. "I need some supplies so I'll be right back." And goes out the door Castle came thru.

After Lanie is gone. "Castle what are you doing here?" Not sounding mad, just surprised.

"Would you believe I came down to see you because I missed you?" Rick asks stepping up to her.

Kate just stares at him with. 'I don't believe a word.' on her face.

"Fine, I came to visit Roy and see how my old friend was going these days. And asked him for a tour of his digs. He left me outside the doors and went back to his paperwork." Rick admits.

"So you didn't come here to see me?" Kate asks not sure if she is upset or not.

Rick places his hands under her arms and lifts her onto an empty exam table. "Not that I'm not sorry I found you though." And kisses her.

Breaking from the kiss. "Well I guess I won't shoot you then." Kate breathes into his lips.

Rick kisses her again and soon his tongue is asking for entrance. Kate lets him in and is kissing him back while their tongues explore every nook and cranny and soon switch to dueling tongues.

Kate's hand finds its way down and finds that she is having an effect on Castle and she starts rubbing him outside his pants.

Rick's hand has found its way to one of her breasts and is trying to get her nipple as hard as he can.

Kate moans into the kiss and is so lost in what they are doing to each other that neither notice Lanie return. "Would you two like me to come back later or do you want to go get a room?" Lanie asks them.

Kate jerks and breaks from the kiss and takes her hand back and turns a brilliant shade of red. Having been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, literally.

Kate takes a moment to find her voice. "Lanie, this is Richard Castle. Castle this is Lanie Parrish. She's the ME here and my best friend." Kate introduces them.

"Lanie, it's a pleasure." Rick shakes her hand. "I should let you two get back to work. I'll see you when you get home." Rick tells Kate and then gives her a quick kiss that Kate returns.

Lanie turns on Kate as soon as Rick is out the door. "So were you going to do him on the exam table? And what does he mean 'When you get home?'" Lanie asks with her arms crossed.

Kate is dead and she knows it. "No we weren't going to have sex on your table." Kate tells her, not sounding very convincing though. Since Castle had left her still on fire.

"And the 'See you at home' part?" Lanie questions looking Kate over like she had a chance of getting out of here without an answer.

"I, …. I may have moved in the other day." Kate whispers out.

Lanie squeals loud enough to break glass and yanks Kate down off the table and hugs her as tight as she can.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you. Alexis loves you, you know that?" Lanie tells her after letting go of her.

Kate blushes again. "I know Lanie, and I love her too." Kate finally admits to her.

"And Castle?" Lanie plunges on since she had Kate talking, and without alcohol.

Kate nods her head. "I love him too."

Lanie looks like she is about to burst she is so happy. "And have you told him that yet?" Lanie asks knowing Kate.

Kate shakes her head.

"And why the hell not? Do you want me to chase him down and drag him back here?" Lanie asks because she will.

"No I'll tell him." Kate tells her.

"When? On your death bed?" Lanie pushes.

"Where flying out to Montreal when I get off work tonight. I'll tell him before we get back." Kate tells her.

"He's flown you out to the Bahamas, then down to Nassau and now to Montreal. Girl you better hurry up or he's going to start thinking you only want him for his money." Lanie chastises her.

"It's not about the money Lanie. You know that." Kate counters.

"Girlfriend, I know that but does Castle know that?" Lanie gives her a glare.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him." Kate relents.

"And have you talked to him about your mom?" Lanie digs a little more. Praying Kate will talk to him.

"We'll talk Lanie. I promise." Kate tells her.

"Don't tell me girlfriend, tell you. Otherwise you'll leave it until it's too late." Lanie advises, praying Kate will listen.

Kate sighs, knowing she's right. "I've already told his mother, I'll talk to Castle while we are in Montreal. I promise." Kate tells her.

"You better or I'm going to slap you silly girl. …. And Kate, have fun." Telling Kate as she shoos Kate out the door. "And I expect details girlfriend."

Kate only made a little progress on their latest case before going home. Unlocking the front door she is immediately greeted by Alexis who slams into her and hugs her. Kate swoops the girl up into her arms. "Where's your father?" Kate asks her.

"He's in his room packing for our trip. I'm already packed." Alexis tells her.

"Good for you. I guess I better get started packing too." And Kate starts to put Alexis down but Alexis holds onto her.

"Kate?" Alexis whispers out.

Kate looks into her eyes while still holding her. "What sweetie?"

"I'm glad you are going with us. I love you." Alexis tells her.

Kate kisses her cheek. "I love you too."

"Do you love dad too?" Alexis asks afraid of the answer.

Kate looks at her and strokes her cheek with her free hand. "Yes I do sweetie." Kate tells her.

Alexis responds by wrapping her arms around Kate's neck. "I think dad loves you too." Alexis whispers to her.

"I need to talk to you and Castle while we are in Montreal. It's important to me." Kate tells her.

"Are you going to tell dad that you love him?" Alexis asks hoping.

"That is part of it, but there is a lot more to it than that." Kate tries to explain.

"Is it important to you?" Alexis asks curious what it is.

"Yes, it's very, very important to me." Kate's tears start.

"Then it's important to us too, because we love you." Alexis tells her seeing the tears.

Kate starts to melt into a puddle all over the floor. Kate starts giving her multiple kisses. "Oh sweetie!"

Kate can feel her heart pounding in her chest trying to get out. Kate just hugs Alexis tightly while still holding her. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her. Anything.

Kate found herself on the same private jet as last time. It was a quick flight from New York to Montreal.

Le Place d'Armes Hotel & Suites

55 Rue Saint-Jacques West, Montreal, QC H2Y 3X2, Canada

L PENTHOUSE SUITE uxury at its finest, our penthouse suites atop the hotel feature high ceilings, brick walls in most suites, master king bedroom with flat screen LCD tv, iPod docking station, generous living room with electric fireplace, pull-out sofa bed, armchair, large work desk, second flat screen LCD tv with home theater system, dining table, grand bathroom with large walk-in rain shower, therapeutic soaker tub and LDC tv and separate guest bathroom. Complimentary high-speed Internet and WiFi.

With reservations the next day for all three of them.

Rainspa

Rainspa is a 3,000-square foot full-service spa frequented by Montrealers seeking the ultimate in relaxation. Its team of experts combines ancient knowledge with the latest technology to help rejuvenate you from head to toe.

Rainspa's centerpiece is its exquisite hammam, a traditional Middle Eastern steam bath that reinvigorates your skin, stimulates your circulation and soothes your muscles. Rainspa's treatment rooms offer a variety of massotherapy techniques, Vichy shower treatments, exfoliations, wraps and essential oil treatments, for deeper skin purification and detoxification.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

Kate was about as loose and content as she had ever been on their trip back up to their room after spending time in the Spa. Kate still had her ticket for the spa in New York still. But she was going to save that one for when she really needed it.

Alexis was talking all about the Spa on the way to their room.

Kate decided that since everyone was nice and relaxed she would talk to them now instead of waiting. She worked up her courage on the elevator. Giving a silent prayer along the way.

Once inside. "I need to talk to you two about something." Kate starts.

"You can use that ticket to the other Spa anytime within the next year." Rick guesses the topic.

"No that's not it. …. You two should probably sit down for this." Kate is beginning to panic.

Rick sits on the sofa and has Alexis sit next to him, but do so slowly watching Kate's every move.

While Kate starts pacing the room trying desperately to get the courage to start.

"I was home for winter break from being in college at Stanford, I was only 19 at the time. ….." As Kate tells them her tale of woe. Kate tries to leave nothing out. Kate is shaking and crying as she goes farther into her story. The fear of rejection by either of these two playing in her mind. Creating scenarios where they dump her, leaving her a broken wreck.

Kate has noticed Rick's posture soften, not sure what that meant. And she could see Alexis crying, wiping her eyes and sniffling at her runny nose.

Kate wasn't quite finished with her tale when Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up off the sofa and slammed into Kate and wrapped her arms around her.

Kate kneeled down onto her knees and Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's neck while Kate stopped talking and wrapped her arms around Alexis.

"I'm sorry mom. You lost your mommy." And Alexis goes back to crying and sniffles. "Some bad man took her away. But you've got us now. We love you." Sniffle, sniffle. "I love you."

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing became more difficult while her tears flowed down her face.

Next she found Castle kneeling on the floor with an arm around each of them. "Kate, I can't begin to imagine the pain you must have gone threw then. And I know there is nothing that will take it all away completely, but if you let us love you, I think you'll find that that pain will lessen over time.

We love you Kate." Rick's tears are flowing down his face. And he takes his hand off Kate and wipes away some of her tears and holds her face in it. "I love you. Maybe more than you'll ever know." And Rick leans in and kisses her.

Kate kisses him back and takes her arm from around Castle and holds his face like he is holding hers. "I love you too Castle. I don't know how you got past all my walls? But I do." Kate tells him smiling.

And while Castle kisses her again. Kate could almost swear she hears someone else crying softly and listens to it fade away.

Breaking from the kiss. "Kate, do you own your apartment?" Rick asks with a plan in mind.

Kate nods. "Yes." Looking at him questioningly.

"Good because we are all going to need someplace to live while ours is being torn apart and remodeled." Rick explains.

Kate chuckles. Then it hits her. "Castle did you just, ..." But is interrupted when Rick puts a finger to her lips.

"Not just yet Love, not just yet." Rick tells her.

Kate starts to hyperventilate with her eyes wide open in amazement. Castle didn't pop the question, but he's going to. Now she was scared and happy and didn't know what all at the same time!

"For now I think we should get washed up, dressed for the occasion and see what this city has to offer. It is a vacation after all." Rick tells them.

WALK IN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE CITY

After paying an entrance fee, visitors to **Pointe-à-Callière**, Montreal's museum of history and archaeology, are treated to a fun video introduction of the city's history, from before its founding in 1642 to the present day. After that, you head down to the ruins—because the museum itself sits on the site where the city was founded. You'll see Montreal's first cemetery (above), then wander through parts of buildings constructed on the site in the 1700s and 1800s, including the stone structure of Montreal's oldest sewer, the remains of fortifications built in the 18th century, and the foundations of the Royal Insurance Building, which was demolished in 1951.

**Notre-Dame Basilica (Basilique Notre-Dame)**

It is said that when architect James O'Donnell designed the Notre-Dame Basilica in 1824, he was so moved by the outcome that he himself converted to Catholicism. Constructed in a Gothic Revival style and adorned with intricate statues and tranquil chapels, this grand church can accommodate 4,000 worshippers, but you should make a secular stop by in the evening for _La Lumière Fut_("There is Light"), a sound-and-light show that depicts Montreal's history and illuminates the church's artwork.

While Rick and Alexis were wondering around looking everywhere, including straight up and almost falling all over themselves, which had Kate laughing at them. Kate sat down way up front.

"Mom, I found someone who loves me. And he has an amazing daughter who is priceless." Kate starts as new tears start to fall.

"And I love them more than anything. I wish you were here to see them, meet them. I think you would love them too. And you will never believe who it is. You told me you loved his books and that I should read one of them. And I blew you off at the time. I'm sorry for that. Then after you were gone I lost myself in his books. In his words. They were all that kept me going sometimes.

Now he is in my life. I feel like I'm living in his words. I think he's going to ask me to marry him. I hope so. I wish you were here to see all this."

Kate doesn't notice Alexis sit down next to her. "Are you ok?" Alexis asks softly noticing Kate crying again.

Kate looks down at her. "I'm fine sweetie, they're happy tears this time." Kate tells her while stroking her face.

"You think your mommy is in here listening?" Alexis asks softly.

"I'd like to think so sweetie, I'd like to think so." And Kate whips her head around when she thinks she hears someone crying softly again.

Alexis gets up to look. "What is it?"

"I don't know sweetie. I thought sure I heard someone, …." But Kate leaves out the crying part.

"Maybe it's ghosts." Alexis offers.

"Maybe. …. How about we go find your father. I don't know about you but I think it's time for dinner." Getting a nod from Alexis they both get up and go in search of Castle.

Les Deux Gamins

170 Prince Arthur East · Montreal H2X3D7

Castle - Boeuf Bourguignon /Beef Bourguignon

24.50

Kate - Filet de boeuf grillé, sauce au bleu sur haricots

verts et gratin dauphinois /Filet mignon on green

beans, blue cheese sauce and potato gratin

26.50

Alexis - Salade de chèvre chaud au miel et noix /Warm

goat cheese salad

8.50/16.50

It really was a beautiful suite Castle had gotten them. It was nothing like the Best Western or similar that she had grown up with.

Kate and Castle we're going to have to have a talk about money someday. This room had to be expensive. So did flying out here in a private jet.

And that house in Hawaii for Christmas had to have cost a small fortune. Plus the remodel of the apartment in New York.

And he spent $3,000 on that dress. Just how much money did he have? Kate wasn't panicking about it yet, but she was getting there.

Kate woke up first next morning wrapped up in Castle's arms using him as a pillow. Alexis was in the next room but the door was closed and Kate didn't want anything except to please Castle this morning. So her hand started to wonder down lower and lower, till she found what she was searching for.

Rick was now lying in bed quite stated thanks to Kate, while Kate went out to get Alexis up and in the shower with her to get ready for a new day.

**La Ronde Amusement Park**

22, chemin Macdonald | Montreal, Quebec H3C 6A3

This beloved amusement park on Ile Sainte-Hélène - originally constructed for the 1967 International and Universal Exposition (Expo 67) - is the largest in Quebec and a great way to spend a day if you are traveling as a family. From stomach-churning roller-coasters to the toddler-friendly Le Galopant carousel, La Ronde has something for visitors of all ages. It's also worth a return visit, as new attractions are constantly being built. Plus the park plays host to numerous special events, one of the most popular being _l'International des Feux d'Artifice_ (International Fireworks), a bi-weekly event held throughout the summer during which representatives from different countries compete in a fireworks competition.

This reminded Castle to talk to both of them about going to Walt Disney World between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Kate liked the idea of going when the crowds were small. However she didn't think she could take a week off work and then another week for Christmas in Hawaii. It was just too close together. She told them they would probably need to choose.

Which turned out to not even be a contest. Christmas in Hawaii won out hands down.

They headed back to the airport for the flight home. And stopped for Pizza on the way home.

Kate tucked Alexis into bed, read to her from the same book as last time. Trying to pick up where she left off. Satisfied that Alexis was asleep Kate stopped reading and kissed her. "I love you sweetie. More than I ever dreamed I would love anyone."

Kate went into the living room and sat down next to Castle. Taking one of his hands in hers. "Castle there is something I need to tell you."

"Your pregnant?" Rick jumps to the ultimate conclusion.

"WHAT? No, I'm not pregnant." Kate speaks up quickly. Then seeing his face. "Should I be? I mean do you want me to be?"

Rick strokes her face and leans in to brush his lips over hers. "Only when you want to be."

Kate starts breathing again. "Maybe someday. I need to talk to you about Meredith."

"Must we talk about her?" Rick really wishes she would just go away. But she did give birth to Alexis. So he's kinda stuck with her.

"I think you know I had her arrested. A couple of times actually." Kate tells him softly.

"Yea, and I think I've already thanked you for protecting Alexis." Rick reminds her.

"She got out it would appear." Kate starts.

"Probably, I didn't press charges for her being at the school. I couldn't bring myself to do it." Rick admits.

"Oh! Well the time before that one, Jill noted that she had cocaine on her and in her. So I had her searched when she was booked the first time." Kate tells him, noticing the look of shock on Castle's face.

"I never, …. I never knew. How could she?" Castle was mad now. How could he have missed that? How could he have let his little girl anywhere near that stuff?

"That's not all Castle." Kate needs to finish. Noting the 'What now?' look on his face.

"You weren't back from New Jersey yet when she showed up here again. I kinda went postal on her sorry ass." Kate notices the confused look on his face. "I roughed her up a little and kicked her down the hall and yelled at her to keep her hands off Alexis." Kate tells him. Leaving out some of everything she did. She's already afraid of what he's going to think with just this.

Castle however just grabs her and hugs her in a bone crushing hug. Letting go of her a little Castle kisses her.

After breaking from the kiss. "You're sure you're not mad?" Kate asks and gets kissed again in response.

Castle breaks from the kiss and stands up offering Kate his hands. Kate places hers in his and Castle lifts her up off the sofa and into his arms.

"Where are we going Castle?" Kate is still a little confused. Shouldn't he be mad at her?

"To bed Kate, I want you and I want you now." Castle tells her.

Kate blushes and gives him a quick kiss. "Then take me to bed and make love to me Castle."

Kate woke the next day to find Castle already gone. She got up and went to wake Alexis and get her into the shower while she went back into Castle's bedroom to take a shower. After make-up and getting dressed they found each other and headed for the kitchen. Rick was there waiting for them with breakfast yet again, coffee to go and another deep kiss at the door. Then Rick gave her another bag to take with her.

As had become common for her now, Kate floated down the hallway for the elevators. In the elevator she opened the bag finding yet another bag.

Kauai Coffee 100% Hawaiian Chocolate Macadamia Nut - 10 oz or 24 oz

At least now Kate had a reason for all the Hawaiian coffee he kept giving her.

Rick had to hustle himself. He had to get down to the airport for his charter flight out to Massachusetts. He had an appointment with another Senator.

After landing Rick went into the restroom. "Time for a disguise my friend." And Rick rented a car for the short trip.

At the front door. "I'm Agent Mann of the FBI, I believe the Senator is expecting me." Rick shows his ID.

"She is expecting you, please come this way." And Rick is escorted to a sitting room, where he is left alone. Allowing him to drop his second little toy for Jack to keep track of.

"She'll see you in the breakfast nook. If you will come this way." Allowing Rick to drop another one along the way.

Rick finds her sitting at a small table eating a continental breakfast a little late in the day.

"Forgive me for eating in front of you, however I got up late today. Can I offer you something Agent Mann?"

"Just coffee please." Rick tells her.

"I'll have one too please. … Please have a seat. What can I help you with Agent Mann?"

"As you no doubt know by now one Senator who had a clean bill of health suddenly became ill. I, as well as another agent, are checking all of the Senators who were near him." Rick tells her.

"I heard of his illness. Surely you don't think I had something to do with that." Knowing that she didn't.

"Of course not Senator. I'm here to ask if you have seen anything out of the ordinary lately. Someone who just didn't fit in, or someone who is acting differently lately." Rick asks, accepting his coffee.

The Senator thinks for a moment. "Nothing I can think of, not that I associate with him much."

"You are on one or more of the same Committees he is Senator. How can you not be associated with him?" Rick asks. Why is she lying on purpose when she can easily be exposed?

"I was referring to his personal life. Outside of work I have very little contact with him."

"So he didn't contact you at 3:32 the day before he was diagnosed with renal failure?" Rick searches. Let's see what lie comes out of this.

"If he did, I didn't get to talk with him. I haven't spoken with him outside of work for some time."

"I see, so it wasn't you who called him from here 2 days previously?" Rick asks lying thru his teeth.

"No of course not."

"Is there someone in your residence who does have reason to call him personally Senator?" Rick asks. Maybe he will get lucky.

"I can't think of anyone. If you'll give me a moment." As the Senator gets up.

"Of course." As Rick rises as she leaves.

"Mad do you know where Mark is? …. Thanks." And the Senator disappears thru a door.

Rick takes this moment to drop something in both coffee's, as well as another little toy.

The Senator is soon back. "No one seems to know anything about that call, I'm sorry."

"And you yourself have not received any threats on your life lately." Rick asks.

"I'm a Senator. Ever since the latest Government shut-down I've gotten plenty. None of them have amounted to anything according to the secret service."

"Yes Senator I know about those. I was looking for something more personal?" Rick amends.

The Senator is quiet for a moment. "Nothing I can think of."

"Well I thank you for your time Senator. Should you think of something please give us a call." Rick thanks her and starts to leave.

"I'll be happy to help Agent Mann."

Rick is escorted out the house. He drives straight to the airport and enters a restroom where he drops the disguise and then takes a long walk to the private jet waiting for him.

If his timing is right he should be home just in time to go pick up Alexis at school.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

Kate made it to work ahead of everyone else. Turning on her computer she checked the status of their latest case.

They were nowhere. They couldn't find where she had gone to. What house was it and where?

Kate decided to do a field trip back out to where they found the body. Maybe something would pop.

Leaving a message with the boys about her plans she went back downstairs to her car.

Kate was still a ways away from the site and she had her head on a swivel. There was no traffic when suddenly there was a woman standing in the middle of the dirt road.

Kate slammed on the brakes and looked for her. But didn't see her. Damn it she must have run her down.

Kate got out of the car leaving her door open. Looking at the front of the car she didn't see her so Kate bent down to look under the car. Nothing! Damn it I know I saw her.

Kate stands back up and she's standing right in front of her. She looked injured. She had a head injury and there was dried blood on her face.

"Are you alright? I thought sure I had hit you." Kate tells her.

"Can you help me? It's my son. He needs help." The woman tells her.

"Your son?" Kate questions her.

"He needs help. Can you help him?"

The look on her face told Kate she was in shock which accounted for her speech. "Yea, is he down the road? Come on I'll take you." And Kate opens the passenger door and closes it after she gets in.

Kate gets back behind the wheel and closes her door and starts driving. "Are you alright?" Kate turns to look at her while driving.

"It's my son, he needs help."

Kate keeps driving but doesn't see anything.

Then the woman points. "He's there."

Kate slams on the brakes and gets out of the car and goes over to the edge. Down in the distance she can see a car that had gone over the side and down into the ditch below.

"I found him." Kate calls out. She pulls out her cell phone and calls for an ambulance and EMT support.

"Wait here I'm going down." Kate calls over her shoulder to the woman.

Kate starts her way down. It was difficult going. It was steep and she had already slipped a couple of times. Afraid she was going to tumble all the way down.

Finally Kate reaches the car and starts looking.

"It's my son, he needs help."

Kate jerks up and sees the woman standing on the other side of the car looking in the back seat. How, … How the hell did she get down here so fast?

Kate moved to the other rear door and looked inside. There was a baby seat inside, and it had a baby in it! Kate started trying to open the rear door. Locked!

Kate looked for something to break the window open with. Kate could hear sirens in the distance, growing closer. Finding a small rock Kate picked it up and hit the window with it. Nothing! So she hit it again only harder this time.

It shattered into hundreds of little pieces. Kate reached in and unlocked the door and tried to open the door. It only gave a little. She tried again, she had to get that baby.

Just as she got it open enough to get threw, the sirens were just above her and the closest stopped.

Kate climbed inside the car. Looking forward she saw that the car wasn't going anywhere it had hit a tree that was holding it in place. Most of the windshield was missing. She didn't see any air bags.

Kate turned to look at the baby. He was just lying there with his eyes open, grinning.

"Hi sweetie, aren't you the quietest thing?" Kate talks to him. "Him" since he was dressed in mostly blue. Kate put her hand on his face. He didn't appear to have a temperature. "I'll bet you're hungry aren't you?" Kate coos at him.

"Let's get you out of here." As Kate starts to try and unhook him from the carrier. Finally getting him unhooked Kate works at getting her hands under him to lift him out. "Come on little guy, let's get you out of here."

As soon as Kate lifts him. "Eeeww, someone needs his diaper changed doesn't he?" Kate coos at him again. Getting a smile an arm wave and a little "Gaaah" out of him.

Holding him close Kate backs her way back out of the car. Once outside, Kate stands. "I got him Ma'am." Kate calls out. Looking to the other side of the car. But doesn't see her.

"Detective Beckett?" A voice up top calls out.

"Down here! I found the baby!" Kate yells back up. "I've got you. You are a cutie aren't you?" Kate rubs his nose. Getting a smile from him as he tries to grab her finger for her trouble.

"Stay where you are. We are coming down to get you." The same voice yells down.

Soon Kate can see a fireman in his suit making his way down using a climbing line. Then she spots two more right behind him.

He is soon standing next to her. "Give me the baby and take this." He hands her a line that he brought down with him.

"His mother is down here somewhere. I saw her just a minute ago." Kate tells him.

"We'll find her. We need to get you two up top." And he hooks Kate up to the line he brought.

"First two up." The fireman now with the baby yells up. And soon him and Kate start getting pulled up. Kate slips a couple of time and soon has torn her pants and shirt and now has a number of scrapes and cuts to show for it.

Once up top, Kate finds one ambulance, two fire trucks, one EMT van and two police cruisers.

Kate is taken over to the EMT van while the baby is taken to the ambulance. A lady comes over from the ambulance. "Let's take a look at you." And starts cutting away Kate's shirt and pants to get to her injuries.

Once almost done. "You'll be fine. It's just a few scrapes and some minor cuts. I've cleaned you up. You'll need to change these tomorrow morning. Try to keep from getting them wet." Kate just nods.

"How is the baby?" Kate asks her.

"He looked a little dehydrated but otherwise he's in good shape. They'll change his diaper here and then feed him when he gets to the hospital. He's fine." The EMT tells her. "There, you're good to go detective."

"Thanks." Then goes looking for a fireman. "Did you find his mother?" Kate asks recognizing the fireman she came up with.

"Yea we did. Her body was found almost at the bottom of the ravine." He tells her.

"Wait! Body?" Kate asks confused.

"Yea, it looks like she wasn't using her seat belt and when the car hit the tree she was launched out the windshield. She probably died almost instantly." He explains what he knows.

"She's dead? But I was just talking to her. She brought me straight here. Told me all about her son needing help." Kate tells him.

"I don't see how detective. She's been down there for at least 12 hours. If you were talking to someone, you were talking to her ghost." He tells her. "Excuse me." And he walks over to another fireman who just finished getting brought back up from below.

"12 hours? Dead?" Kate goes and sits on the bumper of the fire truck.

"Thank you!" Kate looks up and sees the injured woman that she saw earlier. Kate can see her turn her head away from her. "I need to go. Thank you for saving my son. He's all I had." Then watches her turn and walk away and slowly fade away.

Kate just sits there with her mouth hanging open. It takes a few minutes, but finally. "Jill did you see that?"

"Yes Kate, I did. I believe that was the baby's mother." Jill tells her.

"But she's dead at the bottom of the ravine." Kate counters.

"Her body is still presently at the bottom of the ravine. Still, that was her." Jill advises her.

"You mean I saw and talked to a ghost?" Kate can barely get out the words.

"The word ghost implies a soul that is lost and trapped here and doesn't know what or where to go. She obviously had some where to go. So what you saw and talked to was her soul before she moved on." Jill explains.

"That was you wasn't it? You're the reason I saw and talked to her?" Kate asks Jill.

"Yes Kate, it is part of the new gem that Richard attached. It appears to be a variation of what you can see with the other gem when it was attached." Jill explains.

"So now I can see and talk to dead people. …. Oh great, now I'm a real life ghost whisperer." Kate groans and puts her head in her hands.

Kate still has her head in her hands. "I see dead people." Like that kid in that movie. "I'm sooo screwed." Kate sits there like that for a little while.

Suddenly her head jerks up. "MOM?" Kate stands and starts pacing around the front of the fire truck. "MOM? …. Come on if I can talk to her I can talk to you. … Please mom!" Kate stands still and waits.

"How does this work? …. Jill?" Kate finally asks.

"I am still accessing the gem slowly as advised." Jill tells her.

"Well speed it up this time." Kate goes back to pacing. "Come on mom, talk to me. PLEASE!" Kate starts crying.

"Jack!" And Kate runs for her car. She was trapped. There was a fire truck blocking her. "Can someone move this truck? I need to get out of here." Kate yells out.

It takes a little while but finally the guy with the keys shows up and moves the fire truck. Kate gets in her car and races down the road headed for home.

Kate finally gets there and runs inside and presses the elevator button countless times until one finally shows up. Then runs down the hallway and unlocks the front door. Closing it. "CASTLE!" Kate yells out for him.

Checks the living room and finds it empty. Then heads down the hall for his bedroom. Stepping inside. "CASTLE!" Kate yells again. Back out to the hallway and down to the guest room. Then back out to the hallway and down to Alexis's room. "CASTLE!" Kate yells again.

Nothing. Kate drags herself back out to the living room. "Where are you Castle? I need you." Kate starts crying again. She's so close. She can feel it.

Kate pulls out her cell phone and scrolls until she gets what she wants, then presses send.

"Richard Castle." Is the answer Kate gets.

"Castle! Where are you?" Kate is still crying.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Rick can hear her crying.

"I need you Castle, where are you?"

"I'm heading back into town now. Then I was going to go pick up Alexis from school. What do you need?" Rick asks.

"Out of town." Kate deflates.

"Kate talk to me, what's wrong?" Now Rick is getting scared.

"I need to talk to you and Jack. Please hurry Castle. Please." Kate can barely get the words out.

"I'll try and get there are fast as I can. Are you home?"

"Yes."

"If you can pick up Alexis from school I can come straight there. That should cut at least an hour off my time." Rick tells her.

"I don't have the authority to take her out of school." Kate remembers what Lisa the Principal told her last time.

"You do now. I added you. You have all the legal authority you'll ever need for anything."

Kate's heart did a flip. Castle! Another reason to love him.

"I'll go get Alexis. Please hurry Castle." Kate starts to calm down.

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Now go get Alexis. I'll meet you at home." And Rick ends the call.

"Come on mom, talk to me. PLEASE!" Kate calls out then heads for the front door and down to her car.

She makes it to the school in no time and steps into the office. "Hi I'm detective Kate Beckett and I need to take Alexis out of school for the day." Kate tells the lady up front.

"Give me a minute and look you up." And she disappears and comes back a few minutes later.

"Well your paperwork says you are authorized to take Alexis out of school. Let me take you to her class and you can be on your way." She tells Kate and they start walking.

"Is there a problem?" The lady asks.

"We have a family emergency." Kate tells Ms. Snoopy.

"That's too bad. I hope everything works out. Her teacher loves Alexis. …. Here we are. If you'll wait here I'll bring her back out."

"Thank you." Kate tells her.

A moment later she is back with Alexis in tow. "Kate!" As Alexis walks into her and hugs her.

Kate kneels down and picks her up. "Hi sweetie. You need to come with me."

"Is there something wrong?" Alexis asks since this is unusual.

"Thank you." Kate tells the lady.

"Good luck Ms. Beckett."

"We need to be home so I can talk to your father." Kate tells her.

"Did something happen to dad?" Alexis sounds scared.

"No sweetie, nothing is wrong with Castle. He's fine. I just need to talk to him and we're going to meet him at home." Kate tries to explain.

"Are you mad at dad? Did he do something wrong. I'm sure he didn't mean to." Alexis tries again.

"No sweetie he hasn't done anything wrong. I still love him, and you. There is something important I want to talk to him about." Kate tries again easing her fears.

They make it to home without any trouble. "Sweetie you want to see if your grandmother is home. It seems only fair she is involved too." Kate asks her.

"Ok." And Alexis stops at Grams door and knocks.

Kate continues home leaving the door unlocked.

Not long after Alexis shows up with Martha right behind her.

"Katherine dear, did you get off work early?" Martha asks and comes up to Kate. "Oh dear you've hurt yourself." Martha notices the edge of the bandages.

This is when Alexis notices. "Mom, you're hurt." Alexis sounds concerned.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37**

"Alexis dear?" Martha reacts to what she heard.

Kate kneels down to her level and stares at Alexis with her mouth hanging open.

Alexis however reaches out to expose Kate's bandages. "How did you get hurt. Did someone hurt you?" Alexis was willing to fight to protect her.

Kate however doesn't answer her except to grab her and wrap her arms around her and squeeze. "I love you sweetie."

Alexis does her best to wrap her arms around Kate. "I love you too."

Kate releases her and holds her head in her hands and looks her in the eye. "You called me mom sweetie."

Alexis suddenly looks sad. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kate simply kisses her forehead and hugs her again. And while her arms are still wrapped around her. "No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. You can call me mom anytime." Kate tells her.

Kate's tears are starting to flow. The little girl she was in love with, would do anything for and had fought off Meredith for and loved her back was calling her mom.

Kate could feel a hand on her suddenly. "Are you alright Katherine dear?"

Kate looks up to Martha. "I'm great Martha, I'm great."

"But your hurt mom." Alexis goes back to the original problem.

Kate pulls back part of her sleeve to show the dressing. "I stumbled down a hill a little. It just a few scratches and some cuts. I'll be fine sweetie." Kate showed it to her and let her touch it.

"Does it hurt?" Alexis asks. Touching it a little.

"No it doesn't hurt. It does kind of itch though." Kate tells her.

"You're not supposed to scratch it. It'll make it worse." Alexis tells her.

"Well aren't you smart. How did you know that?" Kate was proud of her.

"Dad taught me." Alexis explains.

A little girl who loves her, her father loves her, she loves both of them, she loves his books, and he's a fantastic father. How did she get so lucky?

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Katherine?" Martha brings her back to why she was here.

"I have a question for Castle and Jack when they get here. I really need an answer." Kate tells her wiping away some of her tears.

"It must be important if Alexis is here and not in school." Martha guesses.

"Yes very important. It's about my mother." Kate tells her.

"Do you know when Richard will be here?" Martha asks.

"In about a couple of hours I'm hoping." Kate responds.

"Have you had lunch dear?" Martha asks her. A little concerned about how skinny she is.

"I'm not hungry Martha." Kate really isn't. Just anxious for Castle to get home.

"How about just some fruit then?" Martha tries.

"That would be nice, thanks." Kate relents. It would keep her occupied instead of watching the clock.

"I'll be right back dear." As Martha goes to her apartment and comes back a little later. And they all munch on fruit while waiting for Castle.

The sound of the front door opening interrupts them. "Kate?" Castle yells out.

Kate jumps up off the sofa and heads for the front door and slams into Castle and wraps her arms around him.

"Are you ok Kate?" Castle is still worried.

While still holding him tight Kate nods her head, and then shakes it. Rick lets go of her and pushes her away a little so he can look at her.

Then grabs her arms. "What happened?" As Rick looks at the bandages.

"It's just a few scrapes. It's nothing. I need to talk to you and Jack." Kate tells him. Then takes his hand and guides him over to the sofa and has him sit with everyone else.

"This is going to sound strange. Hel … Shoot even I find it strange." Kate catches herself just in time.

"I was having trouble with a case, still am actually. When I decided to go back out to the scene again. Maybe I missed something the first time. I don't know. … I was driving down this dirt road when suddenly this woman showed up in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes and the next them I knew she was gone.

I thought sure I hand run her over. But when I got out I couldn't find her. Then suddenly she was standing next to me. She asked me to help her. Her son needed help.

So I let her in the passenger seat and started driving. She had been hurt. Her face was cut and there was dried blood on her face. She had me stop and when I got out I found a car at the bottom of this ravine.

I went stumbled down to the car, which is where I got these." As Kate holds up her hands.

"Suddenly she is standing next to the car, asking me to help her son. I found a baby boy in the back seat. I got him out of the car carrier and when I called for her, she was gone.

A fireman helped me and the baby up to the top. They patched me up and left me alone. Suddenly this woman shows up in front of me and thanks me for saving her son. Then she just faded away.

The fireman told me they found her body at the bottom of the ravine. She had been dead for at least 12 hours.

She was dead Castle but she was right there, talking to me. She took me right to the baby and then disappeared.

Please tell me you believe me Castle! Tell me I'm not crazy." Kate stands over him with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know what to tell you honestly. Have you ever seen or done this before?" Castle asks her.

"Kinda. It's something Jill does. I touch people who have just died and I see thru their eyes those last minutes. But this is different Castle. She talked back to me. She was standing right there." Kate looks at him pleading.

Castle looks confused, it was a lot to take in. "Jill?" Castle decides to ask.

"Kate is recounting the encounter relatively accurately. She did see the woman and interact with her. I believe it is part of the new gem you attached earlier." Jill responds. "I'm still accessing the gem slowly as suggested. I know it's me that is allowing this, I just don't know much beyond what you now know."

Castle shakes his head. "Ok, I trust Jill so I believe you. You're not crazy." Castle tells her.

Kate relaxes at little. "There is something else though." Kate tells them.

Castle just looks at her with 'And' on his face.

"I thought if I could talk to her why couldn't I talk to my mother?" Kate tries scrunching her face and grinning while hunching her shoulders.

"And did you try?" Castle asks her.

Kate nods. "Twice, once out on that road and once here." Kate tells them.

"What did your mom say?" Alexis asks.

"That's just it, she didn't respond. I was hoping you or Jack would know what to do. Please Castle?" Kate was close. She knew it and the tears started again.

"Jack?" Castle asks him.

"I'm afraid I have no information. I'm not capable of doing what Jill does. It would be safe to assume that each of us is uniquely different." Jack hates to inform them.

Kate looks suddenly deflated.

"Ok let's look at this logically then. If there is any logic to this." Castle starts.

Martha places her hand on his arm. Rick looks at her. "Right. So you can see and talk to dead people … Hey, it's just like that TV series, what was it called?" Rick suddenly brightens.

"Castle?" Kate scolds him.

Rick looks properly slapped. "Right, sorry. You said all this happened out on this dirt road. Was this the first place you saw her? You didn't see her at the station and then drive out there?" Castle asks.

Kate just shakes her head.

"How far away from where the car was did you first saw her?" Castle asks.

Kate thinks for a moment. "Maybe a mile, maybe less." Looking hopeful. Did that help Castle?

"So you had to be close to where she really was to actually see her." Castle reasons out.

"The cemetery!" Kate brightens.

"That or where she was killed. That road was where she died." Castle cautions.

"Mom was killed in an alley not far from the restaurant she was going to meet us at." Kate supplies.

Rick looks at Jack who looks like a watch at the moment, that actually works like one. "It's going to be dark soon."

"I know my way around that cemetery like the back of my hand. I could find her with my eyes closed." Kate tells them.

"Then that's where we will start. Go get your weapon and your shield." Castle tells her.

"Castle?" Kate looks at him like he's gone nuts.

"It's going to be very dark by the time we get to that alley. And I'd rather we were all safe than sorry later." Castle tells her.

"Castle?" Kate questions knowing this time he is nuts.

Rick steps up to her and hold her shoulders. "If this works. No … when this works, you're mother is family. WE are part of your family so we are all going to be there as a family." Rick tells her.

Kate's tears simply come a little faster. "Now go get your weapon and your shield. I'll be right back." As Rick lets go of her and heads for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kate calls after him.

"To get something." Rick calls over his shoulder.

Kate retrieves her weapon from its hidey hole, not that it's a secret anymore since Alexis just saw her do it.

Soon Rick comes back and is slapping a magazine into what he is carrying. Sliding the rail back to put a round in the chamber and setting the safety and letting it hang from his shoulder holster. Then attaches a silencer to the harness with Velcro straps. There were 2 more magazines attached using Velcro to the other side of the harness.

The **Steyr TMP** (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria.

It had been slightly modified by having the front pistol grip removed.

Rick steps up to Kate when finished.

"CASTLE?" Kate looks at him very surprised.

"Don't ask Kate, at least not tonight. Trust me." And then he kisses her. "And yes, I have a permit."

Kate looks at him still surprised. He has a permit for that? How could he possibly have a permit to carry that thing?

Rick opens the front door. "You three ready?"

Kate glares at him but exits with the others. Kate continues to glare at him for the entire trip to the cemetery. Rick for the most part ignores her.

He knows he needs to talk to her, but this just isn't the place for that.

Kate strides for the gravestone of her mother. She's been here so many times she can almost count the number of steps she needs to take.

"Mom, are you here? Please mom, talk to me." Kate calls out kinda feeling foolish.

"Mom please. I finally have something that I can use to reach you. Please talk to me."

Everyone waits around for just over an hour while Kate calls out from time to time.

"She's not here." Kate whispers out.

"Should we go?" Rick asks her. "We can continue to wait."

"No, the alley is next I guess." Kate tells him.

Rick escorts her back to the car and once again the trip is done in silence. Kate however doesn't glare at Castle this time. She's too busy thinking to harass Castle.

They reach the alley without any trouble. They are forced to park a couple of blocks away.

"Richard, we were followed from the cemetery." Jack whispers to him.

"Where is he now?" Rick responds back.

"He is presently out of scanning range. However his cell phone suggests he is still in his car. Parked two blocks back and on the other side of the street." Jack explains.

"So he either left his cell phone in the car of he is still in the car." Rick surmises.

Rick catches up to Kate. "Were you alone when you talked to that other woman?" Rick asks her.

"Yea, …. You think if I was alone here she might talk to me?" Kate asks hopeful.

"We can start with that. We'll hang back and give you maybe 15 minutes before we join you." Rick offers.

"Ok, worth a try." Kate agrees not really sure.

"Take out your weapon when you reach the alley." Rick tells her.

Kate looks at Rick funny.

"It's a dark dead end alley Kate, humor me. Please."

Kate nods and pulls her weapon and walks for the alley.

Rick goes over to the others. "I want you two to wait over there. And don't say a word. Try not to even breathe." Rick tries his best to look serious.

"Dad?" Alexis complains.

"Come on dear, I think your father knows what he is doing." Martha tells her and takes Alexis off to one side.

After they are gone, Rick takes his weapon off the holster and attaches the silencer that he brought with him then flips the safety off.

"Jack?" Rick asks him. And Rick just stands there.

Coonan has watched and followed Beckett as requested and it's time to get rid of her. Smiling to himself, she gets to die in the same alley as her mother, with the same knife.

He carefully exits the car and works his way around corners knowing right where she is going.

Coonan had reached the opposite entrance to the short dead end alley that Beckett came from. He can see the guy that drove her here just standing there. 'Idiot, like that is going to protect her. After he finishes her he'll take care of the guy she came with. It'll be easy.'

Kate is slowly making her way to the very spot where her mother was found, having bleed to death, slowly, painfully.

'She is making this oh so easy for him. Her friend is just standing there like a statue and Beckett is so intent on looking at the spot where her bitch mother had died. They will both bleed out and die in the exact same spot. Like it was a sign from the universe.

He was close, oh so close; just two more steps and his knife will slice open her liver. Leaving her in shock, unable to move as she bleeds out in some dirty little back alley. Just like her mother before her.'


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

Kate hears a noise behind her and spins with her weapon ready, only to see a man falling to the ground right behind her. Kate never heard him. As he hits the ground a knife he was carrying clatters away on the pavement

"He could have killed me." Kate tells herself.

Suddenly another man steps out of the shadows. He is carrying a much larger weapon than she is. "CASTLE?"

As Castle steps up towards the guy lying on the ground Kate can see that he has attached the silencer to his weapon.

"Jack?" Rick calls out. And Kate can see another man in the distance where she came from suddenly vanish.

"You can put that away Kate. We need to leave soon." Castle tells her.

"Castle, what the hell is going on?" Kate asks as she puts her weapon in her holster. But Castle ignores her question.

"Jack call the operator for me."

"Dialing." Jack tells him.

"Operator." Says a voice.

"This is operative Jess Carson, code Operation 28 West Alpha Zeta 1244 Bottoms Up."

"ID and code confirmed. How may I help you?"

"I need an emergency dust off at the following address." And Rick gives the address of the alley they are in.

"One moment." The voice responds.

"Castle?" Kate asks him again. Watching Castle put a finger to his lips.

"Dust off in under 10 minutes." The voice responds and the call ends.

"We need to leave." Rick tells her as he bends down and does a quick search of the body. Finding a cell phone he pockets it and stands.

"Castle, what the hell?" Kate looks at him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

Castle steps up close to her. "Please Kate we need to leave."

"You just shot a man Castle, we can't leave. We need to call someone." Kate tells him.

"I did call someone, and in under 10 minutes he's going to be gone. And we can't be here when that happens. Please Kate, trust me just a little longer. I can explain when we get home." Rick looks directly into her eyes.

"Please Kate." Rick puts everything he can into his eyes to get her to see and leave.

Then takes her hand and leads her back to the others. "We're leaving. Everyone back into the car." Rick tells them.

"Did it work dad? Did mom get to talk to her mother?" Alexis asks.

Rick stops and looks at Alexis then looks at Kate. And Kate can see the same look of love that she has seen countless times before in his eyes.

Kate just shrugs her shoulders. Seems she has some explaining to do too.

Rick gives her a quick kiss and leads all of them to the car. Rick takes the silencer off before getting in the car.

"Did it work mom?" Alexis asks during the drive home.

"No sweetie it didn't. We were interrupted by someone." Kate tells her.

"Oh." Alexis looks down sad. "You're going to try again, right?"

"Yes sweetie, we're going to try again." Even if I have to do it alone. Kate tells herself.

"Jack I need you to clone the cell phone I picked up." Rick tells him while driving.

"Scanning, … Scan complete. …. Cloning complete." Jack tells him.

"Here take this apart and throw it out the window. "Rick hands Kate the cell phone.

Kate takes the phone.

"I'm sorry, please take it apart and throw it out the window." Rick amends.

Kate takes the back off and pulls the battery, SIM card and memory card out of the phone. Tries to break the flip phone into two separate pieces and throws the whole thing out the window.

The rest of the trip is done in silence.

Once back home with the door closed and locked everyone but Rick head for the living room to sit on the sofa. Rick goes into the kitchen. A minute later he comes out with a glass of wine that he hands to his mother, two shot glasses and a bottle tucked under his arm.

Giving one of the shot glasses to Kate he puts his down on the coffee table that he sits on directly across from Kate. Opens the bottle and tries to pour into Kate's shot glass. But he's nervous, well scared really, and can't hold it still enough to pour straight.

Kate takes it from him and pours it for her and his after he holds his out to her. Then gives the bottle back that Rick sets on the coffee table next to him.

"Explanation." Rick drinks his glass dry and sets it down then takes Kate's hands in his with her still holding her full shot glass. "I love you. More than you may ever believe I do. I need you to remember that." Rick tells her looking like he is ready for her to shoot him and make love to her right there on the sofa.

"You'll remember that I told you once that there are a handful of these units. Like Jack and Jill. … I don't even know who has the others or exactly how many there are of them. Ray had one, I only ran across him by accident. Jack scanned him and Jill scanned me and we ended up talking for a few hours.

We only ever did one thing together and never talked to each other again. He was a self-employed researcher and well I'm a mostly self-employed writer. However because of Jack and Jill we both work for the same person.

We both work for and answer to just one person. Just the one." Rick holds up one finger.

"We were, are private investigators. Just not the private investigators you are probably thinking about right now." Rick tells them.

"Like Dick Tracey dad?" Alexis speaks first knowing this is serious but curious at the same time.

"Something like that pumpkin." Rick agrees but knows it goes a lot deeper than that.

"COOL!" Alexis tells him. Getting a grin from Rick.

"Ray and I would only handle the really big cases or problems. Ones that never make it into the papers." Rick tells them.

"So who do you work for Castle?" Kate doesn't want to guess.

"Well that has changed over the years. I worked for the first one for only 2 years. The latest one has been for just over 4 years. He can only work at his job for 4 years at a time and 8 years total. Then he gets replaced." Rick explains.

Kate's and Martha's mouths hang open. Martha decides now is a good time to drink some of her wine.

"You work for the Secret Service?" Kate asks still with her mouth hanging open.

"No I don't, exactly. Technically I can order the Secret Service, FBI, CIA, NSA and anyone else with letters what to do. There isn't any secret I can't find out about and there is only one other person who has the same clearance that I have." Rick explains.

Kate decides it is time to drink her drink. Rick reaches for the bottle and this time can re-fill it for her.

"You're the Presidents own personal private investigator." Kate is not sure she is asking or telling herself.

"Yup, first it was Bush and now it's Obama and after his last term it'll be whoever is next." Rick confides.

"Castle that has to be, what, top, top secret. You just told us, someone could be listening even now." Kate still can't get her mouth to close.

"Well telling you is maybe a risk. However I love you, all of you and as for anyone listening. Jack?"

"I scan for listening devices, cameras and prevent window panes or surfaces of water from being used to determine what is being said 24/7 everywhere I go. My guess is that the final missing memory core for Jill can do the same. As well as call the operator." Jack explains. "I'm also able to block any of the devices from functioning whenever I scan them."

"You did that at the alley, what or who is operator?" Kate asks.

"Operator is a contact point between me and the president. I call the operator and ask for things and they are delivered at a scheduled time and place." Rick explains.

"So if you called this operator and asked to be told who really killed JFK he/they would tell you?" Kate asks wonder just what Castle does know.

"If I asked and he/they knew the answer than yes, they would." Rick tells her.

Kate grins at him playfully. "Have you?"

"Even if I did know I couldn't tell you, you don't have the proper clearance, ... yet."

Kate suddenly inhales and in a scared sounding voice as she takes one hand and reaches for Jill. "JILL?" Now really scared.

"Are they/he going to take Jill from me?" Please say no Castle.

"Not at the moment. Jill is incomplete, not whole if you will. She is unable to call the operator. If or when we find her last memory core and attach it she will be able to. And at that point you will likely be given, not asked, two choices." Rick warns her.

"And those are?"

"You'll be offered to do what I do and work for who I work for. For as long as physically capable. Or you'll be told to hand Jill over to be given to someone who will." Rick tells her, sadly.

"I can't just hand Jill over. She's one of my best friends. I'd rather have my leg cut off then hand her over to someone else." Kate tells him while increasing her hold on Jill.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Rick states.

"Will they let us work together? Will I get to keep my job?" Kate is now worried about the outcome of keeping Jill.

"As to your first question, I don't know. I wasn't told not to work with Ray when he had Jill. We simply didn't. As to your second question, I'm guessing yes. You will need a cover job to work in the shadows like I do." Rick tells her. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?" Rick asks looking like he's about ready to jump in case Kate tries to hit him.

"No I'm not mad at you Castle." Kate smiles as she sees him ready to run.

"If I had a secret that big I wouldn't have told you either. Not like I would have been given a choice, would I?" Kate answers. "Besides, I love you."

This gets a big. "YES!" Out of Alexis as well as a thankful. "Katherine dear." Out of Martha.

Rick starts breathing again and gets up off the coffee table and leans in and kisses Kate. "I love you too."

"You want to run and get a juice box pumpkin?" As Rick grabs the bottle and re-fills the shot glasses.

Not sure why. "O-Kay." And comes back with a juice box with a straw sticking out.

Rick raises his glass. "To Jack and Jill. I'm just sorry you're the one who fell down Jill." Rick toasts.

Eventually everyone touches each others, though it took a little effort to get to Alexis who didn't understand. But she drank thru her straw all the same.

"Well darlings I for one have had enough excitement for one evening. I believe I will retire." As Martha gets up. "Katherine dear." And leans in to kiss her cheek. "Richard dear." And kisses him. "Alexis darling." And kisses her.

"Have fun darlings." And Martha waves her hand and is out the door.

"And it's past your bedtime too pumpkin." Rick gets up and lifts her up. "It's time you were in bed, you have school in the morning." Rick carries her down to her room and then reads to her. Then leaves after he is sure she is asleep. Leaning in. "Good night pumpkin." And kisses her.

Back out to the living room where Kate is still sitting. Where Rick sits down next to her.

"I guess that explains you having a permit for this thing." As Kate taps his machine pistol that he still has with him. "How did you know anyway?"

"Actually it was Jack that spotted him. I just hung around in the shadows until I had a clear shot." Rick explains giving Jack the credit.

"He was going to kill me, wasn't he?" Kate looks sad. "The exact same place my mother died."

Rick places his hand on her chin and twists her head to face him. "But he didn't. And you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Kate smiles as she looks into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you at all.

Castle?"

Rick. "Hhmms's." His response.

"I want to stop taking the pill." Kate tells him.

"I guess that means we'll have to be extra careful about our use of condoms from now on." Rick responds.

Kate looks guilty. "I don't want us to use them either."

"Kate that would mean , …." Rick stops talking and stops breathing and looks at Kate.

Kate nods her head. "I want to make a baby. Our baby." Kate tells him shyly.

It's at this point Kate hears someone. A kind of shocked happy sound and it didn't come from Rick. Alexis is in bed and Martha is in her apartment.

Kate jumps up. "MOM?"

"MOM PLEASE!" Kate begs to open air.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

"Hi Katie." Johanna suddenly shows up in front of Kate.

"MOM!" And Kate tries to wrap her arms around her, but goes right thru her instead and stumbles a little.

Johanna just smiles back at her. "I'm so proud of you honey."

"Mom I've missed you." Kate starts crying.

"I know you have honey. I watched what you did after I was gone. I watched your father lose himself. It broke my heart to have to watch that." Johanna has tears of her own.

"What happened mom? Who did it?" Kate gets right to the point.

"I don't know honey, I never saw him. He stabbed me in the back and left me there. I really don't know." Johanna has to tell her. "I love your new family honey." And Johanna steps right up to Rick and looks right in his face.

"I still can't believe it really. Who would have thought?" Johanna turns to smile at Kate.

"Yea, he was your favorite author. It's really amazing huh?" Kate agrees.

"He really does love you honey. And his daughter is almost unbelievable." Johanna is truly impressed.

"Alexis is amazing, I love her so much. Her and Castle." Kate agrees.

"You call him Castle. Not Rick, Richard or Rickey." Johanna teases.

"I guess it's a cop thing." Kate shrugs her shoulders.

"I take it your mother is here?" Rick asks.

"Yea, she's here Castle. Standing right in front of you actually." Kate tells him.

Then chuckles when Rick reaches his hand right thru her.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." And Rick races down the hallway.

"I can't stay long honey, and I won't be back again. I need to move on after this." Johanna warns her.

Kate stands there a moment. "That was you I heard in the church wasn't it?" Kate realizes.

"You called Katie so I came. I was so happy to hear you admit that you loved them. Then you said you wanted to have a baby with him. I couldn't be more happy for you. …. My little girl is all grown up and has a family."

Rick comes back into the living room carrying Alexis who looks sleepy. He hands her off to Kate.

"Dad says your mommy is here?" Alexis asks looking at Kate.

"Yes sweetie, my mom is here." Kate tells her as new tears run down her face.

Alexis looks around. "I don't see her." Alexis sounds sad.

"I know sweetie only I can see her." Kate tells her.

"Oh! … I love Kate grams." Alexis calls out to open air.

Kate can see and hear Johanna suck in air and start crying in earnest. Then steps over to her and Alexis and does her best to kiss Alexis.

They both watch Alexis inhale sharply and touch her face where Johanna had kissed her.

"That was my mom sweetie." Kate tells her.

Alexis responds by reaching her arms out wide in front of Kate who is still holding her.

Johanna does her best to hug her back. "I was convinced no one would ever call me grandma. …. Don't ever lose this one honey. She's one in a billion. And don't let that witch ever touch her again."

"You saw that?" Kate is shocked.

"That woman has no clue of what she gave up. …. I need to go honey." As Johanna turns her head to look somewhere.

"I'm still going to miss you mom." Kate tells her with new tears.

"And I'm going to miss you to honey. Try not to be hard on your father. He's suffering too." Johanna starts to back up.

"I'll try mom. Bye." Kate is now full on crying.

"Let them love you honey. You deserve it."

"We'll take good care of your daughter Ms. Beckett. I promise." Rick tells her. Hearing Kate say bye.

Johanna blows Kate a kiss and slowly fades away until she is gone.

Kate falls to the floor with Alexis in her arms crying in large heaving sobs. Alexis wraps her arms around Kate. While Rick gets down on the floor with her to envelope both of them.

"Are you ok mom?" Alexis asks her.

Kate can only cry in return for a minute. "I'm fine sweetie."

"Is she gone Kate?" Rick asks.

"Yea, she's gone. Gone forever." Kate responds still crying a little.

"You got to say goodbye Kate. And I think you'll see her again. Just not for a lot of years from now if I have anything to say about it." Rick counters.

Kate responds by smiling and grabbing him and kissing him.

Breaking from the kiss. "Marry me Castle, NOW! And I want that baby." Kate tells him.

"REALLY?" Alexis asks, sounding more than happy.

Kate looks at Alexis. "YES, really." Then Kate looks at Castle.

"We need to shop for a ring, you need to shop for a dress, it could take days to get a license, …." Rick is forced to stop talking when Kate covers his mouth with her hand.

"I don't need a dress, yes I want a ring but that can wait and I want to be married by this time tomorrow Castle." Kate looks at him pleading.

"Alexis go wake Grams, we're flying to Vegas to get married. And I need to make a few phone calls." Then Rick kisses Kate soundly. "Oh and that was a yes. No, better make that a HELL YES!" And Rick kisses her again.

"I'm gonna get a real mommy!" Alexis is excited. "I gotta get grams." And Alexis runs for the door.

After Alexis is gone. "You're sure about this Kate?"

"I'm sure Castle. My mom told me not to lose you two and fight for you if I have to. And I'm going to do exactly what my mom told me to do. Besides, … I love you Castle." Kate tells him grinning. "And I want that baby."

"Then you better go pack, I have work to do." And Rick kisses her again and heads for his laptop and his cell phone.

The Venetian

3355 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 89109

COURTYARD ROMANCE

Exclusive use of our Venezia® Courtyard for one hour

Use of our bridal room

Personal event planner to assist you with ceremony details

Custom-created bouquet and matching boutonniere

Two lavish floral arrangements for the courtyard

Aisle décor to include simulated luminaries and rose

petal treatment

Two hours of professional photography including

a walk-around of the property

Second photographer for the ceremony

Forty-eight 5"x 7" color prints and

four 8"x10" color prints

Wedding photo album

DVD of your wedding ceremony

String trio for your ceremony

Thirty-minute rehearsal

Champagne gift set

A "Wedding Wish" gift basket delivered to your guest suite

Advanced reservations on our signature white wedding gondola

to include two souvenir color prints taken by the gondola

dock photographer

Honeymooners' breakfast in bed served in the comfort

of your guest suite

Chocolate dipped tuxedo strawberries delivered to your

guest suite

One-hour of limousine service

$300 credit to Canyon Ranch SpaClub®

Sound system for the ceremony

Up to 100 Chiavari chairs for guest seating

Up to 20% discount on a suite accommodation

for the bride and groom

Prima suite upgrade, based on availability at check-in

Exclusive invited guest check-in for the bride and groom

Celebrant to perform your ceremony

Rick offered and agreed to pay double the rate for them to be ready in the time requested.

Next came a phone call to the Cessna Bravo pilot to see if he was available to fly them there. Rick threw in another $1,000 for him to play with and arranged for a suite in the Venetian to stay in along with all his meals.

Alexis was going to miss a day of school, but Rick could live with that and he didn't think she would mind.

He didn't know how Kate was going to explain her missing days from work, but he would remind her later.

Kate was still sitting on the floor recovering from it all when the front door opened and Martha came in and found her sitting on the floor.

"Katherine dear, tell me my granddaughter is right?" Martha kneels down in front of her.

Kate could only nod her head.

Martha wasted no time in hugging her. "Oh Katherine, I'm so happy for you. I know my granddaughter loves you, and I have no doubt my son loves you. Welcome to the family dear." And Martha crushes her again.

"How are you getting married in one day? What about a dress?" Martha asks.

"I don't need a dress Martha and rings can come later , …." And gets interrupted by Martha.

"Oh no dear. Every bride deserves a dress. And I know just the person. All those years in acting are about to pay off." And Martha gets up and walks for the front door. "You leave it to me dear, I'll find you the perfect dress." And Martha waves her hand as she goes out the door.

Martha is replaced by Alexis who wraps her arms around her. "You're really going to be my real mommy?"

Kate can only grin and squeeze her tight. "Yes, I'm going to be your real mommy. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Castle about making you legally mine." Kate adds. "I'm not losing you for anything. You're mine from now on."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Let's go get packed, I don't know how or when we are leaving." Kate tells her picking her up as she gets up.

They run across Castle in the Library/Office just as he gets off the phone. "I have to run, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Rick stops to hold onto Kate and kiss her. "Pack something for me and we fly at first light." And walks quickly for the front door.

"Castle where are you going?" Kate calls after him, but he doesn't stop. "What is he up to?"

But Kate continues on to pack her bag and help Alexis pack hers.

Then she goes to Castle's bedroom to pack something for him.

Castle isn't back for almost three hours. Kate had put Alexis back to bed and she was sitting on the sofa doing the best she could to stay awake, when Castle finally comes thru the front door.

"Where did you go Castle?" Kate questions him.

"I'm not letting my future wife go without something." Castle tells her and hands over a small rectangular box.

Kate immediately sucks in her breath and stops breathing. Kate with trembling hands opens the box slowly. And starts to hyperventilate the second she sees it.

Diamond-Me

One of a Kind 2 1/2ct TW Certified Marquise Diamond Ring in 18k Gold

This stunning ring features a 2 carat Certified Marquise White Diamond of D color, VS clarity, encircled by 171 Round-Brilliant White & Fancy Yellow Accent Diamonds. All stones are 100% Natural Diamonds.

$23,459.99

"It's gorgeous Castle!"

Rick reaches to take it out of the box and takes her left hand and places it on her finger. It was a little big for her but not overly so.

"We can get it re-sized later." Castle tells her.

Kate just stares at it on her finger. Takes a moment to look at Castle then goes back to look at the ring on her finger.

Then takes a hold of Castle and kisses him. "I love you Castle."

"I love you too Mrs. Castle." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Not just yet Castle. However I like the sound of it." Kate tells him. "Mrs. Castle." Kate tries it on for size.

"It's still a little early but we should probably head for the airport. Maybe the pilot will show up early." Rick suggests.

"You chartered a jet Castle? Again?" Kate was planning on flying an airline.

"Simplest, easiest and fastest way to get there. Plus he has space and was happy to go." Rick counters.

"Castle, just how rich are you?" Kate wonders, not really wanting a complete breakdown.

"All of the day to day expenses are covered by the profits I make. There are no mortgage or car payments. Things like insurance, taxes, utilities and food are covered from the profits. Other things are a mix of profit and bank account." Rick tells her.

"You own this place outright? And the one in Hawaii?" Kate asks with her mouth hanging open.

"Yup, paid cash when I bought them. It helped make the cost less and I didn't want a mortgage payment so I had to be a little careful in how much I spent." Rick explains.

"How much?" Kate asks looking a little scared of the answer.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Well I am going to be your wife, so I think I should know something."

Rick just smiles. "I'll make an appointment with my lawyer for you so you can get to know everything. But to answer your question. This apartment was just over 10 million at the time. Using cash saved me 3 million.

And the home in Hawaii was just over 12.5 million at the time. Not including the car and some minor redecorating that was done after the purchase." Rick tells her wincing waiting for Kate to slap him.

Kate however just sits there opening and closing her mouth like a fish, and starts playing with her ring. If he paid that much for a home he hardly lives in, what did he pay for her ring?

Rick opens his mouth like he was going to answer her unspoken question. "No Castle, I don't want to know how much you paid for it. Maybe someday, just not today." Kate tells him before he can tell her.

"You're worth every penny Kate. Every last penny." And then he gives her a quick kiss and helps lift her up.

They had a flight to catch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Copy and paste into Amazon to view the ring. Yes, i know. I used Amazon. So sue me.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

They all slept on the plane all the way to Las Vegas. Castle picked up a town car to have them driven to the Venetian. While checking in they were informed that their personal wedding event planner was already waiting for them.

Castle told her since this was her wedding she should go see her and decide what she wanted.

Kate kissed him and went off in search of her. While Castle and the others headed upstairs.

Kate found her wedding planner and found out she was shocked out how few people would be attending. Castle had selected their largest venue and she had seats waiting for 100 people. Only to find out she only needed a handful.

She had however gone down to the city for them and returned with a marriage certificate. All they had to do was sign it. Kate approved of the flowers and their location.

There would be a quick rehearsal to iron out any last minute details. Kate was offered a room immediately after to dress prior to the wedding. Was assured there would be photographers for everything.

Their room had been upgraded compliments of the Casino/Hotel. Only to find that Castle had upgraded it even further.

Satisfied with everything Kate went up to the suite Castle had gotten for them and stopped dead in her tracks. It was huge and it was gorgeous! There were flowers almost everywhere and the room itself was amazing.

Kate found him standing at the windows looking out. "Castle?" Kate looked at him and looked around the place.

"It's your wedding Kate. You didn't think I was going to let you get married in some roadside outhouse chapel did you?" Rick answered her question.

Kate's only answer was to kiss him.

Then Martha and Alexis made their appearance. "Alexis be a dear and take your father downstairs and do something with him. Katherine and I have a lot of work to do."

Not sure what grams meant but it sounded simple enough. "Come on dad." And takes his hand and starts to pull him to the door.

"Come on Katherine dear we have work to do." And escorts her into the attached master bedroom.

Kate stops at the door and sucks in her breath and stops breathing. Inside the place is packed with flowers. There were wedding dresses hanging on stands. There were wedding dresses still in plastic bags lying on the bed.

"Katherine dear, this is Victoria. She's an old friend of mine. Victoria this is Katherine. My soon to be daughter-in-law." Martha introduces her to woman who was standing in the room.

Victoria steps up. "It's a pleasure my dear. Martha and I go way back. I jumped at the chance to help when she called. She told me you didn't want a wedding dress, and that my dear just will not do.

I brought up some of the nicer ones, but I have more in the van downstairs if you don't see anything you like." Victoria tells her. "Please look around. Pick ones you like and let's try them on to see what you look like."

Kate found three to try on, however Victoria took one of them away. "Oh no dear. You have legs that are the envy of every showgirl in this city. You need something to show them off with. …. Here try this one." And Victoria hands her a bag off the bed.

Kate came out wearing the first one and saw herself in the mirror. It was nice but just didn't look like her. Martha was a little more direct. "Oh no Katherine not that one. That one doesn't look good on you at all. Go try on another." And shoos her back out.

Kate comes back with the second one and looks in the mirror. Now she was getting somewhere. This one she liked and was smiling when she looked at herself.

"I think we are getting somewhere dear, go try on the third." Victoria tells her. So Kate goes back out and changes into the third one.

The second Kate came thru the door both women were taken away by how she looked. Kate stepped in front of the mirror and her jaw hit the floor. It needed adjusting. It was a little wide in the middle. Strapless with a long slit up one side that would expose a leg, but only when she walked. With a little work it would be like a second skin.

"Oh Katherine!" Martha had her hands over her mouth. "It's gorgeous on you. You're brilliant Victoria."

"That is most certainly the right dress for you dear. What do you think?"

"You don't think it shows too much leg?" Kate asks. It was gorgeous, but she didn't want to give the wrong impression.

"My dear, you have the legs for it. And we can shorten the slit a little if it makes you feel better. And we need to bring it in a little." As Victoria pinches certain sections. "When is the wedding?"

"It's at 4:00, I think?" Kate answers.

Victoria looks at her watch. "Not much time. I can do some temporary adjustments for the wedding then make them permanent and you can take it home with you." Victoria offers.

Kate suddenly has just one worry. "How much does it cost?"

"Oh don't you worry about that Katherine. It's the right dress and now it's yours." Martha is quick.

"Martha?" Kate questions her.

"Oh posh dear. Let Victoria see what needs to be altered then get changed. We have a rehearsal to get to." Martha isn't having any of it.

Kate stands there and let's Victoria pin here and pin there and make some marks. "Ok dear go change and it'll be ready when you are."

Kate slips out of the dress and hands it thru the door to Victoria then changes for the rehearsal.

Martha had called Richard to have him meet them for rehearsal.

When they were asked if they wanted to exchange any personal vows, Kate got hung up on what to say.

"We can create our own personal vows and tell them later when we renew our marriage." Rick whispered into her ear.

This is where Kate stopped breathing. He was not only going to marry her but willing to re-marry her later! Still not breathing or able to talk she only nods her head to his plan.

At the end Kate went off to the room provided for her and changed into the wedding dress that Victoria had managed to put some temporary fixes into while Rick went to his and put on the suit that Kate had packed for him on the trip out here.

It really was a small group but Kate saw all the people that mattered most to her there. She didn't see her mother, but hoped she could see it from wherever she was now.

It wasn't the big wedding of her dreams but it was a family that exceeded her dreams. And knowing that her mother approved only made it more memorable.

Rick had all but drooled when he saw Kate in her wedding dress. And when she walked and the slit in the dress opened only made him love it and her more.

Kate had never seen Castle in a suit before. Everything had been so casual. He looked so much more handsome in what she had selected for him to wear.

There really wasn't a reception. Martha took Alexis so that Rick and Kate could hit the gaming floor still dressed in her wedding gown.

They both lost at blackjack (should have brought their resident card shark. But she was too young), and they both lost at craps. But that wasn't the point. They both had laughed and had fun and made memories together.

Then they met back up for dinner, and then had to hurry to the airport for the flight home.

Kate woke up the next day next to her husband in their bed in their apartment in New York City, only to find Castle already awake and staring at her.

"Good morning wife." Rick whispers to her.

"Hhhhmmm, good morning husband." Kate responds back.

"A little shower sex this morning, wife of mine?" Rick offers, arching his eyebrows.

Kate giggles. "I'm still a little sore after last night's and early this morning's love making. How about a rain check for later tonight?" Kate counters. "Besides I have to get Alexis up for school and I have to go to work."

"I thought you said Roy gave you the week off?"

"He did. But I traded it in for a longer Honeymoon."

"Oooo, very wise of you."

"I thought so. … Breakfast?"

"It'll be ready when you are."

Kate gets out of bed and heads for Alexis's room to get her up and into the shower while Kate goes back to their room to shower.

Rick has a bagel with cream cheese, coffee and a first husband and wife morning kiss at the door. And Kate floats down the hall to the elevators, wearing just a little extra weight on one finger.

Rick is busy typing when Jack interrupts him. "There is something on the news that you might need to see." Jack tells him.

Rick heads for the living room, finds the remote and turns on the TV. Seems the new story of the day is a Senator from Massachusetts has been diagnosed with sudden renal failure. Similar to the Senator from New Jersey. Neither had indicated yet that they would be stepping down due to health concerns.

"And another shot across their bow." Rick talks to himself. "No more Maddox, no more Coonan, no more Lockwood and now down two senators. … Anything on the mole in the 12th precinct?" Rick asks Jack.

"The devices you left have so far not turned up anything." Jack informs him, sadly.

"Well maybe missing Coonan and a second Senator will stir something up." Rick hopes.

"Will they not go after Kate now?" Jack asks concerned.

"Highly unlikely. They have nothing that points to her doing anything about her mother's case. And they are likely to lean on Roy before they think about Kate. We just need to stir the pot a little to get them to do just that." Rick tells him.

"And the final Senator?" Jack asks.

"We need to keep taking his pieces away from him. If he is all alone, maybe he will do something stupid. If McMaster or Wichita are shielding their problems from him he is only feeling the heat from what has happened to his two Senator friends.

The first he could call just dumb luck. Having the second go down is going to get him worried. Maybe that will get him to push McMaster and Wichita.

We need that mole! Keep your ears open Jack." Rick goes back to typing. Just two more chapters and he can get Gina off his back.

Rick's cell phone rings. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello Gina. …. Yes I'm almost done. …. Just 2 more chapters to go. …. No I will not go out to dinner with you. You're my publisher not my wife. Which reminds me I need to call Paula. Bye Gina."

"Paula, we need to talk. …. Yes it's important. …. No it's not about Gina. Why would I want to talk to you about Gina? …. Yes I just got off the phone with her. …. She was after me for my chapters. …. No nothing else. ….. Great I'll see you then."

Kate as usual was the first into the office. Turned on her computer sipped the last of her coffee.

Finding she had a message from Lanie about the sword, Kate ran for the elevator. Entering the Morgue. "Hey Lanie I got your message about that sword."

"Hey girl how have you been?" Lanie calls back from the other side of the morgue.

"It was great actually. So tell me about this sword." Kate asks her getting closer.

Lanie eyes her mysteriously. "Right after you explain why it was so great. … You've never been GREAT before."

"It just was. The sword Lanie."

"Great huh? Well this sword had DNA that I've managed to trace back to 3 unsolved murders. At least according to Javi. And one of the DNA results matched, ….. HOLY COW! Where did you get that rock?" And Lanie lurches forward and grabs Kate's hand.

"KATHERINE BECKETT what have you done?" Lanie stands there holding her hand while alternating looking at her and her hand.

Kate suddenly looks like she would rather shoot herself then go through what she thinks is headed her way.

"I sorta flew to Vegas the other day and got married." Kate scrunches for the pain she just knows Lanie is going to give her.

"Married? As in husband and wife married? …. Wedding kind of married?"

Kate just grins and nods her head.

"Ok girlfriend who is he?" Lanie asks.

"Well, he's handsome, and I love him, …. and."

"KATHERINE BECKETT!" Lanie yells at her.

Kate does her best to shrink and close her ears. "Castle."

"Castle? As in Richard Castle? Unbelievably cute daughter Castle? That Castle?"

Kate nods her head.

Lanie shriek's loud enough to break glass and then grabs her in a giant, bone crushing hug.

"You actually did it. You married Castle?" Lanie looks shocked and happy all at the same time.

Kate again just nods her head.

"He asked you to marry him and you said yes. I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you sweetie. … Wait, you said you loved him."

Kate nods her head yet again. "I love him Lanie. … If it's possible I love Alexis even more. And he didn't ask me to marry him."

"Wait, he didn't ask you to marry him and yet you're married?" Lanie is totally lost.

Kate shakes her head. "I asked him to marry me."

"YOU asked him?" Lanie's mouth is hanging open. "And he said yes. … Wait, getting married around here takes days."

"We got married in Vegas."

"So he said yes and hauled you out to Vegas to marry you?"

"Actually it was my idea, although Castle did make all the arrangements. He even chartered a jet to fly us there."

Lanie wastes no time and punches Kate in her arm as hard as she can.

"OWE! What was that for?" Kate rubs her arm. It did actually hurt.

"That's for getting married without me. I should hit you again for not telling me. I'm SO mad at you." Lanie stands there glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Well if it's any consolation Castle wants to marry me again after we create our own personal wedding vows." Kate tells her trying to protect her arms.

"I better get an invite girl or I'll do more than hit you."

"I swear Lanie you'll get invited. I'll hand deliver it myself." Kate holds up her hand like she was giving her oath.

"I better!" Still glaring at her. Then is suddenly happy again and grabs Kate's hand. "Let me see that again. …. It's gorgeous girl. Your man has good taste."

"Oh Lanie it's amazing. It feels strange to have something on that hand and yet it feels great. I've been twisting it and playing with it for hours."

"So when's the honeymoon girl? And where?"

"I don't know we haven't planned it yet. We only just got back from Vegas yesterday."

"Well it doesn't matter where you go since you're never leaving the bedroom anyway."

Getting Kate to giggle.

"So when are you going to start making little Castle babies?"

"Immediately. I'd already be pregnant if I could."

Lanie crushes her in another bear hug. "I'm still happy for you girl. Just don't screw it up and lose him or that little girl of his, yours."

"I don't intend to Lanie, I don't intend to. This is what I want. More than anything, this is what I want."


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

Rick had finished his call with Paula. He needed to tell her something, but just wasn't going to tell her everything. It was his personal life and she might be his publicist, but she wasn't his mother. He already had one of those.

Rick was finished and emailed it to Gina. "There, take that." As he hits the enter button with purpose.

He still had an hour to kill before picking up Alexis from school before the weekend. Time to start that Honeymoon search.

Rick started off in the Caribbean. There were lots of islands to go to; however they had been to Nassau already. Turks and Caicos was also off the list.

Hawaii was coming up at Christmas. Kate was going to love it he just knew it. He was going to make Christmas come alive for her or die trying.

There were lots of nice beaches in Thailand. Some were even famous. But they had been to beaches lately. He needed something else.

Austraila/New Zealand maybe? Maybe a cruise somewhere? A lot of the newer bigger ships had some really nice suites on them.

Then he found that a lot of cruises that lasted longer than 7 days spent a lot of time at sea. Did they want to be trapped on a ship for that long?

Then he came across a rail vacation in Europe. There was one that had 3 days in London, then a train trip to Paris for 3 days, before moving on to Rome by train for 3 more days. Then he found another train trip that started in Rome for 3 days, then a train trip to Florence for 3 days, before moving on to Venice for 3 days.

He wasn't sure about spending so much time in Italy when there were other places to go. However he did like the idea of spending time in Venice, so maybe it was worth it. Now about 6 whole days in Rome?

Then he found a river cruise that he could add to the end of the train tour.

TRAIN TOUR Itinerary

**Day 1 - Depart USA for London  
**Board your international flight for the journey across the Atlantic Ocean. (Air travel not included in tour cost)

**Day 2 - London  
**Arrive in London and begin to explore this bustling city after checking into your hotel. Overnight The Cumberland.

**Day 3 - The Sights and Sounds of London  
**This morning embark on a guided sightseeing tour of the city featuring Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, and Buckingham Palace. Spend the remainder of the day exploring on your own. Overnight The Cumberland. (B)

**Day 4 - London at Leisure  
**The day is yours to take advantage of all there is to see and do in and around the city. See the dinosaurs at the Natural History Museum, have lunch at the Tate Modern, and shop in Knightsbridge. Or, take a day trip to Bath or Stonehenge. Your options are endless! Your local host can suggest activities or help organize an excursion that suits your interests. This evening you may wish to see a top stage production in the West End. Overnight The Cumberland. (B)

**Day 5 - **_**Eurostar **_**to Paris  
**Transfer to St. Pancras International Station and board the high-speed _Eurostar _train for your journey under the English Channel to Paris. Upon arrival, transfer to your hotel, check in, and begin to explore the City of Light. Overnight Concorde Montparnasse. (BB)

**Day 6 - Paris Sightseeing  
**Today's guided sightseeing tour of Paris includes stunning views of the city from the second level of the Eiffel Tower, a drive up the Champs Élysées to the Arc de Triomphe, and views of Notre Dame Cathedral. Spend the remainder of the day getting acquainted with the city's diverse neighborhoods or dining at a fine restaurant. Overnight Concorde Montparnasse. (BB)

**Day 7 - Paris at Leisure  
**Spend the day visiting the Louvre or take a day trip to Versailles to visit the opulent palace. Shop, enjoy a sweet treat at a local patisserie, or enjoy quintessential Parisian entertainment at a cabaret this evening. Overnight Concorde Montparnasse. (BB)

**Day 8 - Flight to Rome  
**After breakfast, transfer to the airport for the short flight to Rome. After checking into your hotel, begin to explore the city. This evening, sample delicious food as you kick back and relax. Overnight Alta Hotel Villa Pamphili. (BB)

**Day 9 - Sightseeing in the Eternal City  
**Today's guided sightseeing tour includes views of the Forum, Colosseum and Circus Maximus, renowned in ancient Rome for chariot-racing. Afterwards, explore St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican. Overnight Alta Hotel Villa Pamphili. (BB)

**Day 10 - Rome at Leisure  
**Admire everything that Rome has to offer, from Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel to the elegant shops on Via Condotti. Be sure to savor the mouth-watering cuisine at a variety of excellent restaurants during your stay. Overnight Alta Hotel Villa Pamphili. (BB)

**Day 11 - Arrivederci, Rome  
**Your vacation comes to an end after breakfast. (BB)

RIVER CRUISE

**Day 1:**

**Vienna (embark) **

Arrive at Vienna International Airport, where you will be transferred to the ship. (D)

**Day 2:**

**Vienna **

**Featured Excursions: **Choice of "Imperial Vienna" tour with a visit to the Imperial Silver Collection **or** exclusive "Do as the Locals Do" Vienna walking tour

Encounter the highlights of Vienna's Habsburg heritage, including the Imperial Treasury rooms in the Hofburg Palace, where the empire's dazzling crown jewels are displayed. Or explore Vienna's historic town center by foot and subway as the locals do, stopping for a treat at a traditional Viennese coffee house. In the evening, enjoy a Captain's Welcome Reception and Gala Dinner. (BB, L, WD)

**Day 3:**

**Dürnstein, cruising the Wachau Valley **

**Featured Excursions:** Choice of Dürnstein village visit **or** exclusive saffron workshop and village stroll

Walk with your guide through the lovely Baroque village of Dürnstein and sample the local apricot schnapps, or discover another longtime agricultural treasure of the region, saffron, which has grown here for 800 years. A grower and chef will teach you about this exotic spice and invite you to taste various saffron-flavored foods. Then cruise the enchanting UNESCO-designated Wachau Valley. (BB, L, D)

**Day 4:**

**Cruising the Danube River, Engelhartszell, Passau **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS: **Choice of private visit to Engelszell Abbey with organ concert **or **exclusive guided "Go Active" bike ride along the Danube  
or Inn rivers **or** Passau walking tour

You have many delightful options today. Enjoy a scenic sail through the Schlögener Schlinge—a beautiful oxbow in the Danube—and then visit Engelszell Abbey for an organ concert and a beer and cheese tasting. Or bike along the Danube with a local guide. Complete the day's adventures with an exploration of Passau's surprising Italian Baroque flair, or, for another active option, take a guided bike ride along the Inn River. (BB, L, D)

**Day 5:**

**Regensburg **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS:** Choice of "2,000 Years in One Hour" Regensburg walking tour **or** Jewish Regensburg or Audi factory visit

On your tour of Regensburg, a UNESCO World Heritage Site, marvel at the town's famous 12th-century Stone Bridge, the Roman gateway Porta Praetoria, the Cathedral of St. Peter, and other treasures. For a different view of Medieval Regensburg, tour sites associated with Germany's oldest Jewish community, which date back more than a thousand years. Alternatively, visit the Audi factory in Ingolstadt. (BB, L, D)

**Day 6:**

**Cruising the Main-Danube Canal, Nuremberg **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS: **Choice of Nuremberg city tour **or** Nuremberg WWII historical tour with Documentation Center visit

Cruise a section of the Main-Danube Canal, a marvel of modern engineering. Then discover Nuremberg, a Medieval gem, during a panoramic city tour. Or see the city's most important WWII sites, including the Nazi Party Rally Grounds and Courtroom 600, venue of the Nuremberg Military Tribunal.  
Note: Courtroom 600 is an active court. Visitors will only be permitted to see the courtroom during trial breaks. (BB, L, D)

**Day 7:**

**Bamberg, cruising the Main River **

**Featured Excursion: **Bamberg walking tour

Explore the UNESCO World Heritage-designated core of Bamberg, which retains its Medieval layout, Renaissance palaces, and Baroque houses. (BB, L, D)

**Day 8:**

**Würzburg (Würzburg and Rothenburg) **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS: **Würzburg Residenz and tour of Rothenburg

Tour the Würzburg Residenz, a splendid UNESCO-designated Baroque palace, in the morning, and later visit the best-preserved Medieval town in Germany, Rothenburg, which boasts imposing fortifications. (BB, D)

**Day 9:**

**Miltenberg **

**FEATURED EXCURSION:** Miltenberg walking tour with exclusive guided tour and reception at Castle Löwenstein

Visit Miltenberg, with its fairytale half-timbered Crooked House and Royal Inn; then take an exclusive tour of Castle Löwenstein, a magnificent 18th-century palace whose princely owner will be your guide. Afterward, enjoy a wine tasting on the premises. (BB, L, D)

**Day 10:**

**Frankfurt **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS:** Choice of exclusive "Do as the Locals Do" Frankfurt walking tour **or** Frankfurt "Espresso" tour

Choose between two ways of seeing sophisticated Frankfurt. Roam with your guide through the historic heart of the dynamic city and stop by the colorful Kleinmarkthalle to taste the famous local sausage and try the regional cider, called ebbelwoi. Or get a short, concentrated introduction to the city's highlights, including its landmark skyscraper, Main Tower. (BB, L, D)

**Day 11:**

**Rüdesheim, cruising the romantic Rhine River **

**FEATURED EXCURSION:** Siegfried's Museum of Mechanical Musical Instruments

Visit a museum full of curious self-playing musical instruments before cruising the Upper Middle Rhine Valley, a UNESCO World Heritage landscape. (BB, L, D)

**Day 12:**

**Cologne **

**Featured Excursion:** Cologne walking tour with Cologne Cathedral visit

Stroll through Old Town as you make your way to Cologne Cathedral. From every angle, this UNESCO World Heritage Site is a masterpiece. In the evening, enjoy a Captain's Farewell Reception and Gala Dinner. (BB, L, FD)

**Note**: On Sundays and Catholic holidays, guided tours inside the cathedral will not be possible.

**Day 13:**

**Amsterdam **

**FEATURED EXCURSIONS:** Amsterdam city tour with canal cruise, and choice of Rijksmuseum **or** Van Gogh Museum

Experience the highlights of Amsterdam on a panoramic city tour and a cruise through its 17th-century canals, and then choose to visit one of two world-famous museums: the Rijksmuseum or the Van Gogh Museum. (BB, L, D)

**Day 14:**

**Amsterdam (disembark) **

Disembark the ship and transfer to Amsterdam Schiphol Airport for your flight home, or extend your stay in exciting Amsterdam. (CB/BB)

River Duchess Suite

Features

Lavishly appointed riverview suite with a French balcony

Handcrafted Savoir® of England bed, built-in closet, hair dryer, safe, individual thermostat, flat-screen TV with infotainment center and satellite, and bottled water

Marble bathroom with L'Occitane en Provence bath and body products, plush towels, towel warmer, waffle bathrobes, and slippers

Additional special amenities and services

Rick was satisfied it took them to a lot of places. They could stay in the hotel for as long as they wanted and then the river ship stopped somewhere basically every day.

So he booked it as Mr. and Mrs. Castle. It was the first time he got to do that and it gave him Goosebumps. Then he printed it so he could show it to Kate. He was sure Alexis would want to see so he printed one for her too.

"DAMN! I'm late. Alexis is going to kill me." And Rick jumps up and runs for the elevators.

"Thanks Lanie. I've never felt like this before. I wasn't sure I would ever feel like this. …. Now tell me what you found on that sword."

"We need to celebrate girl. I think there is a bottle of wine with our names written all over it waiting for us." Lanie wants to spend some more time with Kate and grill her for more information.

"I'd love to Lanie. Now, the sword?" Kate can't wait any longer.

"Right, the sword. I got DNA off of it that matched that guy who had his head cut off at our first case." Lanie tells her.

Kate stands there with her mouth hanging open. "You're sure? Absolutely sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. If the description of that guy is accurate, he is more than capable of taking someone's head off with that thing. You'll have to talk with Espo if you want to know anything about that guy." Lanie tells her.

"Thanks Lanie, I'll see you after work for that drink." And races back upstairs.

Kate finds Espo in the break room getting coffee. "Have you tried this coffee Beckett. This stuff is great all of a sudden. The last few days have been fantastic, ..." And is interrupted by Kate.

"Yea, yea it's great. Tell me about Frankenstein's monster and what the FBI said?"

"They said no. So I had Lanie ask them and they told her no. Then I had Ryan ask them and they told him and I quote. "Don't ever ask again." End quote."

"Damn it. I want that guy, thing." Kate goes to her desk and pulls up a form and starts typing.

"You're wasting your time Beckett. They're never going to let us have that body." Espo tells her while watching her type.

"It's my time to waste Javi. I want him. ….. Is the Captain in?" Kate tries another option.

"Yea he's downstairs in robbery at the moment." And Espo goes back to his desk since Kate is not paying attention to him and just keeps on typing.

Kate is done and just sits there playing with her ring while waiting for the Captain to come back. They haven't had time to re-size it yet so it spins easily.

Kate finally spots him and stands up and follows him to his office. "Do you have a minute Captain?"

Roy sits at his desk. "Sure Beckett, have a seat."

Kate stands. "I wanted to see if you could ask the FBI to let Lanie look at Frankenstein's monster." Kate tells him.

"And I would want to do this why?" Roy counters.

"Lanie pulled some DNA off of the sword he had at the site. Some of it matched some old unsolved cases. If she had access to him she might give us something to help solve them." Kate tells him while continuing to spin her ring.

Roy stares at her a moment and notes the ring she is spinning. "Fine, I'll make a call."

Kate is now very happy and it shows on her face and she stops spinning her ring and starts to leave.

"Beckett." Roy calls after her.

Kate stops and spins to face him. "Is there something else you want to tell me?" Roy asks her? Waits a moment and then points at her hand.

Kate lifts up her hand and figures Roy has seen the ring.

Kate looks suddenly shy. "I got married the other day."

"So I figured. Anyone I know?" Roy asks her.

"It was Castle." Kate looks even more shy.

"CASTLE? As in Rick Castle?" Roy is shocked and looks it.

Kate just nods her head.

Roy stands up and offers his hand. "Congratulations Beckett, Rick's a good man and a lucky man."

Kate takes his hand and shakes it. "Thank you sir, but I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

"When's the honeymoon?" Roy asks when done shaking her hand.

"We haven't had time to talk about that yet." Kate responds.

"Well you let me know how much time you need and it's yours." Roy tells her.

"Thanks you sir. … Oh can I also have a week during Christmas? Seems Castle's family celebrates Christmas in Hawaii sir." Kate is almost pleading.

"Oh I don't know Beckett that's asking a lot." Roy tells her looking stern face at her.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." Kate tells him sounding dejected a little.

"I'm just messing with you Beckett. You can have the week of Christmas off. Consider it my wedding gift." Roy grins at her with a devilish smile.

Kate puts her hand over her heart since it is beating again. "Yes sir, thank you sir."


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

"You're late dad!" Alexis stands there with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"I know pumpkin and I'm sorry. I got to writing and finished my book and sent it to Gina. Then I started planning the honeymoon for Kate a I, …. I'm sorry." Rick tries to appease her wrath.

Alexis gets in the car but continues to glare at him. Finally she notices that something is different. "Where are we going dad?" They were going the wrong way.

"We're going to go surprise Kate at her work. Unless you would like to go home instead."

Alexis's mood instantly changes. "We're going to go see Kate? …. Are we there yet?"

"No pumpkin not yet. If the traffic will get out of our way it would be faster." Rick tells her as they sit in heavy traffic.

"Well honk the horn dad, make them move." They'll get out of the way. Her mom was police; they have to get out of the way.

"I'm not sure it works that way pumpkin." Rick has to tell her.

Alexis doesn't sit still until Rick parks the car and takes his hand for the walk to the 12th Precinct.

Once inside and up to the fourth floor Alexis spots Kate and runs for her. "MOM!" And slams into her before she can get out of her chair.

Kate wraps her arms around her. "Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to surprise you." Alexis tells her.

"Well I'm certainly surprised." Kate looks past her and see Castle walking towards her. Kate is dying to get up and kiss him for all she's worth, but she's sitting in the middle of the bull-pen with countless eyes on her. So she sits there holding onto Alexis.

Rick walks up to here and is dying to kiss her and call her wife, but decides against it. "Hi Kate."

"What are you doing here Castle?" Kate whispers since only Roy and Lanie are the only ones she's told so far.

"I brought you some paperwork for you to read. Is Roy in?" Rick asks since he wants to talk to him a minute.

Kate takes the papers from him. "Yea he's in his office." Kate tells him curious.

Rick leaves her behind and enters Roy's office. Kate sees Roy get up and hug Rick, and then they both sit and start talking.

"What'ya doing mom?" Alexis asks her that takes her attention off Castle.

"I'm trying to get the FBI to do something for me. So far they have said no." Kate tells her.

"Really?" Alexis is amazed. Someone told her mom NO? "I'll ask them for you." Alexis offers.

"I don't think that will work sweetie.." Kate kisses her for the thought.

"Maybe dad or grams can ask them?" Alexis is running out of people to help her with.

Kate sits there looking her in the face. 'Castle told her something. He can order the FBI, CIA and others to do things using Jack! She can ask Castle!'

Kate kisses Alexis again. "You're a genius sweetie!" And Kate kisses her again. "Thank you."

"I love you mom." Alexis tells her as a response.

"I love you too sweetie." And kisses her again.

Rick leaves Roy's office and walks over to Kate with the intent of picking up Alexis and going home. However as soon as he reaches her. "Richard I need a moment of your time." Jack whispers out.

"I'll be right back." Rick tells Kate and Alexis and walks to a more quiet location. "What have you got?"

"There is a man to your left standing near the stairs. He is on a burner phone to either McMaster or Wichita. He is informing him that he believes Kate is married or engaged to be married." Jack informs him.

"He must have spotted the ring she has on. At least I have the mole now. I've got an idea." And Rick walks quickly back over to Kate.

"You want some coffee? Anyone else want coffee?" Rick yells out, pointing out people.

"Castle what are you doing?" Kate whispers.

"I'm going to need a volunteer to help carry all that coffee." Rick calls out. Then points at the mole. "You, you're doing nothing." Rick walks over to him quickly. "Let's go, we need coffee."

And Rick grabs him and drags him to the elevator. "We'll be right back with coffee." Rick calls back to everyone.

Once downstairs Rick walks with his guy down the street and turns a corner. Then walks him over to his car that is parked there and promptly hits him in the stomach, lifts him upright and hits him open fist square in the chest, then grabs him and shoves him down while bringing his knee up to meet his face.

His guy immediately collapses into Rick who holds him up and pulls out his remote to unlock all the doors. Opening the rear door he opens it and drops his guy into the back seat. Rick then runs around to the driver side, starts the car and drives off.

Ten minutes later he stops at an isolated location and parks the car. Getting out he goes around to the rear door and opens it and works to get him out of his car. Then kneels down low and tilts his guy over his shoulder and then stands.

Walking over to a door he opens it and steps in and walks down the hallway he finds himself in. Once in he goes to the third door on the right and opens it. Dumping his guy into the closet he finds there. Making sure he can close the door, Rick backs out, closes the door and turns the key that is in the lock and takes the key with him.

"Jack I need you to clone his burner phone." Rick requests.

"Scanning. …. Scan complete. Cloning complete." Jack tells him.

Rick takes the cell phone apart and breaks it in two and throws it away.

Once back out to his car he gets in and drives back to the 12th precinct. While driving. "Jack dial the operator for me."

"Operator."

Rick gives his cover name and code.

"Name and code confirmed. How may I help you?"

"I need a pick up for item number three at location delta Manhattan."

"Pick up scheduled." And the call ends.

Rick parks at a different location and takes his coffee travel mug with him. Not far from the entrance to the 12th he dumps the coffee in it on the sidewalk.

Once upstairs. "Sorry guys, you're butter finger friend is outside cleaning up all the coffee he dropped. Maybe next time.

Hey pumpkin ready to go home?" Rick asks as he comes up to her and Kate.

Alexis looks at her dad then looks at Kate. "It's ok sweetie, I'll see you when I get home." Kate tells her.

"I love you mom." Alexis tells her before letting go of her.

"I love you too sweetie." Kate tells her. "I need to talk with you tonight Castle." Kate whispers out to him.

"I look forward to talking to you too." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

Kate just glares at him.

Rick leans in close. "And I love you too." And Kate looses the glare and melts a little instead.

After Rick and Alexis are gone. "I love you too Beckett." Espo coos at her.

Kate glares at him and throws her pen at him. "Get to work Espo or I'll find something for you to do."

"And how did you gain a daughter without being pregnant, or did i miss something?" Ryan teases too.

"Castle already had a daughter from a previous marriage. I simply did it the less painful way." Kate counters.

"And you got married without inviting us?" Espo sounds hurt.

"It was quick but lovely at the same time in Vegas. Not to worry guys there will be a local one later on with friends and family. If you're good i might just invite you." Kate tells him.

"Oh we'll get invited alright." Espo tells her smiling.

"Oh? And just how do you figure that?" Kate was curious.

"I've got one word for you Beckett. LANIE. ... Or is it Castle now?" Espo is grinning.

Kate throws another pen at him. "Get to work you two or you'll be here all night tonight."

Espo smiles while fist bumping his partner, but gets back to work anyway.

Rick makes it back home. "Would you like to go for a swim pumpkin?" Rick gets a smile from Alexis and she runs for her room to change. While Rick is right behind her to his room so he can change.

Meanwhile Kate has picked up the paperwork that Rick left behind. Wondering what he could have left her.

Kate stops breathing the more of it she reads. Soon she is starting to breath in little gasps with her eyes wide open. As she reads and flips from page to page.

When she reaches the end there is a note from Castle that causes her to slap her hand over her mouth and tears start to run down her face.

Kate stops reading and holds the papers tight to her chest. Just when she thought she could never love him more. And she was going on a honeymoon.

It took Kate over an hour to be able to get up and go into her Captains office to ask for the time off for her honeymoon.

"Have a good time Mrs. Castle." Roy tells her.

Kate's heart did a flip hearing her called Mrs. Castle. "Actually it's still Beckett while at work only sir."

"Well don't forget to make the paperwork change for your marital status, and have a good trip Beckett."

"Thank you sir." And Kate heads back to her desk, only to stop to pick up Rick's paperwork and head downstairs. It was time to share with Lanie and go out and celebrate. She would talk with Castle about the FBI when she got home.

"Hey dad all you're doing is floating around. That's boring dad." Alexis groans at him.

"So I'm boring now am I?" Rick questions her.

Alexis nods her head. "Yup boring dad."

"Ok." And Rick moves over to the end of the pool. "I'll race ya."

Alexis is happy she goaded her dad into action. So she moves over to the edge of the pool with him.

"Ready, ….. Set, …." Rick calls out.

"Go." Alexis yells out and takes off.

Alexis swims for all she's worth. She's been getting better at swimming lessons and she's going to beat her dad. She can feel it.

Alexis reaches the other side and doesn't see her dad. "HA, I win." Alexis calls out. Looking around for her dad. Just how much did she beat him by?

"Dad?" Alexis doesn't see him. "DAD?" Alexis yells this time.

Alexis gets out of the pool and starts looking for him. Finding him hiding under his towel over by the door to the pool.

"DAD, you didn't even try!" Alexis stands there with her arms crossed. Mad at him.

Rick lifts up. "Oh you meant race IN the pool. I thought you meant race home." Rick lies.

"DAD?" Alexis's posture is unchanged. She doesn't believe a word.

"Well you know what that means." Rick warns her.

Alexis's look instantly changes to one of fear. She knows that look. "DAD?" As Alexis takes a step back. "Dad?" And Alexis turns to start running.

However she doesn't make it another step.

"Bwahhaa hhaaa." And Rick starts tickling her.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh. …. DAD! …. Laugh, laugh, laugh. ….. DAD!" Alexis is squirming for all she's worth.

"Who won?" Rick asks her.

"I did. …. Laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh.

"Who won?" Rick asks again.

"You did." ….. Laugh, laugh. Rick stops tickling her.

Alexis has to take a minute to get her breath back. "So not fair dad."

"First one home gets ice cream." Rick counters.

Alexis shoves Rick and he falls over the lounge chair he was on and Alexis takes off running.

Alexis has made it to the elevators and is pressing the up button over and over and over again. Finally one shows up. She can see her father running from the pool as she steps into the elevator.

Alexis sees him show up at the door but too far away to stop her so she sticks her tongue out at him as the doors close.

Rick finally makes it thru his front door, having found it unlocked. Which Alexis knows better than to do, but he will let her off this time. And finds her sitting in the living room at the coffee table eating her bowl of ice cream.

Rick grabs a spoon and goes and sits down next to her and moves to put his spoon in her bowl. Alexis however pulls her bowl from him. "NO." And goes back to eating her ice cream.

Rick gets up and sits down on the sofa. "I suppose fair is fair." And sits there and sulks.

Alexis continues to eat her ice cream then scoops up the last spoon full and gets up and offers it to Rick. Who opens his mouth and allows her to feed him.

After eating his one spoon full. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too dad."

Kate meanwhile has managed to extract herself from Lanie and zig zags her way outside to get a cab home. Her car still in the parking garage.

Kate zig zags her way to the elevator and presses the button and gets in the first car that shows up and finds herself downstairs. So she presses the button for her floor.

Once at her front door she pulls out her keys and tries to get the key in the lock. Problem was it was the wrong key.

Finally giving up she presses the button. As the door opens she sees Castle standing there.

"Hi Crestle." Kate greets him as thanks for opening the door.

"Well look what the cat dragged home." Rick tells her.

Kate stands there are starts looking around for the cat he's talking about. Not seeing one she steps inside and zig zags her way to the sofa. Leaving Rick to close and lock the door.

Rick goes over to Kate who is now sitting on the sofa. Sort of. Kate looks up. "Hi Crestle." Like she had just seen him for the first time.

"Oh boy, I don't want to be you in the morning." Rick tells her.

Kate looks sad. "You don't want me? We only just got married and you don't want me?" As Kate's tears start.

"Come on Kate let's get you into bed." As Rick moves to lift her up.

Kate swipes her arms at him. "No, you don't want me anymore."

"Kate please let me help you." Rick wonders how he got into this and how he's going to get out. Arguing with a drunk Kate who is now convinced he doesn't want her.

"No go away." Kate waves her arms with new tears starting.

Rick moans. How do you reason with someone who is drunk? If he agrees with her she'll only get more upset. If he tries to correct her she won't believe him. He needs a new plan.

Suddenly he goes down the hallway and comes back with a sleepy Alexis. "What's wrong with mom?"

"She's not feeling well. I want you to help me get her to bed." Rick asks of her.

Alexis moves up to Kate. "Mom?" Alexis looks at her.

Kate looks up. "Lexus!" Kate sounds happy.

"Eeeww, she stinks dad." Alexis is not a big fan of her breath.

"Help me lift her up pumpkin." Rick asks as he starts to lift Kate up.

"Come on mom, bed."

"Bed seetie?" Kate asks.

Rick starts to turn her for his room. "Bed dad." And Alexis pulls towards her room.

Rick relents and takes Kate down to her room and gets her down on Alexis's bed. "I'll be right back pumpkin." And Rick leaves.

He comes back a moment later with pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Kate take these." As he lifts her up.

"No, not want anymore." Kate tells him waving her arm to ward him off.

Rick hands the pill to Alexis. "Here pumpkin, you try."

"Mom open wide." And Alexis moves the pills to her mouth.

"Lexus?" And Kate opens her mouth. And Rick lifts the glass of water for her to drink.

"Help me get her clothes off so we can get her into bed." Rick asks Alexis.

Alexis however starts shoving him out of the room. "I can do it dad. Please dad, let me do it."

Rick goes with the pushing. "You sure pumpkin?"

"Please dad, let me do it." Alexis pleads again.

Rick holds his ground and kneels down. "You really do love her don't you. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"She's mom dad. I can do it. Please?"

Rick kisses her forehead. "You let me know if you need anything pumpkin."


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

Kate woke in the morning and found herself intertwined with Alexis in her bed. 'How did I get here?'

Kate starts unwinding herself from Alexis tying not to wake her. Finally getting pretty far Kate starts to get up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god! What did I do last night?" Kate whispers out, while holding her head. That she was sure was trying to leave her body as part of some revolt.

Kate gets up and heads for the shower, groaning all the way.

She is standing under the hot water for what felt like an hour (15 minutes actually). Stepping out and drying herself off, she wraps the towel around her and heads for the kitchen.

Finding Castle already there. "Hi Castle." Kate calls out and moves to kiss him. Rick however backs off.

"I know I look like crap but I'm not that bad am I?" Kate is confused by his action.

"What do you want Beckett?" Rick asks not sounding happy.

"Beckett?" Kate looks at him questioningly. "Castle what's going on?"

"You should know Beckett." Rick counters. "From last night."

"All I remember about last night was celebrating getting married and the honeymoon plans you left behind with Lanie. That we went over in great detail by the way. It's fantastic Castle. I can't wait to go." Kate tries to sound excited, except her head is still pounding.

"So you still want to go after last night?" Rick questions.

"Of course I want to go! Why would I not want to go? You're my husband." Kate replies, liking using that word for the first time.

Then Rick starts to explain what happened last night.

Kate's tears had started and she didn't let him finish. She launched herself at him at wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Castle! I didn't mean a word of it. I can't believe I said anything like that. You're my husband, I love you." As tears roll down her cheek. "Please Castle, I didn't mean a word of it. You and Alexis are my life now." Kate squeezes him tighter.

Then Kate gets an idea and grabs his hand and starts dragging him down the hall.

"Where are we going Kate?" Rick is starting to let her off the hook. But those words, …. She may have been drunk, but still she said them. Deep down, it's what she said.

"We're going to make a baby Castle. Or at least practice making one. You're my husband, I love you and I want that baby." And Kate drags him into his bedroom and closes and locks the door.

An hour later a much happier Kate walks down to Alexis's bedroom to get her up and into the shower. She doesn't have school but needs to be up anyway. While Kate changes clothes to go into work. Humming the whole time.

While a much happier Rick goes into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

They discuss the upcoming honeymoon while eating and Alexis finds out she is getting left behind. She's not happy with this idea but relents when she gets a promise that they will take her with them on their first anniversary.

Rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Rick hands her a coffee to-go mug and meets Kate at the door. Where she kisses him and deepens the kiss and her tongue asks for entrance.

Breaking from the kiss only because they both need air. "You're my husband Castle and I love you. Just ignore what I say when I'm drunk and the incredibly stupid stuff that comes out of my mouth when I am. That's not me talking Castle." Kate whispers into his ear while holding him tight.

"More baby making practice tonight?" Rick offers.

Kate pulls back and looks at him. "I can't wait Castle." Then kisses him again,

And Kate glides down the hallway to the elevators.

Then Kate and the guys caught a break. Someone had found a brand new Mercedes with the keys in it and had taken it for a joy ride. The kid spilled his guts after getting caught about where he had found it.

Kate then drove the area where the kid found the car and saw the house in her vision. "Gotcha." Kate called in for back up and Espo showed up with a warrant and they raided the house.

"Turned out the foster parents were selling the children sent to them by a case worker. Then splitting the profits with the case worker.

Going through the files they found 11 kids that had been sold this way. Not including the two that were presently at the house.

It was going to take time to track all those kids down but Kate was mostly happy. She had gotten justice for Miranda, three adults were in jail. But all those kids were going to get taken from the homes they were now in and placed back into the system.

And she didn't know what would happen to the people who had bought them. They had to know that buying children was illegal. But that was for the courts to decide.

"Beckett, we got a fresh one." Ryan tells them holding another pot-it-note with an address in his hands.

After arriving on the scene. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey girl." Lanie answers back. After Kate gets closer. "How do you feel Kate?"

"Like shit actually." Kate tells her. And after what she said to Castle last night she still does.

"I know the feeling I think we celebrated a little too much last night." Lanie is forced to say since her head is still splitting open.

Kate kneels down close to her. "I got home drunk and said some horrible things to Castle last night. I'm so ashamed Lanie. I don't know where those words came from?"

"You two ok?" Lanie prays she isn't the cause of something worse.

"Yea we're fine. I made it up to him this morning." Kate tells her starting to blush.

"So that's why you are glowing with a head ache like mine."

Kate just grins. "Yea, it's my new cure all for when I'm hung over from the night before.

What have we got?" Kate is back to work.

"Not exactly sure. I'm hoping to learn more after I get him/her back home and on the table." Lanie tells her.

Kate looks at Lanie questioningly and starts to remove the cover over the vic.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After last night and my head I'm still not sure how I kept it all down after looking." Lanie warns her.

Kate disregards Lanie's warning. She's seen bad before. How bad could it be?

Kate lifts the sheet. "OH GOD!" And drops the sheet and moves away and does her best to keep the contents of her stomach in place. Her new cure that involves sex with Castle didn't cover this.

After getting herself under control Kate goes back and lifts the sheet again. Kate couldn't tell if it was a him or a her either. There wasn't enough left to determine age even. Its eyes where gone but the rest of the head was still there.

Kate reached down with a gloved hand with the intent of bending the head to see the side facing the pavement.

It was an ordinary day with my three pals; Kyle, Jason and Billy. As always after school, we all came over to my house for dinner then go downstairs into my gaming room. Three chairs were lined up in front of these high tech computers, with a stereo surround sound system on the sides. As every teenage gamer, we would spend hours on our computers playing games. Like we did everyday. But this one day, right before New Years, was different. Unordinary and I'll never forget it.

We were on break from school this time of year, and we only had a few days left to spend this time together. So as we planned, we got our snacks and pigged out downstairs. We didn't see the day light for a couple days. We played League Of Legends with our new headsets. Laughing and talking together for hours, we finally decided to take a break. As always, Kyle checks his mail because he was emailing this girl that lived a city away. He was all about her. She had his heart, and they were a pretty cute couple. She was a gamer as well, and would game with us from time to time. As Kyle checked his mail, an email subject named: "Boo" came up. Kyle just deleted it and went on. After a few hours, Kyle checked his email again and saw that same email. As curiosity grew in his thoughts, he clicked the mail. Only seeing a blank page with the letters B-O-O written in the middle of the page. It didn't make any sense, so he called his friends over to look at it. And as they observed, he explained what happened. We just laughed and messed his hair up. He closed his laptop and left.

The next day, we all returned to our computers and logged on. But Kyle's computer was never shut down. He said: "I turned this computer off before I left, did one of you guys go on it?" We shook our heads no. Our number one rule was to never go on each other's computers without permission. Kyle looked through his files and history to see if anything was missing or unordinary. As he searched through his files, he noticed a file named "Boo". He believed one of us was screwing with him. He tried deleting the file but it always came up as "Error." Sighing in his chair, he knew that spam mail gave him a virus called "Boo." Running his virus protection, the computer didn't detect a virus. It was clean as a whistle. Ignoring it now, he went on gaming.

Later during the gaming, in the corner of the computer screen, a bubble popped up saying "Boo logged in." Exiting out on the game, he clicked on the bubble, and the command prompt popped up. It slowly typed out the letter B-O-O. We came around and stood behind Kyle noticing the weird phenomenon. Maybe someone was messing with him? We all watched Kyle turn his computer off this time. But this time, Kyle took his laptop home. His curiosity was through the roof and was wondering how this entity was on his software. Returning home, he opened his laptop and it was on again. This time, the file "Boo" had a notepad file inside. Kyle pressed on it and noticed something strange about this letter. It described a murder of cases that were unsolved or written as a homicide. Kyle wasn't sure what to do. To call the police? To tell someone? What if they blamed me for the murders? Closing his laptop, he laid in bed. Taking some sleeping pills to help him sleep.

The next morning, he woke up noticing the laptop open. Focusing his eyes, he noticed the file "Boo" was open again. But this time, pictures and audio were evolved. Sliding through the pictures were the victims of the murder with their names written on the bottom. Tears rolled down Kyles face, how did he get this information? Why did he? How could someone do this to a human being? The victims were burned and tortured. Some of them went missing forever. Weeping as he kept looking at the pictures, the last picture had an audio with it. He played the audio as only heard was static noise and a few voices crying out for help. In the end of the audio a man said: "Do my undoing." as the audio ended, his computer went black. Only a play button on the screen. Wiping his tears, he clicked the button. More static noise raised as fast pictures of a man operating on human beings. Opening their belly's, cutting out their eyes and tongue, and carving some type of language all over their skin. At the end of the video he spoke out to Kyle saying: "Do my undoing." Kyle slowly shut the computer and cried. He didn't go to school, he never ate or even left his room. This information traumatized him. As he was only 15.

A few weeks later he was put in the hospital for care. We had no idea what happened that night, only that someone was messing with him. When we came and visited him in the hospital, he didn't say a word. He didn't even look at us. He just kept looking up as tears rolled out of his sorrowful eyes. He wasn't the same anymore. It was terrifying seeing him that way. More weeks came by, and he never came back to us. He was still laying in the hospital saying nothing and doing nothing. Just waiting to die.

A year has gone by, and the news came on. The reporter sadly reported that the hospital was the site of a man being slaughtered and burning. I cried, and cried. Hoping Kyle was out and okay. Fearing the worse, I knew he was gone. The police had no evidence of who killed all those people in the hospital. Some patients were missing eyes, others had carvings in their skin. It was one of the worst massacres in history. A lot of the bodies were missing, people were missing. Kyle was one of those missing people. Manteno Mental Hospital was the name of the hospital where Kyle was last seen. The police took Kyles computer and read the "Boo" file. They first believed Kyle killed all those people, but retracing where the email "Boo" was from found it was from an old grave yard. The police dug the grave yard up and found an inhuman figure. Scientist researched this entity and never found something like this before. It matched no DNA or any animal. The scientist stored this figure away, and called it "Boo."

Later on, more spam mail of "Boo" occurred in boys email boxes. They all traced back to the inhuman figure Boo. They say he was cursed by witches and in sacrificing rituals. His soul is still with us. Priests have him buried inside the church being exorcised every year before New Years. They believe he is the Omen.

If you see an email subject of "Boo", don't open it. Other kids that have opened this email resulted in them going crazy, committing suicide or killing their family. After their deed would be done, they go missing and never return. Over 200 kids have gone missing. All resulted from the email "Boo."

If you receive an email "Boo." Please contact the police, and whatever you do.

DO NOT OPEN IT.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44**

It got cold here yesterday, really cold. I'm in an apartment complex and the fire sprinkler pipe in the attic space in the apartment above burst. It all but destroyed the apartment above me. Well all the water had to go somewhere. It wend down into my apartment and flooded it. I'm displaced into an extended stay hotel room. I rescued my laptop and the flash drive this story is on.

Fortunately I just started chapter 72 just as my ceiling collapsed on me and then had a water fall inside. However my ability to continue writing may be affected. My beta reader has finished chapter 60 so you shouldn't feel the affects.

Thank god for renters insurance!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick is at home after Kate had left. Alexis didn't have school and a child cooped up inside an apartment all day is an unhappy child. A child that is likely to take her sour mood out on her parents. And since only Rick was home, ….

"Hey pumpkin how about a bike ride down to the park and stay for a little while then ride back?" Rick offers.

He gets an enthusiastic nod from Alexis who rushes down to her room to retrieve her bike.

They pull Rick's bike out of storage and start riding for the closest park. They do a once around the park when they take a break and sit on the grass next to their bikes.

Alexis jumps up suddenly and starts walking. "Uh-oh!" Rick notices where she is going.

"Hi can I pet your dog?" Alexis asks the owner before getting too close.

"Of course she loves getting petted. I think she lives for it actually." The owner tells her.

Alexis steps right up and holds out her hand for the dog to smell and then starts petting. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Lizzy." Alexis is told.

Alexis has been petting Lizzy for a minute while the dog just seems to soak it all up.

"She's pretty and she's soft." Alexis tells him.

Rick steps up. "It's a Collie, right?"

"Yea, she's just a little over 2 years old. Your daughter is lovely. I'm not sure I've ever seen natural hair color like that before."

"Thanks, her mother's side of the family is where she gets it from." Rick answers.

"Can we get a dog dad?" Alexis asks.

Rick knew this was coming. They had gone down this road before. "Our building doesn't accept pets pumpkin, you know that."

Alexis looks sad but doesn't say anything. Just continues to pet Lizzy.

"Come on pumpkin it's about time we went home. Say goodbye to Lizzy and let's go." Rick tells her.

"Bye Lizzy." Alexis tells her while stepping away.

"Thanks." Rick directs it at Lizzie's owner.

"Not a problem. Good luck." He figured Rick was going to need it. That little girl obviously wanted a dog as a pet.

"Come on pumpkin let's go home." Rick suggests.

"O-Kay." Alexis talks to the sidewalk with her head hung low.

'Great, just what I needed. A new problem. Well actually an old problem re-visited.'

Once inside. "What would you like to do now pumpkin?" Rick needed to get her mind off of the dog.

Alexis however just shrugged her shoulder and took her bike to her room and didn't come back out till Kate got home.

When she didn't come right back out Rick knew he was in trouble. Last time he had gotten her mind off of it relatively easily. This time however she was older. Maybe it was time for plan B.

Rick pulled out his cell phone and scrolled until he got the person he wanted and pressed send.

"Beckett."

"Kate there is something I need for you to think about before you get home tonight." Rick tells her.

"Castle? I'm at a site Castle, not really a good place to talk." Kate is forced to tell him.

"Sorry, but Alexis and I ran across a Collie in the park today that was all about getting petted. Now Alexis is in her room sulking that she can't get a dog." Rick pushes on.

Kate had sometimes wanted a dog, but with her job she would never be home for it. So it wouldn't be fair to the dog. "So get her a dog Castle. I've kinda wanted one in the past."

"This building doesn't take pets Kate." Rick is forced to tell her.

"Oh! Can we get her a gold fish? … Not what she wants probably. I don't know what to tell you Castle." Kate really is at a loss but then she is standing in front of a dead body.

"I have an idea about that and I wanted to talk with you about it when you got home."

"That'll be perfect Castle, there is something I want to talk to you about too."

"I guess I better go shopping for ice cream then." Rick tells her.

"Ice cream?" Rick has lost her.

"All conversations go better with ice cream Kate." Rick explains.

"OH! …. I'll take peppermint if you please." Kate tells him. If she's going to eat ice cream it might as well be one she wants.

"Got it. I'll see you tonight. I love you." Rick tells her.

Suddenly Kate feels much better after what happened last night and this morning. "I love you too Castle."

Kate looks down at Lanie who is looking up at Kate with a grin that un-nerves her. "Deal with it Lanie!"

"I didn't say anything girlfriend." Lanie however keeps her grin.

"If you had not said anything louder my ear drums would burst." Kate counters, glaring back at her. Not that it seems to affect Lanie in any way.

Rick ends his call with Kate. He would like to go downstairs and get some exercise in, but his mother is gone for the next three days and he doubt's Alexis is willing to even leave her room.

"Maybe I can get some research done before Kate gets home." And Rick heads for his laptop.

Kate had made it home a little early. They had solved one case and they needed Lanie to get anywhere on their new one. Which sounded like it was going to be real bear of one.

After opening the door and re-locking it. "Castle?" Kate called out.

Rick shows up coming from the Library/Office. "Hi Kate." And walks over and kisses her. Feeling the tension. "Bad day?" Rick asks while still holding onto her.

"Bad last night, bad morning, bad day. …. Just hold me." Kate wants Rick to make it all go away.

Kate had never been needy before. She was bad ass, kick ass Kate Beckett. Now she was bad ass, kick ass, married to Richard Castle and had a daughter and was in love.

Rick just holds her for a time. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Rick starts.

Kate doesn't move and just chooses to talk into his shoulder. "I've got a case I'm hoping you can help me with."

"I'd be glad to help. What can I do?" Rick isn't a cop.

"I'm hitting a brick wall. I think I may have found the guy, thing that killed Ray." Kate tells his shoulder.

Now she had his undivided attention. "You found the guy that killed Ray. What do you mean thing?"

"It was for a different case. We ran across this guy, thing that had this big sword. A uniform and I put 48 rounds into him, it, and he, it , kept coming. Until Ryan emptied his weapon into its head.

But the FBI swooped down and took everything. Including the guy, thing with the sword. We call him Frankenstein's monster. He was huge Castle. You should have seen him."

"And how can I help?"

Kate pulls away but is still in his arms. "I was hoping you could make a call and have the FBI hand him over to Lanie so she can examine him, it."

"You're sure this thing killed Ray?" Rick needs to be sure.

"Pretty sure. Lanie found Ray's DNA on the sword it was carrying. And Ray did lose his head." Kate tells him.

"Frankenstein's monster? What does the FBI call the case?" Rick needs details or he doesn't know what to say.

"The guys in our office were always referring to it as Salem Witch Trials. Since they were burning women at the stake." Kate tells him.

"Jesus Christ! Were they alive?" Rick asks afraid of the answer.

Kate only nods her head.

Rick stands there with his mouth hanging open. "Jack call the operator." Rick didn't want to dwell of women being burned alive.

Rick places a finger on Kate's mouth and makes a slashing motion with his other hand across his neck, then puts both hands down. Kate nods in understanding.

"Dialing."

"Operator."

"This is operative Jess Carson, code Operation 28 West Alpha Zeta 1244 Bottoms Up."

"ID and code confirmed. How may I help you?"

"I need a transfer from the FBI to one Lanie Parrish, ME with the 12th Precint, New York City." Rick tells her. Well it sounded like a her.

"Description of transfer?"

"It is tagged as Frankenstein's monster as part of FBI operation Salem Witch Trials."

"Date of recovery?" This puts Kate and Rick in a panic. Kate can't talk. She runs for Rick's library.

"Hold one." Rick tells her.

Kate comes back writing while she walks. And Rick gives the date she has written.

"Order for transfer will take place in, ….. one hour." And the call ends.

Rick deflates. "Geez."

Kate however throws her pad and pen up in the air and grabs Rick's face between her hands and starts kissing him between each. "Thank You!"

Rick grabs her and holds her tight. "Just don't let it go to your head." Rick cautions her.

Kate shakes her head and then kisses him. Soon her tongue is asking for entrance and they are soon lost to the rest of the world in their kiss.

Breaking from the kiss to get some air. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" Kate ventures. Please don't let it be about last night again.

Rick keeps his arms around her while he tells her of their ride in the park and Alexis's reaction to not being able to get a dog.

"I don't see what we can do Castle. We can't sneak a dog in here. They'll notice and force us to get rid of him, her. That'll break her heart." Kate looks into his eyes and sees something. He's up to something.

"We can't get her a dog if we continue to live here. But we can if we move to someplace where we can."

"You want to move?"

"I want to know if you would like to buy a house. Maybe just outside of the city so the commute isn't so bad. Someplace that has at least a little back yard. It'll be ours." Rick tells her looking down into her eyes.

And Kate's eyes are wide open in shock at the moment. "You want to buy a house for us?" Kate can feel her heart beating trying mightily to get out of her chest. He wants to buy her a house.

"Kate no matter how we remodel this place it is only going to be just so big. We add one more person and it'll be too small for us. There will be no place to put a nursery, …." And Rick has to stop talking since Kate is kissing him with all the love she can place behind it.

Breaking from the kiss. "You want to buy a house?" Trying to show how much she loves him in her eyes.

"We would need to do it together since it'll be yours too. You just need time off work so we can go looking." Rick explains.

"I have to work tomorrow but then I have the next two days off. Is that too soon?" Kate questions. She knows they need to sell this place. And what about Martha?

"What about Martha, Castle?" Kate isn't going to abandon her.

"We'll have to talk with her, but if the place is big enough she can come with us. It'll probably make Alexis happy."

Kate in a soft voice barely more than a whisper. "We're going to buy a house." Then in a stronger voice. "We're going to buy a house!

Just how much house can we afford Castle?" Knowing they haven't talked about money yet. Knowing she doesn't begin to make the kind of money Castle makes.

"Let's just find one we like first then decide if we can afford it." Rick offers.

"We need to go to a bank or something first to see how big of a loan we can get, …." And gets interrupted by Rick.

"No mortgage, It'll be all cash." Rick tells her.

Kate's eyes bug out. "CASH? As in real money cash?"

Rick just nods his head.

"Castle, just how much money do you have?" Kate is now almost afraid of the answer.

Rick takes her to the Library/Office and has her sit down. Then spins his laptop to him and starts typing to open the heavily encrypted section of his laptop. Then spins it back around for Kate to start reading.

Kissing her head Rick soon leaves her while she is reading while she is barely breathing and heads for the kitchen.

Rick is soon back with two filled shot glasses and places them on the table and leaves her alone to read.

Kate is part way done when she picks up the first shot glass and drinks it down.

Kate has finished reading when she drinks down the second one. "He's rich! …. CASTLE!" Kate yells out.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

There was a question about how Kate could get all this time off from work. A lot of uniform officers work 12 hour days for four days and get the other three days off. Kate is only required to work 8 hour days 5 days a week. She works 10, 12 or more hours on those days of her own choosing. That still leaves her two days off each week. PLUS accumulated vacation time.

So far all of these little trips have been taken during her two days off. The Honeymoon and Christmas in Hawaii will be the only time that will require her to use vacation days.

Clear as MUD?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Kate went down to Alexis's room and found her lying on her bed doing nothing. She was sulking big time.

"Pumpkin we want to talk to you." Rick starts.

Kate sits down on the edge of the bed. "Come over here sweetie." As Kate pats the bed next to her.

Alexis reluctantly moves over and sits next to Kate.

"Alexis sweetie you know that we love you right. And we want to make you happy." Kate tells her.

Rick kneels down on the floor in front of both of them. "We're all family now pumpkin."

"Your father and I have decided that we want to move to a new place with more room for all of us." Kate tells her.

"More room?" Alexis looks around. She knew her bedroom was already the biggest one they had.

"Bigger kitchen, bigger living room, bigger bath rooms and even a big yard for you to play in." Kate tells her.

"We want to buy a house. Maybe with a pool. You can play outside. Make a snowman when it snows." Rick tells her.

"A house?" Alexis is warming up to it.

"A great big house with lots of room with a great big back yard. One big enough for a dog maybe." Kate tells her.

"We're gonna get a dog?" Alexis has their attention now.

"We have to buy the right house first, but yea, big enough for a dog." Rick agrees.

"You know what kind of dog you want?" Kate asks.

"Can we get Lizzy?" Alexis asks.

"Lizzy belongs to someone else pumpkin, but we can get one just like her." Rick tells her.

Alexis jumps off the bed and into Rick's arms. "I love you dad!"

"I love you too pumpkin." Rick squeezes her tight and kisses her. Then let's go of her. Alexis promptly goes to Kate and does her best to wrap her arms around her.

"I love you too sweetie." Kate tells her and kisses her.

"I love you too mom." Alexis tells her.

"How about you get ready for bed pumpkin and start dreaming about what kind of dog you want?" Rick offers.

Alexis nods her head and starts looking for her sleep clothes.

Kate and Rick exit her room and close the door.

Rick starts to walk past his bedroom with the intention of going to the living room, however Kate stops him.

"You promised me something tonight Castle." As she grabs his crotch.

Rick can only smile as she leads him to his bedroom.

As she had come to get used to Castle was waiting for her in the kitchen in the morning. Bagel, coffee and a kiss that almost got them back into the bedroom, and Kate floated down the hallway to the elevator.

Rick spent the day arranging to have the apartment put up for sale. He also knew he needed to de-clutter so he rented a storage unit to have a lot of stuff moved into. It took a lot of boxes to pack almost everything in Alexis's bedroom.

This did not make her happy, but Rick reminded her of the new house with a puppy.

Kate meanwhile was sitting at her desk getting nothing done at all. Her mind was about her next two days off starting tomorrow and the house hunt that would fill them.

She did of course have to go down and talk to Lanie about them buying a house. Lanie had almost crushed every bone Kate had in response.

Kate came home to find Rick and Alexis playing cards. With Rick mouthing the words 'Save me'. Kate however left him to suffer at the hands of their resident card shark and went into the kitchen to find that Rick hadn't started dinner, so she did.

Rick soon came into the kitchen to see what she was up to and sees if he could tease her a little. He wrapped his arms around her and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Castle I'm going to ruin dinner." Kate warns him. However Rick just moves his hands up until they are just under her breasts and he lifts them up.

This got Kate to start moaning grinding her rear into Castle. "Castle you need to stop." Not that she was stopping.

"But I want you Kate." Rick whispers into her ear as he sticks his tongue into it.

Kate spins around to face him. "I want you too Castle, but later when I can do what I want to you." And gives him a quick kiss. "Now go away, I'll be done soon." As Kate removes his hands from her breasts reluctantly.

Rick reluctantly lets her and goes back out into the living room to suffer his fate at the hands of his daughter.

After dinner Alexis talked them into playing 313 again. Rick knew he was doomed so he just played along. Kate however does not give up so easily. Still she lost however.

After tucking Alexis into bed Kate went to find Castle. She had plans for him tonight in revenge for what he started while she was making dinner.

Come morning Kate woke a little earlier than normal and decided to wake Castle in her own way. An hour later she was down in Alexis's room getting her up, getting her into the shower and getting her ready for school.

Then Rick and Kate met their real estate agent to start 2 days of looking at houses. After 2 days they had narrowed it down to just a few.

FIRST ONE

MEDITERRANEAN ALL STUCCO Home - (( on 60 x 100 lot )) 3 Romeo & Juliet Balconies - 5 Bedrooms - 3.5 Baths - Spanish Tile Clay Roof on House & Covered Rear Patio - Grand Entryway with Custom Wrought Iron Stair Case - Radiant Heat Throughout (( All Floors ))- Custom Bolivian Rosewood Hardwood Floors - CAC - 4 Br Upstairs & 2 Full Baths - Master Br. with 12 foot Ceilings - Sitting Area, Walk in Closet, 2 Balconies & Custom Full Bath - ( Oversized Whirlpool Tub & Oversized Stall Shower with Body Spray )) - 10 Foot Ceilings 1st & 2nd Floors. - Full Finished Basement, With 8 foot ceilings, Custom Wood Tile Floors - Home Movie Theater, Bedroom, Full Bath, Sitting Room, Kit Area, Wine Room with Bar. - Office, Sep Entrance))- Custom Raised Panel Moldings - Double Sided Fireplace W/Remote - Large Formal Dining Room - Den & Living Room - Gourmet Eat in Kit With SS App. & Large Granite Island - Custom 8 Foot Round French Solid Doors Throughout - 2 Large French Doors Leading to Large Covered Rear Patio With Tiles & Outdoor SS Kitchen - In-ground Kidney Shape Heated Salt Water Pool (( with New Pool Lining ))& Outdoor Cabana - Att. 1 Car Garage with 15 foot Ceiling & Custom Mahogany Wood Doors - Prepared to receive Car Lift.)) - 2 Paved Private Driveways & Back Yard - Underground Sprinklers - Outdoor Cabana with Outside Bath

**Details:**

Bedrooms:

5

Bathrooms:

3.5

Property Type:

Mediterranean

Square Feet:

4500

Rooms:

10

Lot Size:

60 x 100

Built:

2008

$1,600,000

SECOND ONE

Magnificent Fox Meadow stone&stucco English Manor,sits perfectly on .71 flat acres. Every room is generous & graced w/natural light offering unprecedented quality & artistry w/solid 8 panel oak doors, original hardware w/ locks&skeleton keys, grand main stair w/Oak posts,Oak paneled Study,high ceilings & ornamental mouldings, custome kitchen by w/ attached 3 car garage. New buyer is only the 3rd owner of this exquisitely maintained prime residence. Easy stroll to all.

Patio, Alarm System, Powder Room, Close to Bus, Close to Park, Close To Railroad, Close to Shops, Close to School, Eat in Kitchen, Walk-In-Closets, Fireplace, Walkout Basement, Formal Dining Room, Wet Bar, High Ceilings

Estimated Square Feet

6631

Sq Ft Source Field Measured

Price / SqFt 625.85

Lot Sq Ft (approx)

30928

Lot Acres (approx)

0.7100

**Style**

Tudor

**Beds**

6

**Baths (FH)**

6 (5 1)

**Total # of Rooms**

13

**Year Built**

1937

$4,150,000

THIRD ONE

Perched at the top of Prospect Avenue, this historic Federal Style Colonial was built in 1797 for Peter Jay Monro. The Manor House occupies 1.44 acres, boasting 12 foot ceilings, a 42 foot entrance foyer with a grand curved staircase, classic period details throughout such as silver plated door knob, portrait molding, hardwood floors, and 8 fireplaces. This home offers grace & elegance with modern amenities. 5 Zone Central Air.

Balcony, Powder Room, Privacy, Close to Bus, Close to Park, Close To Railroad, Close to Shops, Close to School, Eat in Kitchen, Fireplace, Walkout Basement, Formal Dining Room, High Ceilings

Estimated Square Feet

6820

Sq Ft Source Municipality

Price / SqFt 732.40

Lot Sq Ft (approx)

62726

Lot Acres (approx)

1.4400

**Style**

Colonial

**Beds**

7

**Baths (FH)**

6 (4 2)

**Total # of Rooms**

12

**Year Built**

1797

$4,995,000

FOURTH ONE

Immerse yourself in this serene one-of-a-kind award-winning contemporary home custom constructed in 2005 with every on magnificent property, complete with new heated pool & tennis site offers total privacy on 6+ acres where every season can be enjoyed through floor to ceiling windows. Nearby is the sophisticated village of Rye with superb restaurants and shopping. Easy access to Manhattan from close-by highways and rail.

Master Bath, Patio, Pool, Powder Room, Privacy, Sprinkler Sys Lawn, Exercise Room, Walk-In-Closets, Fireplace, Formal Dining Room

Estimated Square Feet

8600

Sq Ft Source BUILDER

Price / SqFt 580.81

Lot Sq Ft (approx)

276606

Lot Acres (approx)

6.3500

**Style**

Contemporary

**Beds**

5

**Baths (FH)**

5 (4 1)

**Total # of Rooms**

9

**Year Built**

2006

$4,995,000

9 Timber Trail

Rye, New York, Westchester County

Then they started trying to cut that list down a little.

"The first one has a nice price." Kate tells him.

"Yea, but it has practically no yard of any kind." Rick points out.

"It did have a pool though."

"Yea but only a one car garage and we would have to play musical cars to get out of the garage. And it had radiant heating."

"Yea, ok so we take that one off the list." Kate tells him. Getting a nod from Castle.

"How about the English Manor?" Rick asks.

"It was gorgeous on the inside. All that wood and old world features." Kate tells him.

"It had a three car garage, but I'm not sold on all that stone it's made of. I'm not sure it says New York to me." Rick tells her.

"The lot was bigger but most of it was out front and unfenced." Kate points out.

"Do we take that one off the list?" Rick asks.

"Yea I think so. It was very nice but just not what our family needs." Kate agrees.

"How about the Colonial?" Kate asks.

"That staircase was amazing. I've only seen something like it in the movies." Rick points out.

"It wasn't as nice inside as the English Manor and it didn't have a pool." Kate points out.

"The lot was good sized just needed to have it fenced a little to keep the dog in." Rick adds.

"It also felt like something you would find in the deep south. Is that what we want?" Kate asks.

"How about the contemporary house?" Rick asks.

"The yard was huge Castle. It was just over 6 acres. Who needs a fence?" Kate points out.

"It was the largest of all of them yet had the least number of total rooms. All the rooms were really big." Rick points out.

"And it had a pool and I loved the style. That one seemed to say New York the most." Kate tells him.

"So have we reached a decision?" Rick asks.

"I have." Kate tells him.

"I have too. Shall we point to which one we want?" Rick offers.

Kate nods her head. "One, two, three." And they both pick the same one.

"We need to call the agent." Rick tells her.

Rick and Kate started at 4.2 million all cash deal with home inspection. They ultimately settled on 4.46 million with home inspection.

"We just bought a house Castle." As Kate kisses him.

It gave them roughly $400,000 to purchase new furniture with and when they sold their apartment for 9.26 million they had money left over. And sold Martha's for 6.3 million. They could afford to put or do whatever they wanted at the new house.

They decided to keep Kate's apartment and rent it out. They did however have to go pack a number of things. Since Alexis was out of school for the day she got to help.

Kate didn't have any more clothes over here, they were all at home. They decided to rent it furnished and if whoever rented it didn't want the furniture they would store it somewhere.

So a lot of what was in the kitchen had to stay. Rick emptied what was left in the refrigerator, scrubbed it clean and then turned it off and left the door open. While Alexis boxed other things in the kitchen.

Kate was out in the living room boxing personal items and her books. She started boxing all her books when she stopped at the Richard Castle books. They meant so much to her after he mom died.

Kate opened the one she had in her hand and turned a page or two and found his signature inside. "But I only have one book that he signed." She had waited in line with her mother to get it signed.

Kate dropped it in the box and pulled down another. "This one is signed too?" Kate didn't understand.

Kate started pulling them down and looking at all of them until she got to the one she knew was signed.

"It's signed twice!" Kate drops it in the box and strides to the kitchen where Castle is standing with a dirty cloth having finished with the refrigerator. Kate wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

Breaking from the kiss she rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Kate tells him.

"I love you too, but what was that for?" Rick asks confused.

"You signed all your books." Kate talks into his chest.

Rick chuckles. "You noticed that huh?"

"Thank you!" And Kate kisses him again, while Alexis watches smiling.

Kate made it to work the next morning with a bagel, coffee, her morning kiss and was still smiling when she got to her desk.

"Detective Beckett?" Some guy in a nice clean cut uniform was now standing at her desk.

"Yes?" Kate responds looking up at him.

"Seems you know someone. I was given orders from the director to hand over, as you colorfully call him, Frankenstein's monster to your ME downstairs. I don't like people going over my head." The FBI guy glares at her.

Kate however is unaffected. "Then you should have handed him over when asked so politely the first time. And the second, and the third." Kate glares back.

"Just see that you don't lose him." Is his last threat as he stomps off.

Kate just huffs at him. "Stupid FBI.' As soon as he was out of sight, Kate jumped up out of her chair and raced down the stairs to see Lanie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a real house that is presently for sale. Google the address and look it up for yourself. Google Maps will give you a satellite view looking down.

Yes, I do research.


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46**

Kate was downstairs in a flash. "Hey Lanie."

"Katherine Beckett, who do you know? I thought that guy was going to hit me with him when he dropped him off." Lanie tells her.

"Never mind him. How's our guy here?" Kate is dying for Lanie to tell her something, anything.

"I just got him girlfriend, give me a chance." Lanie chastises her.

"Sorry Lanie. I just want to know what's so special about this guy." Kate tells her.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you everything I know." Lanie tells her.

"I'll be down here before I go home tonight, how's that?" Kate was in a hurry.

"Well I should know something by then." Lanie tells her.

"Thanks Lanie, I'll see you later."

Kate went back to her desk and did what she could on the case with that kid and the 'BOO' email. Problem was he was too badly damaged to get any prints off of him. And his teeth looked like they had been ground down to stubs. So dental matching was out. Maybe they would get something off his DNA in a few days.

He really was shredded to pieces. Even some of his internal organs were missing.

Kate mostly stared at her phone on her desk willing it to ring.

Kate skipped lunch. She was just too wound up to go out and eat.

Finally she grabbed her phone on the first ring. "Beckett. … I'll be right down." And Kate ran for the stairs.

"What have you got Lanie?" The second she is thru the door.

"I haven't got a clue girl. Come on, let me show you something." And Lanie takes her over to a microscope and puts a slide under it. "Here take a look at this."

Kate looks. "Ok what am I seeing?" She was a cop, not an ME.

"That is my blood. I poked myself so I could get a fresh sample." Lanie moves in and removes the slide and replaces it with another one.

"Now look at this one." Lanie tells her.

Kate takes a look. "What the hell are those things?" Kate asks while trying to make it look closer still.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it in my life. … And come look at this." Lanie walks over to Frankie and lifts up one of his hands. "You see these."

"Wow, are those his nails? …. I haven't seen anything like those except in some cheap Sc-fi vampire movie." Kate comments.

"And their strong too. I tried cutting off a sample but I couldn't make a dent. So I ground one of them down. The powder is over there, it's still working on it." Lanie points to a machine.

Kate reaches out to take the hand and gets too close to one of the nails. "OWE!" As Kate takes her hurt finger and puts it in her mouth. She can taste blood. Pulling it back out, she is bleeding a little.

"Oh yea, did I mention they are sharp too?" Lanie mentions a little late.

"No, you didn't." Kate tells her and puts her finger back in her mouth.

Lanie hands her a cloth. "Here use this." And Kate takes her finger out and applies pressure.

"Oh and there's one more thing so far." Lanie goes moves to draw the big black coat that he is still wearing open to expose his torso.

"Come over and take a look at this." Lanie tells her.

Kate steps over and starts looking. He had a shirt on so she didn't see skin., but since his hand was a dark black she assumed his torso would be also.

"What am I looking for?" Kate asks.

"Well you said you emptied your weapon into him, right?" Lanie questions.

"Yea the uniform and I emptied two whole magazines each into him." Kate confirms.

"Right! See any holes?" Lanie asks her.

Kate's mouth falls open and her eyes bug out. "That's not possible. He should look like Swiss cheese. We put 48 rounds combined into him. Not to mention the clip Ryan emptied into his head."

"Yea about that." Lanie tells her.

"NO! Can't be? I watched Ryan empty his weapon into this guy's head. Every single round went in his head."

"I can't find a single hole in him. And the x-rays over there don't show any bullets in him anywhere." Lanie points to the x-rays on the light wall.

Kate walks over still holding her finger to look at the x-rays and Lanie goes with her. Kate looks at all the x-rays. "I'm telling you Lanie. This guy should have 60 plus holes in him."

"I believe you girlfriend, but right now he doesn't have a one." Lanie tells her.

Kate's mouth is still hanging open while she looks between the x-rays and Lanie.

"DNA?" Kate asks.

"I've got samples off him to match to what I found on the sword. We should know in a few days." Lanie tells her.

"Keep at it Lanie, I'll be at my desk." And Kate turns to leave.

"Kate! …. Can you send someone down here. This guy gives me the creeps." Lanie is forced to tell her.

Kate had never known Lanie to be scared of anything. "Sure I'll get a uniform down here."

"Thanks Kate." Not that Lanie felt any better.

Kate had been at her desk for a couple of hours when all hell broke loose. She could hear gun fire and a lot of it. But it was muffled somehow.

Roy was out of his office in a second. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's gun fire downstairs." Someone near the stairs responds.

Roy goes back into his office and comes back out with his weapon. "Most of you take the back stairs. Beckett, you're with me." As Roy jogs for the front stairs.

Making it to the first floor they find chaos. There were three men down, one looked to be almost ripped apart. "What happened?" Roy asks.

"We heard gun fire downstairs. Then this big black guy dressed all in black comes bursting up the stairs. He did this and went out the front door. We emptied our weapons into him and he didn't even slow down.

Johnson, Rice, Stevens and Hall went after him. Hall even has a shot gun."

"You two are with me." And Roy jogs out the front door.

"LANIE?" Kate tells herself and races down the stairs.

Kate bursts thru the doors and finds the uniform ripped into three separate pieces. There were shell casings all over. Then she saw Lanie on the floor and there was blood all around her.

"LANIE!" Kate dropped her weapon on the ground next to her and checked for a pulse. She found one but it was weak.

"Lanie, don't do this to me." Kate started searching her for wounds. Finding a big one she got up and started grabbing wrapping and cloth and anything else she could find. Then started applying pressure.

Switching to one hand she pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

The ambulance ME tech showed up and started to work on her. They wouldn't let Kate go with her. She was already going to have to share an ambulance as it was.

Johnson, Rice, Stevens and Hall were all found by Roy and the two that went with him. They had all been ripped almost limb from limb. There were shell casings and shot gun shells everywhere.

Roy was on his cell phone in an instant calling in reinforcements and getting the word out. He wanted this guy and he wanted him bad.

After giving her statement about everything she knew, Kate went home.

"Hi Kate." Rick was happy to see her when she came in thru the door. Then suddenly not quite so happy when he sees the look on her face.

He goes over and takes hold of her and guides to someplace and dumps stuff on the floor so she can sit. Then rushes into the kitchen and comes back with a plastic cup and a bottle.

Pouring some into the cup he hands it to her. "Here drink this."

After Kate drinks it all down. "I think I'm in trouble Castle." Kate stares at him blankly.

And Kate begins her tale of what happened at the precinct today.

"It's not your fault Kate. The guy was dead. You said so yourself. You put 60 plus rounds into him." Rick tells her.

Then Kate tells him what Lanie found and what happened to Lanie. "Pumpkin!" Rick yells out. "Come on we have to go!" Rick yells out.

"Where are we going Castle?" Kate asks still a little in shock.

"To the hospital to check on Lanie." Rick tells her and lifts her up.

Alexis shows up. "What are we doing dad?"

"We're going to the hospital. One of Kate's friends was hurt today and we're going to go check on her."

Alexis sat with Kate in the back seat on the ride to the hospital.

Lanie it turned out had a very deep and long cut all the way down to the bone. There was some minor muscle damage. They had repaired the damage, sewn her closed and she was resting comfortably. She would need a little physical therapy but should be fine.

It was late by the time they all made it back to the apartment.

Closing on the new house was in 45 daysand Rick and Kate had already started on packing as soon as the apartment had been sold.

They had also informed Martha who had yet to make up her mind. Move with them or stay in her apartment.

Kate had finally had enough and sat down with Martha. "Martha we are not leaving you out here all alone while we move into a great big house that has more than enough room for you." Kate tells her.

"Katherine dear, it's your house. Yours and your family. You're starting a life together. You don't need me in the way to mess it all up."

Kate moves forward enough to take her hands in hers. "Martha you will not be messing anything up. You can take a taxi to get around out there almost as easily as you do here. And I'm not going to have Alexis sulking around the house for weeks because you didn't move with us.

So you are moving Martha. Rick will have movers come and pack everything and you are moving with us." Kate puts her foot down.

"Katherine dear, …" But is interrupted by Kate.

"You're moving Martha, or you can explain it to your crying granddaughter who loves you. And if you think you are staying you're going to find this place empty of everything when you open that door." Kate tells her, pointing to the front door of her apartment.

Kate gets up and hugs Martha. "You're coming with us Martha, and that's final." Kate whispers into her ear.

Martha hugs her back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you dear. I'm sure your mother is proud of you."

"I know she is Martha, I know she is." And this time Kate really does know.

Kate was just getting off the elevator the next morning to go into work and face the wrath of the FBI. Who probably wanted her head by now and was headed for her car when she saw a crying little girl standing next to it.

Kate walks up to her. "What are you doing down her honey? Where are your parents?" Kate kneels down to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." The girl tells her.

"Sorry about what honey?" Kate is confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't help your mother."

"My mother? How could you have helped my mother?" Kate is really confused now.

"I watched your mom go down that street. Then I saw a man go down it right behind her. The man came back out but your mother never did. Then my daddy and I left. I'm sorry." The little girl looks so sad.

Kate is shocked. Someone saw her mother get killed. How does she know who Kate is?

"Do you know who the man in the street was?" Kate asks.

The little girl turns her head behind her then back to Kate and shakes her head.

"What's your daddy's name honey?" Kate searches for a clue.

"Wichita." The little girl tells her. Then turns her head to look behind her. "I have to go now. I'm sorry." She looked so sad, and the little girl starts to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Kate calls out and gets up to go with her. But watches as the little girl slowly fades away.

"She was dead. Just like mom and that lady on the road. But she looked so real. How am I ever going to tell the difference?

Jill, did you see her?"

"Yes Kate I did." Jill responds.

"Do you know who she was?"

"Based on her answer to your question about her father, I'd say her last name was Wichita."

Kate had a lead and raced up to her desk. After turning her computer back on she looked up how many Wichita's there are.

Getting her answer. "Oh great. At least it's not Smith." Kate did her best to narrow it down. But 2 hours later she was not getting much closer.

"I need a tech." Kate tells herself.

"Beckett." Kate answers her cell phone.

"I'm still at work. …. No, the FBI has not skinned me yet. … I just need to find someone to help me with something first."

"I love you too." And Kate hangs up and heads out looking for a tech.

"I need a search of this name. In the NYC area on this date. With a little girl who is dead now. Somewhere around 8 years old." Kate tells her.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47**

Kate was back at her desk hoping the tech could find something. She had a lead on her mom's case.

It was a new mess in the precinct. The morgue was suddenly off limits. It was being treated as a crime scene. Frankenstein's monster had killed 5 of their own; two were almost literally torn limb from limb.

They had all fired every round they had to no avail it appeared. The FBI was back. Even the guy who had called Kate out was back, but he left her alone.

Frankie (his new name, since it was easier to say) had left a trail in his wake. His trail took them out of town and then they lost him. Mostly because he had stopped attacking and injuring people.

Problem is New York never sleeps. Las Vegas may think their city doesn't but they haven't been to NYC.

"Beckett, we got another fresh one." Ryan calls out holding another of his pot-it-notes.

The address took them to a high end high rise condo. Not far from her home. At least until they moved into their house.

'House!' Kate loved the sound of it.

They walked into the apartment. It was expensively furnished. They found their vic in the bedroom under a large four poster bed.

Lanie wasn't here. They guy Kate was fast learning to not like was here instead. Kate sighed, it was likely not to be Lanie for weeks while she recovered from Frankie.

"What have we got?" Kate asks him anyway.

"Male, late 20's to early 30's. Multiple stab wounds. No ID, no distinguishing marks. No obvious defensive marks. I won't know what strike killed him till I get him on a table. Where ever that is."

That was another problem. Their morgue was closed.

"Espo?" Kate asks.

"The space is owned by the Reed's. They are on a Panama Canal Cruise and will not be back for several days now." Espo reads from his notes.

"Children?" Kate asks, maybe he was their son.

"No children, no known family in town." Espo tells her.

"So whoever killed him knew this place was going to be empty. Check with the cruise line. See if we can talk to them before they get back. And find out how they booked their cruise. Maybe that's how our killer knew they would be gone?" Kate tells him.

Kate starts to wonder around the bed. Nice bed. King size. Kate kneel'd down to look under the bed. "What the hell. … Espo, Ryan help me move the bed."

After moving the bed they find a tremendous amount of blood under it.

"Our vic's blood is up here, so who's blood is this?" Kate asks.

"Get samples, find out if the blood is the same or someone else's. We might have another vic out there." Kate tells the ME.

Kate moves to turn the vic on the bed so she can see below him. Did his blood bleed thru and make the pool under the bed.

Everett slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was naked and lay on a flood of wonderfully soft pillows in a huge four-poster bed that was richly decorated all around with burgundy velvet ruffles combined with silk flounces. The back wall was lined with heavy burgundy taffeta embroidered with exotic birds in gold thread. He moved his toes, smiled sighing deeply and stretching his arms far out over his head, touching the exclusive fabric on the back wall of the large bed.

He emitted voluptuous sounds, almost a happy grunting and dug his shoulders and elbows deep into the soft cushions.

'Oh, what an absolutely wonderful night I have just spent, what a highlight,' he muttered to himself, completely self-satisfied with himself and the world. It was the wildest night ever. Full of passion and lust, and yearning drive up to the last movements of their bodies.

'Uh man, what a lucky man you are to have found this, finally. You truly deserve every aspect of it. This is consummate happiness.'

He lay there blissfully and mused: What a fool he was not to have registered already much earlier, years ago with this dating agency. What a complete fool to have waited and wasted all those precious days, weeks and months with the old fashioned date approaches in dance halls and bars. They were all lengthy and cumbersome and brought most of the time nothing or maybe a single night with a future housewife or an average talented partner with no great interest or experience of how to pass a vibrating night.

He was against these online dates because he did not believe they would lead to a positive outcome. How could a machine find out about the passion of a person just based on some passages of text that are fed to the computer ? Furthermore, most of those persons do not write the truth about themselves at all. They glorified themselves beyond recognition and wrote things that never matched their personality but their dreams and wishes only. However, after several of his colleagues and friends met new partners in the shortest time through online dating, Everett finally thought 'why not try it ?'

In the past three weeks he had regularly exchanged messages with Maribel whom he had selected from a first round of possible matching females according to the program of the dating agency. Maribel wrote several conservative messages before she became all of a sudden very definite and strong in outlining what they would do in all of these upcoming romantic nights. Everett started to look forward with feverish expectancy. He almost neglected his performance at work because of totally focusing on the exchange of messages with Maribel and on anticipating ardently these auspicious nights she put into his view.

Already in front of the screen staring at her lustful messages he used to sigh and generate growling sounds like a rutting stag and he realized that he regularly moved his legs and feet with excitement and several times he was about to slip off the chair.

After twice in business meetings he missed the point, got distracted thinking about Maribel and their common nights, he was unable to summarize the outcome of the talk and stuttered terribly. In such a way, that his colleagues all looked at him amused and shocked at the same time.

Everett then sent Maribel an urgent message with the wish to meet as soon as possible and she suggested immediately this wonderful manor house set in a large park surrounded by woods. The elegant and generous manor was in earlier decades and centuries inhabited by blue-blooded families, as Maribel explained to him and which additionally hauled him up into top form.

'Oh man, it was so wonderful. How could I live before without this,' he whispered into the pillows and moved excitedly the muscles of his backside.

He let his mind wander and wondered about the large space under the huge four-poster bed. One could store many large suitcases or sports equipment or even a canoe. One could hide people, or a lover if the husband returned unexpectedly early. 'Ha, what a great idea !'

Everett turned around and moved forward on his belly to the bedside. He leaned over the edge of the bed and stretched out his right arm to find support on the floor. With his left hand he lifted the draped ruffles to look under the bed.

He let out a terrible scream, lost his balance and fell to the floor. Under the four-poster bed was a dead man. He was naked except for his tie and in his chest stuck a knife. His eyes were wide open and staring at Everett and the body was lying in a pool of blood that had seeped deep into the expensive carpet.

Everett forgot to breathe and sat there naked on the floor, totally shocked and shivering. In desperation he shouted: 'Maribel, come out of the bathroom, immediately, there is a dead body under your bed ! Maribel … '

She appeared slowly and challengingly striding towards him, dressed in a very tight and provocative leather outfit consisting of a black bra, black garter belt, a blood red slip and black fishnet stockings. She wore blood red leather gloves that reached up the elbow. Her breasts were pushed high and any instant seemed to want to jump out of the bra. She wore a black half mask covering her eyes and her hair was styled right and left on her head in two aggressive snails. From her leather slip peered out, well visible, an Italian dagger. On her feet she wore blood-red high heel pumps, the deadliest high heels he had ever seen.

She walked ahead and stopped about one meter in front of him, stood there, legs apart, and said with the most devilish voice he ever heard:

'Of course there is a dead body under our love nest, it carries the date of the day before yesterday !'

Everett gasped and felt scared to death. He tried to crawl backwards on his elbows. But Maribel strode along and finally stood directly over him, braced both hands on her hips and moving both murderous heels up and down. Slowly, she pulled the dagger from her red leather slip with her right hand, spitting in his face and then whispered with a terrible and hoarse voice:

'And the same thing will now happen to you. You are nothing else but an ordinary pathetic voyeur. Dating is a dangerous game! My favorite game !'

After these words she intended to throw herself at Everett, with the aim to plunge the dagger in his chest and murder him. But Everett moved his leg in an intuitive defense action and she fell over the edge of the bed and the dagger plunged into the pillows. Everett took advantage of this short moment and got on his legs. He grabbed the Louis XIV chair in front of the dressing table and held it as a shield in front of his naked body.

She collected herself, pulled the dagger from the cushion, erupting a wild cascade of tiny white down feathers around her body, and got back on her feet. The mask had slipped upwards and became stuck on her two hair snails, so that Everett could see her furiously glimmering eyes. Those were the eyes of a passionate murderess.

Everett decided in a fragment of a second to move toward the door keeping the Louis XIV chair as his protection shield. He was scared to death and kept both eyes on her while slowly edging along. Maribel climbed onto the four-poster bed and stood up with the dagger in her hand. Just when he passed the foot of the bed and made a large step towards the door, she jumped from the bed down on him and the chair. The dagger struck his shoulder. He howled in pain and lost his balance, the chair fell to the ground and he leaned against the large mirror on the wall.

Maribel was caught in the Louis XIV chair for her sharp heels broke during the jump through the seat and the exclusive chair crashed when she landed.

Everett gathered all of his strength and tried to move the rest of the chair to press her body down to the floor. His shoulder pained terribly and blood flowed incessantly.

Maribel wriggled and moved like a wild big animal trying to release herself and she continually spat out deadly curses. In his desperate situation, Everett reached out and seized the heavy ice bucket from their vibrating champagne hour of last night and hit her with it at full force on the head. And then he slipped the ice bucket over her ringing head.

He wanted to squeeze past but there was no space to walk by because Maribel and the chair were in his way. In the meantime she got back on her feet, still holding the dagger in her right hand, and blocking the way to the saving door.

Everett grabbed the empty magnum champagne bottle as weapon and just when she managed to take the ice bucket off her head, he hit her hard with the magnum on her icy head. She screamed and stumbled.

Everett moved backward to the window. She followed him, stumbling along and hissed loudly:

'You will end up the same way, all my dates end this way !'

Everett gained new energy by the shear thought of being killed brutally by this monster woman and because he saw the window as a rescue route. Like a gladiator, he jumped towards her and hit her face with the empty magnum bottle as powerfully as he could. She fell backwards and landed on the edge of the four-poster bed with a terrible scream, because she tried to support herself at the edge of the bed, but fell and her dagger rammed deep into her buttock.

Everett rushed to the window, opened it, jumped up on the windowsill with his last strength and then he let himself fall.

He landed in the big bed of roses and his naked body was scratched all over by the thorns. His left shoulder was still bleeding. He tried to get on his feet but both his ankles were injured. He could not move.

Everett looked up to the window and saw Maribel appearing on the windowsill, dagger in her hand, ready to jump.

Then he awoke.

He looked around puzzled and was completely relieved. The gods be thanked, it was all just a horror dream.

Everett stretched his legs, yawned extensively, smiled happily and glanced around. He was lying in a wonderful four-poster bed, richly decorated with pompous wine red silk ruffles. Opposite on the Louis XIV desk on a large silver tablet stood the empty magnum champagne bottle of last night next to their two empty champagne glasses. And there was a tiny rest of the delicious goose liver pate and some grapes.

He sighed deeply and lustfully and closed his eyes again. Then he looked at the clock, it was only three o'clock.

'Is everything all right, Maribel ?' he asked in direction of the bathroom and snuggled back into the mountains of soft pillows.

'Oh yes, I am fine, now comes my very special pleasure,' said Maribel from the bathroom door.

Everett expectantly moved up on his elbows in order to get a better view and saw her walking slowly towards the bed. She was wearing a transparent silk nightgown, her long black hair fell in wild curls over her shoulders and in her right hand she was holding a flashing Indian sword.

"Beckett, …. Beckett?" Espo was calling her.

Kate snapped out of it. "Espo?"

"We've got champagne with two glasses and some romantic treats." Espo points to them.

"Bag them and get them tested and dust for prints. And check for lipstick on one of them. Maybe our killer is a fem fatal. And see if there are any drugs in any of it. Maybe she drugged him first before she killed him.

And check if there is house cleaning. We need to talk with them if there is." Kate adds to their list of things to check.

Maribel, Everett and on-line dating service. And somehow knew this place would be empty. And Everett is her second victim in the same place. Now where was the first one?

"Have CSU take this place apart. If we have a second vic where is he? And see if they have security cameras and get a copy. If our killer didn't take the body out where is it now?

And check everyone you find on those tapes. One of them might be our killer. She got in and she got out. I want to know how." Kate tells them.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH48**

Kate was at her desk looking at dating sites and working on warrants to get access to their records for a search of their names, when the same well-dressed FBI guy showed up at her desk.

Kate was sure he was going to let her have it now.

"It seems you were onto something with Frankie as you are calling him. One of our teams caught up with him just outside of town. They were all armed with automatic weapons and he ripped them to shreds.

I've got our doctor going over to your ME who is still in the hospital to talk with her about what she found in the time she had him.

Seems we all want him just as badly now." The FBI tells Kate, nods his head and heads off. Leaving Kate with her mouth hanging open.

Kate had a thought and went into her Captain's office after knocking. "Sir, I have a thought. I'd like to take a number of units and go back out to the site where Angela was killed and where we found Frankie." Kate asks.

"We've already looked at that site already Beckett, what do you hope to gain by going out there again?" Roy needs a reason to release the number of people she is talking about.

"Angela was injected with something, but none of that was found by CSU at the site or on his body. Plus Frankie is on the loose now and he may try to go back there. Oh, and I'd like to take that sword the FBI took from us. He may try to get it back." Kate reasons.

Roy thinks about it. "Take Ryan and Espo with you. I'll arrange for four units and a K-9 unit to go with you. And I'll tell the FBI, they may want to send someone with you. …. And before you object they lost 4 of their own." Roy tries to beat her to the punch.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Kate heads off to gather Espo and Ryan. Espo and Ryan make a side trip before meeting Kate in the garage where they pick up their uniforms and the K-9.

Just as they start to their cars to leave 2 blacked out SUV's with 2 men each join them. One of the SUV's had the sword inside.

It was a drive out to the site and it took some time to get there. Kate wasn't scared but she was thinking about what happened last time. Frankie was dangerous.

There was no need to block the road this time so they all entered the site and parked.

They all suited up with Kevlar vests. Kate wasn't sure it would help, his nails were sharp and could probably rip them it to shreds just as easily. But it seemed like a good idea.

Espo opened the trunk of his car and handed Kate what looked like an M-16. "This one is yours." And hands another one to Ryan. While Espo pulls out what looked like a sniper rifle for himself.

The uniforms all had shotguns along with their service weapons. The FBI looked like they all had some kind of machine pistol hanging from a shoulder holster. To Kate it looked similar to what Castle had used that one day. They also were armed with an M-16, except for one guy. He had something else.

Kate must have been looking at him funny when Espo looked and then turned and told her. "SAG-30, 30mm hand held grenade launcher with a 5 round magazine. Easily changed out for a fresh one. Very dangerous, very nice. I might like this guy." Espo is grinning.

"Ok, everyone listen up. Break up into groups of three and no less. And do not get caught alone. Frankie is beyond dangerous. He has already taken too many of us already. We're here to search for anything we missed last time.

Who has the sword?" Kate calls out.

One of the FBI guys raises his hand and shows it in a scabbard attached to his back.

"Everyone try to keep an eye on him. If Frankie is already here or shows up and sees that thing he's probably going to want it back. He gets his hands on it and we're probably all dead." Kate warns them.

"Let's get started." Kate moves out with Ryan and Espo. Three uniforms form up. Three FBI form up. The FBI guy with the sword who had the grenade launcher, a uniform and the K-9 form up. And the final three uniforms form up.

All with their weapons at the ready.

It had been almost 2 hours. "What are we looking for Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"If I knew we would already have it. Why did these guys pick this place? How did they get Angela out of here without a car? What did they inject her with? Where did they get the crosses?

I don't know Ryan, anything." Kate is forced to tell him.

It was almost another hour and Kate's group was inside the house when they heard an explosion, followed by another and another. There were 5 in all in quick succession.

"Grenade launcher!" Espo tells them, and they run for the front door. They haven't made it to the door yet when they hear shot gun blasts starting along with the dog barking.

Kate's group opens the front door and steps out onto the porch area. They can see in the distance the guy with the grenade launcher was working on changing out his magazine for a fresh one. They uniform next to him was reloading his shot gun as they were slowly backing up. The uniform with the K-9 was doing what he could to keep control of his dog.

Then they saw three more uniforms come from a side just to their right and line up and start firing their shot guns. They all saw the black coat Frankie was wearing blow around with each shot from the shot guns, but it wasn't slowing him down any.

Kate started running with Ryan not far behind. The uniforms had to stop and re-arm their shot guns. The FBI guy with the grenade launcher had just finished re-loading while the uniform next to him was still re-loading.

It was quiet for a moment and Ryan took this moment to stop and yell at Javi. "Aim for his head." And start running to catch up with Kate.

Kate had stopped and was standing all alone between the three uniforms with shot guns and the K-9 unit. Armed her weapon and started firing in short controlled bursts.

Kate had emptied her clip just as Ryan stopped next to her and started firing. Kate ejected her spent clip and slapped in a fresh one, just as the first round hit Frankie in the head. Followed quickly by three more.

The FBI guy with the grenade launcher started to empty his new magazine of 5 rounds in quick succession and was soon empty again. With no re-loads available he dropped it and pulled out his service weapon.

They all noticed that Frankie had slowed considerably after the four rounds to his head.

Ryan was forced to stop and eject his empty clip and slap in a fresh one while Kate emptied her second clip into him.

The uniform with the FBI guy started to fire his now re-loaded shot gun. The three other uniforms with shot guns had decided not to completely re-load their shot guns and soon added their shot guns into the mix.

The shot guns were soon empty and so was Kate while Ryan started firing his second clip, when four more rounds entered Frankie's head in quick succession.

Frankie fell after the last four rounds from Espo while everyone else started re-loading their weapons, which for all of them was going to be their last time.

Kate suddenly noted that there was movement far to the other side of Frankie, directly across from her.

"Damn it, he's not alone." Kate mostly tells herself. However Ryan had heard her and looked up to see what Kate had seen.

"This is my last clip." Ryan tells her.

"Mine too." Kate responds while re-loading. However Kate suddenly has an idea. "Everyone move forward. Cut his head off while he's down. …. Use the sword and cut his head off." Kate yells as loud as she can. Kate suddenly remembered what happened to Ray.

The uniforms with the shotguns only partially re-loaded and moved up close and formed a line facing what was coming while the FBI guy put his weapon away and pulled the sword out.

Stepping up he took his time and looked down. From Kate's point of view one of the uniforms must have said something because the FBI guy looked at him and then swung for all he was worth.

Frankie's head came off with a single stroke just as the three FBI guys with M-16's suddenly burst into view and almost got gunned down by four shot guns.

Each side held their weapons aimed at each other until the both slowly lowered them.

Everyone was now circled around what they hoped was now a very dead and stayed that way this time, Frankie. Even Espo had joined them from the porch.

Kate looked at the three FBI guys with the M-16's. "You can have him back now. I don't ever want to see him again for as long as I live. I would however like a copy of the report of what you find out about him, …. it, ….. whatever. …. We've lost enough people. I would kinda like to know why, if it isn't too much trouble."

The FBI guys simply nod. Nod that they agree that they had lost enough people, or nod that yes they would send Kate a copy? Kate didn't know and at the moment didn't care.

"Come on guys, let's go home. I'm buying the first round. You're all invited." Kate points them all out.

Kate and everyone from the 12th went home while the FBI loaded up Frankie. They made arrangements on when and where to go after work for those drinks.

Kate meanwhile had to fill in Captain Montgomery on what happened out there, and of course start the paperwork on it. Kate had something to tell Lanie now. Maybe it would make her feel better.

Kate followed Ryan and Espo to the pre-arranged bar for those drinks.

Ryan thanked Espo for those shots to its head from long range. They weren't making a dent in him until then. Kate and the uniforms had to agree.

"Just what was that thing anyway?" One of the uniforms asked. He was going to have nightmares tonight.

Kate could just shake her head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. Lanie showed me a blood sample she had of him. It didn't look anything like a blood sample I have ever seen."

"I'm not even sure I saw any blood on him after all the shots we put into him." Another uniform points out.

"Now that you mention it, neither did I." The first one agrees.

"I don't get it. We should have been able to see through him with the number of holes we put in him." Another adds.

"Swiss cheese." Kate whispers. Getting everyone to nod their heads.

"There something you want to tell us Kate?" Espo asks. Getting a questioning look from her. So Espo reaches out and lifts up her left hand showing everyone the ring on her finger.

Kate starts to smile. "I got married a few days ago." Kate tells them smiling wider.

"Anyone we know?" Ryan asks her.

"Castle." Kate tells them.

"As in Richard Castle? The author Castle? The same Castle whose daughter you had in the precinct a number of days ago? That Castle?"

Kate just nods still smiling.

"I take it you love him?" Espo asks.

Kate nods. "More than I thought I would ever love anyone." Kate tells them still smiling.

"We're happy for you Beckett. You deserve it." Espo tells her. Getting nods from everyone there.

Ryan lifts his glass. "To Beckett and the 12th." And everyone adds there glasses and drinks them down.

"Round three?" Espo asks.

"I need to get home guys. I have plans this evening." Kate tells them and starts to rise while leaving money for the next round.

"And do these plans involve someone named Castle?" Espo teases.

"You're a detective Espo. You figure it out." Kate leaves grinning.

Ryan bows out next. "I need to get home too. Jenny wants a baby. She's even got it down to a science. I didn't know better I would think she was trying to kill me." Getting laughs from everyone.

The group that is left only stays for one more round. Then leave for home happy to be alive after today.

Kate made it home to find Castle all alone. "Hi Castle. Where's Alexis?" Kate noted her absence.

"She was invited to a birthday party today. Seems she forgot to bring the invite home from school with her and forgot to mention it. So we have the place to ourselves for the next couple of hours.

I have dinner sitting in the warmer for us. You're a little late today." Rick notes.

"Two hours huh?" Kate comments. "I don't want dinner. I want dessert." Kate tells him as she holds out her hand to lift him up and guide him to the bedroom.

Kate went with Rick to pick up Alexis glowing and happy all the way.

They were invited in to pick up Alexis. "MOM!" And Kate gets crashed into by her.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun at the birthday party." Kate asks her scooping her up and holding her.

"It was great. There was cake and ice cream and she got presents and we played games." Alexis was all excited.

"You ready to go home pumpkin?" Rick asks her. Getting a nod from her. "Why don't you say good bye to the birthday girl and say thank you to her mother for the party." Rick tells her.

Kate puts her down and Alexis is off running.

"I'm sorry about our late acceptance. Alexis only told me this morning after Kate had already left for work." Rick tells the birthday girl's mother.

"It's quite alright. We had lots of space and she's been fun to have around. She's such a happy child."

"And the present we had to pick up along the way probably didn't hurt." Rick teases.

"And I'm sure she noticed it's presence for all of 30 seconds like she did all the others." Getting Rick to chuckle. It sounded like Alexis at Christmas.

Alexis was back. "All ready to go pumpkin? Did you say thank you?" Rick asks her.

"Thank you for the party. It was fun." Alexis tells her.

"You are welcome Alexis, it was a pleasure having you." She bends down to speak to her.

When they get home. "The home inspection is scheduled for 1:00 pm tomorrow. Can you make it?" Rick asks Kate.

"I don't know, we've got a new case. And we got the guy I think killed Ray today. Which reminds me, Jill did you scan him at any time?" Kate asks her.

"I scan everyone that is within range. Jack probably does the same." Jill states knowing Jack had scanned them as soon as they got home. Not knowing what he was looking for.

"And?" Kate asks.

"He has a great deal of foreign contaminants in his blood. Individually they are microscopic. However a number of them have combined to form larger items." Jill tells her.

"Any idea what they do?" Kate asks.

"Unfortunately I'm unable to determine the reason or function of them. They are however artificial in nature." Jill tells her.

"Can you tell us their size?" Jack asks.

"They mostly range in size from 0.1–10 micrometers." Jill responds.

"Jack?" Kate asks.

"That sounds like Nanites." Jack tells them.

"Nanites?" Kate questions.

"**Nanorobotics** is the emerging technology field creating machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of a nanometer (10−9 meters). More specifically, nanorobotics refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building **nanorobots**.

The first useful applications of nanomachines might be in medical technology, which could be used to identify and destroy cancer cells." Jack explains.

"So he really is Frankenstein's monster. Someone actually made this, …. thing?" Kate states asking.

"Nanomachines are largely in the research-and-development phase, but some primitive molecular machines and nanomotors have been tested.

It is highly unlikely that anyone has been able to make this large of a leap." Jack tells her.

"Well someone did. Are you suggesting that he isn't from here?" Kate asks shocked.

"I'm not speculating on anything. I'm simply stating the known knowledge of this technology at this time." Jack corrects her.

Kate remains silent for a time. "Well he better be the only one. One was already one too many." Kate comments.


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

Gotta love how "Guests" take pot shots at the writer about how they hate the story now because it didn't go where they wanted it to go.

Have a little back bone and take credit for your criticism! Or keep quiet! Only cowards stand in the shadows and complain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick sent Kate down to Alexis's room when they talked about going to bed.

"You know, don't you?" Kate looks at him shyly.

Rick steps up and takes her in his arms. "I've known you've been sleeping in Alexis's room for some time now. She had you wrapped around her little finger some time ago. And you're racing out to the school from work to rescue her from Meredith told me all I needed to know."

Kate started to say something but Rick put a finger over her lips. "You loved her even then, you just needed to believe it yourself. I fell in love with her the moment she was born. And she's had me wrapped around her tiny little finger ever sense."

"You're not mad I slip away to her room?" Kate has to ask.

"I don't know what you gain from sleeping with her but you've changed ever since you started. And I happen to like this version of Kate Beckett the best. .. Pardon, Mrs. Castle the best. And I'm sure you'll explain it to me when you're ready. And I can wait. Besides it brought you to me and that's what I care about most.

And if you want that baby you will not be sleeping with her all the time. And your sleeping with her has brightened her life considerably, and that alone warms my heart and make me love you more.

And I do love you." Rick tells her. Kate responds by kissing him. "Now go down there and curl up with her and make her happy." Rick tells her.

"I love you Castle." And Kate heads down to Alexis's room feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off her. She was going to enjoy cuddling with Alexis tonight and it was probably going to be the last time.

Kate was sitting at her desk. "Beckett, you need to see this." Espo calls from a doorway.

After Kate joins him and Ryan. "Ok, we've gone thru everyone who has come and gone from this place. All exits are covered by security cameras. Now watch this lady here enter and get in the elevator. She gets off on our floor and walks down the hallway and uses a key to get in with.

Now we fast forward and this lady, a different looking one comes out. She gets on the elevator and gets off on the lobby level and walks out the front door.

We're assuming that she takes a taxi from here." Espo tells her.

"I've already got calls into several taxi companies. With the date stamp we should find the right one. Provided she took one." Ryan tells her.

"What about the second body?" Kate asks.

"That's where it gets interesting. See this lady pushing this old fashioned trunk down the hall on our floor. She looks different from the other two. Now watch a different lady come back out with the same trunk.

Down the elevator and out the front door. It's too big for a normal taxi so she would need something bigger, like a minivan." Espo points out.

"Taxi companies with mini vans are not that many. With the date stamp I knew when to ask for. And I got a hit. A taxi picked her up and took her to this address." Ryan holds up another of his post-it-notes.

Kate snatches it from him. "Got a warrant?" Kate asks.

Ryan holds up another piece of paper that he yanks away when Kate swipes at it, grinning.

"Let's go, and grab a couple of uniforms just in case. If there really is more than one they might all be there." Kate tells them.

They all arrive at the address and open their trunks to get their vests out to put on.

"You two stay down here. One on the stairs and one on the fire escape." Kate tells the uniforms.

Kate and the guys go upstairs. Finding the door they are after. Kate and Ryan are set while Espo moves to kick in the door.

Kicking open the door Kate is first in followed by Ryan. "NYPD!"

Just inside standing in the kitchen chopping something. She immediately turns and throws the knife just as Kate yells. "Drop it!" Followed immediately by a scream.

Kate had a knife stinking out of her arm just below her shoulder. The woman immediately grabs another knife and Ryan shoots her, causing her to drop the knife and fall to the floor.

Then a side door opens and another woman shows up. However she slams the door closed. Espo moves over and tries to open it but it's locked. So he kicks it in and sees her just exit the window out onto the fire escape.

Espo pulls out his radio and calls down to the uniform. "One white female, long brunette hair, dressed in green stain looking pajamas coming down the fire escape." And runs over to the window and watches the uniform down there waiting for her and take her into custody.

Ryan is cuffing the lady he shot while Espo goes to the only other door and clears the room.

Espo talks into his radio again calling for a unit for transport and an ambulance and a medic for Kate. Then pulls out his cell phone and calls in CSU to sweep the place.

Then Espo goes over to Kate. "I'm fine." She tells him.

"That must be why you are bleeding all over the floor." Espo teases.

Kate just glares at him.

"The ambulance will be here in no time. Looks like you'll be stuck at a desk for a little while." Espo tells her.

"Just so long as I'm better in two weeks for the honeymoon or someone is going to pay." Kate tells him.

There is an ambulance for their suspect and one for Kate. Not that she doesn't put up a fight about it, because she does.

Once patched up and back at the precinct Roy sends her home and tells her not to come back for two days to rest that arm. Roy had to threaten her a little to get her to do it.

Kate is forced to take a taxi since her arm is in a sling so driving was out.

Unlocking the front door and stepping in early Kate finds Rick doing some light packing for the upcoming move.

Rick has spotted. "What happened." With worry in his voice.

"We went to pick us a suspect or three and one of them threw a knife. Just my luck it hits a part of me that my vest doesn't cover." Kate tells him while Rick escorts her to the sofa.

"Does it hurt?" Rick asks then decides that was probably s stupid question.

"Not much actually. They gave me something at the hospital. But it probably will when it wears off." Kate tells him.

"Good thing I haven't boxed the bathrooms yet." Rick comments, getting a chuckle from Kate.

"I think snuggling with Alexis is out for a few days." Rick breaks it to her.

"Yea, I'm not looking forward to not getting to snuggle with anyone for a few days." Kate tells him and means it. If she didn't would her nightmares return?

"We may have to delay our baby making practices too." Rick tells her not liking this idea much himself.

"Oh no Castle, you're not getting out of it that easily. Even if I was stuck in a hospital bed we're going to make love." Kate tells him and grabs his shirt and pulls him to her with her one good arm. "Now shut up and kiss me."

An hour and half later Rick left Kate in their bed resting while he went to pick up Alexis from school.

Rick had warned Alexis on the ride home about Kate so she wouldn't be scared when she saw her.

"Does it hurt?" Alexis asks softly.

"No sweetie it doesn't hurt." Kate tells her. Though it probably will when the pain medication wears off.

Kate had the next two days off following the orders of her Captain, and she kept Castle busy in bed the entire time. Getting in all the baby making practice that she could.

This caused Castle to fall a little behind in boxing everything up for the move. Since they were going to be gone on their honeymoon and only back just before the actual move into the new house.

And they were due to sign all the paperwork the day after they got back.

Kate was still in a sling when she went into work. With her usual bagel, coffee and a kiss that had her moaning wanting to drag Castle back to bed and get in some more practice.

Once at her desk she turned on her computer and found a file waiting for her from the tech searching the name Wichita.

She had one name that fit the parameters Kate had given her. However he had died in Afghanistan. "Damn it." Kate cussed at the screen. His wife had died of breast cancer a couple of years later and his daughter had died in an accident the same day he did.

She had pictures of all of them. And the picture of the little girl looks at lot like the girl she had seen.

They had nothing on the possible third woman and the other two had asked for lawyers, so they got nothing out of them. They hadn't yet found the body they suspected being taken out in the trunk. Actually they hadn't even found the trunk yet.

And the guys had left her some of the paperwork dealing with Frankie. She made a mental note to thank them somehow.

Roy found her sitting at her desk doing paperwork. "Beckett, how's the arm?"

"It's fine sir, just a little sore still." Kate tells him honestly. This morning's pain pill hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"Well you're confined to your desk with that arm until you leave on your honeymoon." And Roy starts to walk away. "And Beckett, I catch you out in the field with that arm and you'll be doing paperwork for the rest of your life." And Roy continues on to his office.

"Yes sir." Leaving off the 'Thank you sir.' Since she didn't want to thank him for shackling her to her desk.

Now that she was interrupted she decided it was time for some coffee. So she pulled out Castle's latest bag and went into the break room to make a pot.

"I knew it was you!" Espo tells her standing in the doorway. Shocking Kate and making her jump just a bit. "That stuff is the greatest that's been in here in a long time. Make that forever. …. Where'd you get it?" Espo would like to know so he can make it at home too.

"Castle." Kate breaks down and tells him.

"So you married him for his coffee?" Espo teases.

"Right Espo, I married him just to get to his coffee." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Good to know. I'd hate to think you married him because you loved him. … You're not pregnant are you?"

"ESPO?" Kate glares at him. Wishing she was pregnant. They were certainly getting a lot of practice at it lately.

Espo goes back to his desk satisfied at the results of yanking on Beckett's chain, leaving Kate standing at the coffee maker wondering if she was pregnant. She was going to find out in three days since her period ran like clockwork.

The boys filled her in on where they were with the third woman, which was nowhere. They were however making headway on why. However Kate didn't like the idea. It didn't sit right somehow, but she did have an idea and a thought on just who could help her.

Kate pulled out her cell phone and called Lanie, who was out of the hospital and stuck at home recovering.

"Girlfriend! I thought you had forgotten about me. You don't call, you don't visit." Lanie knew that wasn't true. Kate had been to the hospital a lot before she was discharged.

"Sorry Lanie, I had my own little run in the other day." And Kate tells her the story of her getting stabbed, well hit really, with a knife.

Then Kate started on Espo's theory about the three women and how it didn't make sense to Kate somehow, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"That's because you are not thinking through the all-girl network." Lanie tells her. Getting a "HUH?" from Kate.

"All-girl network. You sit around with the other girls and share your stories about how much you hate the man in your life and how much you wish he was Brad Pitt or George Clooney. And while you could divorce him or dump him you just want him to go away, but he won't.

So you sit there and dream up ways on how to get rid of the man in your life so you could go out and get a real one. Week after week until someone comes up with a plan. And it's hurtful and spiteful and will show him just how much you hate him for what he's not." Lanie tells her.

"So they go out and get dressed up and kill him?" Kate doesn't get it.

"Oh heavens no. They get dressed up in the sexiest thing they can think of and seduce the other girl's guy. Maybe tie him to the bed so that when they all pop out he finds out what it's all about just before they kill him, together." Lanie explains.

"One girl has access to the outfits or the money to buy them, another has access to a place where they can kill him and one of them does the seducing to get him there in the first place?" Kate is catching on.

"That girlfriend is the all-girls network. Sort of a twisted sick one, but still a network." Lanie tells her.

"Thanks Lanie, you're the best." Kate now had a lead for them to work with.

"KATE?" Lanie calls out before she can hang up.

"Yea?"

"How's Castle?" Lanie needs gossip info, being stuck at home.

"He's terrific Lanie." Kate tells her while suddenly going all soft.

"And when's the honeymoon?" Lanie knows the plan just doesn't remember the exact date.

"In about a week and a half. Technically 8 days, give or take an hour or two." Kate tells her still all soft and gooey.

"And then it's back to the apartment to start making Castle babies." Lanie teases.

"Well about that." Kate goes chicken.

"Katherine Beckett?" Lanie questions. Thinking she is already pregnant.

"We close on a new house 2 days after we get back." Kate barely whispers out.

"YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE?" Lanie screams through the phone. Forcing Kate to pull it away from her ear.

"You better get your sorry skinny butt over here tonight and show me, or so help me, ….." Lanie threatens.

"I promise I'll be over tonight to show you the listing. It's gorgeous Lanie it really is." Kate even sounds all mushy now.

"How big is it?" Lanie asks, wondering where it is.

"It's 8,600 sq. ft." Kate tells her cringing and holding the phone away from her ear.

"8,600 SQ. FT.?" Lanie screams out through the phone. "Just how many Castle babies do you plan on having? Never mind! Just get here, I want to see it. And you better show girl or I'll have Espo and Ryan hunt you down and have them deliver you to me." Lanie warns her.

"I promise I'll be there." Kate confirms.

Kate however made a single mistake. She didn't tell Castle she was going to be late. Kate was still thinking single while living married. Not a good mix.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50**

Kate had a blast showing Lanie the pictures on the web site that had the listing. Kate was returning home in a good mood. Lanie had loved the home almost as much as she did. Kate couldn't wait to move in.

Kate unlocked the front door, closed it and re-locked it. "Kate where have you been? Are you alright?" Rick intercepts her.

"I went over to see Lanie, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You're a cop with a dangerous job and you didn't call to say you would be late. I'm a writer, I get to sit here dreaming up countless scenarios where you're lying in some alley or building dying. And what do I have to stop all this? A self centered thoughtless wife that isn't really acting like a wife." Rick looks and is mad.

"I can't even go out in the field because of my injury, you know that, and of course I'm your wife." Kate is mad back at him.

"Then act like a wife, talk to me. If you don't call that next call might be the hospital telling me my wife is going to die soon and if I want to see her I better hurry. Or it's Espo at that door instead of you." Rick looks at her looking for something.

Not seeing what he wants. "Dinner is in the warmer." And goes to his bedroom and goes to bed.

Kate is left standing there wondering what happened. Part of Kate wants to follow and say she's sorry. Another part wants to follow him and put up a fight. However she decides on pulling her dinner out and eat alone.

Eating alone was getting to her though. She had been eating with Castle and Alexis for so long that eating alone was proving to be difficult. Mostly she just pushed her food around.

She got up and dumped what was left in the trash and went into the bedroom, finding Castle already in bed. Kate sat on the side of the bed. "Castle I'm a cop, there is always a chance you might get that phone call or open the door to someone else. I thought you knew that?"

Rick stays on his side with his back to her. "Of course I know that. It didn't stop me from falling in love with you or marrying you. But would it kill you to tell me, us, that you're going to be late and not to worry." Rick tells her.

Kate remains silent so Rick plows on. "I would never ask you to quit your job; we'll live with the fear. But you've never been on the other side have you?" Rick asks her still with his back turned to her.

"Other side?"

"Sitting at home waiting for word on someone you love. Are they going to walk in through that door? Or are you going to get a phone call or someone else at the door telling you that someone will never come home again. You've never been on the outside looking in, have you?" Rick asks her.

"No." Kate answers softly. "I've never loved anyone since my mom died. Not until you and Alexis. You two made it past my walls and filled up my heart. I didn't even know how empty it was until you started filling it. I'm not used to this Castle. I love you and somehow I thought that would be enough." Kate stops.

Rick gets up and sits on the bed. "It's not enough Kate, it'll never be enough. You can tell me you love me but if you don't act like you love me, it's just words."

"I'm trying Castle, I'm trying." Kate whispers to him.

Rick moves over and hugs her. "We're married Kate. That means where a team. A little different than the team you have at work maybe, but still a team. If you go off doing things all by yourself we're not a team anymore.

I told you I was going to DC for something. I included you so you knew where I was in case something happened and so you didn't worry. I'm only asking the same Kate." Rick explains.

Kate strokes his face. "I promise not to do it again Castle. I can do better." Kate tells him looking into his eyes.

Rick kisses her cheek. "Go take a shower and come to bed."

Kate did as she was told and slid in next to Castle who promptly wrapped his arms around her and held her close until they were both asleep.

Next morning Kate had the next two days off but didn't tell Castle. She didn't want him jetting her off to someplace again. Not that she didn't like the idea but she had something she needed to do.

Kate was up before Rick and was stepping out of the shower just as Rick was getting up. "I need to go out for a couple of hours. I have an errand that I have to take care of. …. All my clothes are down in Alexis's room. I'd move them but there is no where to put them. Your clothes take up the entire closet. Besides we will be moving almost the day we get back." Kate tells him with a towel wrapped around her yet again.

"It's ok Kate. I know you love her. Maybe you'll tell me why soon." Rick lets her off the hook.

"I promise, right after I get back, we'll talk." Kate leans down and gives him a quick kiss. Then heads for Alexis's room to find clothes to wear.

Kate started at one store but didn't find anything that caught her eye. So she moved on down the street to the next store. Here she found something she liked a lot. But the price was going to damage her bank account big time. Still she loved the look of it. It was unique looking.

Kate was bouncing on her way back to the apartment. "Hi Castle." Kate was happy and nervous. She found him putting things in boxes. She takes his hand and moves him to the sofa.

"Castle I love you, and I need to act more like your wife. Your partner in life. And your mine so I got you something." And Kate hands over her own little square box.

Rick takes it with his mouth hanging open and opens it.

Tacori Men's Satin Engraved Wedding Band

Old world charm and contemporary cool are united in this crescent Men's band featuring a classic engraved pattern on 18k rose gold and a sensual satin finish on 18k white gold - creating a modern yet sophisticated design. Eternity crescents and miligrain details complete the interior rim.

**$3,500.00**

Kate takes it out of the box for him and takes his hand and places it on his finger. "I love you Castle and I'm ever so happy you said yes. …. And I need all those other women out there to know that you're mine now." Kate tells him and leans in for a quick kiss.

"Getting possessive Kate?" Rick teases since the tone of his voice tells her he is.

"I'm not taking any chances Castle." Kate tells him with a light punch to his arm.

"Castle, …. about Alexis." Kate starts the next topic that he needs to understand. Please let him understand.

"After my mother died I went into a deep depression. My father disappeared into the bottom of a bottle. He says he's better, but he's said that before. We don't talk much anymore.

I decided to join the police force and try and make it to detective. I wanted to solve my mother's murder. I didn't believe what the cops told us.

I wasn't the same person after my mother was killed. I grew up after that pretty much alone. I had to do everything. The only person I could rely on was me.

However I had a lot of nightmares. Mostly watching my mother die or variation thereof. It got so it was almost a nightly occurrence.

I started adapting to having them. They were almost like they had become a part of me I got so used to having them.

Then you and Alexis came along. My first night sleeping here I found myself in the guest room with Alexis in my arms and that night was nightmare free. It felt really weird. I really didn't understand.

I kept waking up with Alexis in my arms and every time I did it was nightmare free." Kate's tears were starting.

"You two kept coming up with new excuses to get me to stay over. I was such a personal person that I didn't want to, but the nights free of nightmares was ever so appealing. And then Alexis started telling me that she loved me. And she wanted me to find love and magic so very badly." Kate's tears were falling down her face and Rick stayed silent letting her talk herself out.

"The showers I took with her were just, I don't know. If having her around made me feel like this then I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. And she had questions Castle. She wanted to know if her legs were going to be long like mine? Was she going to have breasts too? Did they hurt?

At first I didn't know what to say. I could remember taking showers with my mother once in a while, but I was usually sick then. It was all so different. I hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

They were just showers Castle, I didn't even help her wash herself. It just seemed a natural progression from sleeping in the same bed to make the nightmare's go away to taking showers with her.

I just wanted them to go away and stay away. I wanted to be whole again and not have this giant hole in my heart. Maybe it was shellfish of me and I was just using Alexis to achieve a dream. But you haven't seen my nightmares Castle.

I don't think she knows much about women Castle and it gave me a chance to teach her and talk to her. She is so amazing Castle.

Then you made love to me and the nights with you were equally free of nightmares. I haven't had a nightmare since I've been here.

And with my head clear I started to feel more like my old self before my mother died. And then I knew I was falling in love with both of you. It wasn't just not having nightmares anymore, but you both made your way into my heart." Kate was beginning to cry now to go with the tears and talking was becoming harder.

Now I don't know how to live without either of you. I can't lose you. I'm so much different now. I love you." Kate sits there crying wiping her nose.

Rick moves and wraps his arms around her and lets her cry. When she finally slows down. "I love you too Kate. And thanks for letting me in. I understand now why you are down there with Alexis. She taught you how to open your heart to us.

I think now I understand why she told me one time that she wanted you to stay because you needed to find magic and you weren't going to if you didn't stay.

It sounds like she is a good teacher. She taught you the magic of love." Rick tells her.

"Do you still need her to sleep nightmare free?" Rick asks.

Kate shakes her head. "I have you."

"We're going to need to talk with her." Rick tells her.

"How is she going to take it? Will she hate me now?" Kate fears what Alexis will think of her. Kate loves her.

Rick chuckles a little. "She would love you if you moved to the other side of the country and pester me every day trying to find out if we were going to go see you today. I think she loves you too much to worry about where you sleep or take showers.

And since I'm a guy I never really thought about her having questions."

Kate simply tries to melt into Castle and have him hold her. "I have today and tomorrow off." Kate tells him.

"Alexis has school so we're going to get to stay here this time." Rick tells her.

Kate just grins and stands up and offers her left hand. Rick places his left hand in hers and allows her to lift him from the sofa and follow her to their bedroom.

They didn't leave it until it was time for Rick to go pick up Alexis from school while Kate went into the kitchen to start dinner smiling the entire time.

They were sitting at the table eating off paper plates and drinking from plastic cups again. Pretty soon they wouldn't even be able to cook anymore.

"I'd like to arrange for us to go see my father tomorrow." Kate tells them.

"We get to see your dad?" Alexis sounds happy.

"You sure Kate? Do you know if he'll be, …." Rick leaves it unsaid.

"I don't know really. Last time we talked he said he was quitting, but he's said that before." Kate reminds him.

"My dad doesn't feel very well sweetie. He may not look or smell very good. You need to be careful around him." Kate tells her. Not sure she would understand her dad being an alcoholic. But maybe he's not anymore.

"You want to go get him and meet us at a restaurant? …. No bad idea. How about we wait right outside in case he's not feeling well enough to go out to eat with us somewhere." Rick offers. Trying to shield Alexis so she doesn't think badly of Kate's father with her first impression of him.

"I'll call him after dinner to set up a time." Kate tells them.

Rick looked concerned while Alexis looked excited. Kate just hoped this turned out to be a good idea.

Kate talked privately with her father in the bedroom. Kate eventually came back out into the living room.

"How did it go?" Rick asks hoping for the best.

"He sounded better at least. I told him I was bringing someone with me for him to meet. He's probably thinking some tattooed half naked fat biker guy." Kate smiles.

"Mom?" Alexis didn't understand.

"I had some questionable boyfriends in my past." Kate explains.

Alexis is still puzzled but says nothing while Rick glares at her.

Alexis talked them into playing 313 again. Getting a groan from Rick and an; I'm going to beat you this time smile from Kate.

Kate lost of course but she tucked Alexis into bed anyway. Then went back out to the living room with Castle.

"Richard there is something on the news I think you will be interested in." Jack speaks up while Rick and Kate were quietly cuddling on the sofa.

Rick finds the remote and turns on the TV, which will not be easily done in a few days.

The top story of the day was the sitting Senators for New Jersey and Massachusetts were stepping down due to health related issues. Abbreviated interviews indicated they came to realize they could not do their jobs properly having to go to the hospital every three days for dialysis.

"They both have renal failure?" Kate questions.

"Maybe it's something in the water?" Rick offers.

"The water? Really Castle?" Kate doesn't sound convinced.

"Maybe they have a history of it in their families. I don't know. Do I look like a doctor?" Rick asks her.

"Just seems weird is all." Kate comments.

"Maybe it's a political version of winning the power ball?" Rick makes a joke out of it instead.

"Remind me never to play." Kate waves it off. And Rick turns off the TV.

"Take me to bed Castle." Kate offers.

Rick just grins and picks her up and carries her to bed.

The next morning was spent quietly then getting ready for lunch with Kate's father.

Alexis was bouncing in the car practically the whole way while Kate spent it biting her lower lip.

"We'll wait down here." Rick tells her after they are parked and were inside his building. While Kate goes up the elevator to his apartment. "Why do I feel like I'm bringing my first boyfriend home to my parents? He's only my husband, …. and my daughter. ….. Please let this go well." Kate talks her herself on the way up.

Kate has made it to his front door. 'I've faced down killers with loaded weapons pointed at me. I can do this.' Kate thinks and pushes the button.

"Katie!" Jim opens the door.

"Hi dad." Kate is cautious.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat. It's good to see you. You look well. Is that a new hair style?" Jim sees something different just not sure what it is.

Kate runs her right hand threw her hair. "How have you been dad?"

"I've been doing pretty well mostly. It's been a struggle." Jim tells her then reaches into his pocket and pulls something out that he starts to play with.

"It's my three months chip. I've been sober for three months." Jim tells her while still rubbing it between his fingers.

"I'm glad." Kate is cautious, she's been down this road before.

"Were are your friends? Did they not make it?" Jim remembers Kate saying she was bringing someone with her.

"They're downstairs waiting." Kate tells him.

"Oh, … probably a good idea. I know you have no reason to trust me or believe me Katie." Jim looks downcast.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just. Well you'll see." Kate wanted to tell him about the child waiting down there but couldn't do it.

"They must be someone special if you brought them here." Jim offers up.

"They're very special dad." Kate perks up and sounds confident. And Jim has spotted this.

"Then maybe we shouldn't keep them waiting. You said something about lunch?" Jim gets up.

Kate follows him to the door. "Nothing too fancy I hope. I'm not dressed for it." Jim searches for a clue.

"No, nothing fancy. They would probably like it if we just went to a hot dog stand." Kate knows Castle doesn't do fancy stuffy places.

"Really? Maybe they would like a baseball game some time?" Jim offers, since he knows they both like baseball.

"They probably would. You can ask them." Kate perks up. So far this is going well. Now for the big shock.

They are both quiet in the elevator down. Once downstairs Kate sees Rick and Alexis standing right where she left them.

Kate walks over to them and kneels down and holds out her arms. And Alexis wastes no time in stepping into them. And Kate lifts her up and holds her.

"Dad, this is Alexis and this is Richard Castle. …. This is my father, Jim." Kate makes introductions and holding Alexis allows her to hide her ring just a little longer until she is ready to break that part of the news.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Rick holds out his hand.

Jim however is shocked. He recognized Rick the moment he saw him. Johanna had shown him the back covers of his books countless times.

It takes him a moment to recover and offer his hand back. "Johanna would never believe me." Jim is still shocked and partly staring.

"You're Kate's dad?" Alexis asks. While Kate notices she did not say mom this time. Silently thanking her.

"Yes I am. And you're about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Jim tells her and shakes her hand too.

Jim looks at Kate with a face that is screaming. 'Is there something you want to tell me Katie?' written all over it.

"How about lunch?" Rick asks trying to bail Kate out of this moment. "There is an Italian hole in the wall that I've read good things about a few blocks down." Rick offers.

And Rick opens the door and holds it open for everyone.

Kate lets Alexis down and holds her hand with her left hand to hide her ring a little longer.

They come up to it and Rick opens the door and holds it open.

"I've been down this way countless times, and I don't remember ever seeing this place." Jim has to tell them.

"You were probably looking for something else at the time." Rick offers.

"I don't know? I think I would have noticed by the smell alone." As Jim inhales deeply. Feeling his stomach rumble.

They all ask only for water to drink.

Rick sits next to Alexis while Kate sits next to her father on the other side of the booth.

Rick orders simple spaghetti with meat sauce and plans on sharing with Alexis. Jim had thought of getting something light but the smells talked him into ordering the same. Kate followed all of them, also thinking she would share with Alexis.

Kate is taking the menu from her father and adding it to hers to hand them to the waitress. However she was doing part of this with her left hand.

Kate can hear her father suck in his breath while her left hand is exposed.

"Katie?" Jim looks at her while Kate is noticing that he has spotted her ring.


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51**

"Yea that was the main reason for the visit today. Castle and I got married a few days ago. Well, closer to a week or more now actually." Kate tells him reaching across with her left hand to Castle who reaches to her with his left hand and they meet in the middle.

"You married Richard Castle, your mother's favorite author?" Jim is shocked.

"I love him dad. I couldn't let him get away. Actually I love him and his daughter. Who is now your granddaughter, sort of." Kate tells him. Praying this goes well.

"I didn't even know you knew him. … But then there are probably a lot of things I don't know about now." Jim says sadly.

"Dad, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I reacted badly when your mother died. I drowned myself at the bottom of a bottle and left you to fend for yourself. I suppose I should be grateful you even still talk to me." Jim is falling down hill fast.

"Dad please." Kate doesn't want to see him go back into it. Not now.

"Your daughter has done wonderful things Mr. Beckett. From my point of view, you and Johanna did a wonderful job with her growing up." Rick speaks up for the first time.

Jim smiles at the attempt. "You weren't there for some of the years. She was a hard headed impossible teenager. I think trouble was her middle name. Now I don't even know my own daughter. She had to grow up without both her parents." Jim is still headed down hill.

Rick was about to counter, but Alexis stands up on her seat and reaches across the table to grab Jim's arm. "We found mom's magic, we can find yours." Alexis tell him. Looking very serious for a 6 year old.

Jim turns his head to look at Kate. "MOM?" Is his question.

Kate turns a brilliant shade of red. "A lot has happened lately." Kate tells him as her defense.

"So it would appear. Married and with a daughter that calls you mom. What happened to her mother?" Jim asks. Not knowing he just brought up a sore point for Kate.

"My other mommy doesn't want me. Kate loves me." Alexis tells him in her defense.

"My first wife just doesn't, …." And Rick is interrupted by Kate.

"Meredith treats Alexis like, …. I don't know what. Maybe that's the point. She ignores her very existence unless it suits her or she wants something. It broke my heart to see Alexis treated that way. …." And is interrupted by Alexis.

"My mom isn't nice. She yells a lot. She yells at dad and at grams. She's mean. But Kate loves me. Her and dad got married and she's my mom now. …. And I love her." Alexis adds quietly as she sits back down.

Rick knew Alexis loved Kate but not enough to go this far. Even Kate was taken aback by the outburst, as tears start to form for what Alexis just did to support her.

Jim sat there smiling. Kate was going to have her hands full with the red headed fireball. What goes around comes around. "You love Katie a lot don't you?" Jim looks directly at Alexis.

Alexis nods her head. "She's the best. Kate is the greatest mommy ever." Alexis says with conviction. Watching Kate wipe a tear away.

What Kate wants to do is hug her and kiss her, but she's trapped on the other side of the booth up against the wall with her father on the outside.

Jim however seems maybe to have figured that out. "Why don't you come around here Alexis and sit here for a moment." Jim offers and pats his lap.

Alexis slowly gets down and slowly makes it over to Jim. Not so sure about this. But allows Jim to pick her up and sit her in his lap.

Kate wastes no time and kisses her cheek. "I love you too sweetie." Kate tells her.

Now Alexis sees an opening and reaches out to Kate who instantly takes her from Jim and holds her in her lap squeezing tight. Then kisses the back of her head and squeezes her again.

The server picks this time to show up with their food. Kate instantly felt lost. Alexis was effectively trapped with her and had to go back through her father to get back to her seat.

"I'll just sit over here." Jim tells them as he moves around to the other side. Giving Kate someplace to sit Alexis back down.

Kate and Alexis share her plate.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding Katie. It would have been nice t have walked you down the aisle." Jim tells her while eating.

"Actually you still can dad." Kate tells him.

"We were married quickly in Vegas. Too fast to create our own personal wedding vows, so after we create them we are going to schedule another wedding closer to home. You can walk her down the aisle that time." Rick explains.

"This way all our family and friends will be there. So you won't have missed much dad." Kate agrees.

"And maybe have a few of those friends and family over to the house for a little post second wedding reception." Rick adds as a thought.

"Oh that reminds me. We have got to show you the house we are buying. It's gorgeous dad. Simply gorgeous." Kate tells him beaming about what is coming.

"Wedding, house. When's the honeymoon?" Jim asks.

"Actually we leave for that in two days. Three days in London. Then three days in Paris. Then three days in Rome. Then a river boat tour from Vienna to Amsterdam in 14 days. I'm so excited. Then two days after we get back we close on the house and can move in.

It's so exciting dad. It's like living a dream or something. I keep waiting to see if I wake up." Kate's tone of voice and the smile on her face tells Jim almost all he wanted to know.

"I haven't seen anything in the papers about your getting married. I would have thought they would be dogging your every move by now." Jim wonders.

"That reminds me. I forgot to tell you we have a meeting with my publicist the day after we get back. Before or after we sign the papers on the house. She wants to make an announcement about our being married. She thinks it will help keep the paparazzi away. But we can decide what to do or say or not do or say at the meeting." Rick tells her.

Kate was about to give her 2 cents on the topic when Castle's phone rings. Kate holds her thought while Castle looks at his phone. "It's my publisher. I should probably take this. Excuse me Jim." As Rick would like to get out of the booth.

Jim gets up to let Rick out and Rick steps outside.

"Does his publisher do that often?" Jim asks.

Kate shakes her head. "He finished his latest book a few days ago. It should take her/them weeks to review and edit it." Kate doesn't know either.

Kate has her head turned to watch Castle and his phone conversation. Kate thought he looked mad. His arms were flying everywhere.

Then she caught the word "Marry". Followed soon by Castle yelling into the phone. "Why the hell would you think I would marry you? I'll marry who I damn well please Gina!" And she watches Castle hang up the phone and then look like he just threw the phone as far as he could. Then start pacing while talking.

"Can you move sweetie, I want to get up." Once Kate is up. "You stay right here with my father sweetie. You understand, don't move. I'll be right back." And Kate goes outside.

From Jim and Alexis's point of view since Alexis joined him on his side of the table looking out. They could see Rick waving his hands and telling Kate something. Followed by Kate doing something similar just not as exaggerated.

Soon Rick has Kate wrapped up in his arms with Kate burying her head on his shoulder. Then Rick pushes her out from him a little and then kisses her. Only breaking from the kiss when they need to stop for air. Then Kate has her head on his shoulder again.

They can see Rick talking but since Kate has her head turned away from them they don't know what or if she is talking. Rick turns his head to look back inside the restaurant and Kate steps back from Castle and then lean in to kiss him quickly.

Then they both come back inside, hand in hand. Sitting down side by side opposite Jim and Alexis.

"Sorry, my publicist seems to have lost her ever loving mind!" Rick's voice rises as he talks and gets madder with each word.

Kate places a hand on his arm. "Sorry. She just, …" Rick softens his tone.

"We'll deal with it later Castle." Kate tells him.

"Only if you promise to bring your gun with you." Rick tells her.

"Castle?" Kate questions him. Not that she didn't think it wasn't a good idea. She did want to shoot her.

"It was just a thought." Rick relents and starts to relax.

Jim loved the interaction between these two. If he had reservations about Kate marrying too fast they were disappearing fast.

"I don't suppose you have pictures of the wedding?" Jim asks.

Kate suddenly looks guilty. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't even think to bring them. We'll bring them next time." Kate is forced to tell him.

Jim however noticed his daughter said we, and not I will bring them.

After they were done eating Rick and Alexis stayed downstairs while Kate went with her father upstairs to say goodbye.

"I can see you love him Katie but does he make you happy?" Jim wants to know.

"They both make me happy dad. More happy than I thought I ever would be." Kate tells him leaving off the 'after mom died'. But Jim heard it all the same.

"Your mom would be proud of you Katie." Jim was happy that she was happy again.

This hit Kate hard, she so wanted to tell him she had talked to her. But she knew she couldn't. "I know she is dad, I know she is."

Back downstairs headed for home. "I need a new cell phone." Rick is forced to tell her.

"We'll stop and cancel your old one and buy you a new one along the way Castle." Kate told him. Then added 'and shoot Gina' to herself. She hasn't been married to him for a month yet and she already has to fight other women off him. This better not get to be a habit.

Rick was not in the least a little happy. His old phone was dead and he had his new phone. Now he had to go through the process of making sure it had all the apps he wanted that the old phone had. Pain in the ass. Now he was mad at Gina all over again.

Kate's arm was feeling much better so when they got home from lunch with her father they went down to the pool to have some fun. Kate was dying to tease Castle with her bikini and was dying to see his shoulders and arms dripping wet with pool water.

Kate also found that the pool could be used to hide wandering hands that went places that made her wish they weren't in a pool any more.

Kate put a little extra swing in her hips on their way back up to their apartment.

Kate's and Rick continued the wayward hands while they changed from their swim suits into something more comfortable. Kate was dying and she could see that Castle was bursting at the seams. However they were forced to go make dinner for themselves and Alexis. They also needed to get more items boxed tonight.

Rick was cooking what would be their last meal out of this kitchen. Tomorrow would need to be take-out.

After tucking Alexis in for the night they barely made it past the bedroom door before starting to rip each other's clothes off.

Come morning Kate showered and found her final bagel with cream cheese, coffee to-go mug and the kiss that had her moaning for more before leaving.

It was Kate's final day at work. Tomorrow they would be flying out for their first day of their honeymoon. She was still bared from going out to site. So when they got a body drop Kate had to stay behind.

It wasn't until she knew that the body was downstairs with Lanie that she got involved.

"Hey Lanie." Kate greets her friend.

"Hey girl, are you excited?" Lanie knows Kate leaves tomorrow.

"I'm dying here Lanie. I can't wait to start." Kate tells her.

"Better rest up while you can girlfriend, endless sex takes energy." Lanie teases.

"We did that last night. We teased each other almost all day long. I was about willing to take him on the lobby floor." Kate is laughing.

"Practice makes perfect girl."

"So what have we got here?" Kate goes over to the table.

"Picked her up this morning. Just wasn't the same without you there." Lanie tells her.

"Tell me about it. Your replacement while in the hospital had me wanting to shoot him." Kate admits.

"So I heard. You're not the first to tell me. Female, single, early 30's, multiple stab wounds." Lanie lifts the sheet.

"Sounds like a crime of passion. Someone wanted her dead and probably suffer." Kate comments. "They seem to be all in the chest. Why so little blood?" Kate questions as she moves the sheet to expose more her hand brushes up against her.

Martha grumbled as the alarm went off signaling her to wake up. She opened her eyes angrily and looked for the alarm clock she had bought yesterday. The only reason Martha had was because she had finally gotten a job but she had little chances for mistakes. Martha didn't want to get fired on the first day for being late. She finally stopped it and slowly sat up on her bed. She tried wiping the sleep from her eyes but it didn't really work. Martha thanked herself for setting the alarm on her clock a hour before she had to really get up to take a shower. Martha tiredly got up and walked towards the bathroom and quickly as she could while tired got undressed. She turned on the water and let it go full blast and then stepped in. Martha then remembered about her enemies that were surrounding her. Her father who didn't like how she had led her life, her ex boyfriend who she had embarrassed at a party on accident, and her old boss who she had stole 31 dollars from before when times had been tough. Martha thought she heard a door shut but it was probably from the neighbors next door. She suddenly felt a tiny feeling of panic and started to wash her hair of the soap in it. She then saw a shadow cover the shower curtain and she swung it open. She recognized him and was about to scream his name but a kitchen knife plunged into her heart. She was stabbed 31 times and left with the water still running while washing her blood away.

MURDER IN APARTMENT ON FIFTH AVENUE 9:23pm  
The body had been found by a neighbor who became concerned when she heard the shower run all night and the next day. When police examined the body they found that she had been stabbed 31 times and left in the shower while it still was running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who do you think killed her?


	52. Chapter 52

**CH52**

Kate was smiling when she got up the next morning. She was smiling while she showered. She was smiling while she packed her final items into her suitcase. She was smiling all the way to the airport. She was smiling going through security. She was still smiling while she boarded the plane and sat down in her first class seat.

They had just taken off when Kate leaned over and kissed Castle. "I love you."

"I love you too Kate. We're going to be great." Rick responds.

LONDON:

They never left the hotel room their first day there. They barely even left the bed. Kate was giggling; Lanie had warned her they would never even leave the hotel room.

They booked an escorted tour for their next day. It was strictly touristy, but they loved it just the same.

The next day they wandered around on their own and did some shopping. Later in the evening they took a pub tour that they had signed up for. They got to sample various beers, sing silly songs and dance stupid dances like they had two left feet.

The next day was a train trip through the Chunnel to Paris.

Their first day in Paris they never left the hotel room. They barley even made it out of bed.

Their second day in Paris they booked another escorted tour of the city and did just a little shopping that evening.

Their third day they went to Disneyland Paris. It was a weekday but it was still a little crowded.

The next day they took a high speed train for Rome.

They spent the first day in Rome in their hotel room. Which worked out nicely since it rained most of the day.

Their second day was another escorted tour of the city with a little shopping that evening.

Their third day they wandered around with no plan of where they would go. They ended up so totally lost it was another adventure just getting back to their hotel.

The next day they flew to Vienna to start their river cruise that started the next day. So they had a partial day on their own in Vienna.

They exited the ship at every stop along the way for 14 straight days. They sailed through a scattered rain storm during their second night. Their room was a lot smaller than the hotel rooms in London, Paris or Rome. However the bed was beyond the best of any of them.

Castle did his best to try and figure out what bed it was and where you could get one.

They ate all their meals on board ship. They did however eat an occasional snack at various places. They especially loved this one little shack on one of their stops in Germany that had the best brats. They did their best to remember the names of them for when they got home.

They had one whole day when they got to Amsterdam before their flight out the next day. So they signed up for a bike tour. There were canals everywhere. Barges and floating homes sitting everywhere they went.

All of the cities they went to looked nothing like the cities at home. Everywhere had 'Old World' written all over. The buildings were all old with skinny little roads that barely had room for one of those little Smart cars.

They were way over their weight limit for their bags and had to pay a huge sum just to get their bags home. Rick simply paid it while Kate put up a fight over every penny. Kate even opened her checked bag to take stuff out and shove it into her carry on to reduce the weight.

She was still groaning about the cost while sitting in her first class seat until Rick kissed her and told her he loved her. And that he loved her fighting spirit.

It got Kate to stop complaining and kiss him back.

Combined they had used up four memory cards for their phones to hold all the pictures they took.

They were both dragging by the time they got home and were greeted warmly by Alexis and Martha. "MOM, DAD. Your back!" Alexis slammed into both of them as soon as the front door opened.

Martha was right behind her. "It's so good to have you two home. You two look like you should sit down before you fall down." Martha guides them over to the sofa.

The place was still packed with boxes everywhere. They all knew if they wanted to eat anything they were going to have to go out or get take-out.

"You two rest I'm going to go order some Chinese for dinner." Martha tells them and goes searching for her phone.

Kate opens her arms. "Come over here sweetie, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom. Did you have fun dad?" Alexis asks while still in Kate's arms.

"Yes I did pumpkin. It was the trip of a lifetime. Something you'll never forget." Rick tells her.

"We have lots of pictures to show you." Kate adds.

Rick and Kate explained as much as they could what they saw and did. Leaving out the more personal items over dinner. Rick told them he would put together a slide show of all their pictures grouped by the cities they were taken in. As soon as they were unpacked they would give each of them the gifts that they had bought for them.

Martha put up a short fuss about not needing anything, but it was short and she never brought it up again.

Kate tucked Alexis into bed while Rick cleaned up. Martha excused herself for the evening and went back to her apartment that was also full of boxes. While Rick and Kate sat in the living room going over again what they had seen and done.

Kate ended up curled into the side of Rick and was just trying to unwind from the long day of flying.

"Take me to bed Castle."

And Rick promptly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

There was nothing to eat for breakfast the next morning. Kate didn't even get a cup of coffee. But she did still have a bag of coffee grounds Castle had given her earlier still at her desk, so she could make her own. What she did get was a kiss that made her want to go back to bed with him.

"Don't forget we have house papers to sign at 1:00 pm today. Try not to be late." Rick reminds her.

"Oh I'm not going to forget that. I've been looking forward to this day since we decided it was the house for us and our family. The boys can go to a body drop without me. I'll be there." Kate tells him still in his arms.

Then she gives him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." And Rick reluctantly lets go of her.

Kate glides down the hallway to the elevators. "We get our house today!" Kate tells herself on the ride down.

The guys didn't have a case to work on when Kate got in before everyone else, so she was stuck with doing paperwork. The guys had however looked into the three people that Kate had given them to look into. They had done good work and gotten their guy in almost record time.

Time was up and Kate had to go if she wanted to be there to sign her life away.

It was a little tedious signing page after page and being told what each one was for. Kate was getting agitated and excited after the pile of papers started getting smaller and smaller.

Finally it was time for Rick to hand over the money for the purchase and the lady in charge held out the keys. That, Kate with practiced ease snatched out of her hand and held to her chest tightly.

Smiling brightly. "We've got a house!" Kate turns to Rick with a smile sure to break her face. "We've got a house!" Then leans over and kisses him.

"Do I get one of those keys?" Rick asks. Since it was his money. Sort of.

"You get yours tonight when we tour it with Alexis and Martha." Kate tells him. Not willing to hand over any of the keys just yet.

Kate had to go back to work while Rick went back to the apartment and box a few last things, then pick Alexis up from school.

Kate immediately went straight down to the morgue to see Lanie. "We've got a house!" Kate beams at her dangling the keys in front of her.

"When are you going to go see it?" Lanie asks looking for an invite.

"We're going tonight. Just need to pick up Alexis and Martha first." Kate explains.

"Girl it's your first house and maybe the only house you'll ever own. I'm so happy for you." Lanie is happy and happy for her. Lanie would like to go too but Kate's family came first. She knew she would get to see it soon anyway.

Rick had just about finished boxing everything and had a little time before going to get Alexis, when he had reached a decision in his mind.

"Jack I want to see if we can stir the pot a little." Rick tells him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You have cloned the phone that was used to call the fake priest." Rick reminds him.

"Of course, I have all three of their phones cloned. However the 'Priest' is likely to know his men are gone by now."

"Yes I know, that's what makes it more fun." Rick is grinning.

"I want you to talk so they don't get my voice and try to run voice recognition. Besides you can use the voice from one of the disguises we have used."

"And what are we going to talk about?"

"We need a nice out of the way, maybe a little open and create a meet between us."

"They will of course believe it's a trap or that you are stupid enough to actually show and get captured."

"Actually I'm kinda hoping for the latter. In fact, the stupider you sound the better."

Jack is silent. "Richard, they will catch you, torture you and then finally kill you."

"Oh I have no intention of actually showing up. In fact, we will both be very far away with a pair of very powerful binoculars and maybe one of those long distance listening dishes like you see at football games."

Jack is silent again. "You want to shake the tree again and see who and how many show up in the hopes of taking you. Since you are stupid enough to call in the first place."

"You catch on fast my friend. You catch on fast."

"It will help you determine if they have replaced the men they have lost and how many they have replaced them with."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you Jack. I wonder if we can make it just a little more interesting."

"You are thinking of taking something with you aren't you?"

DSR-precision DSR 1 sniper rifle (Germany)

7.62x51mm NATO (.308Win), .300 Winchester Magnum, .338 Lapua Magnum, bolt action. The integrally silenced version of the DSR-1, also known as DSR-1 Subsonic, is unusual in the fact that the silencer is attached to the receiver rather than the barrel. Thus, the barrel is still free-floated within the silencer, and this guarantees consistent shot-to-shot accuracy. The trigger is two-stage, adjustable. DSR-1 features manual, ambidextrous three position safety, located above the trigger guard.

"You don't plan of killing them do you?" Jack is now worried about his friend.

"Oh heavens no. I should slap you for even thinking such a thing. … No I want to put a few rounds in the legs of the help that they bring with them.

Let's see just how fast they can replace their replacements. And how they do that without their money.

First we need a meeting sight that we can use to our advantage that doesn't scare them away first." And Rick heads for his laptop.

It took a little while and Jack rejected a couple of Rick's choices but they both finally settled on one. Not quite as open as Rick wanted but he did have to concede that if it was wide open they wouldn't come. And it gave Rick no place to shoot from.

Jack made the call using the phone he cloned and used Dupree of Naval Intelligence's voice to arrange a meet in two days, in the evening. Telling him to come alone. Jack left off the 'or else'. Let him wonder what he would do if he didn't come.

Rick was back at the apartment with Alexis and Martha waiting for Kate to get home, since she had all the keys.

Alexis and Martha had never actually been there. They had only seen the same pictures Lanie did.

Alexis was bouncing and wouldn't sit still. She knew the sooner they moved in the sooner she could get a dog. And since she was already supposed to have a dog, the wait was taking too long.

Eventually Kate opened the front door and Alexis was up in a flash. "MOM!"

"Hi sweetie, how, …." But is interrupted by Alexis.

Alexis takes her hand. "Come on mom let's go." And starts dragging her down the hall. "Come on lets' go."

"I think we're leaving now mother." Rick chuckles at her as he gets up.

Alexis was bouncing in the car but so far had refrained from the dreaded 'are we there yet?' syndrome.

However they were suddenly stuck in heavy traffic. "We should have taken mom's car." Alexis pouts with her arms crossed. Getting Kate to start laughing. Her car had lights and a siren.

Rick started touching the GPS screen to see if it could give them a new route to take.

Turning off they were now headed down some streets neither Rick nor Kate could remember ever being on.

"Richard I just scanned a memory core." Jack suddenly tells him.

"So did I." Jill adds.

Rick slams on the brakes. "Where?" As he and Kate start looking around.

"It is presently out of my scanning range. It was only there for a second." Jack explains.

"It is somewhere behind us." Jill adds.

Rick turns around and goes back the way he came.

"It is now in range just barely." Jack tells him.

"Somewhere just ahead and to your right." Jill adds.

Rick and Kate are looking. "Castle." As Kate points. It was sort of a knick knack antique store.

Rick parked and everyone went inside. They are greeted almost instantly. "Can I help find something?"

"We would just like to look around in you don't mind." Kate responds.

"Of course, if you have questions just let me know." And he moves off a little.

"Jack?" Rick asks.

"Far to your right way up front." Jill whispers out.

Rick takes Alexis and goes to another section of the store to split the owner's attention.

"Just ahead, down low." Jill tells Kate.

Kate goes where directed. "I'm not seeing it." Kate is forced to say not sounding happy.

"It is there. Scans indicate it is in a jar of some type with a number of smaller items." Jill informs her.

Kate picks up what looks like an old antique jar filled with lots of gems of all types, sizes and colors.

"In here?" Kate asks.

"Yes." Jill replies.

Kate heads for Rick and tells him what Jill told her.

"Buy the whole jar, we'll figure out which one it is later." Rick suggests.

Kate goes over and ends up paying $500 for the whole jar.

Back out at the car, while Rick is driving to the house. Kate is going through the contents of the jar one by one.

Kate can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She is about to finally fix Jill and make her whole again. Not paying any attention to what that would mean for her future.

"That's the one Kate." Jill finally tells her.

Kate holds it up between her fingers ignoring what was left in the jar.

"Jack?" Rick asks.

"Scanning. …. Scan complete. There is a tiny micro fracture on the surface." Jack tells them.

"Which means what?" Kate is scared now.

"It means Jill will have difficulty accessing the memories that are associated with that section. The memories should be intact; however there will likely be a delay in her ability to access them." Jack explains.

"This will also mean this is the final memory core for her full function. She will likely be able to dial the operator now, along with other things." Jack tells them.

Kate suddenly takes in a breath and stops breathing. She was going to have to make a choice soon. As she looked at Rick, scared. What did this mean for their future together?

She was married, had a house, had a daughter and was trying to get pregnant. Now what?


	53. Chapter 53

**CH53**

As they pulled up into the roundabout drive at the front door they could all hear Alexis's. "WOW!"

"You two really know how to choose a lovely home." Martha tells them.

Kate approaches the front door and pulls out the keys and unlocks the front door. "Let me turn off the alarm first sweetie then you can go exploring, OK?" Kate asks her.

Getting a nod Kate opens the door and enters the access code to turn it off. "Ok sweetie, have fun." Kate tells her. And Alexis is off and running.

"Here is your key Castle. Martha this one is yours. I'll give Alexis hers when I find her again." Kate tells them.

"That may be a while Kate." Rick tells her chuckling.

"Come on Martha let's show you around." Kate tells her.

They started downstairs first and went from side to side. Then upstairs on each side. Then finally outside. Since it was dark they couldn't see much of the 6 acres they were on. But it wasn't hard to see that it was heavily wooded.

They showed Martha what they thought might be her room. What they thought would be Alexis's room. The two spare bedrooms and of course the Master Bedroom. All of the rooms were very good sized.

There were a couple of rooms downstairs they were not yet sure what they were going to use them for. Hopefully the interior decorator that was going to be here tomorrow with a huge truck full of furniture had a plan for them.

They had talked with her and gone over what style they liked for each room. The truck was so big because not all of the pieces would be staying. Rick and Kate planned to go through each room after she had decorated them and then make changes.

Pieces would come and go from the truck as needed. She was supposed to have everything. Living room set, dining room set, bedroom sets, Rick's office, paintings and all the decorations that would add pop or visual interest.

Tomorrow was going to be another big day for the Castle's.

They finally found Alexis as she ran through the room they were in, getting a quick. "Hi mom, hi dad." Before she was gone again.

"I'll be right back." Rick tells them and leaves the room they are in.

He eventually comes back with 3 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

**Billecart-Salmon Brut Rose Champagne ($80)**

"I thought we just had to christen the new house with something." As Rick hands over the glasses and works on popping the cork. Then filling their glasses.

Raising his glass. "To our future, long life and happiness." Rick offers. Glasses clink and drink.

Rick went to the kitchen and put the bottle down while walking around with his glass sipping as he went.

They only stayed about an hour. Gathering up Alexis and out to the car, Kate activated the alarm and locked the front door. Making a mental note to have the code changed later.

Kate started playing with the memory core on the way home. "Castle?" Kate asked him sounding worried.

"Let's just wait until we get home Kate and talk then." Rick offers.

Kate nods but keeps the gem in her hand.

They stopped for Pizza on the way back to the apartment.

Martha got up to leave to let them discuss what to do next. "Stay Martha, please. You're a part of this family too." Kate tells her.

Martha looked to start to counter Kate but didn't and sat back down.

"Ok Castle what happens when we add this to Jill?" Kate asks fearing the answer.

"I'm not really sure in your case. I know you will be interviewed and it will probably not be here. There will be a lot of paperwork for you to read. And you will need to memorize a lot of it since you will never see it again." Rick offers.

"And what about us? I can't lose you, I can't. And I don't want to lose Jill either." Kate looks and sounds so sad.

"Honestly, I don't know. But you're a homicide detective, think of it as a case. Fight for the answer. In this case the answer you want." Rick offers.

"I'm a cop not a prosecutor or defense attorney." Kate counters.

"Katherine dear you're also a woman who loves. Defend your family. Jill is part of your family." Martha tells her.

"We love you mom, they will listen." Alexis tells her thinking it was so simple.

Kate thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She was kick ass Beckett, well better make that kick ass Castle now and use some of that to get what she wants.

Kate pulls out the gem and holds it in her palm, then offers it to Castle. After he takes it Kate reaches down to take her boot off to expose Jill. Then takes Jill off and hands her over to Castle.

"This might take a few hours; you three might as well get comfortable." And Rick stands and goes into the Library/Office, which is also filled with boxes. He picks up a case and places it on the desk and opens it exposing the tools he will need.

It was two hours and Kate got up to check on him. Finding him still hunched over Jill with tools in his hands while Jack talked to him. So Kate left him to it and went back to the sofa and sat down.

Martha placed a hand on her. "It'll be fine dear. Just think about what you want to say to get them to see your point of view."

Kate simply smiles and places her other hand on Martha's.

"Ok Jack, run a scan for me." Rick asks after sitting up straight.

"Scanning, ….. Scan complete. The connections are within working tolerances." Jack tells him.

"Anything Jill?" Rick asks her.

"I have noticed there is a new access point. There is a lot of information stored in this one like the others. I will work at accessing all of it slowly." Jill tells him.

"So no sudden need to do something?" Rick asks.

"Except for the new access point I feel unchanged." Jill responds.

"Well let's get you back on Kate shall we." And Rick stands and walks for the living room.

Sitting next to Kate he hands her Jill. "Here you go." And Rick takes Alexis from Kate and holds her in his lap.

Kate bends over and re-attaches Jill at her ankle.

"Dialing operator." Jill speaks up.

"SHIT!" Kate calls out.

"No one talk!" Rick tells them.

"But , …" Alexis starts only to have Rick slap his hand over her mouth.

"Operator."

"Jill is on-line." Jill responds. Leaving Kate with her mouth hanging open.

"Wait one. ….. You and your owner are required to be at the site being downloaded in three days time. Failure to comply would be ,…. Unfortunate." And the call ends.

"JILL?" Kate questions her.

"I'm sorry Kate, I couldn't prevent it." Jill tells her.

"It must have been an activation program. Something built-in that forced her to do what she did." Rick reasons.

"What was the download?" Kate asks.

"There are round trip airline tickets, first class, from here to DC. It is an early morning flight in three days time. It indicates you will be met by a driver at the airport. You are to pick up your tickets at the counter under your name. You are instructed to pack for three days." Jill explains.

"My name? How do they know my name?" Kate asks.

"There was a download that I sent them." Jill responds. "I'm sorry Kate, I couldn't prevent it either."

"What did you send?" Kate asks.

"The basics it would appear. Name, addresses, here, home, new home, work, age, where you work, height and weight, job qualifications, accommodations, married, name of husband, his age, his height and weight, where he works, addresses, phone numbers, S.S. numbers." Jill tells her.

Rick takes his hand off Alexis's mouth. "And considering who he is, he'll know everything about all of us since the day we were born. And probably even before that." Rick comments.

Alexis looks up at her dad. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright pumpkin. I know it was strange for you, but if they had heard you, it could have been bad for Kate." Rick doesn't really know that but he's not taking any chances.

"Three days." Kate whispers out.

Martha gets up and sits next to Kate and takes her hand in hers. "Just fight for what you want dear, it's all you can do. … He is married and has a family after all."

Fight for Castle, Alexis and her life with them. She could do that.

"We should probably all get some sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow at the house. The interior decorator and her team with a large truck are going to show up and start placing furniture and other things.

If you can get off work early somehow Kate that would be good." Rick asks her.

"I'll see what I can do, but if we get a case, …." Kate trails off.

Kate got up in the morning and went down to Alexis's room and got her up and ready for school then went back to Castle's bedroom, she didn't think of it as hers, and showered and got dressed in the only clothes that were not packed.

Castle meets her at the door with another paper bag, but no coffee or breakfast. There wasn't anything in the apartment to eat anyway. Then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you. Do what you can to show up." Rick tells her.

While still in each other's arms; "I love you too and I'll try." And Kate is down the hallway to the elevator for the last time.

**Kauai Coffee 100% Hawaiian Toasty Banana Nut Cream - 10 oz**

Kate caught a break and they didn't get a body drop by lunch so Kate left work and headed for the house.

Getting there she found a huge 18-wheel truck out in the main street while this little fork lift was taking something off the truck and started taking it to the house.

Kate had stopped to peek inside the trailer while still in her car and it was only about a quarter empty. "They must have only just got started?" Kate talks to herself.

Kate pulls up and parks next to their car in front of the garage and goes inside. Where Kate sees Rick and the decorator straight away.

"Kate!" As Rick spots her and gives her a quick kiss.

"Mrs. Castle glad you could join us. As I was just telling Mr. Castle these are for you." As she hands over some paper, marker and some tape.

"We are almost done with the ground floor. Then we will start with the bedrooms upstairs and then go out to the patio, pool deck and gazebo. I want you two to walk around, if you see something you don't like tag it with the paper and if you can, write something about why you don't like it. That way when I replace it with something else it will more closely match what you want.

Then we'll have you do the upstairs the same way while we work outside."

"You're almost done with the ground floor?" Kate is shocked. "But the truck out front is still practically full. And it's huge." Kate heard big truck, just didn't think that meant giant trailer.

"There is almost 2 full houses of furniture for a house this size out there. It's been packed for just the way I had planned to decorate your home. As soon the upstairs is done it will expose the spare downstairs furniture to hopefully replace what you don't like, and so on."

Kate stands there with her mouth hanging open. Kate was sure they were going to have to go back to the store and re-choose what she didn't like. This lady was amazing.

"Let's get started then." As Kate grabs Ricks arm and heads off.

"Oh and if you see an empty space and want something there, tag that too."

Kate liked all of the furniture so far. She tagged for more pictures along the staircase wall. And the area along the staircase next to the fireplace looked empty, so she tagged that too.

Kate tagged a place at the front door for a hidden safe to store her weapon in when she got home, along with something to drop her keys into also.

She tagged the two end chairs at the dining room table. She didn't want them to match the others. The china hutch had to go and not be replaced. Then tagged the wall for some art, but not more pictures.

She tagged all the stools in the kitchen. She wanted ones with a back to them. Not tall backs but something.

Rick mostly tagged his office area. One wall was windows and he liked that. His previous office was a dark cave compared to this. But he wanted dark wood. Presently everything was white. Then he tagged for a giant gun safe to be put in one corner.

Since Alexis and Martha were here later in the day they let them tag their own rooms.

The walls of the master bedroom were a little too white for Rick's taste so they compromised on a light darker color and tagged the comforter and sheets to be lighter. And those tacky lights on the wall above the bed had to go.

Kate tagged for a closet organizer. Some place for a lot of her shoes and coats.

Kate tagged the patio furniture to be woodsier looking. To better blend with the heavily wooded area around the house. While the gazebo area looked perfect.

Rick tagged for the second dining room table to be removed and have a pool table, foosball table and maybe an air hockey table placed in that room instead.

The interior decorator went around and viewed the tags. She managed to replace or add items at Kate's approval. She had to tell them they would have to come back for four of the things.

First, for Rick to get dark wood in his office what was there would need to be ripped out and replaced. That would take a few days of work. And she didn't have any safes on the truck. It was not something she had anticipated needing. And she didn't have any of the gaming tables on the truck either. She had actually mentally kicked herself over that. Rick was a guy; of course he wouldn't want a second dining room table.

"Do you want digital safes, dial safes? And would you like a corn bag toss or ring toss for outside? Maybe one of those portable basketball hoops off to the side of the garage area?"

"A card with a digital code for the one in my office would be nice. And all the other games you mentioned sounds nice" Rick tells her.

"A thumb reader for the one at the front door would be nice. And a basketball hoop Castle? Really" Kate tells her.

"If we expand our family it may be a boy and he may be tall with legs like yours and be the next NBA superstar." Rick defends himself.

"Sexist." Kate teases him.

"I'll see what I can do. And the workers will be done repairing the wall in your bedroom where you removed the wall lights in about an hour. And then the place will be all yours.

It's been a pleasure working with you two. I've enjoyed the challenge. If there is something you don't like after you have lived with it for a while let me know and I'll work at fixing it for you."

Kate leans into Castle. "We have a home Castle." While her eyes roam a little.

"Not quite yet." Rick tells her.

Kate leans back to look at him 'What are you talking about?' look on her face.

"We still have to un-box everything that we did box." Rick is forced to tell her.

Kate goes back to leaning against Castle. Lord, give me strength!

"You and mother can start in the kitchen while I take Alexis and go grocery shopping." Rick tells her.

Now Kate brightens up. "Our first cooked dinner in our new home." As Kate kisses him and goes in search of Martha. Starting with her bedroom.

"Pumpkin! Let's go shopping. Unless you want to starve." Rick yells out.


	54. Chapter 54

**CH54**

They spent the night in their new home. Got up in the morning and searched boxes for towels. Rick made breakfast while Kate got Alexis up and into the shower while leaving her a towel for her to use.

Downstairs Kate ate her breakfast, got a coffee to-go mug from Castle and kissed him with enough passion to make her want to think about taking him back upstairs.

The drive into work was longer and she took the freeway this time to get there. She would explore alternate routes later.

Rick took Alexis to her old school. She would get transferred to the new one at the next school year. Alexis didn't seem to mind much, however the first question she asked on the drive was when where they going to get a dog?

Rick wanted them to get used to the new house and be out of all the boxes before they brought a dog into the home. Rick figured in a couple of weeks. Did she know what kind of dog she wanted? When the answer was no, which kind of sealed the fate of the dog for now.

Rick unboxed while Kate was at work for the next two days.

Roy had called her into his office and told her that he had been told that she would be out for the next 3 days. He didn't ask about what, but the impression she got was that someone with rank had simply told him and he was going to have to live with it.

Rick drove her to the airport in the morning.

"Remember Kate, argue, fight for what you want. We love you. I love you. If you get hung up on something call me, if you can." Rick tells her.

"You've already told me what you went through, I think I know what to expect." Kate tells him.

"Maybe, but I went through it with a different person. He may be different. In fact he probably is. Whatever the outcome, I'll always love you." Rick tells her.

"I love you too." And reaches across to kiss him deeply, then turns for the car door. But turns back to kiss him quickly before getting out then pulling her carry-on bag out of the back seat and head for the counter.

It was easy. Her tickets were waiting for her. Through security and onto the plane. NYC to DC was a quick flight.

As soon as she was past security and out into the terminal she saw someone standing there holding a sign. Mrs. Castle.

"I'm Mrs. Castle." Kate tells him walking up to him.

"May I see some ID please?" And Kate shows him her new modified New York driver's license with her married name on it.

Handing it back, "This way please."

It was a town car with blacked out windows. He took her bag and put it in the trunk and opened and closed the door for her.

The drive was in silence. Kate didn't say a thing and he didn't offer any conversation.

They arrived at what looked like a row house. The driver got her bag and opened the car door and escorted her to the door and rang the bell and then left.

A new guy obviously carrying an Uzi answered the door and invited her inside. Kate picked up her bag and walked inside.

Once inside they passed a front room where she saw three more men just like the one that answered the door. He opened a door that lead to a set of stairs going up.

Once Kate was upstairs she found it was set up as a one bedroom apartment. It had a tasteful kitchen, bathroom, living room with no TV and a bathroom with a jetted tub.

Kate had seen another set of stairs that lead up but the door at the top was closed.

"If you'll wait here Mrs. Castle, someone will be with you shortly. You can unpack if you like." And then he left and went back downstairs.

It was an hour before she heard someone coming up the stairs. He rounded the corner and Kate was shocked. It was him!

Kate stood but just stood there opening and closing her mouth. She knew she would be meeting him but still it was a shock. And to have him show up so soon?

Obama reached out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Castle."

"Uuhhhmm, Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Kate tries to get her mind going.

"Please sit down we have a lot to talk about.

Your husband has been doing great work. I'm sure you are proud of him."

"Actually Mr. President, …" And Kate is interrupted.

"You can just use sir. Mr. President is far too formal for this conversation. Don't you think?"

"Yes sir. …. Castle only recently told me that he works for you. I didn't know until a few weeks ago. A little before we got married actually." Kate continues.

"And how is Alexis and Rick?"

"Alexis is terrific and Castle is great."

"I'm afraid my time is short so we need to get to the point. You have Jill, and have had for a little over 2 years now. Exactly after Ray was killed."

"Yes sir. My team found Ray after he had is head cut off. I think I even found who killed him. Sir."

"So my brief from the FBI tells me. Do you know much about, Frankie? I believe is what you call him." Obama asks.

"I only know what Lanie found in his blood and that even though he was shot a little over 60 times he had no holes and killed 6 people getting out of our precinct." Kate explains.

"And another 4 FBI agents, yes I read that part. But do you know who he is?"

Kate is forced to shake her head.

"Well we'll get to that in a moment. You have worked with Jill over the last two years. I'm going to assume you two have formed a bond?" Obama asks.

"Yes sir, she has become one of my best friends." Kate tells him.

"Jill?" Obama calls out.

"I have no memory of Ray. Even now there is no memory of him. Kate has been and still is the best friend I have. Though I can include her whole family in that statement now." Jill offers.

"I presume you would like to stay together?" Obama asks.

"Oh yes sir." Kate tries to keep from sounding pleading.

"I would also like that." Jill offers up.

"I will also presume you both know about Jack?" Obama already knows from the download Jill sent, but he wants to hear it.

"Yes sir. Jack is how Castle was able to repair Jill with the gems we found."

"And has Rick told you how many units like Jill and Jack there are?"

"Castle did not know exactly. He suspected two or three more scattered over the planet." Kate tells him.

"There are exactly four of these units. However even I don't know where they are at present. They are not under my control." Obama informs her.

"Before we go any further." And Obama gets up and opens a drawer in a cabinet and pulls something out. He hands over a simple looking piece of paper. "This is non-disclosure form. Essentially if it is found out that you have discussed anything we are about to talk about you will be transferred to Gitmo or someplace worse. For the rest of your life." Obama warns her.

"Can it be amended to include Castle?" Kate asks.

Obama inhales and exhales deeply. Then he writes something on the paper.

"Please read it, initial where I have to accept the change and then sign at the bottom." And he hands it over along with the pen he used.

Kate takes a moment to read it. Then initials next to his and signs at the bottom. And hands it back to him.

He folds it up and puts it away on him. Then he opens the bottom area of the same cabinet and pulls out what looks like some kind of journal.

"Your situation is somewhat unique Mrs. Castle, ….." And is interrupted by Kate.

"Kate, please call me Kate."

Obama smiles. "Ray and Rick were in the same city however they barely saw each other. That was not be design. It was likely a choice they made. Your situation is going to be unique. I never considered having a husband and wife team."

Kate's breathing becomes more noticeable. "You're going to let me keep Jill and stay with Castle?" Kate scoots forward in the chair she is in.

"I would think that having the two of you working together might just be beneficial. Especially on potential bigger cases. You will of course keep your present job and be allowed to go up in rank should you decide.

However I cannot allow for you to apply for or take jobs dealing with the FBI, CIA, etc. I need you to be separate from those types of agencies. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Kate exhales and starts breathing again.

"This manual is something that you are going to take the next three days reading. It may not look that thick, however there are certain sections that you will be required to memorize. You will be leaving this behind after you sign the last page. Questions before we continue?"

"Is this where I learn about operator?" Kate asks.

Obama smiles, now knowing she has been around when Rick used it. "All of that is discussed in here. There are also some sections in here for you to fill out. Anything else?"

Kate shakes her head.

"We will not be meeting again, so you need to be certain."

"You talked about Frankie?" Kate asks.

"Almost an apt description of him. Jack and Jill. They are both very advanced systems, more advanced than anything we could possibly ever create for at least a few generations." Obama tells her.

"Sir?" Kate questions. Did he just say what she thought he did?

"The answer to the big question, is no, we are not alone. At one point during my predecessors term there was an encounter at one of our air bases. And no, not area 51. At this location a very small craft entered our air space and landed at an air base before we could even get a fighter off the ground.

It just sat there for almost a month. Finally someone actually touched it and literally got a shock. It promptly changed form to mimic us. It then started making a noise which took over every computer and fax machine on the base. Along with everyone's cell phone and radio.

Essentially every electronic item on the base. It had downloaded or printed out a large amount of information. The short version is that there is presently an interstellar war going on out there. A very big one. The amount of space that is involved boggles the mind. Our planet is in the middle of a dessert, if you will. This group only came across us by accident.

After that it deposited two items on the ground, converted back to the other form and left.

Give you one guess what was left behind." Obama offered.

"Jack and Jill." Kate states barely believing a word of this.

"Very good. Part of what was downloaded was information on both sides of the conflict. Needless to say our morality has more in common with this group than the other side.

Part of the information it contained was information that the other side already had a small group on our planet.

This group is what Ray was investigating for me." Obama tells her.

"Frankie." Kate states.

"Frankie, yes. There are two other races that are part of that group."

"That little pale yellow person." Kate again states.

"Yes, Frankie as you call him is the worst of them. As you have found out nearly impossible to kill and beyond dangerous."

"Jack suggested nanites based off of the scan Jill did on him." Kate tells him.

"If the downloaded information is accurate he has millions of them in him. Bullets are simply repaired almost instantly, depending on how many enter his body." Obama tells her.

"That explains the 48 rounds I pumped into him earlier." Kate remembers the encounter well.

"Nothing short of a mini gun will do enough damage to even slow him down."

"Except the 14 rounds Ryan put into his head." Kate states remembering.

"I know it sounds like a Zombie kind of statement but its brain is the only vulnerable area. Even that, as you have found out, can be repaired."

"Lanie and the officers." Kate states again.

"Yes, not to be mean, but if you hadn't had Rick order the FBI to hand him over to her, none of your people would be dead right now." Obama tells her.

Kate starts breathing heavy again. 'I got those men killed.' Kate is thinking.

"If the FBI had still had him when he recovered there would be a lot of dead FBI men instead of police officers. It was just dumb luck. He could have recovered before, or during the transfer just as easily." Obama tells her.

"Is Frankie really dead now?" Kate prays he is.

"As I understand it, the answer is no. There are nanites in his head just like his body. There are simply fewer of them. However until the two parts of him can get back together, than yes, he is dead. Just not permanently."

"How long before more of them come?" Kate's not sure she wants an answer.

"The side we prefer is presently shielding us from them. However the answer to your question is no one knows."

"So you accept me to work for you and with Castle, keep my job and stay where we live?" Kate backs up a little.

"Yes. I read where you recently moved."

Kate smiles. "Yea, we just moved into our first home together. We're actively trying to expand our family." Kate figures he needs to know.

"I'll have to make a note to send you a baby shower gift. You just be careful what you do or don't do while pregnant Kate." Obama cautions.

"Any more questions?"

"Is Castle presently working on a case for you?" Kate asks.

"Yes he is."

"Can I ask what it is?" Kate would love to know.

"Yes you can ask. But if you want an answer you are going to have to ask him. Just be sure you want to know what it is before you ask him."

That sounded ominous to Kate. How bad could it be?

"Any more questions?"

Kate shakes her head.

"There is one more thing. Give me your cell phone."

Kate looks at him funny. She wanted to keep it. She wanted to talk to Castle over the next three days.

"Your cell phone is not secure. It can be used to trace your location. We are going to give you a secure cell phone. This one however will be a satellite phone, just like Rick's. It'll have the same number and have everything on it yours has now." Obama informs her.

Kate takes out her phone and hands it over.

"You'll get your new one sometime tomorrow. It has been a pleasure meeting you Kate. Please do not give me a reason to regret my decision about you."

"No sir. I'll do my best sir."

"I suggest you start reading. There is a lot to memorize and it may someday save your or someone else's life." And Obama exits and goes downstairs.

Kate sooooo wanted to talk to Castle. Instead she picked up the manual and started reading.


	55. Chapter 55

**CH55**

Kate spent the first day reading. The President was right, there wasn't a lot to read, but there was a lot to memorize. Kate had finished reading it all the first day and had started trying to memorize certain sections.

She had to create a code name and create a security code like Castle had used with the operator. And only Jill could call the operator.

There were locations to memorize, codes she had to use to memorize, where to get keys and what to do with them. The list seemed endless.

Kate went to bed very late. What she did find was that there was food in the refrigerator and cooking supplies. She was able to make dinner that evening, breakfast in the morning. Enough for three days easily.

But she was missing Castle and Alexis. She wanted to hear Alexis tell her that she loved her and be in Castle's arms as well as in his bed that night.

Rick, Alexis and Martha were sitting in the dining room eating dinner that evening. "Dad, when will mom be back?" Alexis asked him yet again.

"She'll be gone at least two more days pumpkin." Rick tells her again.

Alexis sighs heavily. "She'll be back pumpkin. She just has to finish what she is doing."

Rick took her to bed and tucked her in and then read to her and kissed her forehead. Then he went back to his laptop. He wanted to look at tomorrow's site again. He knew he shouldn't second guess himself, it was just this was going to be a critical day. Things could go wrong. So he made a slight alteration to his plan.

A little TV helped take his mind off of it, just enough to allow him to get to sleep that night.

Come morning he got Alexis up and into the shower and fed her breakfast. Then drove her to school Alexis had never had 'Are we there yet syndrome', and she didn't this morning either. But she did have 'When is mom coming home?' syndrome. Part of the problem of this is that it was contagious. Rick knew when Kate was coming home, but he wanted her home too.

When he got back home he went to his laptop and started doing thought ideas for the next book. He had one and it involved using Kate as his basis of design. Everything would be different but based off of her actions.

He was still typing when Jack told him it was time to leave for his meeting. He had a light lunch and because of this meeting he was going to miss dinner. He had arranged for his mother to pick up Alexis from school and stop somewhere for dinner since he would be back late.

Rick drove to a spot he had pre-selected earlier and parked. Then he pulled his bike out of the back seat and attached the front wheel. Slung the gun case and small tote bag over his back and started riding.

Reaching his destination he opened a couple of doors and blocked them open and rode his bike inside. Finding the stairs he left his bike and started climbing. Reaching the top he went up the ladder to the roof hatch and popped it open and left it that way.

Walked over to the edge of the roof which had a parapet wall (part of why he selected this building) and started setting up camp.

He pulled out his fold away stool for him to sit on. Pulled out his night vision goggles and attached them to his head. And checked his inventory of one cup of coffee in a mini thermos and 2 power bars to snack on. Then he opened the gun case and started getting ready.

It was still light out since he had arrived 6 hours early for his meeting that was going to take place way over there.

Kate had made breakfast and then went back to reading. "Overseas bank account? Account number? What do I need an overseas back account for? …. I'm getting paid to do this!" Kate went back to reading. If she was getting paid how much was she being paid?

Finally finding it, Kate looked up in shock and let the manual slip from her hands and falls to the floor between her legs. "I'm rich!"

With a single year or two at the most of saving she would have enough cash to have bought the home they just moved into herself, without Castle's money.

Still sitting there in disbelief. "We're rich Castle." Kate tells the empty apartment. It was almost lunch. Kate wanted her phone back, now more than ever.

Kate left the manual lying on the floor and went and made a light lunch. When she was done she went back to reading. She still had a lot to memorize today and tomorrow.

It wasn't until almost 4:00 PM that evening when she was given her phone. Kate was sitting back on the sofa in the living room when she scrolled down her list to call Castle when she found something had been added. She could Skype Castle and see him while she talked to him.

Rick was busy with his little mini binoculars he had brought with him looking everything over. If these two were as smart as he thought they were, they would get here early too, and maybe have their own sniper set in place.

Then his cell phone started to vibrate. Looking at it he saw someone was trying to Skype him. He ducked down behind the parapet wall and answered.

"KATE!" Rick was shocked.

"Hi Castle. It's good to see you. They only just gave me my phone back." Kate tells him happy to see him too.

"How is it going?" Rick is dying to know what happened.

"I had my meeting yesterday. He let me keep Jill, let me keep my job and said we could work together on cases if we wanted to." Kate tells him excited.

"That's great! So you convinced him to accept what you wanted?"

"Actually it was mostly his idea. I didn't have to sell him on much of anything."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Reading mostly. There is a lot of stuff that needs to be memorized. I never dreamed there would be so many things that could come up."

"You'll get the hang of it. Just think of it as another case at work. One that you want to remember forever." Rick offers.

"That might work, thanks. Where are you?" Kate can see sky behind him.

"You caught me while I'm outside." Rick tells her while shifting a little to keep the parapet wall from being in her view.

"How's Alexis? I miss you two so much."

"I miss you too. And Alexis is having junkie withdrawals." Rick tells her chuckling.

Kate just looks at him funny.

"She keeps asking over and over, 'When is mom coming home?'" Rick informs her smiling.

"Ooowww, my poor baby, that's sweet Castle. …. Castle? … It's only been two days, but I miss you. I wish you were here." Kate tries to get her message across without getting too graphic about it.

"I miss you too. It took me a while to get to sleep last night and I woke up with a strangle hold on your pillow. Plus a cold shower this morning to calm down." Rick responds back.

"We should probably stop talking about this. It's only going to make tonight even harder. … Sorry!"

"I'm going to need a cold shower after this call." Rick is forced to tell her.

"We'll have to make up for lost time when I get back. God I miss you Castle." As Kate starts to fidget on the sofa.

"I should let you get back to reading Kate. I love you."

"I love you too Castle. …. Oh and Castle. I found out how much I get paid to do this with you."

"I take it now you understand why we could charter a jet and go places on a moment's notice?"

"I'm going to need your help on what to do with it all Castle. I've never had made this much money before. It was going to take me a lifetime to earn what I'll be making in just one year now."

"We're married Kate. I'll do everything I can to help. But it's your money. We're going to need to set up a joint account to use for home expenses. Other than that it's yours Kate."

"I love you Castle." Kate practically coos into the phone.

"I love you too Kate." And Rick ends the call.

Rick was going to need time to calm down after that call. Kate however got up and went into the bathroom to clean up and get a clean and dry pair of panties to wear.

Rick decided to watch for this possible sniper as a way to take his mind off of the phone call. Hoping it would solve his present problem.

It was just starting to get dark and the meeting was in a little less than 2 hours when Rick spotted some movement up high. Pulling out his mini binoculars to look. "Gotcha." Not very professional, if he was he would have been slower and been here long ago. Like Rick was.

"So you're first and the guys on the ground should be near here already. Probably looking for me to arrive. Now we wait."

Rick kept an eye on the sniper guy while he started looking for the ground guys. Then it got dark so he put his binoculars away and started using his naked eye.

It was now the meet time so Rick lowered his night vision down into place. Found the sniper guy straight away. Easy shot, but nothing on the ground yet.

It wasn't until an hour later that he saw movement down on the ground. "Just three? … Well plus the sniper. I wonder if one of them is the colonel or the general? Not that it matters."

Rick lifted his night vision goggles back up onto his head and got his rifle ready. "I love this IR scope." And Rick lines up on the sniper. And takes two quick shots.

First round hits his left shoulder and explodes it. The second goes into his left hip, shattering his pubic bone on that side into lots of little chips mostly.

Rick re-orients his sights on the guys on the ground. He takes them left to right. The first one takes a round to his left knee; he falls down with his lower left leg at a very odd angle.

The middle guy takes a round to his left thigh/ass just where the leg bone joint meets the hip bone. This guy was going to need hip replacement surgery if he ever wanted to walk again.

The third guy moved just a fraction of a second before the round arrived and hit him in the left cheek of his ass.

All four were crying out in pain. Rick ducked down behind the parapet wall and put his rifle in its case and stowed all the other gear in the bag. "It's time to leave Jack." And Rick grabs both items and stays below the height of the parapet wall and down the roof access ladder.

Then down the stairs to his bike. Launches out the door he left open at top speed and rides as hard as he can for his car. Throws is rifle case and bag into the trunk, takes the front tire off and stows the bike in the back seat and drives off.

He decides on a somewhat zig zag route on the way home checking for a tail and even stops at a coffee kiosk to see if anyone near him stops. Seeing nothing he heads home.

Rick parks in the garage and off loads everything back into the garage. At least until the gun safes arrive.

Once inside he heads for the kitchen to get a beer out of the refrigerator and then to the master bedroom. He wanted to wash the day off him.

Once he was done and dry but still with a towel wrapped around him he grabbed his cell phone and scrolled down until he got the name he wanted and pressed send.

"Roy, it's Rick. …. I'm doing fine thank you. I was calling to see if you and your wife would like company for dinner tomorrow. …. That time will be perfect. I'll bring Alexis. …. No Kate is out of town. She told me she had to go somewhere. Sounded cloak and dagger to me. You're sure I didn't marry a CIA operative or something? ….. Ha, ha. You're a funny man. Would you like me to shoot you now or wait until you get home? …. At least you still know your Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck lines. Nice to know being a cop hasn't taken everything away from you. …. Oh how very droll. …. Thanks we'll see you then." And Rick hands up.

"Hopefully that'll help keep my mind off Kate and I won't need another cold shower. … Oh who am I kidding. I'm going shrivel up like a prune if she doesn't get back soon. … Now where is Alexis." He needed to tell her that Kate called while he was out.

Kate meanwhile was getting tired of reading and reading. It was like cramming for a test in college, except more was at stake this time. There was no TV or radio to distract her, nothing but the stupid manual to read.

Kate got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana to eat. Then picked up the manual and started reading again. Then her cell phone rang. Kate prayed it was Castle.

It was a Skype call. "ALEXIS!"

"MOM! It's good to see you." Kate could see tears.

"It's good to see you too sweetie."

"Dad gave me his phone and dialed your number and then left it with me."

Kate made a mental note to thank him later. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Ok I guess. When are you coming home mom?" Alexis still had her syndrome.

"Not for another couple of days. I still have a lot of work to do." Kate needed to get it all memorized.

"I miss you mom." Kate could see more tears.

"Oh sweetie don't cry, I'll be home soon. I miss you too you know."

"Is it important?"

"Yes sweetie it is, very important."

"Did they let you keep Jill?"

"Yes they did. I got to keep my job, and I get to stay with you and Castle, and live in our big new home." Kate tells her happily.

"I knew they couldn't say no. My mom has magic."

Now Kate's tears are starting. "Yes, your mom has magic. You're a good teacher. I'm lucky I found you."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Why don't you give the phone back to your father I want to talk to him."

"Ok." And Kate can see the picture on the phone change as Alexis walks to where ever Castle is. Finally Castle's face shows up.

"Hi Kate."

"Castle how is she doing really?" Kate was worried.

Castle chuckles a little. "Probably better than I am. I just got out of my first cold shower for the day."

Kate giggles. "Don't start Castle. I'm running out of clean underwear."

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you what I'm going to do to you when you get home." Rick is grinning.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Kate is also grinning.

"I should let you get back to reading. I love you Kate." Rick tells her.

"I love you too Castle." And the screen goes dark.

Kate decided she'd had enough for one day and went to bed.

Next thing Kate knew she was sitting up in bed screaming. She was still a little lost when she saw two men with Uzi's out standing in her bedroom. "Are you alright Mrs. Castle?" One of them asked.

"Yea, it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Kate tells them still a little shaky.

One of them looks under the bed then checks out the bathroom and then the closet. "Sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. Castle." And then they both leave.

Kate sighs and falls backwards into bed. "I'm not going back to the way it was before. I'm not!"

Kate grabs the spare pillow and punches it a couple of times and then puts a choke hold on it. Burying her face into the pillow. "I need you Castle." As Kate cries into the pillow. "I need you."


End file.
